The Series
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Chapter FiftyOne: Special notice. A whole series dedicated to Tommy, Lori, Merton, and Merton's onoff sister, along with some other new friends and enemies along the way.
1. Dear Father

Another Attempt At A Series (Whoop-dee-frickin'-doo!)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me save new characters introduced and the plot, which, best my memory serves me, hasn't been used in any other fics(well, chapter one at least).  
  
A/N: Er-- Enjoy? Yeah, that's it . . . Another venture into the script world. *sigh*  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, School Office  
  
{Many members of the school board sit down, looking important. The principal, a young woman, stands up.}  
  
Principal: As you all know, Bakersville High has been going through some changes . . . Particularly ones against Pleasantville High's best interest. We've recently come to discover that, in order to teach students a bit more responsiblity, they've come up with a Big Brother/Big Sister type program and assigned a few choice students a younger child to take care of for a day. So, we're going to steal that idea and use it as our own.  
  
Random Staff Member: Ms. Sanders, isn't that against the integrity this school has?  
  
Ms. Sanders: Hey, who's the principal here? We'll hold an assembly and inform the students of their assignment.  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Through all of high school, I'd never really thought about little kids that much. I mean, there weren't very many in my neighborhood and the youngest people in Pleasantville High were around fourteen. Well, that was gonna change pretty soon . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Auditorium  
  
{Students crowd into the room, sitting down and chattering loudly. Lori and Tommy sit down next to Merton (Tommy at Merton's right and Lori at Merton's left) at the end of a row.}  
  
Tommy: So . . . Any of you guys know what this assembly's about?  
  
Lori: Apparently there's some big announcement . . . *shrugs*  
  
Merton: I hope it's not a dress code conduct assembly again. Last time that happened, we had to sit through three hours of *puts on mocking low voice* "no baggy pants and sunglasses and no heels with shorts".  
  
Lori: Who knows? Maybe they're gonna give us another lunch room etiquitte lecture.  
  
Tommy: Aw, man . . . Don't bring that one up.  
  
{Ms. Sanders steps up to the podium, clearing her throat. The students ignore her and she clears her throat louder this time. No one listens. She finally does a fake hacking cough into the microphone and a few students look up.}  
  
Ms. Sanders: Thank you all for coming. I'd like to-- *gets hit by a spitwad* *sigh* address to you the-- *more spitwads* issue we have with *spitwads* Bakersville High.  
  
{The room goes silent.}  
  
Ms. Sanders: Now, as you know, we've been keeping close watch over the activities our rivaling school participates in. In light of recent . . . *clears throat* events concerning spray paint and a few of Bakersville's students, we've decided to bring up an assignment that will knock Bakersville High away. After a . . . hard decision . . .  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Scene: Office  
  
{The teachers pick names out of a hat.}  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Scene: Auditorium  
  
Ms. Sanders: . . . We've decided upon the following students for the assignment. Before we give out names, I'd like to address the requirements for this assignment: Students from Pleasantville Elementary and Pleasantville Middle School have volunteered to pair up with a "big brother" or "big sister" for a day. Your requirements, if chosen, are to pair up with a student selected for you and to show your responsiblity as young adults by taking good care of them. Any failure to comply with the assignment or any mistreating of the students assigned as your partners will result in suspension. The names are . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
Merton: Can you believe them? Just throwing us some half-pint kids to take care of for a day without any pervious notice?  
  
Tommy: I dunno, I think it might be kinda fun.  
  
Lori: Yeah, Merton; it's not every day you get to meet up with elementary kids.  
  
Merton: You shouldn't be talking. I didn't hear your name called . . .  
  
Tommy: Well, maybe it's not so bad. Hey, we get extra credit.  
  
Merton: More like forced labor babysitting . . .  
  
Lori: When are you guys gonna meet up with your partners anyway?  
  
Tommy: I think they said tomorrow morning . . . They're gonna come to school.  
  
Lori: Well, *chuckles* good luck to you guys.  
  
{Lori gets up and leaves. Merton sighs and hangs his head as Tommy pokes his food with a spork.}  
  
Scene: Bakersville High, Office  
  
{Ala scene one, the teachers sit at a table, trying to look important. The principal, a young man, stands up.}  
  
Principal: As we've been informed, Pleasantville High has taken all of our good ideas. In light of this, I suggest we have the students do some community service and get some publicity in the papers. Any comments?  
  
Random Staff Member: Mr. Curts, Pleasantville High already did that. Apparently some students organized petitions to clean up the swamp and to repaint the realto before it was burned down.  
  
Mr. Curts: Argh! Sanders has done everything, hasn't she? *sighs and puts his head in his hands* Just go . . . I'll think of something . . .  
  
{The staff gather their belongings and exit the room, leaving Mr. Curts alone. He makes sure they're gone and heads to a file cabinet, taking out a folder. He opens it, revealing several pictures of young women, oblivious of the shots being taken of them.}  
  
Mr. Curts: *flips through pictures* Hm . . . No, no, no . . . Too short . . . Ugh, they've got to be kidding me! *stops flipping through pictures* Who is this?  
  
{The picture is of Lori, waving goodbye to Tommy as she's walking into her home.}  
  
Mr. Curts: *traces his hand over the picture* She's perfect . . . *chuckles* *picks up the phone and begins to dial a number* Hello? This is Curts . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Lori walks angrily over to Merton.}  
  
Lori: I can't believe this! I've got detention because someone thinks I set off a stink bomb in Ms. Sanders' office!  
  
Merton: Really? That was you? I heard rumors, but--  
  
Lori: Merton, I didn't set it off!  
  
Merton: Oh . . . Glad to know you're having a better day than I am.  
  
Lori: Something wrong?  
  
Merton: Just the approach of a forced labor, slaving to entertain a child that nags at you minute after minute . . .  
  
Lori: The school assignment?  
  
Merton: Exactly. Tommy already met up with his kid and took him out for some football before first period.  
  
Lori: So you haven't met your kid?  
  
Merton: Nope. Good thing, too . . . If this kid is anything like them-- *points to T'n'T and two twin kids who look like them* --then I'm glad for the wait.  
  
Tim: *to one kid* Watch, it's all in the technique. *grabs a freshman and pushes him into a locker* Now you try.  
  
{Both kids ram into a geeky looking freshman, sending him flying into a trashcan.}  
  
Kids: T'n'T rule! *bump stomachs*  
  
Voice: *softly* Excuse me? *louder* Hello? *at the top of their lungs* HEY, LISTEN UP!!!  
  
{The hallway goes silent and everyone looks over at a middle school girl. Lightning illuminates the hall. The girl has blue eyes, freckles, bags under her eyes, short blonde hair that's greasy and lays flat, and looks so pale that she seems dead. She's also wearing a mismatched outfit that makes her look even weirder.}  
  
Girl: Good. I'm looking for Merton J. Dingle. I'm Lisa Ked, his assignment partner.  
  
{Simultaniously, the students point to Merton. Lisa approaches him. He puts on a phony smile, extending his hand.}  
  
Lisa: Don't bet your life on it, Dingle. I have to do this assignment, so let's get it over with. Merton: What? Hey, you don't talk to--  
  
Lisa: Listen, don't give me a lecture. I don't want you to speak to me anyway. This whole assignment is lame. Merton: I was thinking the same thing, but we still have to work together.  
  
Lisa: Listen, I don't like you, you don't like me; just because we're working together doesn't mean I have to like you any more.  
  
Merton: I didn't say that anyw--  
  
Lisa: Whatever.  
  
Lori: *looks between them* Um, *begins to laugh* I'll just leave you two alone. *walks away, chuckling*  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy walks inside, opening the door for a little boy with well groomed brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He runs down the hall and Tommy throws him a football. The boy catches it eagerly, giving a toothy grin.}  
  
Tommy: Good job, Zack! Here, toss it back!  
  
{Zack tosses him the football back. A teacher gives Tommy a stern look and walks past.}  
  
Tommy: I guess we'd better stop . . . Mrs. Reeves is gonna get like a teacher and put me in detention.  
  
Zack: *goes to Tommy's side and holds Tommy's hand* *laughs* You're funny. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you, Tommy.  
  
{Tommy smiles and ruffles Zack's hair.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Merton, Lori, and Tommy walk inside. They see Lisa sitting at a table alone, drawing a picture. Tommy nudges Merton and nods toward Lisa. Merton gives him a pleading look.}  
  
Merton: You aren't serious, are you?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, she looks lonely over there. Besides, you're supposed to watch her for the day.  
  
Merton: But she's doing fine alone. *gets a stern look* *sigh* Fine . . .  
  
Scene: Lisa's Table  
  
{Merton sits down next to Lisa, wearing a phony smile. There's an awkward silence and Merton pretends to cough. Lisa still doesn't look up from her drawings.}  
  
Merton: So, uh . . . Lisa, heh heh, *clasps hands* you like to draw? What kinds of things do you like to draw?  
  
{Lisa looks up.}  
  
Lisa: I like drawing beheadings.  
  
{She holds up a picture of a stick figure being beheaded. "Lisa" is written above the figure holding the rope on the guillotine and "Merton" is written above the beheaded stick figure.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *backs up with furrowed brows* *unfurrows brows and looks nervous* Heh heh . . . Isn't that cute? Heh . . .  
  
Scene: Another Table  
  
{Tommy and Lori are sitting together.}  
  
Lori: So how did it go with your kid?  
  
Tommy: He's a pretty cool dude. Zack says he wants to be a football player when he grows up.  
  
Lori: Looks like you're having better luck than Merton. Where is Zack anyway?  
  
Tommy: He's getting his lunch. *points to Zack, who's walking over to them with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lunch box*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): I never really understood why we had to take care of these kids on a school day, but it was fun while it lasted. Unfortunately, the day ended pretty quickly and Merton and I decided to take our kids to a farewell meal.  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Tommy, Merton, Lisa, and Zack sit at a table. Lisa is sitting across from Merton, staring at him unblinkingly. Zack is talking to Tommy, smiling widely.}  
  
Zack: This was the best day ever, Tommy! I got to play football, eat in an older cafeteria, and look into the girls' locker room!  
  
Tommy: *smiles* Heh heh, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention the girls' locker room to anyone . . .  
  
Merton: *glancing nervously at Lisa, who's still staring* *quietly to Tommy* Um, Tommy? Why exactly, uh . . . did we have to have a farewell party for these two? It's not like they're gone forever; they're just going back to their school.  
  
Tommy: Hey, I'm gonna miss this little guy . . .  
  
Scene: Outside A Small, White House  
  
{The Hearse pulls up and stops. Zack gets out, grinning.}  
  
Zack: Bye, Tommy! You're the coolest guy in the whole wide world! *peers inside and sees Merton* Bye, Tommy's friend!  
  
{Tommy waves from the window as Zack enters his home. Merton pulls the Hearse into the street.}  
  
Merton: *looking in the rearview mirror* So, Lisa, where do you live?  
  
{Lisa stares at him, her hair draped over her face.}  
  
Tommy: Lisa, where's your house?  
  
Lisa: *smiles at Tommy* Just on the next block.  
  
{Merton gapes and looks at Tommy unbelievingly.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Upstairs  
  
{Merton enters the house, heading for the lair. His parents (their heads off screen) come out of the kitchen.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Merton, honey, wait. Your father and I just got a call. An old friend of mine is going to be gone tonight and won't be back 'til tomorrow afternoon. We recommended you to babysit since you did so well with your school assignment.  
  
Merton: *shouts* What!? *normal* I mean, what . . . are you waiting for? Show me the little critter. *yet another phony smile*  
  
{His mother and father step aside to reveal Lisa there with a small, brown bag. Lightning strikes and illuminates the house.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *holds his chest as if he just had a heart attack*  
  
Lisa: *smiles* We're gonna have loads of fun, Merton. *holds up a voodoo doll of Merton*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, that was it. The assignment was over, we had the weekend free, and Zack was gone . . . At least, that's what I thought anyway.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Lori are standing at the bar.}  
  
Tommy: I thought you had detention, Lori.  
  
Lori: It turns out someone from Bakersville High snuck in and set the stink bomb off.  
  
Tommy: I can't believe how far people go . . . Bakersville High and Pleasantville High have been at it for . . . ever.  
  
Lori: I wonder why. It's like each school is trying to be better . . .  
  
Tommy: *shakes head* Hey, you haven't seen Merton around, have you?  
  
Lori: No, the last time I saw him was before we left Pleasantville High.  
  
{Tommy's about to say something when Zack comes up from behind.}  
  
Zack: Hey, Tommy!  
  
Tommy: *jumps and turns to look at Zack* Zack? *smiles* Hey, little guy. Aren't you supposed to be at home or something?  
  
Zack: I snuck out 'cause I wanted to hang out with you. I want to be just like you!  
  
Tommy: Er-- Okay . . . Maybe we could hang out tomorrow and talk.  
  
Zack: *hangs head* *sadly* Okay, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Don't be sad, Zack; we'll have plenty of fun tomorrow.  
  
Zack: *still sad* I see . . .  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Okay okay . . . C'mere. *hugs Zack*  
  
Lori: *laughs* Okay, guys, I'll leave you with your Kodak moment. *gets up and leaves*  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori is walking down the street and Mr. Curts approaches her.}  
  
Mr. Curts: Hello, I'm Mr. Curts from Bakersville High.  
  
Lori: Er-- Hey.  
  
Mr. Curts: I can't help but asking . . . Are you getting the proper education? The kind of education you deserve? We at Bakersville High can help.  
  
Lori: Thanks, but I'm fine at Pleasantville High. *begins to walk away*  
  
Mr. Curts: *stops Lori* You don't understand . . . We need you at Bakersville High.  
  
Lori: Listen, I understand that you're trying to get more students for your school, but I'm already perfectly fine where I am. Sorry. *walks away*  
  
Mr. Curts: Hm . . . Oh no, I think we will be speaking again very, very soon. *eyes glow red*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, things with Zack were getting worse. He was following me everywhere . . . This lasted for a couple days. That's when I decided it had to stop now.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy is walking, closely followed by an eager looking Zack. Tommy stops, stooping down to face Zack.}  
  
Tommy: Zack . . . I think you're a really cool dude, but enough's enough. I have to get back to my life and I can't do that with you following me around.  
  
Zack: But . . . *puts sad look on again*  
  
Tommy: C'mon, don't make this harder than it is. *stands up and begins to walk away*  
  
Zack: Well you're . . . You're a . . . a dummyhead!  
  
SFX: Record stopping  
  
Tommy: *turns around* Dummyhead?  
  
Zack: Um . . . A stupid dummyhead?  
  
Tommy: Eh. *shrugs*  
  
Zack: *angry* You're a jerk!  
  
{Zack kicks Tommy, causing him to wolf out and snap at him.}  
  
Zack: Ow! *holds hand* What the heck? You bit me, you freak! *runs away*  
  
Tommy: Zack, wait! Oh crud . . .  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Great; I had bitten Zack. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. There was only one person I could turn to . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Merton: *hysterical* You bit Zack!? Are you out of your wolfy mind!?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude, I didn't mean to! He surprised me . . .  
  
Merton: We've got to get him back to normal as soon as possible!  
  
Tommy: We've got 'til tomorrow night though.  
  
Merton: Yes, if he doesn't create more werewolves before then.  
  
Tommy: But he's not an alpha, right?  
  
Merton: Well, technically there's no real way to know, but either way, we've got a problem. He can still create a werewolf.  
  
Tommy: What are you talkin' about?  
  
Merton: *pulls out a white board and draws a stick figure* Take this for example. This is you, a fierce yet good natured werewolf. You bit Zack *draws a smaller stick figure* as shown here, who now has werewolf blood coursing through his tiny anatomy. Every male werewolf has a lust to find a mate, which is shown much more clearly in the mating season. Now, because of you being older you have much more control over this lust, but Zack, being at the peak of his adolescence, should have a bit more trouble controlling his hormones . . .  
  
Tommy: How would this make him able to create a werewolf even when he isn't an alpha?  
  
Merton: Well, normally each pack of wolves has an alpha, the dominant figure and leader. This is much the same case in a werewolf pack. If Zack has no knowlege of other werewolves, which I doubt he does, he's gonna be trying to build his own pack out of instinct. Because of this, if he can prove dominant over a human, most likely the new mate he's looking for, then he is, in theory, the new alpha and can turn them into a werewolf.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Then that means he's gonna be going after someone in Pleasantville!  
  
Merton: *nods* Exactly. You find Zack; I'll have the wolfsbane ready.  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Zack is running through the woods, snarling. He comes to a clearing and sees Lisa sitting on a log, reading.}  
  
Zack: *walks out of the trees* What are you doing out here alone?  
  
Lisa: *not looking up* It's quiet. I can read.  
  
Zack: *grins and sits down next to her, putting his arm suavely around her shoulder* So, uh . . . Come here often?  
  
Lisa: *looks up and smiles at him* Of course. You know why I come here? Because I can read and I don't have to listen to losers like you. *moves his hand and stands up, beginning to walk away*  
  
Zack: *growls and stands up* You're not going anywhere. *grabs Lisa*  
  
Lisa: Get away from me, creep! *kicks Zack in the groin and runs away*  
  
Zack: *growls* You're not getting away that easily!  
  
Voice: Not so fast, Zack.  
  
{Zack turns and sees Tommy (wolfed out) and Merton standing there.}  
  
Zack: *growls* You're the freak that bit me!  
  
Tommy: Werewolf actually.  
  
Zack: Whatever it is, I thank you. Now I'm stronger and I can get revenge for you rejecting me.  
  
Tommy: Ah, but that's the good points of being a werewolf.  
  
Zack: What are you talking about?  
  
Tommy: I'm saying that being a werewolf isn't all that it's cracked up to be.  
  
Merton: He's right; the fleas are murder and the shedding is terrible. Plus the whole angry mob issue . . .  
  
Zack: *shakes head* Whatever. I can deal with it.  
  
{Zack lunges for Tommy but he dodges him, sending Zack into Merton and both of them to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, so, you're an adolescent werewolf bent on finding a mate; what's that like?  
  
Zack: It's actually pretty nice . . . *shakes head* *to Tommy* Now your friend is gonna die, and next will be you!  
  
{Zack growls and Merton reaches into his pocket, pulling out a silver chain and putting it in Zack's face. Zack gets up and holds his face in agony, backing up. Tommy grabs him, putting him in a headlock. Merton stands back up.}  
  
Tommy: Here's another bad thing about being a werewolf: weakness against silver.  
  
Zack: You two tricked me!  
  
Merton: It's a little thing called self defense. *smiles* Or butt-whooping as it's called in the dictionary of Dingle.  
  
Tommy: Merton, just get the wolfsbane.  
  
Merton: Right. *grabs the wolfsbane from his pocket* Let's do this.  
  
{Merton approaches them. Zack snaps at Merton, but Merton manages to get the wolfsbane in his mouth. Tommy clamps Zack's mouth shut and Zack swallows the wolfsbane, turning human again.}  
  
Zack: Whoa . . . What happened?  
  
{Zack turns and sees Tommy standing there, still fully wolfed out.}  
  
Zack: *smiles* Cool! The Pleasantville werewolf!  
  
Merton: Youth aren't scared as easily these days . . .  
  
Zack: You're so cool, wolf man!  
  
{Tommy smiles at Zack and puts his arm around his shoulder.}  
  
Tommy: Listen, I can't walk you home like this, but Merton can get ya' back to your house. Can you keep the whole werewolf thing a secret?  
  
Zack: Sure thing, wolfy.  
  
{Zack begins to walk away, followed by Merton. Tommy goes in the opposite direction. The camera zooms in on the trees, revealing Lisa watching them. She glares suspiciously and runs out of sight.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, it looked like that was over. We told Lori about our little run in with Zack. She was a little disappointed she didn't get in on the action, but there were no hard feelings. Merton had gotten a new job apparently.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is typing at the computer, wincing and holding his arm every few seconds. The camera zooms over at Lisa, who's sticking a pin into a voodoo doll's arm. She continues to do that for awhile when Merton looks up angrily.}  
  
Merton: That's it; I'm not letting you watch latenight horror movies when you're here anymore!  
  
Tommy (v.o.): And Zack? Well, it turns out he had forgotten all about being turned into a werewolf. We didn't have to worry about it happening again though . . . Apparently he found a new role model.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy sees Zack and waves.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, little guy. Where you headin' to?  
  
Zack: I'm looking for Merton. He knows the werewolf! *smiles and runs away eagerly*  
  
Scene: Bakersville High, School Office  
  
{Mr. Curts stands in the room, filled with many students and staff dressed in fatigues.}  
  
Mr. Curts: Troops, we must spread. The time is now. In addition to your quest, you have one other requirement: Find Lori Baxter.  
  
{The various people in the room salute Mr. Curts, marching out.}  
  
TBC 


	2. The Beast Of Bakersville

The Beast Of Bakersville  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Same disclaimer as before, blah blah blah . . . Um, enjoy has got to be the most cliche saying in an author's note, so . . . Hope you like it. (*realizes that's cliche too* D'oh!)  
  
Tommy (v.o.): It used to be when Merton got a job, no matter how bad it was, as long as it paid it was worth it. Well, there's a first time for everything . . .  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori and Tommy, once again, are talking to each other, walking home. Merton runs wildly down the street, skidding to a stop and hiding behind Lori.}  
  
Merton: You guys have gotta save me!  
  
Lori: What is now, Merton?  
  
Merton: It's Lisa . . . She's got something up her sleeve, I'm telling you!  
  
Lori: Like what?  
  
Merton: I've formed some *air quotes* "theories". She's a witch, I'm telling you! Pure evil!  
  
Tommy: Oh come on, dude; you're just being paranoid.  
  
Merton: Have I been wrong before?  
  
Lori: Well, there was when you though Hillary was a demon and you tried to send her into the underworld . . .  
  
Merton: Okay, the gerbil sacrifice was a tad bit off, I can admit to that, but c'mon! Maybe Lisa's not a witch, but she's been nothing but trouble since the day I met her.  
  
{Tommy and Lori try to convince Merton that it's all in his head as the camera swerves to some trees. Two teen guys sit in the branches, looking at the park through binoculars, unaware of the gang below them.}  
  
Guy #1: See anything?  
  
Guy #2: Nope, no sign of her. There's a couple of kids coming up though.  
  
{Becky and another girl walk down the street.}  
  
Becky: Kate, that sweater totally makes you look fat.  
  
Kate: *looks down at herself self consciously* Well, um . . .  
  
Guy #1: Eh, they'll do.  
  
{Guy #2 takes out a blow dart and shoots it at Becky. At that moment, Merton approaches his sister, getting his by the dart. He doesn't notice and looks to Becky.}  
  
Merton: Rebecca Dingle, what have a told you about going out alone with strangers?  
  
Becky: Freaker, I know her from school. *sighs and rolls her eyes, walking away with Kate*  
  
Merton: Well, at least I wasn't totally off with that one . . . *rubs his neck where the dart hit him*  
  
{Tommy and Lori come up to Merton, watching as Becky leaves.}  
  
Lori: Smooth move, Merton. I think her friend will be able to look at you in a week.  
  
Merton: Can I help it if I'm protective of my little sister? There are some shady characters out there, you know.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude, let's get to the lair. Becky will be fine.  
  
{Tommy puts his arm around Merton's shoulder. Merton sighs and the three of them walk off screen. Guy #2 falls out of the tree, face first on the ground. He gets up quickly just as Guy #1 climbs down behind him.}  
  
Guy #1: Good job, numbnuts. You hit that nerdy guy!  
  
Guy #2: Never mind that, that chick was the girl the boss is looking for!  
  
Guy #1: C'mon, let's go.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy and Lori are at their lockers. Merton comes up to them, smiling.}  
  
Merton: I, my friends, have been saved!  
  
Lori: What are you talking about, Merton?  
  
Merton: This news: Mrs. Lawson agreed to take care of Lisa. I'm off the hook! No more evil witch for me!  
  
Tommy: Sweet! *high fives Merton*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): I was glad for Merton. He didn't have to take care of Lisa anymore. But even with Lisa out of the way, something weird was goin' on . . . I mean, weirder than normal.  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy sits there with furrowed brows, staring at something off screen. The camera zooms over to Merton, who's staring at the table and twitching every few seconds.}  
  
Tommy: Um . . . Merton? Dude, are you okay?  
  
Merton: *jumps and looks up and Tommy* I'm perfectly fine; why?  
  
Tommy: Uh . . . No reason. Say, where's Lori?  
  
Merton: She had to put something into her locker.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori is walking down the hall, holding her backpack. Guy #1 and Guy #2 jump out from the side.}  
  
Lori: *sets her backpack down and gets in a fighting stance* Okay, what do you want, creeps?  
  
{Guy #1 lunges at Lori and she dodges him, kicking him in the stomach. Behind her, Guy #2 taps her on the shoulder. She turns to face him and he hits her over the head, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. The teens grab her and drag her out of sight.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): The weird thing was, Merton and I couldn't find Lori anywhere. Unfortunately, it was a full moon and it turns out Mrs. Lawson slipped and broke her hip. Merton was stuck watching Lisa and I was in the woods.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton sits in a chair, wrapped in a blanket and shivering. Lisa is sitting on the bed quietly, watching him. There's an awkward silence as they both stare at each other, the only movement from either of them being Merton's shivering and a twitch in his left eye.}  
  
Lisa: Sick?  
  
Merton: Just a tad under the weather.  
  
Lisa: Shouldn't you find someone else to watch me then?  
  
Merton: It's nothing s-serious; it should pass. I can handle t-taking care of you.  
  
Lisa: *conerned* Here, a poor boy like you shouldn't be slaving to take care of a child like me when you're sick. Just rest for awhile.  
  
Merton: *raises an eyebrow* Nice try, Lisa, but you're not tricking me.  
  
{They both sit there, glaring at each other. Lisa fakes a yawn, causing Merton to yawn as well, his eyes half closing. Lisa lays down on the bed, closing her eyes. There's a pause and Merton closes his eyes, falling asleep in the chair. Lisa opens one eyes and sees Merton asleep, grinning and sneaking out of the house. Merton opens one eye and sees her gone, glaring at the bag she had left on the floor. He shakes his head and gets up, putting his coat on and following Lisa out the door.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Lisa walks into the woods, looking around. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she spins around, seeing Zack standing there.}  
  
Zack: *smiles* What'cha doin'?  
  
Lisa: Sh! *whispers* I'm hunting down the werewolf . . .  
  
Zack: *whispers back* Why would ya' wanna do that?  
  
Lisa: Would you shut up? Jeez, you ask questions faster than an auctioneer with lots of bidders . . .  
  
Zack: Can I come with you?  
  
Lisa: No.  
  
Zack: Please? It's dark . . .  
  
Lisa: Then you shouldn't have been following me around.  
  
Voice: Neither of you are going anywhere.  
  
{Lisa and Zack turn to face the speaker. Lisa sighs and lets her head fall back.}  
  
Lisa: I thought you fell asleep, Merton!  
  
Merton: That's what you thought. *starts coughing* It's my responsibility to take care of you and I don't want to get blamed if you go nancing around with lover boy over here.  
  
Lisa: I wasn't nancing around with Zack! He's practically stalking me!  
  
Merton: Then why did you sneak out?  
  
Lisa: Because I wanted to find the werewolf. You know him --I know you do-- but I knew that you wouldn't tell me who it was, so I decided to investigate on my own.  
  
Merton: Alright, I didn't want it to come to this, but . . . You're grounded, missy!  
  
Lisa: *folds arms and sighs* You can't do that.  
  
Merton: Why not?  
  
Lisa: Um, I'm not your kid.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but I'm your babysitter.  
  
Lisa: Well what if I tell my parents that you were taking care of me with a contagious disease?  
  
Merton: Listen, it's n-not a contagious disease. A common cold if you will; but it hasn't gotten anyone sick.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, but my parents don't know that. *smirks*  
  
Scene: Bakersville High  
  
{Lori wakes up in the office, sitting in a chair. She stands up and sees Mr. Curts standing in front of the door.}  
  
Lori: *gets in a fighting stance* Okay, you freak, where am I?  
  
Mr. Curts: Bakersville High. I brought you here because . . . *sigh* I can't hide it from you, so let's get right to business. I . . . I want you to be my queen.  
  
Lori: What? Don't tell me you're another vampire. *rolls eyes*  
  
Mr. Curts: Another what? *shakes head* Never mind. No, no. I've been trying to take over the world . . . I want you to rule by my side.  
  
Lori: Hate to be the one ask to ask dumb questions, but why?  
  
Mr. Curts: Because of who I am . . .  
  
{Mr. Curts seems to peel his skin off, revealing pale green skin and claws on his hands. He takes out contacts to reveal full red eyes.}  
  
Mr. Curts: Please, don't run! I . . . You . . . are my last hope. I once was a great scientist, bound for fame, but . . . There was an accident with the chemicals, which turned me into this-- this vile creature! I was shunned. No one would help me, not even the closest of my friends would take me in. I vowed to make them pay . . . I discovered that I secreted a liquid from my hand that, when it came in contact with someone, spread the chemicals from me to them, turning them into what I have become. I soon gathered a small army, adding more chemicals to my formula to make them my mindless slaves. We searched for the right one . . . The right one to rule along my side, the only perfection in the world who hasn't become what I am. Since then, we have taken my formula and created more. Soon everyone will be just as I am, begging for mercy at their knees! Everyone . . . Everyone but you, my dear.  
  
Lori: Why me? And why take over the world? Wouldn't it be easier just to get some help?  
  
Mr. Curts: Yes, but since I am the original host of the chemicals, any sort of antidote won't work on me . . . Why you? You . . . You're perfection. Beauty in all it's colors . . . *reaches toward Lori*  
  
Lori: Sorry, but I'm not letting you take over the world, creep. *kicks Mr. Curts and runs out of the room*  
  
Mr. Curts: Argh! *runs over to the loud speaker* Troops, she's loose! Find her! Find Lori Baxter and bring her back!  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Merton and Lisa are staring each other down, arms folded. Zack is standing there cluelessly next to Lisa.}  
  
Lisa: Well, this isn't going anywhere, so . . . *makes a run for it*  
  
Merton: Hey, get back here, you runt!  
  
{Merton begins to run after Lisa but he yells out, holding his stomach. He falls to his knees, wincing in pain.}  
  
Lisa: *stops* Nice try, Merton, but I'm not falling for a lame trick like that.  
  
Merton: *in pain* Not a trick . . . searing pain . . . Gah!  
  
{Lisa suddenly looks concerned and goes to Merton's side.}  
  
Lisa: What do I do?  
  
{Merton grabs Lisa's hand, looking up. His eyes are all red and he's breathing heavily.}  
  
Lisa: Whoa! *tries to pull away* Let go of me, Merton! *kicks Merton away* Zack, c'mon, we've gotta get out of here! *grabs Zack's hand and runs away*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, after the full moon I went looking for Lori again. I didn't find her, but I found something much more shocking.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{Tommy walks inside and his mouth falls open. Teachers and students lay on the ground, either unconscious or moaning in agony. He sees Becky stagger into the hall, holding her head.}  
  
Tommy: Becky! What happened here?  
  
{Becky staggers over and faints. Tommy catches her and sets her on the ground slowly.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . This is not good . . .  
  
Voice: Tommy!  
  
{Tommy turns to see Lori running down the hall.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, you're alright! Where were you?  
  
Lori: Mr. Curts, the principal of Bakersville High, is some scientist mutated by a lab accident and he's turning everyone into mutated slaves! He kidnapped me and tried to make me his queen, but I got away. All these people have been infected and I think that's what was happening to Merton! The sickness is just a side effect.  
  
Tommy: Then we've gotta find Merton before he turns and find an antidote!  
  
Lori: Actually, Curts said that he knew about an antidote. Still, we should find Merton before he turns.  
  
Merton: That won't be necessary, Lori.  
  
{Tommy and Lori turn to see Merton behind them. He's hunched over and breathing heavily, his skin turning slightly green and his eyes red.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, that can't be good . . .  
  
{Merton snarls and lunges at them.}  
  
Lori: Run!  
  
{They dodge Merton and run down the hall. Merton almost catched up to Lori, but he trips over Becky, his face slamming into a locker.}  
  
Merton: Aw, son of a--! *looks around the empty hall* *laughs* I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and Lori are catching their breath.}  
  
Tommy: So what now?  
  
Lori: We should probably find the antidote and cure everyone.  
  
Voice: Well well well . . . Look who I found. The Pleasantville werewolf.  
  
{Tommy and Lori see Lisa approaching them, Zack following her like a lost puppy.}  
  
Tommy: L-- I mean, who are you?  
  
Lisa: Relax, I'm not gonna be asking questions . . . now at least. What is up with everyone in town? First Merton freaked and then everyone is going psycho.  
  
Lori: You mean, you two aren't infected?  
  
Lisa: Nope. Zack and I have been hiding out in the woods for hours.  
  
Tommy: Listen, we're gonna get an antidote, okay? You watch Zack and we'll be back.  
  
{Lori and Tommy head for Bakersville High. Lisa sighs and runs after them.}  
  
Scene: Bakersville High, Office  
  
{Tommy (still wolfed out) and Lori are searching through the drawers.}  
  
Lori: Here! *pulls out a vile of a clear liquid*  
  
{The door slams shut and Mr. Curts is seen standing there.}  
  
Mr. Curts: Why did you run, Lori? I love you . . .  
  
Lori: Sorry, I don't date someone who pursues world domination.  
  
Mr. Curts: Then you'll just have to turn like the rest of them!  
  
Tommy: *growls* Not if I can help it.  
  
Mr. Curts: The Pleasantville werewolf!? Lori, you didn't tell me you had such good connections. Oh well. You've got your army; I have mine.  
  
{Merton comes inside, laughing insanely. Mr. Curts nods and Merton lunges for Tommy. Tommy dodges him.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton; I don't wanna hurt you!  
  
Merton: *smiles* Oh really, Tommy? You're so kind. *hits Tommy in the gut* *pause* *nothing happens* Darn, somehow I think I was stronger before . . .  
  
{Tommy shrugs and grabs Merton, putting him in a headlock. Lori comes up with the vile and gives some to Merton, causing him to pass out.}  
  
Merton: Mommy, are you sure the ferret is safe . . . ? *wakes up* What-- *sees Mr. Curts and his eyes widen* What in the name of microscopic organisms just crawled into this room!? *stands up* *pause* *looks around* Okay, I'm guessing I missed something here . . .  
  
Lori: Merton, look out!  
  
{Lori kicks Mr. Curts, who was heading in Merton's direction. Curts tripped Lori and held out his hand, which began to drip.}  
  
Voice: Leave her alone, Curts; this is between you and me.  
  
{All four of them turn to see Ms. Sanders standing there with folded arms.}  
  
Lori, Tommy, & Merton: Ms. Sanders?  
  
Mr. Curts: Jenny! *looks hurt* Jenny, you . . . I never thought you'd return.  
  
Ms. Sanders: I didn't plan to either, Jack. Why are you still doing this?  
  
Mr. Curts: Because you rejected me . . .  
  
Ms. Sanders: No, because you turned me into this thing! *peels off her skin to reveal green skin and takes out contacts to reveal red eyes* Besides . . . I think it's time this ended. You don't need to hurt these innocent kids because of a crush.  
  
Mr. Curts: But, Jenny, I love you! I love you with all my heart! I would do anything for you!  
  
Ms. Sanders: Anything?  
  
Mr. Curts: Yes, yes . . .  
  
{Ms. Sanders smiles and takes Mr. Curts hand. They both leave, hand in hand.}  
  
Merton: *awkward silence* Boy, do I feel like I missed a lot here.  
  
Tommy: *puts his arm around Merton's shoulder* It's a long story.  
  
Lori: But first, we've got some people to cure.  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, it turns out that Ms. Sanders and Mr. Curts were high school sweethearts and they had gotten mad at each other, causing the rivalry of the two schools they ran. Eventually they left town and got some help.  
  
Scene: Counseling Group  
  
{Mr. Curts stands up after being given an encouraging smile by Ms. Sanders.}  
  
Mr. Curts: My name is Jack Curts and I'm a mutated scientist bent on world domination. *begins to cry and gets applause*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): We told Merton all about what had happened, since he didn't seem to remember anything after he turned into a mindless slave. We took what we had of the antidote and made more, curing everyone who was infected. No one else seemed to remember anything either.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{They finish curing a bunch of people, including Becky. Merton helps Becky up and she holds her head.}  
  
Becky: What happened?  
  
Merton: Are you okay, sis? Do you need anything? A hug? *hugs Becky*  
  
Becky: *pushes Merton away* Ew, freaker! Someone might recognize us! *smiles at Tommy and walks away*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Even though we had gotten rid of Mr. Curt, we still had a slight problem . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is getting annoyed.}  
  
Lisa: Who is it?  
  
Merton: For the last time, I don't know who the werewolf is!  
  
Lisa: Oh, so . . . Who is it?  
  
Merton: Argh!  
  
Lisa: Who is it? Who is it, Merton? Who is it? Who is it . . . ?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Tada! Hope you enjoyed (and that I didn't lose what little humor I may have.)! I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better. As mentioned on the forum, future chapters may include (possible spoilers!) the return of the gang's green-haired buddy, road trips, possessed cats, evil talent agents, and much more (not in any particular order). 


	3. What's Up, Pussycat?

What's Up, Pussycat?  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: *dancy dance* (Yes, I stole merton_is_hott's dance.) I'm writing chapter three; yay! I have good plans . . . *rubs hands together and cackles evilly*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, ever since Ms. Sanders and her sweetheart had left, Bakersville High and Pleasantville High had gotten new principals . . . Which had its ups and downs.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{A middle aged man, the new principal, stands with a clipboard, watching the students. A young woman, one of the teachers, stands beside him.}  
  
Principal: I don't like this . . .  
  
Teacher: Don't like what, Mr. Jackson?  
  
Mr. Jackson: All this . . . freedom. Young hooligans with their baggy pants and sunglasses. Why, back in the day, we had to make our own clothes! Heck, sometimes we didn't have any back in the war!  
  
Teacher: Well, they are sticking to the dress code.  
  
{Merton enters the hall, dressed in his Gothic Fantasy Guild robes and passing out flyers for the guild.}  
  
Mr. Jackson: *stops Merton* You, boy, what do you think you're doing?  
  
Merton: Uh, passing out flyers, Mr. Jackson. They're for my guild. *smiles and hands Mr. Jackson a flyer*  
  
{Mr. Jackson nods and Merton walks off screen.}  
  
Mr. Jackson: We'd get stoned back in my day for wearing something like that! Something has to be done!  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers, Next Day  
  
{Tommy is at his locker, wearing black dress pants, a long sleeved white shirt that's tucked in, and a blue dress jacket. Everyone in school is dressed much the same, with the exception of the girls, who are wearing unusually short plaid skirts in place of dress pants. The students look depressed. Merton comes into the hall, dressed in his normal clothing and holding a sign saying "Protect our freedom! No uniforms!".}  
  
Merton: *approaches Tommy* *mouth falls open* Tommy, I told you about my strike! Why are you wearing the uniform?  
  
Tommy: Sorry, buddy; I could get kicked off the team.  
  
{Merton sighs in disappointment. Tommy begins to laugh and Merton turns around to see what he's laughing about. Lori is walking down the hall, dressed in the school uniform and her hair in a braid. She walks up to them. Tommy stops laughing when she's in earshot, but Merton continues to giggle and Lori punches him in the stomach.}  
  
Lori: *angrily* One word and I'm kicking your butt.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton bursts inside, dressed in the school uniform. Lisa is sitting on the bed calmly, reading a book. She glances up at him.}  
  
Lisa: I can see your strike went well . . .  
  
Merton: Gee, thanks for the encouraging words.  
  
Lisa: No problem . . . *goes back to reading*  
  
Merton: . . . It's just that it's not fair! They can't do this to us!  
  
Lisa: *sighs and closes her book* Great, I have to listen to your problems now. What do you want me to do about it?  
  
Merton: Unless you can change our principal's mind about uniforms, then nothing really . . .  
  
Lisa: Well, maybe I can help. *stands up* You got some paper?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking down the street, dressed in the school uniform. She's covering her face so no one recognizes her. There's suddenly some meowing and she sees a black cat at her feet.}  
  
Becky: Okay, ew. *backs away* Shoo. *tries to shoo the cat off* You're going to totally shed all over me.  
  
{She continues down the street and is finally at her house. She opens the door and stops, seeing the cat behind her.}  
  
Becky: Ew! Get away. Shoo! *tries to shoo the cat away*  
  
{The cat cocks his head and his eyes glow red. Becky's face turns emotionless and she picks the cat up.}  
  
Becky: *monotone* Don't worry, master, I will find a sacrifice.  
  
{Becky and the cat's eyes glow simultaniously and Becky enters the house with the cat in hand.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville House, Front Doors  
  
{Many middle school and elementary school students are standing in front with picket signs, chanting against school uniforms. Lisa is leading the rally and Merton is standing beside her, shocked.}  
  
Merton: I didn't know you had such good connections. The school's bound to listen to our generation's youth!  
  
Lisa: What can I say? People like me.  
  
Merton: *mumbles sarcastically* Yeah, who wouldn't like you . . . ? *rolls his eyes*  
  
Lisa: *checks her watch* Holy crap! I've gotta get home before my parents kill me!  
  
Merton: You actually have parents?  
  
Lisa: Yeah, in case you didn't notice. *rolls her eyes, shoves her picket sign at Merton, and walks away*  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lisa is walking down the street and sees Lori up ahead of her. Before she gets a word in, Becky comes up, her eyes glowing red and the cat in hand.}  
  
Becky: Castra, I have found one.  
  
{Lori puts her fists up.}  
  
Lori: Okay, Becky, what are you?  
  
Becky: This is no longer Becky. This is Castra, soon to be ruler of this world. All I need is a body . . . Which will require a sacrifice.  
  
{Becky takes out a knife. Lisa yells out and runs forward, pulling Lori out of the way. }  
  
Lori: Lisa?  
  
Lisa: Lori, what's going on with Merton's sister?  
  
Lori: Just another demon intent on taking over the world . . .  
  
Lisa: Another?  
  
Lori: No time to explain. *kicks Becky, who's coming forward*  
  
{Becky has them cornered and is about to throw the knife forward when Tommy, wolfed out, grabs her from behind.}  
  
Lisa & Tommy: You again!  
  
Lori: Guys, we've gotta figure out what to do with Becky!  
  
{Becky pulls away from Tommy and runs away.}  
  
Lori: C'mon, we've gotta get Merton!  
  
Lisa: Wait a second, what's going on here? More importantly, who are you? *points to Tommy*  
  
Tommy: Listen, we can't explain it to you right now.  
  
{Tommy grabs Lori and they run off at full speed.}  
  
Scene: Outside Pleasantville High  
  
{The elementary and middle school students are running around wildly, setting things on fire. Merton's desperately trying to stop them and a mob of them tackle him to the ground. Tommy (wolfed down) and Lori run on screen, helping him out of the dog pile.}  
  
Merton: *out of breath* Thanks, guys. I need your help! *sees a student setting fire to his shirt* Hey! *puts the fire out and shooes the student away* Why didn't I see this coming from a mob of pre-adolescent, Nsync worhsipping kids?  
  
Lori: Merton, we've got a bigger problem. Becky's possessed by a demon and she's trying to sacrifice someone to take over the world.  
  
Merton: Another demon? Isn't this getting a little repetitious?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude, what are we gonna do?  
  
Merton: There's only one man who can solve this now . . .  
  
Crowd: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!  
  
Scene Jerry Springer Show  
  
{Jerry Springer is in the audience, holding the microphone. Lori, Merton, Tommy (wolfed out), and Lisa are sitting on stage.}  
  
Jerry: Welcome back. If you're just tuning in, we're here with Merton J. Dingle, Lori Baxter, an anonymous werewolf, and Lisa Ked. Merton's sister is possessed by a demon and trying to take over the world. We were visited by Lisa, who's trying to figure out the werewolf's identity. Now, we've got a surprise for all of them. We've got Rebecca Dingle here. Rebecca, come on out.  
  
{The crowd boos as Becky, holding Castra, comes on stage.}  
  
Becky: *to audience* Shut up! You don't know me! You don't know me!  
  
Merton: Becky, calm down . . . *stands up*  
  
Becky: Shut up, *beep*!  
  
Merton: What the *beep*? You can't call me a *beep*!  
  
{Becky picks up a chair and throws it at Merton, who screams and ducks. Tommy grabs Becky from behind and there's more censored words. Lisa stands up and watches in shock. Castra jumps out of Becky's arms and lunges at Lori, who dodges him. There's more censored words and Jerry Springer and some security guards come up and try to break up the fight. Jerry goes into the crowd and gives a large woman the microphone.}  
  
Woman: *Southern accent* This is if for that Lisa chick. Why are you snooping around their business? Why don't you leave them the *beep* alone and let them take care of the demon freak?  
  
Lisa: Oh, now you're gonna get it! *beep* *beep* *beep*! *lunges at the woman*  
  
{Castra hisses at the woman and she turns into stone.}  
  
Scene: Jerry Springer Show, Backstage  
  
{The show is over and people are leaving, almost all of them injured. Merton enters backstage, holding an ice pack to his head. Becky grabs him from behind, covering his mouthy and dragging him out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Backstage, Later  
  
{Tommy and Lori enter backstage. Merton is tied up to a chair, Becky and Castra standing beside him. Becky has the knife in hand.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, a little help? *laughs nervously and struggles with the ropes*  
  
Tommy: *growls* Let him go, Castra.  
  
Becky: *eyes glowing* I don't think so. I need a body . . . *holds the knife up*  
  
{Tommy kicks the knife out of Becky's hands.}  
  
Tommy: What do we do, Merton? How do we get rid of Castra?  
  
Merton: If I'm correct, you kill the form he's taken. *awkward silence* *sigh* You kill the cat!  
  
Tommy: Dude, I'm not killin' a cat.  
  
Merton: Why not!?  
  
Tommy: 'Cause . . . He's a cat, Merton.  
  
Lori: Guess it's gonna be my job then.  
  
{Lori and Becky dive for the knife at the same time. Lori pulls Becky's hair and manages to grab the knife. Castra hisses and lunges at her. Lori thrusts the knife forward and hits Castra, causing the cat to blow up in a comical manner of fur.}  
  
Becky: *shakes her head* Okay, where am I? *sees Merton, who smiles and manages to wave at her even though he's tied up* Freaker, what did you do?  
  
{Becky sees Tommy and screams, backing away.}  
  
Becky: Nice wolf . . . Eat him! *points to Merton and runs away*  
  
Merton: Eh, she'll be back.  
  
{Lori and Tommy untie him and he stands up.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, it looked like that was taken care of . . . But then again, at the end of every problem, there's always another forming.  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Lisa walks inside to find it empty.}  
  
Lisa: Anyone here? *sigh* Don't tell me I'm late again . . . *looks around* Argh! *hits a picture and breaks the glass* You'll be back! You will! *runs out of the room*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): And, after all that protesting, we finally got rid of the school uniforms.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Everyone is in their normal clothing. Merton runs up to Tommy and Lori with a sign saying, "Remove Chainmail Ban!"}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, any theories? Heh heh. Tell me your opinion! (Details, details, details! I'm getting frustrated and may need to blackmail!) 


	4. Bewitched

Bewitched  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Okay, hopefully this chapter will turn out better than my last one. (*shudders and the remembrance of a horrible chapter*) Enjoy. :) (Oh, and just as a side note, the title is horrible. Please excuse my lack of good titles.)  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton enters the lair from upstairs, a donut in his mouth and the paper in hand. He's reading the paper and eating the donut, oblivious to the fact that someone else is in the room. He looks up and begins to choke on the donut, sending it flying across the room. Lisa, who's standing there with many bags, ducks, the donut hitting the wall behind her and oozing down.}  
  
Merton: Okay, why are you here? I thought your parents were home on weekends!  
  
Lisa: Well, they were . . . Why? You're acting like you don't like me.  
  
Merton: Uh, because I don't! Out! *points to the door*  
  
Lisa: *as she's being pushed out the door* Whoa whoa whoa, wait! Please, hear me out! I know I hate you, and we've had a bad past, but I have nowhere else to go!  
  
Merton: Oh really? Tell me, why is it that you have a home? Do you even live there? Or is it quarantined from a freak show epidemic?  
  
Lisa: As flattering as that was, it's not the case. My parents sorta . . . left.  
  
Merton: Left? Are we talking vacation or second honeymoon?  
  
Lisa: No, I mean . . . they really left. Everything was gone at my place; everything but my belongings.  
  
Merton: You're kidding me, right? Why would they just leave?  
  
Lisa: Well . . . It could have something to do with, um . . . they both were still in college and couldn't take care of me.  
  
Merton: Still in college? Wait a . . . Ew! That's disgust-- D'I mean, why didn't you tell someone before now? More importantly, why did you come to me, of all people?  
  
Lisa: If I go to someone else about it, they're gonna send me to some foster home and I'll be stuck with a bunch of weird strangers . . .  
  
Merton: Yeah, but wouldn't a loving foster family be better than someone you hate?  
  
Lisa: Well, um . . .  
  
Merton: *smiles* You like me!  
  
Lisa: No I don't! I just don't want a foster home!  
  
Merton: Oh yeah! You like me! Admit it!  
  
Lisa: Argh! I'm not admitting to anything! So can I stay?  
  
Merton: *sigh* You have to go to a foster home. I can't just be taking in some girl who's parents left. However, you can stay here-- But you have to tell social services and you can stay here until they find you a foster home. Agreed?  
  
Lisa: *sigh* Deal. *shakes Merton's hand*  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{An old woman with long hair looks into a mirror. She holds up her hand, which begins to crack like glass.}  
  
Old Woman: I am growing old . . . I need a life force to live. Mirror, show me who's life force is strong.  
  
{The mirror swirls and fogs. The image clears and shows Tommy at football practice. The old woman smiles.}  
  
Old Woman: Aha . . . He seems to have a strong life force.  
  
{The old woman glows and forms into a beautiful young woman with unnaturally long blonde hair. The mirror turns from a large framed mirror into a compact mirror. She puts it in her purse and leaves.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): You know those stereotypical movies where there's some hot chick that every guy likes? Well, I always thought those movies were unrealistic . . . Then again, this girl at school was really hot.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy is leaning against his locker, watching the old woman (now with a youthful appearance). The girl smiles and perfect white smile and begins to approach Tommy, who grins widely. Before she makes it over, Merton runs wildly down the hall and skids to a stop in front of Tommy, causing the girl to frown, glare at Merton, and continue down the hall huffily.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, you'll never guess what happened between Lisa and me at the lair!  
  
Tommy: Ew! Gross, dude, keep your fantasies to yourself.  
  
Merton: *pause* What? Ew! No! Lisa came over and she's staying at my place. Apparently her parents ditched her. But this is beside the point. She was acting suspicious . . . Happy to be there. That's why I've decided upon a mission . . . Become a secret agent. I think a witch is casting a spell to make Lisa act strange.  
  
Tommy: I dunno, Merton, maybe Lisa just likes you. Actually, it seems like she has a crush on you . . .  
  
Merton: How dare you bring my name such shame by that statement? Lisa? A crush? On me? Either you've become an amnesiac who's blind in one eye with film over the other, or I don't know who you are anymore!  
  
Tommy: Whatever, dude . . . I'm just saying that's what it seems like . . .  
  
Merton: *furrows brows* Not that I don't resent the fact that you've insulted me to no end, but you seem a little distant.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, it's just . . . Krystal Harrison . . .  
  
Merton: Sounds like a promising mission. What are we looking at for Double O Dingle? A demon case? A cat woman? Perhaps a voodoo witch doctor? *rubs his hands together and looks around the hall*  
  
Tommy: *sighs and turns Merton around to face him* No, I'm not giving you a mission for your secret agent thing. She's . . . beautiful.  
  
Merton: Great; do you know if she has any cute friends?  
  
Tommy: Dunno; I haven't talked to her.  
  
Merton: *shocked* You haven't spoken to her yet?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, I just want to make sure I don't blow it . . .  
  
Merton: *twists his finger in his ear* You? Tommy Dawkins? Can't speak with her? Since when have you ever been so shy with a girl?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* Whatever. I have to get to Bio. *pats Merton on the back and leaves*  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Dinner Table  
  
{Merton is sitting at the table, his arms folded. He's staring at Lisa, who's chatting with Mr. and mrs. Dingle (Mr. Dingle's face is covered by the paper and Mrs. Dingle is holding a cup of tea in front of her face.).}  
  
Merton: *clears his throat and interrupts* Tell me again why I have to be here.  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Merton, it's rude to interrupt such a sweet girl! We need to welcome Lisa with love.  
  
{Merton sighs and Lisa smiles at his parents and continues chatting.}  
  
Mr. Dingle: See, Merton? Lisa just got an A on her science test!  
  
Merton: So? I got 100 plus on three tests this week.  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Merton, don't gloat. *glowers* *smiles at Lisa* So, tell us how it's going in english . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville Middle School, Outside  
  
{Merton is sitting in a tree, binoculars to his eyes and camoflauge on. Lori is standing behind the tree, looking up at him with her arms folded.}  
  
Lori: C'mon, Merton, this is so lame. Spying on little kids? You've reached a new low.  
  
Merton: There she is! *points to Lisa, who's exiting the school*  
  
{Just as Lisa's passing underneath the tree, Merton loses his balance and falls off of the branch, landing beside her.}  
  
Lisa: *folds her arms* Dingle, what are you doing? *sigh* Quit spying on me! For the last time, I nor anyone I know is casting a spell on me and I don't like you! *walks away*  
  
Lori: *helps Merton up* *begins to laugh a little* Are you okay, Merton?  
  
Merton: Nonsense, I'm Double O Dingle; I can't give up every time I get a bruise. *faints*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): I had found the perfect moment to talk to Krystal . . . And, you know . . .  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy approaches Kyrstal, who's brushing her hair, nervously.}  
  
Tommy: Um, I, um . . .  
  
Krystal: Of course I'll go out with you. *looks up and grins*  
  
Tommy: I didn't even ask anything . . .  
  
Krystal: That was what you were going to ask, right?  
  
Tommy: Well, yeah actually . . . *smiles* *opens his mouth to speak*  
  
Krystal: *interrupts* I'll meet you at The Factory at seven.  
  
Tommy: Great!  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori and Merton are walking down the street, Merton with an ice pack to his head.}  
  
Lori: Merton, you're being melodramatic. You didn't even hit your head when you fell out of that tree.  
  
Merton: No, but I have a huge migrane from having to listen to Lisa's *mocking high pitched voice* "I want my privacy, Dingle freak!" *normal* speech.  
  
Lori: Maybe you should just leave her alone then. I mean, her parents just left her and she probably needs a little space for awhile.  
  
Merton: A little space? Did you happen to notice that she's staying at my house? In my lair?  
  
Lori: You're not being fair to her. Sure she sorta . . . hates you, but it's not like she's committed a crime. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked her.  
  
Merton: Me? Like that demon spawn? Ha!  
  
Lori: Whatever, Merton, but I still don't think she's under a witch's spell. *walks away*  
  
Merton: Fine, be that way, but don't expect any recognition when I become a world famous spy!  
  
{Merton sees Krystal (as an old woman) standing in an alley. She takes out the framed mirror and begins to speak into it as Merton stops to watch.}  
  
Krystal: Mirror, where is the life force I am seeking?  
  
{The mirror swirls into an image of Tommy waiting in The Factory.}  
  
Krystal: Such a gentleman. Right on time. I'll almost miss him . . .  
  
{Krystal forms into her younger image and the mirror turns into a compact again. Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: Great Zeus!  
  
Krystal: *turns and sees Merton* You chose the wrong witch to watch, boy . . .  
  
Merton: *backing up* So, heh heh *clasps his hands together* you're a life force stealing witch with an uncanny ability to become a beautiful young woman, what's that like?  
  
Krystal: You flatter me, boy. Tell me, what's your name?  
  
Merton: *nervously* Uh, Merton J. Dingle. You may recognize me from the Gothic Fantasy Guild posters at school . . .  
  
Krystal: *begins to laugh* Ha! You're almost pitiable! I'll tell you what: I won't kill you, just because I pity you, but you will be punished. Say, an eternity as a child?  
  
{Merton furrows his brows, but his expression quickly changes to horror as he's hit with a flash of blue light and knocked unconscious.}  
  
Scene: Alley, Later  
  
{The camera shows Merton's POV as he wakes up, Lisa tapping him with her foot.}  
  
Merton: Aw, jeez . . . Lisa?  
  
Lisa: Kid, you okay?  
  
Merton: Kid?  
  
{The camera goes back to normal to reveal a seven year old Merton on the ground. He sits up and looks at himself and his eyes widen. He gets up, grabbing onto Lisa by the sleeve.}  
  
Merton: It's worse than I thought! I've gotta tell Tommy and Lori!  
  
{He runs away, leaving a confused Lisa.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Merton runs inside, looking around the crowd. Tommy is nowhere in sight. After awhile, Merton stops and sighs sadly.}  
  
Merton: I guess I'm too late . . . Poor guy. Taken before his time . . . A true hero . . . A-- *sees Tommy and Lori walking out of The Factory* Gah! Guys, wait up!  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton catches up to Lori and Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, Lori, big trouble! Krystal Harrison is a witch! She turned me into a kid for eternity and she's trying to take your life force! *points to Tommy*  
  
Lori: Krystal? Krystal is nice.  
  
Tommy: Krystal is great. We must leave.  
  
Merton: Leave? Guys, we've got a witch on the loose!  
  
Lori: Yes, we must reach Krystal. We must obey and serve her.  
  
Tommy: She's calling us. We must reach her.  
  
{Lori and Tommy walk away.}  
  
Merton: They must be under a spell! *pause* There's someone else I can go to . . .  
  
Scene: Another Street, Late At Night  
  
Lisa: *unbelieving look* So what you're trying to tell me is that you're Merton Dingle and some witch turned you into a kid and is after Tommy's soul?  
  
Merton: Life force technically, but why quibble?  
  
Lisa: Okay, say by some slim chance I do believe you, then what am I supposed to do?  
  
Merton: If I did my research correctly, *holds up a large book* then she has until midnight tonight before she's toast-- Unless she has a life force. Apparently she chose to take Tommy's.  
  
Lisa: Why couldn't you just tell your friend?  
  
Merton: Well, he and Lori are both under Krystal's spell and I'm running out of time. I need you to help me keep her busy and make sure she doesn't get Tommy's life force.  
  
Lisa: Shouldn't be too hard, right?  
  
Merton: Here's the problem . . . We've got half an hour 'til midnight and if she hasn't taken his life force already, then she's gonna be desperate.  
  
Lisa: Let's go!  
  
{They hurry down the street.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Krystal (older) is looking into the framed mirror.}  
  
Krystal: *chuckles* Three, two, one.  
  
{Tommy opens the door just as Krystal turns into her younger image.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Krystal. I didn't see ya' at The Factory.  
  
Krystal: So sorry; I must have lost track of the time.  
  
Tommy: For four and a half hours?  
  
Krystal: Er-- The clock is broken.  
  
Tommy: Oh. *nods* Hate it when that happens. So, you still up for that date, or should we reschedule?  
  
Krystal: Oh no, I wouldn't want to do that. Actually, I was rather hoping that you'd help me.  
  
Tommy: Oh really? With what?  
  
{Krystal grins and holds out her hands. A blue light begins to form in Tommy's chest and his eyes widen. The door bursts open and Lisa and Merton run inside. The light disappears and Tommy falls to the ground, unconscious.}  
  
Krystal: Argh! I almost had it! *pause* Oh, it's that Gothic nerd again.  
  
Lisa: Whoa! This is amazing!  
  
Merton: I told you about the whole thing already.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, but I didn't expect you to actually be right!  
  
Krystal: Never mind this! I've got a life force to take. *puts her hands out as the light begins to form once more*  
  
Merton: *hiding behind Lisa* Do something!  
  
Lisa: Like what? Throw water on her?  
  
Merton: Keep her busy!  
  
{Lisa sighs and looks around, pushing a vase off of a shelf and breaking it.}  
  
Krystal: *breaks the spell* *angrily* That was a priceless vase!  
  
Lisa: You won't be needing it. Your time's up.  
  
Krystal: *looks to the clock and her eyes widen* No!  
  
{Krystal turns into an old woman again and bursts in a flash of blue light. Merton changes back to his normal age and Tommy wakes up.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . *stands up* What was all that about?  
  
Merton: Let's just say your new *air quotes* "girlfriend" had a certain magic to her . . .  
  
Tommy: What are you talkin' about?  
  
Merton: C'mon, *puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder as they begin to leave* it's a long story . . .  
  
Lisa: *pause* Wait a second, wait for me! *runs after them*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, I was kinda bummed that Krystal had turned out to be a witch, but the important thing was that Merton was back to normal and I was alive. Though, not everyone lives happily ever after . . .  
  
Scene: Court Room  
  
Judge: Mr. and Mrs. Dingle hereby have legal custody of Lisa Ked.  
  
{Mr. and Mrs. Dingle (heads off screen) hug Lisa and Becky together in a group hug, forgetting about Merton, who's standing there in shock.}  
  
Merton: What? Is this even legal? This is impossible! *stomps away*  
  
A/N: Well? Did ya' like it? *sigh* Give me a break; it was better than the last chapter. I'll be working on chapter five soon. (Remember, details in reviews!) 


	5. May The Wolf Be With You Part One

May The Wolf Be With You  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, um . . . Yeah, this is the next chapter. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later! (Trust me, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about after you've finished reading this chapter.)  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Several cloaked figures sit at a table, ala Evil Werewolf Syndicate. One of the figures stands up.}  
  
Head Figure: We have finally found her . . . The prophecy has become true. There is a chosen one . . . The one that can bring our rule.  
  
{The figure holds up an ancient etching depicting Lisa in medieval clothing and the moon behind her. Lines of a dead language are written underneath the etching.}  
  
Head Figure: We know where she is now. You know what to do . . . We'll get a plane straight to Pleasantville.  
  
Random Figure: Dibs on a window seat!  
  
{The other figures stare at him.}  
  
Random Figure: What? I hate getting my elbow hit with the food cart . . .  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, Merton's parents had adopted Lisa. Her parents weren't anywhere, so they were assumed missing. Of course, now that she had moved in they had to make some adjustments . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is running a roll of tape across the floor. All of his belongings are on one side of the lair, and Lisa's belongings are on the other.}  
  
Merton: Okay, let's review. Due to our lack of rooms upstairs, you're sharing a room with me. What are the do's and don't's?  
  
Lisa: *sighs and rolls her eyes* *folds arms* Don't cross over to your side of the room or touch any of your belongings, don't speak to you, and don't make any noise.  
  
Merton: And?  
  
Lisa: *sigh* And . . . do whatever you tell me to do. Listen, I appreciate living at your place . . . not, but these rules are lame. It's not like I chose to live in your basement . . .  
  
Merton: Lair.  
  
Lisa: Your lair, whatever. I'm outta here . . .  
  
{Lisa steps over the line between the sides and exits the room.}  
  
Merton: *calling up the stairs* Hey, what did I tell you about the line? *pause* *parent like* Don't stay out too late, missy!  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Being a werewolf, I'm different than an average human . . . I have enhanced speed, strength, and I'm a little furrier. Oh, and I have a constant craving for chicken . . . Hey, a young wolf's gotta eat, ya' know.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy's walking by the park, a Hungry Bucket well, bucket in hand. He sees about a dozen cloaked figures enter the woods. He furrows his brows, following them.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Lisa sits in the woods, reading, ala Dear Father scene with Zack. She hears some rustling behind her and sighs, closing the book.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, stop following me! For the last time, I didn't hide your Gothworld swimsuit magazine!  
  
{Lisa gets up and turns around, seeing the figures approaching her. She backs up, furrowing her brows. The figures take off their hoods, revealing them all as werewolves, who are growling and surrounding her. Lisa looks frightened and backs up into a tree, breathing heavily.}  
  
Lisa: Nice werewolves . . . Good werewolves . . . What do you want from me?  
  
{The werewolves don't answer her and continue forward.}  
  
Voice: Hey, leave her alone!  
  
{The camera zooms over to reveal Tommy standing there, the Hungry Bucket chicken in hand. He growls and wolfs out.}  
  
Lisa: *eyes widen* I knew it! You're the Pleasantville werewolf!  
  
{Tommy's about to say something when a couple werewolves lunge at him. He holds the chicken out of harm's way and kicks one in the gut, sending the werewolf into a couple others. He holds the chicken in one arm and punches a couple other werewolves, trying to get to Lisa, who's being surrounded by more werewolves.}  
  
Lisa: Tommy, help me!  
  
Tommy: I'm trying! *moves the chicken to his other hand and hits another werewolf*  
  
{One of the werewolves lunges forward. Lisa screams and kicks him in the face. Another werewolf grabs her, knocking her unconscious. The werewolves all begin to run away, Lisa in hand. Tommy chases after them, stopping as he sees them getting into a black van with the license plate "wolvesrock". One of the werewolves knock the bucket of chicken out of Tommy's hands just before entering the van and driving off.}  
  
Tommy: *looks at the chicken on the ground* Aw, man! *pause* Wait a second, Lisa!  
  
{Tommy runs after the van, ala Cops. He finally catches up using his wolf speed, jumping onto the back and hanging on. He almost falls off but quickly regains his balance, opening one of the back doors and climbing inside. The werewolves are inside and growl, lunging at him. He squeaks nervously and jumps to the side, causing one werewolf to fall out of the van and into the street. Tommy dodges a couple punches, pushing two werewolves into the side of the van. He rushes forward and grabs Lisa, who's still unconscious. Kicking another couple of werewolves, he looks out the back of the van and takes a deep breath, jumping onto the street and rolling over to a gutter. As the werewolves from the van are watching him, they aren't paying attention and hit a tree. Tommy gets up and picks up Lisa again, running away before the other werewolves can get out of the van.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy runs on screen and sets Lisa onto a bench just as she begins to wake up, screaming.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa! Lisa, it's okay! It's me! *wolfs down*  
  
Lisa: I . . . I saw . . . *hugs Tommy* *near tears* I'm scared, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: *pats Lisa on the back* Don't worry, Lisa, we're gonna find out who's after you. C'mon, let's get you home.  
  
{Tommy helps Lisa up off of the bench and they walk off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Merton: A hoard of werewolves!?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, and they kidnapped Lisa. Luckily I got her back, but they're still after her.  
  
Merton: Are you okay, Lisa?  
  
Lisa: I'm . . . I'm fine. I just need to recover . . . But you're not helping, dork.  
  
Merton: I think she'll be fine . . .  
  
Tommy: Alright, I'm gonna go get Lori and we'll be on the look out for those creeps. *opens the door and leaves the lair*  
  
Lisa: *lays down on her bed* I'm gonna get to sleep . . . *frightened* Can you make sure no one gets inside?  
  
Merton: Er-- Don't worry, I'll keep watch all night if I have to.  
  
Lisa: *smiles* Thanks.  
  
{Lisa is soon asleep and Merton sits on his bed, looking around. he begins to whistle, twiddling his thumbs. Slowly, he lays down and falls asleep too.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lori and Tommy are walking around, Tommy fully transformed.}  
  
Lori: Smell anything?  
  
Tommy: Yeah! Some chicken!  
  
Lori: *smacks Tommy upside the head* C'mon, Tommy, concentrate!  
  
Tommy: Okay, okay . . . *smells the air* I'm picking up a scent . . .  
  
Lori: C'mon!  
  
{Tommy runs after the scent and Lori follows close behind him.}  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Tommy skids to a stop and Lori runs into him.}  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Tommy: I'm picking up another scent . . .  
  
Lori: Yeah? So?  
  
Tommy: You don't understand . . . It's blood. ]  
  
{There's a pause and they turn around, heading towards the new scent.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
SFX: Scratching Sound  
  
{Merton wakes up with furrowed brows. He looks around and sees Lisa on the bed, clawing at the post. He looks closer and sees that she has claws. His eyes widen and he stands up, about to wake her. Before he gets there, her eyes snap open, revealing them to be glowing yellow and wolfy. She gets up, getting on all fours and growling.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh . . . Don't kill me!  
  
{Lisa continues to crawl toward Merton, baring her fangs. She jumps at Merton, who dodges her and runs for the closet. Before he reaches it, Lisa grabs onto him by his leg, biting into his ankle. Merton trips and yells out, trying to kick her away.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Son of a . . .  
  
{Lisa growls and jumps on top of him, his eyes widening.}  
  
Merton: Don't kill me! Sure you've always hated me and I fell asleep when I promised I'd take care of you, but that's no reason to lynch me!  
  
{Lisa growls and bends forward. The camera swerves off screen to the wall as Merton begins to yell out. His hand comes on screen, trying to grip onto something. His hand presses against the wall and slides down as he tries to grip onto it, blood smearing on the wall.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{The door bursts open and Lori runs inside, eyes widening. Tommy runs inside too quickly and slides on something on the floor, slipping and falling to the floor. He quickly gets back up and realizes he'd slipped in blood.}  
  
Lori: Oh my God . . . This place is totally trashed!  
  
Tommy: That's not all. *holds his hands up, which are covered in blood*  
  
Lori: Those werewolf guys must have made it here!  
  
Tommy: Yeah, and they took Lisa and Merton . . .  
  
Lori: Whatever happened here, it didn't turn out well . . .  
  
{The camera zooms around the lair to reveal overturned beds, dismantled drawers, ripped clothes, broken glass, a puddles of blood.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, look! *points to the bloody hand print smeared on the wall*  
  
Tommy: *walks over to it* It's too big to be Lisa's . . .  
  
Lori: That means something happened to Merton . . .  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yes, everything's happening to Merton, isn't it? *sigh* Please give a detailed review! I'll be working on part two soon. 


	6. May The Wolf Be With You Part Two

May The Wolf Be With You (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: *victory dance* Oh yeah! Part two! *prays that this plot makes sense and is worth the read*  
  
Scene: The Lair, Where We Left Off  
  
Lori: What are we gonna do?  
  
{The camera zooms in on Tommy as he's thinking.}  
  
**************Flashback**************  
  
{Tommy runs over to the van, chasing the evil werewolves and trying to retrieve Lisa. The camera zooms in on the license plate, which reads "wolvesrock".}  
  
**************End Flashback**************  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* The truck! If we can find their van, they're bound to be somewhere nearby and we can catch those creeps.  
  
Lori: There's gotta be a million vans out there! How are we gonna know it's the right one?  
  
Tommy: I saw the license plate. C'mon!  
  
{Lori and Tommy run out the door.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and Lori see the black van and they stop, looking around. Behind them, a paw grabs onto Lori by the shoulder. Lori grabs the paw, pulling the person over her shoulder and onto the ground, getting in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy & Lori: Tristan?  
  
{Tommy's eyes widen and he helps Tristan up. Vlud soon shows up by Tristan's side.}  
  
Tommy: What are you doing here?  
  
Tristan: Tommy, Lori, we need to talk . . .  
  
Lori: Listen, we have to save a friend, so we really can't talk.  
  
Tristan: Actually . . . This might save your friend. Those werewolves that bit that girl are from Lycanthea.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tristan: Yes, they're a group who call themselves "The Hounds" because of some horror movie . . . Anyway, they found a scroll of prophecy that said one soul, the soul of a child, would come and be the only one powerful enough to bring their rule-- The rule of Lycanthea. They bit your friend and now they're trying to bring her to Lycanthea and have her rule with them. I need you to help me stop them.  
  
Tommy: I can't believe this!  
  
Lori: I know!  
  
Tommy: They were so ripping off the Evil Werewolf Syndicate!  
  
Lori: *sigh* Tommy! We've gotta get some wolfsbane, cure Lisa, and kick these werewolves' butts before the next full moon!  
  
{The camera fast forwards as they run to the lair, grab some wolfsbane, and make it back to the same spot as before.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, now what?  
  
Tristan: I guess we could smell out your friend . . .  
  
Tommy: Good idea. *smells the air* Hey! I smell--  
  
Lori: Tommy, you'd better pray to God that I don't hear you say chicken.  
  
Tommy: Um, never mind . . .  
  
Vlud: My lady, do we follow them?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, Vlud.  
  
Vlud: Do we have to? We're bound to meet up with Merton . . . *puts on disgusted look*  
  
Tristan: Come on, Vlud, it's our duty to protect the throne.  
  
{Fast forward as clips are shown of Tristan and Tommy running through town, Lori waiting with a disgusted look as Vlud looks through a trashcan, and all four of them searching through the park.}  
  
Lori: This is pointless! She's nowhere to be--*gets tackled to the ground by Lisa* *kicks Lisa away*  
  
Lisa: *growls* You're gonna pay, Lori! *lunges at her*  
  
Lori: Pay for what? *dodges her*  
  
Lisa: *pause* Wait a . . . Never mind! *growls*  
  
Tommy: Lori, think fast! *tosses Lori the wolfsbane and then grabs onto Lisa*  
  
Lisa: Let me go! *struggles*  
  
Tristan: Now tell us where The Hounds are.  
  
Lisa: Who?  
  
Vlud: The werewolves that bit you.  
  
Lisa: What are you . . . Really funny. You're looking at him. *nods up to Tommy*  
  
Lori, Vlud, Tristan, & Tommy: What?  
  
{Lisa kicks Tommy away, breaking free.}  
  
Lisa: Yeah, it was that freak that bit me. You'd better appreciate that I have good acting skills and patience, or I would have killed you while we were at that bench . . . Luckily I found a better meal. He was delicious . . .  
  
Tommy: *growls* Where's Merton?  
  
Lisa: Why would I tell you?  
  
Lori: *grabs Lisa by the shirt* Alright, you little twerp, tell us where Merton is now!  
  
Lisa: I killed him, alright! I killed him and left his body in the graveyard for someone to find.  
  
Lori: *punches Lisa* I'm gonna kill you!  
  
{Tristan holds Lori back as Vlud rushes forward, forcing Lisa some wolfsbane and causing her to fall over. Tommy stands there in shock, shaking his head.}  
  
Lori: *stops struggling with Tristan and shakes her head* It's not . . . It's not true . . .  
  
Tommy (v.o.): After that, we didn't see or hear anything from The Hounds. Tristan and Vlud had returned to the palace in Lycanthea. It was good Lisa was back to normal, but . . . Merton was gone. He was really . . . gone . . .  
  
Tommy: *quietly* C'mon, Lori . . . Let's go home . . .  
  
{All four of them (carrying Lisa) exit the park solemnly. From the trees, two members of The Hounds (cloaked) look around, nodding to each other.}  
  
Werewolf: *to other werewolf* Come . . . it is time.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, what a horrible and depressing chapter. Do not fear, the next chapters are better! Please review-- details, you know the routine. 


	7. Got Merton? Part One

Got Merton?  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: My apologies for last chapter. Enjoy this one instead, lol. (This chapter probably will suck even more, but then again, you never know.)  
  
Tommy (v.o.): In the past, we've faced demons, vampires-- even body jumpers. Now we had to face something that none of us were ready for . . . letting Merton go.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa sits in the lair, gazing at the line separating her side and Merton's. Tommy and Lori stand in the lair as well, silent.}  
  
Lisa: He's gone . . . and it's all my fault . . .  
  
Lori: It's no one's fault, Lisa. You couldn't stop it anymore than we could.  
  
Lisa: Yes I could! If I hadn't of been such an idiot and I'd have just run away from those werewolves, then I wouldn't have been bitten and he'd still be here!  
  
{Lisa wipes away a tear.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, come on . . . We all are feeling guilty right now, but it couldn't have been prevented. Merton wouldn't have wanted us to be like this . . . It wasn't anyone's fault. Right, Tommy?  
  
{Tommy looks up from the ground, looking between Lori and Lisa. He shakes his head and turns toward the stairs, exiting the lair.}  
  
Lori: *sigh* Tommy . . .  
  
Lisa: I knew it . . . Because of me, you two lost a great friend! *pause* And I lost a great brother . . .  
  
Lori: I'm gonna go talk to Tommy . . . He's just trying to deal with all at once; he didn't mean anything against you.  
  
Lisa: You have no idea what I'm dealing with! *stands up* You and Tommy have no idea! You think you're hurt? I killed my brother! My brother! He's gone! Ripped apart in cold blood and it's all my fault, you hear? All my fault! *runs out of the lair*  
  
{Lori stands there for a moment in shock. She finally sits down on Merton's bed solemnly. She picks up the picture of Merton, Tommy, and herself after they had defeated Alice the body jumper. Sniffling, she sets the picture face down on the desk and exits the lair.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Two hooded figures stand inside the room. They both stare at someone lying on a metal platform, their face off screen. The tallest figure removes their hood to reveal Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: It is time . . .  
  
{There's some whimpering from the table.}  
  
Tommy: Stop being such a baby.  
  
{The second figure removes their hood, revealing Merton standing there.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* Let the torture begin.  
  
{Merton holds up a whip and strikes in on the ground, grinning manically. There's more whimpering from the table.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy's sitting on the bench, staring at the ground. Lori walks up quietly, sitting down beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder.}  
  
Lori: Tommy . . . I know you're feeling bad right now, but we have to let Merton go. He's gone forever.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I know, but . . . I don't want to forget him. I don't want to let him go. He was like family to me . . .  
  
Lori: Tommy, we can still remember him and let him go. Listen . . . I really hate to ask you, but . . . we have to tell Merton's family. You know . . . About . . . what happened.  
  
Tommy: I know, I know . . . I guess we'll just have to face it . . . *takes a deep breath* I just have to accept that he's gone . . . But . . . I can't talk about it . . . I can't tell his family.  
  
Lori: We have to eventually.  
  
Tommy: I know, but can we just wait for awhile before we tell them? I mean . . .  
  
Lori: I understand . . . I mean, telling them the whole story would mean revealing your secret . . .  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, I promise that I will tell them . . . just not yet.  
  
{They sit there solemnly. Lori looks up at Tommy and he looks up so they're both face to face. They lean in closer and kiss.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{Screaming rings throughout the hideout. Merton backs away from the table, blood on his hands. Soon, Tommy approaches him from behind.}  
  
Merton: Where were you?  
  
Tommy: Nowhere important; I was just at the park.  
  
Merton: And?  
  
Tommy: I have a feeling the time to reveal yourself is coming near . . .  
  
Merton: Excellent. *smiles evilly* It's party time . . .  
  
{Tommy and Merton grin. There's more whimpering from the table.}  
  
Merton: Ah, but I was having so much fun with this torturing . . . It'll be a shame to quit now.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, comrade, I'll take over for you.  
  
Merton: Sure you can handle torturing humans?  
  
Tommy: Trust me; this'll be a piece of cake. Besides, you have a job to do. Don't worry; I'll be watching everything through the surveilance cameras.  
  
{Tommy nods towards dozens of television screens showing images from all over town.}  
  
Merton: Good; it's settled then . . . Pleasantville, *turns to the camera for dramatic effect* heeeeeere's Merton!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know; it's too short! I needed a cliffhanger . . . *sob* Anyway, I'll be working on part two. 


	8. Got Merton? Part Two

Got Merton? (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Blah, you know the routine. Bad story, horrible plot, lame suspense. Leave a detailed review on your way out anyway.  
  
Tommy (v.o.): After everything we'd faced-- Every evil thrown at us-- I was pretty sure I was ready for anything . . . The thing was, I wasn't. Everyone I'd ever cared about, I'd lost. First Stacey leaves, then Lori and I break up, and now Merton was dead . . .  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
Tommy: I can't handle this! *stands up*  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: Lori, I just can't! Merton's dead!  
  
Lori: Yeah, but there's nothing--  
  
Tommy: I know, I know, 'nothing we could do to prevent it'. There was something! Lisa said I was the one that bit her. I was thinkin' . . . Maybe I got brainwashed again and then I bit her, and this was all my fault!  
  
Lori: *sigh* Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: How can you be so calm anyway? Don't you care about him?  
  
Lori: I do, Tommy, *stands up* but Merton wouldn't have wanted this. What happened to him was horrible, yeah . . . but if he were here right now, I'm sure he'd be trying to cheer you up. He wouldn't want us to be sad because he died; he would want us to be happy that he ended up in a place so much better . . .  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I guess . . . I guess you're right . . . But even then, we shouldn't have kissed.  
  
Lori: Yeah . . . I mean, after the whole thing . . . Listen, I've got to get home. Just-- Just remember what I said . . . *pats Tommy on the back and exits off screen*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): And that was it. I finally realized that we'd never see Merton again . . . And you know what? I was happy for him. He went to a better place . . . Or, at least that's what we thought.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy is digging through his locker, throwing out random objects. Merton approaches him from behind.}  
  
Merton: Need some help?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, sure . . . *looks over and hands Merton some things* Thanks, Mert-- *eyes widen* *gets out of his locker and smiles* Merton! Merton, you're alive! *hugs Merton tightly so that he's almost choking him*  
  
Merton: Okay, okay, enough of that. *pushes Tommy away and brushes himself off* I just thought I'd stop by . . .  
  
Tommy: Dude, we thought you died!  
  
Merton: Oh, that . . . Um, I was just injured. Yeah, I healed up pretty quickly and got back here to see my friends . . .  
  
Tommy: Man, Lori's gonna be so psyched! And-- And Lisa! Dude, this is great! *hugs Merton again*  
  
Merton: Heh heh, stop doing that. *pushes Tommy away again* Anyway, I was curious to know . . . Where's Lisa?  
  
Tommy: *furrows brows* I'm pretty sure she's at school . . .  
  
Merton: Oh, right . . . So I guess I'll see her after school . . .  
  
Tommy: *smiles again* C'mon, we've gotta go tell Lori! *grabs Merton by the hand and practically drags him down the hallway*  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
Lori: No way . . . This isn't possible!  
  
Merton: What, that M-- that I'm alive?  
  
Lori: Well, I mean . . . I'm glad you're back, Merton, but . . . Merton, you died! You can't be sitting here right next to us!  
  
Merton: Well, I am . . . *puts on phony smile*  
  
Tommy: Dude, this is great! I can just imagine the look on Lisa's face when she finds out that you're back . . .  
  
{Lori looks at Merton suspiciously and continues to eat her lunch.}  
  
Scene: The Park, Dusk  
  
{Lisa is sulking, looking utterly depressed. Merton approaches her from behind, tapping her on the shoulder.}  
  
Lisa: What do you want? *turns around and eyes widen* M-Merton? Y-you're alive!  
  
Merton: Surprise. *smiles* Say, hate to talk long, so I'll just get right to the point.  
  
{Merton lunges at Lisa and she dodges him, kicking him in the side. His eyes glow yellow and he turns to face her.}  
  
Merton: Good one. *angrily* Don't do it again. *lunges at Lisa*  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{A werewolf stands there, watching the television screen. Merton is fighting Lisa on screen. The werewolf suddenly changes until he looks like Tommy. He turns to face the table. The camera zooms over to reveal the victim. The real Merton is strapped the the table, bloody and his mouth taped shut.}  
  
Werewolf: *rips the tape off of Merton's mouth* Don't you ever stop whimpering?  
  
Merton: Well, I would if not for the unfortunate coming of my untimely demise . . . Death tends to have that effect on me, heh heh . . .  
  
{On screen, Lisa dodges the imposter Merton, backing away.}  
  
Merton: Go, Lisa, go!  
  
Werewolf: *growls at Merton* Shut up.  
  
Merton: Heh heh, right-o.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy walks on screen, seeing the imposter Merton and Lisa fighting. He's about to jump in when Lisa is knocked unconscious. The imposter takes Lisa and begins to drag her off. Tommy follows silently.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
Merton: *watching the screen* No! Darn it! I was sure Lisa was going to pull through . . .  
  
Werewolf: Well, she didn't. Don't worry. We don't want to harm her.  
  
Merton: *pause* *furrows brows* Then why do you want her?  
  
Werewolf: You see, Calvin and I are shapeshifters-- We can turn into anyone and anything. We also work for The Hounds, and Lisa is the only one who can bring our rule of Lycanthea.  
  
Merton: Oh, great . . . *rolls his eyes* Another guy that wants to take over the world . . .  
  
Werewolf: Not the world; just Lycanthea. The world's too much for now, but later we're going to devise an overly elaborate plan.  
  
Merton: Couldn't have thought of a better plan myself . . .  
  
Werewolf: Really? Well, I did think up the whole thing by myself . . . Anyway, we sent Calvin out to get close enough without Tommy or Lori finding out our plan and ruining everything.  
  
Merton: Oh, so that's why you kidnapped me . . . Then why did you change into Tommy?  
  
Werewolf: Oh, that was just for fun . . . You know, so you thought Tommy kidnapped you, so Lisa thought Tommy bit her . . . Chaos, mostly.  
  
{Merton gets a look of understanding and nods as if to say 'not bad'. The door opens and Calvin enters, dragging Lisa inside. Calvin turns into his true form, a large werewolf.}  
  
Calvin: I have her. The leader will be quite pleased . . . *looks over at Merton and sighs* Tim, you didn't kill him yet?  
  
Tim: Well, I was just watching the fight and . . . Well you were the one torturing him and letting him live!  
  
Merton: Heh heh, I have no problem with that . . .  
  
Calvin: Shut up. *growls*  
  
Merton: All of a sudden, everyone's saying that to me . . .  
  
{The door opens again and Tommy rushes in, wolfed out. Calvin and Tim transform in Merton and Tommy look alikes once more.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, Merton, what was the deal with-- *looks around the room* Dude, you look just like me! *points to Tim* And there's two Mertons!  
  
Merton: Tommy! Tommy, they're--  
  
Calvin: *interrupts* Don't listen to him, Tommy! He's a shape shifting fiend bent on ruling Lycanthea!  
  
Merton: *pause* Surprisingly good impression of me . . . Was that Method Acting?  
  
Tommy: Well, which is the real Merton?  
  
Merton: Tommy, it's me! Don't listen to him; I'm the one chained up in the Hungry Bucket's storage room! *Tate clears his throat* I mean, The Hounds' hideout!  
  
Tommy: Good point. *turns to Calvin and Tim* You two are goin' down!  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Later  
  
{The camera focuses on Tommy and Merton's faces. The camera zooms out to reveal them both chained to the table now.}  
  
Merton: That was your valiant effort? Great job, Brendan! I'm sure Imhotep would be proud!  
  
Tommy: *growls* Shut up, Merton, they were strong . . .  
  
Merton: Great, now they're going to bite Lisa again and she'll bring terror to Lycanthea . . . I got tortured for three days for this? It couldn't get much worse, could it?  
  
Tim: Calvin, I think we can have some fun here . . . *takes out a knife*  
  
Merton: . . . I resent the irony of my previous statement.  
  
{Behind Calvin and Tim, Lisa wakes up and sees what's going on. Merton sees her and his eyes widen. She puts a finger to her lips and crawls out of the room.}  
  
Tim: Now . . . Any last words?  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh . . . Kill him first! *nods toward Tommy*  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{There's a beeping noise.}  
  
Calvin: Wait a second, Tim; my chicken's done . . .  
  
Tim: Ooh, chicken!  
  
{They drop what they're doing and head out of the room.}  
  
Tommy: Well that was unexpected.  
  
{The camera fast forwards as they wait, flipping to clips of Tim and Calvin eating chicken at the Hungry Bucket every once and awhile. The door eventually flies open and Lori and Lisa rush inside, Lisa behind Lori and Lori in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: Lori!  
  
Lori: What happened to you two?  
  
Merton: It turns out that two members of The Hounds were shape shifters and one took my place, kidnapping Lisa. Nice to see you, by the way. *smiles*  
  
{Lori rushes over and gets Tommy and Merton out of their restraints.}  
  
Lisa: It's great that we're all and all now, but . . . what are we going to do about Calvin and Tim?  
  
{They all look around at each other.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Well, after all that was over, we all got back to our normal lives. Merton decided that he was being a little harsh with his rules at the lair, and I think he's gotten used to having Lisa around . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The line is no longer separating the two sides of the room. Merton is looking angrily at Lisa.}  
  
Merton: For the last time, where is my Sarah Michelle Gellar poster!?  
  
Tommy (v.o.): And as for Tim and Calvin? I think we took care of them . . .  
  
{Tommy and Lori enter the lair and the fight stops immediately. Merton, Lisa, Tommy, and Lori all sit down on the couch and turn on the television to a news report.}  
  
Sally Dawkins: *on screen* Tragedy hit the Hungry Bucket today as the basement was burned to a crisp. No Hungry Bucket employees were harmed and the fire was put out before it reached the outside of the restaurant. However, repairs are going quickly and Hungry Bucket fans will soon have more to cluck about. We'll have more later tonight. This is Sally Dawkins, signing off.  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Unknown  
  
{The leader sits there angrily, staring at the hooded figures before him.}  
  
Leader: Calvin and Tim are dead. Argh! *slams his paw into the table* Foiled again by those wretched kids! We must capture the chosen one! *takes a deep breath* Rest assured, fellow Lycanthropes, she will be found.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! I got so lazy! Please review (with detail), and I'll have another chapter out one day. (Dunno, I won't rush on this one. I'm working on another project so another chapter will have to wait.) 


	9. The Cat's Meow Part One

The Cat's Meow  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, tada! The titles don't effect the fic, do they? *remembers previous chapters* Never mind. Anyway, I'd like to take a moment to thank those who reviewed this series.  
  
prepare4trouble- Thank you, thank you so much! You've really encouraged me with this series and it makes me feel that I'm not such a failed author after all. Thanks again! katgurl600- Thanks, Ann! Aw, those cliffhangers are a real bother, aren't they? *sticks tongue out* Thanks a bunch! dannyslilgurl666- Aw, Anne, glad to know you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy making it! *hugs computer screen* Huggles! (Er-- You didn't hear that . . . ) Thanks a bunch! Harpy (Anika)- Sorry, I'm not sure if Lisa's gonna have a "long lost sister". However, her parents might be stopping by for a bit . . . Thanks for your awesome review (and I hope to be receiving more if I don't fall even more into the failed author slump)! Lois Lane- See? I didn't kill Merton; just tortured him for a bit. *cackles evilly* Glad to know Lisa wasn't Mary-Sue like, or at least was enjoyed even if she was. Thanks!  
  
Scene: The Hounds Hideout, Unknown  
  
{The Hounds sit at the table once more, all of them still but the leader, who's pacing, and his advisor, who's standing beside him and fidgeting nevously.}  
  
Leader: We've gotta find a way to get her! Any suggestions? *looks at the table and growls at the betas*  
  
Advisor: Um, get rid of her friends?  
  
Leader: No, no! That-- That's it! Her friends are always helping her . . . We have to get rid of them.  
  
Random Werewolf: But, sir, they're stronger than us. They've gotten the best of us numerous times.  
  
Leader: Jack, shut up!  
  
Jack: Fine . . .  
  
Ominous, Hooded Werewolf: *raises hand calmly* Sir, if I could make a suggestion.  
  
Leader: What is it, Shat?  
  
Ominous, Hooded Werewolf: *sigh* For the last time, my name is Shatch!  
  
Another Werewolf: *snicker* What kind of a name is Shatch?  
  
Shatch: *growls* Shut up; I had a large family and my parents were running out of names! *regains composure* I have an idea . . . Suppose we call the other side to aid us.  
  
Jack: That's insane! No one's called the other side since-- since forever!  
  
Shatch: Well, perhaps it's time we made a slight change to our old customs. *looks to the leader for support*  
  
Leader: *pause* *smiles* Brilliant! *picks up a phone*  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{The room has straw-like walls and fur covering the floor. Many statues of cats are placed beside candles in various spots in the room. A woman with short, black hair and green eyes wearing a silver crown and exotic clothing is laying on her side in the middle of many pillows and furs and reading. Many figures (all wearing thin, gray cloaks and silver masks) are serving her or fanning her with leaves that are weaved together skillfully. A masked figure wearing a green robe enters the room and kneels before the woman who is reading.}  
  
Figure: Queen Emerald, there is much trouble and concern that has been brought here.  
  
Emerald: There is nothing that could trouble us. We've faced practically everything here . . . Not very many challenges, now were there?  
  
Figure: Yes, well this is quite a shock for all of us. It seems we have a guest . . .  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Can't it wait?  
  
Figure: I'm afraid not . . . It's a werewolf.  
  
Emerald: *stands up and throws her book down* *eyes glow green* How dare they cross the borders of this island into our territory!?  
  
Figure: I do not know, but he claims to come in peace.  
  
Emerald: *hesitant* Bring him in.  
  
{The figure exits the room. A few seconds later, two figures in gray cloaks bring in Shatch.}  
  
Emerald: How dare you, you wretched-- vile creature!? Why have you brought your foul stench to the kingdom of Rakshasia?  
  
Shatch: *bows* I come with a message from my master, leader of The Hounds, Percival.  
  
{A couple of the masked figures snicker.}  
  
Shatch: *continues* We would like to call a truce, for we are in need of the aid from the Rakshasa people.  
  
Emerald: And what do we get in return, Loup Garou?  
  
Shatch: *grins* We have heard of your dilemma . . . We may be able to help you. However, you must help us in return. You see, The Hounds seek to rule Lycanthea, yet the only being that can bring that rule is a human girl. However, she is protected by three friends, who have all proven stronger than the members sent by our group. We ask that you bring this girl to us, unharmed.  
  
Emerald: Ha! And how is that to solve our dilemma? We do not even have a way of getting to this girl!  
  
Shatch: Ah, but we will provide transportation. We can get you onto a Lycanthean plane in secret and then you shall find the girl and have many choices in order to solve your dilemma.  
  
Emerald: *skeptical* And you are sure that I will find what I am looking for?  
  
Shatch: Yes, and much more.  
  
Emerald: *grins, showing fangs* You have a deal, Loup Garou. *holds out a gloved hand*  
  
Shatch: Excellent, Rakshasa. *shakes her hands with a paw*  
  
Tommy (v.o.): In Pleasantville, the average family dinner involves the mother, father, and their kids sitting in peace.  
  
Scene: Dawkins' Dining Room  
  
{Sally, Bob, and Tommy Dawkins sit together, happily eating. Dean is within camera shot in the next room, eating and glancing away from the television at the table every once and awhile.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): Then again, Merton never really had an average family.  
  
Scene: Dingles' Dining Room  
  
{Becky, Merton, Lisa, and Mr. and Mrs. Dingle sit in an awkward silence, Mr. and Mrs. Dingles' heads off screen.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Well, Lisa, how was school today?  
  
Lisa: Great, mom. *smiles* I didn't get detention this time.  
  
Mr. Dingle: I'm proud of you, dear.  
  
Mrs. Dingle: It's so delightful that we have such wonderful daughters. Why, Rebecca was just telling me earlier about how she helped out a girl who wore this absolutely horrid blue dress to school.  
  
Becky: *smiles* Yeah, mom, I think the sweater so totally helped her out.  
  
Merton: *clears his throat* I got my report card today and got above average in every class . . . Well, except gym.  
  
{Everyone stares at him for a moment with a blank look.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: *pause* *turns to Lisa* So, dear, would you like seconds?  
  
{Merton sighs and bangs his head on the table.}  
  
Scene: Outside Pleasantville High, End Of The Day  
  
{The students all stare and point as a black limosine pulls up in front of the school. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail, dressed in a long, golden skirt and slashed black top, exits the vehicle and opens another door. More doors open and girls dressed the same way lay out a roll of red carpet in front of the open door. All of them get on their knees as Emerald, holding a long, golden staff with a cat's head carved on top and dressed in exotic black and gold clothing, exits the automobile. She approaches Becky.}  
  
Emerald: You, girl, I need your assistance. Perhaps you know of a girl by the name of Lisa Dingle?  
  
Becky: Y-yeah, she's my sister. Who are you and what in the world are you wearing?  
  
Emerald: *inhales deeply and holds back her anger* I am . . . a friend of hers. I seem to have lost her.  
  
Becky: Duh, she's at school.  
  
Emerald: Here?  
  
Becky: *rolls her eyes* Pleasantville Middle School, moron.  
  
Emerald: *turns to the figures, who are about to attack Becky* Don't attack; she's not worth it. Come; we shall head on foot to Pleasantville Middle School.  
  
{Just as the figures and Emerald leave off screen, Merton steps out of the school. Tommy stops him as he's walking.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Mert, you wanna hang at The Factory or something?  
  
Merton: Sorry, Tommy, duty calls. *sigh* I have to face what truly has to be the spawn of Hades.  
  
Tommy: You have to pick up Lisa today?  
  
Merton: Exactly.  
  
Tommy: You think I can come along?  
  
Merton: Why?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* I need a ride back home anyway.  
  
Merton: *nods* Don't see why not.  
  
{They make it over to the Hearse and get inside, driving down the street.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville Middle School  
  
{The Hearse pulls up by the curb. Lisa, who's sitting by a tree alone, stands up and walks over, getting inside the Hearse.}  
  
Tommy: *inside the Hearse* Hey, there's Lori. *points at Lori, who's walking outside*  
  
{Merton rolls down his window.}  
  
Merton: *calls out* Lori, you need a ride back to your place?  
  
Lori: Merton, don't try that whole 'it's just a bite to eat' thing again.  
  
Merton: No! I just wanted to give you a ride. *points to Tommy and Lisa* See? I'm apparently the local bus at this point and time.  
  
Lori: I guess I could use a ride . . .  
  
{Lori hops into the Hearse and they drive off.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The Hearse is heading down the street.}  
  
Lisa: Dingle, can't you go faster?  
  
Merton: For the last time, you can stop calling me Dingle. It is your last name now, you know.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and sneezes. Suddenly, a hooded and masked figure jumps on the hood of the Hearse, causing merton's eyes to widen and the Hearse to swerve. The Hearse comes to a stop and Lori rushes outside, getting in a fighting stance. Lisa follows and backs away, just as more masked figures surround them. Tommy and Merton are soon outside as well. One of the figures steps forward and removes their mask, revealing Emerald.}  
  
Emerald: *smells the air* Who is Lisa Dingle?  
  
Lisa: I--  
  
Lori: *covers Lisa's mouth* I am.  
  
Tommy, Lisa, & Merton: What?  
  
Lisa: Wait a second, what are you saying? I am.  
  
Lori: Don't you remember? You're Lori Baxter.  
  
Lisa: *gets the hint* Oh, um, right . . .  
  
Lori: So what do you guys want with Li-- me?  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Take them all. The others can deal with who's who.  
  
{Emerald raises the staff with the cat carved upon it and it glows. Lori, Tommy, Lisa, and Merton immediately fall to the ground.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Ala Emerald's throne room, the room has straw-like walls. Tommy wakes up inside, sitting up. He sees Merton beside him and shakes him, causing him to wake up as well.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, what happened?  
  
Merton: I believe whatever happened has to do with those people after Lisa and that woman with the staff.  
  
Tommy: *looks around* They must have taken Lori too. C'mon, we've gotta find them!  
  
Merton: Good call. You go first.  
  
{Tommy shakes his head and they both stand up, exiting the room.}  
  
Scene: Outside Room  
  
{After they step outside, it is revealed that they were inside a small hut. Now they are in the middle of what looks like a primitive village filled with numerous pieces of art involving cats. Merton sneezes.}  
  
Tommy: *smells the air* *growls* Something isn't right . . .  
  
{The masked figures (all in gray cloaks) exit the numerous huts and kneel beside a giant bonfire in a semi-circle. In the middle of the small huts stood a stone temple with two larger huts beside it. A figure in a black cloak and a silver mask leaves the temple and goes to the front of the semi- circle, facing Tommy and Merton.}  
  
Figure: What are your names?  
  
Tommy: *growls* Where are we?  
  
Figure: Patience, boy, patience.  
  
Tommy: *angrily* I want to know where you creeps took us.  
  
Another Figure: *stands up* How dare you speak to our queen in such a matter!?  
  
Tommy: *puzzled* Queen?  
  
{The figure in the black cloak removes their hood, revealing straight, short, black hair that's sticking everywhere wildly. She lowers her hood to reveal Emerald, but she has fangs, green, cat-like eyes, and her ears are pointed. Unlike Tommy in werewolf form, she has no facial hair. She takes her paws and removes her cloak, revealing a long, black tail. She grins her ruby red lips.}  
  
Emerald: I am Emerald, queen of the Rakshasa, or cat people. Neither of you can leave.  
  
Tommy: *wolfs out* I don't think so.  
  
{The figures all hiss and spit, backing away. They remove their cloaks and masks, revealing them all in partial cat-form. They transform into full cats of many colors, meowing and surrounding the queen.}  
  
Emerald: A Lycanthrope. Loup Garou, tell me your name.  
  
Tommy: *growls* Tell me where Lisa and Lori are first.  
  
Merton: *standing behind Tommy* *sneezes* Uh, Tommy? Heh heh, I'd tell her your name. We are kind of outnumbered.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Wait a second . . . You just said my name though.  
  
{Merton sighs and smacks his forehead.}  
  
Emerald: *turns to the many cats* My people, this Tommy is a Loup Garou. *cats hiss and snarl* However, this doesn't dampen anything. Dogs may dominate cats, but Loup Garou and Rakshasa are completely different matters. We shall take him as prisoner and then let the feles rex decide what to do with him.  
  
Tommy: *gets in a fighting stance as the cats transform into partial cat form and surround him* Uh, Merton? Any ideas?  
  
Merton: Yeah. Good luck. *pats Tommy on the back and starts to walk away*  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{As Tommy is distracted by Merton, the cat people jump and grab onto him until he can't move. He struggles with them.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, do something!  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and backs up as cat people surround him as well.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds Hideout, Unknown Room  
  
{Lori and Lisa are tied up to chairs that are back to back.}  
  
Lori: If I could just find some way out . . .  
  
Lisa: Face it; we're stuck here.  
  
Lori: *sigh* Hopefully Tommy and Merton can find a way here if we can't escape.  
  
Scene: Rakshasian Village  
  
{It looks to be around dusk. The bonfire is lit and the cat people (all dressed exotically and out of their robes and masks) are moving around it. Tommy is chained and gagged, set on the ground. Merton is tied to a pole beside the bonfire.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, hate to interrupt what you all are doing, but will whatever you have in store for us, us meaning me, involve physical pain?  
  
Voice: Yes, but only for a moment.  
  
{Everyone turns to see Emerald standing there, dressed in a skillfully ripped black dress. The cat people stop moving and kneel in the semi-circle again, Merton being in the middle this time.}  
  
Emerald: My fellow Rakshasa-- women, girls, and babies-- and unwelcomed guest, *glances at Tommy* tonight we celebrate a new beginning. For every new beginning, there has to be an ending. The Rakshasa people once prospered, roaming freely throughout the world. Soon, as our numbers began to dwindle, we came to the island of Lycanthea, gaining control of the Southern side and naming it Rakshasia in honor of our people. However, the Loup Garou were not welcome of this, and so began The Loup-Rakshasa War. Only the men became warriors, sent out to die for our people. It was a mistake to let them go, for they were murdered. Every last one was slaughtered by the Lycantheans and their king Augustus. We had no way of leaving the island. The Lycantheans had all of the transportation and guarded the coastlines. However, a good fortune was brought upon us. A group of troublesome Lycantheans seeked out our aid, and provided transportation to the human inhabitations. As you all know, we brought two captives-- One was unfortunately a Loup Garou. It is common knowlege that the only way to create a male Rakshasa is to bite a human man of purity-- a kind soul. Although one is unpure, we still have a pure human. *looks over to Merton as the Rakshasians cheer*  
  
Merton: Heh heh, you aren't talking about what I-- *sneezes* --think you're talking about, are you?  
  
{Emerald just grins and looks up at the now starry sky. She lunges toward Merton and pounces on him, biting into his neck. He yells out as the cat people all begin to meow happily. They stand up and begin to dance in celebration.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, I write too many two part chapters. I'll get to writing part two . . . er-- sometime . . . Yeah . . . Leave a detailed review on your way out. Thanks! 


	10. The Cats Meow Part Two: Purrfection

The Cat's Meow (Part Two): Purrfection  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Welcome, reader, to my humble accomodation. Care to read on? Well, don't forget to leave a detailed review on your way out, and I'll post this with a smile! *does a tame lapdance-- D'I mean, lame tapdance*  
  
Scene: Rakshasa Village, Where We Left Off  
  
Merton: You just-- And then--  
  
{The camera zooms over at Tommy, whose eyes widen. A few cat people stop dancing and look around. Soon, the music stops and the Rakshasians begin to growl. Five axes fly out of nowhere and the cats dodge them. Two of the axes hit the pole Merton's tied to, causing it to break and fall over. Another almost hits Tommy, instead barely missing his paw and cutting the ropes on his wrists. He unties his feet and takes the cloth out of his mouth, standing up.}  
  
Random Cat Person: Attack!  
  
{Many werewolves jump out of the trees and charge at the Rakshasians. The cat people immediately attack them as well, as a brawl ensues. Tommy rushes over to Merton, who's still on the ground and tied to the pole.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, buddy, are you okay?  
  
Merton: Ya' know, ever since Lisa came, I began to wonder if some higher power had something against me. *pause* *sigh* I'm fine; untie me!  
  
Tommy: Oh, right!  
  
{Tommy unties Merton and he stands up quickly.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *dodges an arrow* What in the name of Archimedes is going on?  
  
Tommy: I dunno, but something freaky's goin' on here.  
  
{Two pairs of hands grab Tommy and Merton, dragging them off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Lycanthea  
  
{Percival, the leader, is talking to Lori and Lisa.}  
  
Percival: *looks at Lori* How touching . . . Standing up for your friend, eh? Pity; I'll just have to kill you later. Now, for business with you. *turns to Lisa* *smiles, revealing fangs* You must be that little prophecy that's been slipping through our fingers. Rest assured, it won't happen again. Yet, I am intrigued that for a girl with so much power, you couldn't escape our clutches. Can you really bring our rule? It seems a pity that we didn't find you before now. I suppose we should talk. *unties Lisa* If you'll just follow me.  
  
Lisa: *hesitates* Well, um . . . *looks confident* Take this, freak! *spins and kicks Percival into a wall* *runs over and unties Lori* I wasn't too melodramatic, was I? *Lori shakes her head* Okay then, c'mon!  
  
Lori: *looks over at Percival* Where did you learn to do that?  
  
Lisa: Tae bo. Now c'mon!  
  
{They race out of the room, Lori in the lead.}  
  
Scene: Outside Rakshasian Village  
  
{Tommy and Merton, after being dragged out, turn around to face who had grabbed them. They see two large werewolves standing there, seeming to have no purpose but to look mean. The camera zooms down in between them to reveal a small boy, who is wolfed out.}  
  
Boy: What were you two doing there? No one was supposed to get into the village until I gave the order! Your purposes are to listen to my commands and listen good!  
  
Tommy: Listen, little guy, you're making a mistake here. Ya' see, we don't take orders from anyone. *folds his arms as Merton nods in agreement*  
  
Boy: *angry* Do you know who I am!?  
  
Merton: Eddie Munster?  
  
Boy: *growls* Don't play games, fool! I'm Christopher Meads, leader of the revolution against Rakshasians!  
  
Tommy: You mean you're a Lycanthean?  
  
Christopher: Duh. We're on Lycanthea. Now get back in that battle; I'll deal with you later.  
  
Tommy: But--  
  
Christopher: Go! *pushes Tommy out of the trees and into the middle of the battle* *Merton begins to follow him and Christopher stops him* Not you.  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh. *backs up slightly*  
  
Christopher: *glowers at him* I'm going to tell you straight off: I don't like you. You're too . . . unnerving. And why do you roam in human form in the middle of battle? Transform, so that I'm not even more disgusted by you and your "pal's" behavior.  
  
{Merton laughs nervously, unsure of what to do. His eyes glow blue and he growls under his breath.}  
  
Christopher: Well? *eyes glow*  
  
{Merton hisses, looking painfully ridiculous, and pushes Christopher to the ground, running into the battle.}  
  
Tommy: *dodging arrows* Dude, Merton!  
  
{Merton walks slowly into the battle, seeing a werewolf and pouncing on him, hissing.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, what're you doing!? *runs over and takes Merton off of the werewolf*  
  
Merton: *shakes head* I have no idea whatsoever . . .  
  
Tommy: C'mon, we've gotta get out of-- *gets knocked over by a cat person*  
  
Merton: Okay, a part of me wants to help Tommy out, another part of me wants to start tearing apart anything in sight.  
  
{He looks at Tommy, who's attacking the cat people as they charge at him, more werewolves fighting alongside him.}  
  
Merton: Hm . . . *turns around and punches a werewolf in the face who is sneaking up on him* Tommy, c'mon! *races over and grabs Tommy by the hand, dragging him out of the battle*  
  
Tommy: *out of breath* Thanks, man . . . Now what?  
  
Merton: I'd say we find Lycanthea on the northern side, get information as to The Hounds' whereabouts, and then find Lisa. *pause* D'And Lori.  
  
Tommy: Okay, so how are we gonna find Lycanthea? There's a whole island to search! More importantly, how are we gonna cure you before you turn into a ricochet?  
  
Merton: *furrows brows* Rakshasa, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah . . .  
  
Merton: . . . And as for how to cure me, I'm running on zero ideas here.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Maybe we can find something in Lycanthea. Like . . . a book or something.  
  
Merton: Tommy, we're on an obscure werewolf island; how are we going to find a cure for feline Lycanthropy?  
  
Tommy: Good point. *gets struck with an idea* Hey, maybe there's somethin' back at the lair!  
  
Merton: That is, if we get back to Pleasantville.  
  
Tommy: Okay, let's get your sister and Lori and we'll get back to Pleasantville.  
  
Merton: Perfect.  
  
Scene: Deserted Jungle  
  
{Merton bursts through some trees.}  
  
Merton: This is not perfect!  
  
{Tommy comes running out of the trees and runs into Merton, falling backwards but quickly getting back up.}  
  
Tommy: What are you talkin' about?  
  
Merton: I don't know . . . Something isn't right.  
  
Tommy: *pause* *furrows brows* *eyes widen* Merton, dude! Your eyes!  
  
Merton: What about them?  
  
Tommy: They're all Rak-- richo-- fe-- *thinks* Cat-ish!  
  
Merton: You mean . . . ? *takes a deep breath* Not good! Not good! Not good!  
  
Tommy: Man, we've gotta hur--  
  
Merton: Sh! You smell that? *smells the air*  
  
Tommy: *smells the air* *furrows brows* Someone's coming.  
  
Merton: Well, it's not like they're gonna cause trouble. If they do, they'll just have to face the wrath of Merton-Chan!  
  
{Merton makes a fake battle cry and does a karate chop with his hand. As he does that, someone taps him on the shoulder and he shrieks in a high pitched voice, hunching up and hissing before turning around. There are many young children in animal skins standing there. They immediately scream as well. Merton shrieks again and they scream. After they scream, Merton lets out another shriek and they react with another scream. This continues for awhile.}  
  
Tommy: *covers his ears* Guys!  
  
{The children all look at him and start yelling again. He and Merton cover their ears.}  
  
Merton: *yelling over the screaming* You know what I just realized?  
  
Tommy: *yells back* What?  
  
Merton: *yells* The downside of turning into an animal-human hybrid is the enhanced hearing!  
  
{Tommy opens his mouth to reply, but the children run up to him, picking him up together and running away with him.}  
  
Tommy: *over the yelling* Merton, do something!  
  
Merton: What the . . . ? Don't worry, Tommy, I'm coming!  
  
{Merton chases after them.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds Hideout  
  
{Lisa and Lori enter a hall. Lori looks over at Lisa and furrows her brows.}  
  
Lori: Wasn't your hair longer and wavier before?  
  
Lisa: *shrugs* I guess . . .  
  
Lori: Now it kinda . . . looks like mine used to.  
  
Lisa: Your point being . . . ?  
  
Lori: *pause* Never mind. We've gotta get out of here!  
  
Lisa: *pause* Wait a second, did you just hear that?  
  
Lori: *pause* It sounds like footsteps.  
  
Lisa: *loud stage whisper* Quick, we need someplace to hide!  
  
{They look around the hallway. It's empty except for one large trash can. The two of them glance at each other. The camera fades out and fades in on Lisa's face.}  
  
Lisa: Why do I have to hide in the trash can?  
  
Lori: Because you're the one they're after. Now get down!  
  
{Lori forces Lisa down with the trash can's lid. Just as the lid's closed, she turns around and sees three werewolves coming down the hall.}  
  
Random Werewolf: Intruder! Seize her!  
  
{Lori gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Lori: *tauntingly* Come and catch me, boys . . . if you can.  
  
{(I dunno, just imagine some cool, Matrix-style music for the fight scene.) One of the werewolves charges at her (as an homage to the 'one villain at a time fight succession' cliche) and Lori ducks, the werewolf's paw hitting the trash can and sending it toppling over. The can rolls down the hall and stops roughly beside a door, the side with the lid jammed against the wall.}  
  
Scene: Shot Of Inside The Trash Can  
  
{Lisa is cramped up inside with a bunch of trash, holding her head.}  
  
Lisa: Hey! Lori, what's going on out there? *tries to push open the can* Lori?  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{A werewolf comes out of the hall and sees the overturned trash can.}  
  
Werewolf: Why's this out here?  
  
{The werewolf thinks for a moment and shrugs, picking up the trash can and carrying it down the hall.}  
  
Scene: Other Side Of The Hallway  
  
{Lori kicks a random werewolf in the gut, sending him into a wall. He's knocked unconscious and he lands next to the other two werewolves, who are unconscious as well.}  
  
Lori: *turns around* Lisa, you can-- Lisa? *looks around* Great . . . Lisa! *runs off screen*  
  
Scene: Another Hallway  
  
{Lori enters the hallway and hears some footsteps. She backs up behind a corner and peeks around at who's coming. A werewolf comes on screen, setting down a garbage can. Lisa peeks out of the trash can and sees Lori. She smiles and is about to get out when the werewolf picks up the trash can again. He opens it without looking inside, dumping the contents out into a shoot in the wall. More trash cans suddenly being around him, the werewolf dumps more trash out and leaves off screen. Lori walks over and looks down the shoot with a disgusted look. She takes a deep breath and gets inside the shoot, sliding down.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{There's a hole in the wall. Lisa comes shooting out of it, landing face first in a pile of garbage. She lifts her head and sighs, picking a banana peel out of her hair. She's about to get up when Lori comes flying out of the hole, landing on top of her and sending her right back into the garbage.}  
  
Lisa: *pushes Lori off* Ugh . . .  
  
Lori: This is disgusti--  
  
Lisa: Look! *stands up and makes a squishing sound* We're out!  
  
Lori: *smiles and gets up* Finally! C'mon, let's find Merton and Tommy and get the heck out of here!  
  
{Lisa nods in agreement and the two of them run off screen.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Part Of A Jungle  
  
{The children are all surrounding Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Uh, listen, little dudes, why am I here?  
  
{A random child points to a stone tablet that has a picture engraved on it. The picture is of many powerful looking creatures, each similar to a human and another animal. A picture that looks almost exactly like Tommy stands in the center.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa, talk about Road To Elderado . . . So I'm like a god or something to you guys?  
  
{The children all point to a picture underneath the picture of the gods. The creatures all have impaled the picture of Tommy with swords.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, forget what I just said. *nervously backs away*  
  
Scene: Another Part Of The Jungle  
  
{There's a loud scream that echoes through the trees. Lisa comes running out of the trees. Lori comes out after her.}  
  
Lisa: *screams* Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *waves arms around frantically*  
  
Lori: Hold still! *grabs Lisa by the hand to stop her and pulls a spider off of her back* There! Jeez! It was just a stupid spider!  
  
Lisa: It was a big spider . . .  
  
{There is suddenly some growling.}  
  
Lisa: Let me guess: That growling isn't just in my mind and it's not gonna be coming from a puppy dog.  
  
{Lisa and Lori turn in the direction of the growling. A figure jumps out from the cover of some plants and tackles Lori to the ground, snarling and baring their fangs.}  
  
Lori & Lisa: Merton?  
  
{The camera zooms in on the figure to reveal Merton on top of Lori. He now has fangs, his eyes are completely blue and cat-like, and his hair is a couple inches longer, sticking out every which way. He growls under his breath and bares his fangs at Lori.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, what happened to you?  
  
{Merton stops growling and gets up, turning to face Lisa. He smiles a runs forward with enhanced speed, hugging her.}  
  
Lisa: *scrunched up* Okay, you're hugging me. Something's definitely wrong with you. *pushes him away* What in the name of Sir Isaac Newton happened to you?  
  
Merton: *pause* Hey, did you do something to your hair? And what's the garbage smell?  
  
Lori & Lisa: Merton . . .  
  
Merton: Oh, this . . . *looks at his hands, which have claws* I kinda got bitten by the queen of a Rakshasa tribe that's taken over half of Lycanthea.  
  
Lori: What!?  
  
Merton: *twists his finger in his ear* Easy, Lori: enhanced hearing, remember. *growls under his breath*  
  
Lori: Well how do we cure you?  
  
{Merton doesn't reply and plays with his nails.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, how are we going to get you back to normal?  
  
Merton: We don't. *looks up* I, for one, have no ideas. Frankly, why change back?  
  
Lori: We have to find some way. Where's Tommy?  
  
Merton: Er-- Holy Einstein, what is that!? *points*  
  
Lori: What? *turns to look*  
  
{Lori turns back and Merton and Lisa are gone.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So what if this chapter ended at a weird place? Please give me a detailed review (likes, dislikes, etc. etc.) on this chapter! I'll be working on part three soon. 


	11. The Cat's Meow Part Three: Cats vs Dogs

The Cat's Meow (Part Three): Cats vs Dogs  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Since she (begged me profusely) is such a great and supportive author, I'm mentioning and thanking the author "Freaker". Thanks! This chapter's for you, and so ends your torture.  
  
Scene: Jungle  
  
{Tommy is backing away from the children.}  
  
Tommy: Can't we talk about this?  
  
{One of the children takes out a knife and the others follow. Tommy's eyes widen and he ducks as they throw the blades at him. The knives hit the tree behind him, right where his head would have been. Tommy squeaks slightly and starts to run away, just as the children dog pile him. They all transform into werewolves and growl. One of them bites into his hand and he throws the kid off.}  
  
Tommy: Jeez, watch it! Hey, watch the fur! *throws another child off of him*  
  
{He manages to stand up with the children clinging to him. He sees another stone tablet with a picture of a cat person, seeming to be morphing into a human. Writing is on the side.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, that picture looks like . . . *eyes widen* It's Merton! This must be how to get him back to-- *gets tackled to the ground again*  
  
Scene: Random Part Of The Jungle  
  
{Lisa pulls away from Merton.}  
  
Lisa: Dingle, what was all that about?  
  
Merton: I don't trust you with Lori . . .  
  
Lisa: Don't trust me with her? Hello? You're the one with turning into a cat!  
  
Merton: *growls* Rakshasa.  
  
Lisa: Whatever. I'm going back to Lori . . . *begins to walk away*  
  
Merton: *grabs her* What are you saying? You trust her more than me? Your own brother?  
  
Lisa: *tries to pull away* Merton, you're digging your claws into me . . .  
  
Merton: Answer me. You don't trust me?  
  
Lisa: Merton . . . *struggles* You're hurting me!  
  
Merton: *grabs a thick vine and ties Lisa to a tree* Don't worry. I'll get rid of this problem that's destroying the relationship I have with my little sister. *walks away*  
  
Lisa: Merton! Dingle, get back here! *struggles with the vine* Merton!  
  
{Lisa waits a moment and Tommy comes up from off screen, diving behind the tree as the children run on screen with knives in hand. They run off screen in another direction as Tommy gives a relieved sigh.}  
  
Lisa: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Lisa? *walks to the other side of the tree* What are you doin' here?  
  
Lisa: Lori and I got away from The Hounds, but something happened to Merton and now I think he's going to do something to Lori!  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, we just have to find them and use this. *holds up the stone tablet he saw previously* I think this writing is some sort of spell that can turn Merton into a human again. *unties Lisa*  
  
Lisa: C'mon, before it's too late! *grabs Tommy's hand and practically drags him off screen*  
  
Scene: Random Part Of The Jungle, Blah Blah Blah  
  
Lori: Merton? Lisa? *sigh* C'mon, guys!  
  
Merton: *comes up behind her* Greetings and salutations, Lori.  
  
Lori: *gasps and turns around* Merton! Merton, what did you do with Lisa?  
  
Merton: That's not important right now, Lori. *growls* She's my sister.  
  
Lori: Yeah, and so is Becky, what does that matter?  
  
Merton: I don't appreciate you telling my family to lose their trust in me.  
  
Lori: What? What are you talking about, Merton?  
  
Merton: *growls* You've caused enough trouble.  
  
{Merton lunges at Lori and she dodges him, getting in a fighting stance. She hits him in the jaw, backing away.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Jeez! *holds his jaw* *growls* You're going to pay dearly for that, Lori.  
  
{Merton stands still for a moment before falling backwards, unconscious. Emerald steps out of the trees, holding a blow dart.}  
  
Emerald: Oh no you don't, Merton. *to Lori* Such a quick little fellow, isn't he? He just about escaped me when that battle began.  
  
Lori: What? *pause* You're that cat queen, aren't you? *angrily* You'd better turn Merton back to normal!  
  
Emerald: I don't think so. By sunset today, he'll be the first male Rakshasa in years! He just isn't . . . cooperative with me.  
  
Merton: *begins to wake up* What the-- ? You! *stands up*  
  
Emerald: Merton, dearest. *smiles* Ready to return to the village as my king?  
  
Merton: Uh, try no. *growls*  
  
{Tommy and Lisa come out of the trees, skidding to a stop along with the sound of a stopping car from nowhere.}  
  
Lori: Guys!  
  
Tommy: Dude, we found a way to get Merton back to normal! *holds up the tablet*  
  
Emerald: *eyes widen* Give me that! *lunges at Tommy*  
  
Tommy: Lori, catch! *throws Lori the tablet as he gets knocked over by Emerald*  
  
Lori: *catches tablet* Well how do I read it?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, just try to pronounce the words!  
  
Lori: They're all symbols!  
  
{Emerald lunges at Lori and she throws it over to Lisa. Emerald goes straight for her and she throws it in a random direction, causing Merton to catch it. Merton's about to break it when Tommy races over and grabs it. Merton and Emerald lunge at him simultaniously and he throws it over to Lisa, who stands there cluelessly.}  
  
Lori: *dodging Emerald* Someone try to read the stupid tablet already!  
  
Tommy: *dodging Merton* Lisa, c'mon!  
  
Lisa: *unsure* Well, um, it's kinda squiggly and--  
  
Tommy: LISA!  
  
Lisa: Okay, it looks kinda like pictographs of animals . . . But that wouldn't make sense . . .  
  
Lori: For crying out loud! Just say the dumb animals' names!  
  
Lisa: Okay, this is, um . . . *furrows brows* a bear . . . um . . . C'mon, this isn't even a spell! It wouldn't make sense!  
  
Tommy: Just say it!  
  
Lisa: Fine! *furrows brows* A, uh, monkey, bear, bird . . . cat . . . dog? No . . . uh, I think it's a . . . a wolf!  
  
{Merton stops fighting and stares blankly.}  
  
Emerald: Merton, what are you doing? Fight them!  
  
Lisa: *continues reading* Um . . . spirit? Er-- Leave? Uh . . . cat?  
  
{A blue light leaves Merton and hits Emerald, sending her flying back into a tree and unconscious. He returns back to normal and promptly faints.}  
  
Lisa: *shocked* It actually worked? What a lame spell! It didn't rhyme-- It didn't even make sense when formed into words!  
  
Lori: *shrugs* Maybe it's a Lycanthean thing . . .  
  
{They head over to Merton. He awakens and Tommy helps him up.}  
  
Merton: *holds his head* What happened?  
  
Tommy: Eh, some girl trouble.  
  
Merton: *looks over at Emerald, who's laying limp* I did something, didn't I?  
  
Lori: Oh yeah. We'll tell you when we get back to Pleasantville.  
  
{They begin to walk off screen. As they're walking, Merton looks over at the stone tablet, which is now laying on the ground.}  
  
Merton: Heh, that's weird . . . That picture looks kinda like me . . .  
  
Tommy (v.o.): So, we made a stop at the palace in Lycanthea and King Augustus got us safe and sound back in good old Pleasantville. We're not quite sure what the Rakshasians and The Hounds are up to, but they ended up with no prophecy and no king . . .  
  
Scene: Rakshasian Village  
  
{Emerald is sitting with a disppointed look, seated at a "Banana Stand" and wearing a ridiculous uniform as other Rakshasians snicker at her.}  
  
Tommy (v.o.): But, just because we've faced life and death doesn't mean anything has changed.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is singing "Oops! I Did It Again" loudly, taking a shower in the bathroom. Lisa slowly opens the door and reaches inside, flushing the toilet.}  
  
Merton: *stops singing* Gah! LISA!  
  
{Lisa runs upstairs. Merton, with a towel around his waist, runs after her.}  
  
Lisa: *off screen* Mom! Dad!  
  
Merton: *off screen* It was her, I swear!  
  
A/N: Well, that sucked. Oh well, I've got more ideas. Drop me a detailed review please. (You will see detailed so much that you want to hurl before this series is over, trust me.) 


	12. Trick Or Treat Part One

Trick Or Treat  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: C'mon, you should know by now that my title making skills are almost completely nonexistant. Oh, and I am aware that there was a Halloween episode already. Remember, fics are another realm of existance entirely.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, Halloween was almost here. For most normal people, that meant you can dress up as ghosts or witches and hang out at parties, but for me, it meant it was the one day I could be the other me and no one would freak out.  
  
Scene: Outside Pleasantville High  
  
{The camera zooms in on a sign by the front door. It says: "Middle School Science Fair: Show your support for your favorite preteen pals!". The camera swerves upward to a large sign that says: "Halloween Dance". Tommy walks on screen, getting ready to go inside. He trips and wolfs out. Standing up, he looks around to make sure no one saw him. The doors open and a couple kids come out. Tommy's eyes widen.}  
  
Random Teen: Hey, cool costume, dude!  
  
{Tommy breathes a sigh of relief as the kids walk away.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: The thing is, creepy things are always happening, whether Halloween is involved or not . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton enters the lair, stopping in his tracks as his eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: I should just leave now.  
  
{The camera zooms over to the other side of the lair. There's a bunch of colored tubes and pieces of metal on a table, indicating an experiment. Lisa, in a white lab coat, removes her goggles and smiles.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, buddy, my most favorite sibling . . .  
  
Merton: Admittedly there's not much competition between me and Becky, but you're fooling no one! What in the name of Marie Curie are you doing?  
  
Lisa: Well, since Pleasantville Middle School is having a science fair, I figured, since you're into this stuff, you could, you know, help me with my experiment.  
  
Merton: *pause* No way. *turns to leave*  
  
Lisa: Wait! *runs over and steps in front of him* C'mon, Merton! I need your help or I'll fail the assignment!  
  
Merton: Can't you test it on yourself? Or, here's an idea, test it on an animal! No way am I going to become your personal guinea pig!  
  
Lisa: I can't test it on an animal because the school restricted it, and I can't test it on myself because if something were to go wrong, I wouldn't be able to--  
  
Merton: Whoa whoa whoa, hold it! If something were to go wrong? What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?  
  
Lisa: Well, it's kinda . . . experimental.  
  
Merton: Yeah, hence it's root word experiment; that still doesn't explain what you're trying to do.  
  
Lisa: Well, *fidgets* I was thinking . . . you know . . . that maybe . . .  
  
Merton: *sternly* Lisa, what's your project on?  
  
Lisa: Well . . . *smiles* Awhile ago I'd been thinking about things . . . about Tommy.  
  
Merton: And Tommy has to do with the experiment . . . how?  
  
Lisa: Well, he's a werewolf . . . Meaning that he's part human, part wolf, right? *interrupts as Merton opens his mouth to speak* Right. I was thinking . . . Remember when you told me about that one Flugelhoff guy?  
  
Merton: Yeah . . . *furrows brows* I'm not seeing where you're going with this.  
  
Lisa: *ignores Merton's last comment* I was thinking about his way of extracting the werewolf DNA . . . You said it didn't work because without the DNA, Tommy's dead. I developed a theory . . . Maybe, just maybe, we'd be able to extract the werewolf DNA and replace it with human DNA.  
  
Merton: So you're saying that you want to take Tommy's werewolf DNA, replace it with a human's, and find a cure to Lycanthropy?  
  
Lisa: Exactly!  
  
Merton: And how is your school going to believe this whole werewolf theory?  
  
Lisa: Well, see, that isn't my science project. After we finish that, I can use the werewolf DNA for the experiment.  
  
Merton: And what are you going to use the DNA for?  
  
Lisa: Well, um . . .  
  
Merton: Wait a second-- You were saying you were going to replace it with human DNA-- Who's DNA are you planning to use and what will happen to them?  
  
Lisa: I kinda . . . need you for that. I'm not quite sure what the effects are, but--  
  
Merton: No way! Lisa, this is dangerous! You can't mess with the laws of nature like this!  
  
Lisa: You call a werewolf natural? Merton, I'm doing Tommy a favor!  
  
Merton: Then use your own DNA, because I'll have no part of this. *folds his arms*  
  
Lisa: I can't use my DNA, Merton; I have to use male DNA and you're the only male human that knows Tommy's secret!  
  
Merton: Lisa, you'll never get me to be your guinea pig, and even if you did, Tommy would know better than to be messing with science again.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton, you've gotta do it!  
  
Merton: Guys, this is insane! Tell them, Lori. *looks to Lori for support*  
  
Lori: I think he's right, guys; you shouldn't be messing with DNA like this. Besides, he has a right to decide what happens to his own DNA. You even said so yourself that you don't know the side effects. What if someone gets hurt?  
  
Lisa: Don't worry, this is fool proof! No one's going to die. They may be short a few strands of DNA, but they'll be fine. It'll balance out, I promise.  
  
Tommy: Please, Merton? *puts on a pleading look*  
  
Merton: Tommy-- C'mon-- *sigh* Guys, this is-- *sighs in defeat* Okay, fine . . .  
  
Tommy: Thank you, Merton, thank you! *smiles and hugs Merton*  
  
Merton: Okay, Merton can't breathe! *Tommy lets him go and he breathes heavily*  
  
Scene: The Lair, Much Later  
  
{Lori is sitting on the bed, her arms folded. Lisa is standing beside Tommy and Merton, who are both sitting in chairs next to each other with many tubes around them. They both look nervous.}  
  
Lisa: Okay, here's how it works: These tubes here *point to some tubes connected to their arms* are going to extract the werewolf DNA from you *points to Tommy* and part of your human DNA. *points to Merton* The DNA will travel through the tubes and, if all goes well, switch bodies as you might put it. After that process is done, the tubes will shut off and this thingymabobber *points to long, tube-like syringe* will extract the werewolf DNA from it's new host, Merton. It may take a little while, but it should work.  
  
Merton: Life changing experiment and she calls her tools thingymabobbers . . .  
  
Tommy: *to Lisa* How long does this take?  
  
Lisa: Oh, maybe two, three hours . . .  
  
Merton: What!?  
  
Lisa: Trust me, it'll work! Now are you two ready?  
  
{Merton and Tommy nod their heads slowly. Lisa flips a switch on a panel.}  
  
Lisa: Now we just sit here and wait. *long pause* Yep, waiting . . . and waiting . . . Nothing like waiting . . . *pause* *turns to Lori* The Hungry Bucket?  
  
Lori: Sure. *turns to Merton and Tommy* See you in three hours.  
  
{Tommy and Merton open their mouths the protest, but Lori and Lisa rush out the door.}  
  
Merton: Gee, she's supportive . . .  
  
{The camera moves in fast motion as the two of them wait. Finally, the camera goes back to normal.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, how much time do we have left?  
  
Merton: *looks at his watch* I think part one, as Lisa would say, is almost done.  
  
{There's a pause and Merton yells out in pain, holding his stomach.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Merton, are you okay?  
  
{Merton doesn't answer and stands up, quickly falling to the floor and curling up in pain. Tommy gets up as well, getting to his knees and looking at his friend. Merton stops moving and lays there. There's a pause and Tommy passes out as well. The camera zooms over to the chairs, then to the tubes which are now no longer connected to Tommy and Merton. Rasputin slithers from the table onto a chair. The tube-like syringe rolls off of the table and the needle hits Rasputin, pinning the snake to the chair. Becky, looking tired, comes down from upstairs.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, what's going on down here?  
  
{It's too dark to see by now, so Becky feels around until she finds a flashlight. Flipping it on, she shines it across the lair.}  
  
Becky: Ew, his creepy snake!  
  
{Becky puts on a disgusted look and walks over to the chair, using the flashlight's glow to guide her to Rasputin. She takes the needle out and the snake hisses, slithering off into the dark.}  
  
Becky: Freaker? *shines the flashlight around* Freaker, what's going on? *sighs and rolls her eyes, leaving*  
  
{Just as she leaves, the door opens and Lori and Lisa step inside.}  
  
Lori: Hello? Merton?  
  
Lisa: Tommy?  
  
{Lori feels her way through the dark. She reaches the table and hits the syringe, getting stabbed in the hand. She screams and pulls back, holding her hand.}  
  
Lisa: Are you okay, Lori?  
  
Lori: Yeah, I think I just hit the desk or something . . .  
  
{She sighs and feels around until she finds the flashlight Becky left. She shines it around to she and Lisa can light some candles and brighten up the room.}  
  
Lori: Tommy! Merton! *rushes over to them*  
  
{Tommy slowly opens his eyes and holds his head. Lori helps him up just as Merton begins to wake up. Lisa helps him to his feet.}  
  
Lori: What happened to you guys?  
  
Merton: I knew that experiment was a bad idea! Sure, no one will get hurt . . . That was proved wrong as I had a searing pain through my entire body!  
  
Lisa: Well, the experiment worked, didn't it?  
  
Merton: Only one way to find out. *kicks Tommy in the groin*  
  
Tommy: *doubles over* You could have warned me!  
  
Lisa: *smiles* Tommy, you're human! I was right!  
  
{Tommy grins and feels his face.}  
  
Tommy: I'm human again!  
  
Merton: Gee, Merton, thanks for the favor. Oh no, the pleasure was mine . . .  
  
Tommy: Thanks, buddy! *hugs Merton tightly* Thank you so much!  
  
Merton: Yeah, yeah, just let me breathe!  
  
Scene: Camera Shot Of Pleasantville Middle School  
  
{The camera zooms in on a sign saying: "PMS: Where girls and boys mature". Some kids reading the sign burst into laughter.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa bursts inside angrily.}  
  
Lisa: This is whack! Someone took the werewolf DNA and I failed my assignment!  
  
{Lisa furrows her brows as she sees Merton half asleep at his desk, typing at the computer.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, you're sick, you should be resting.  
  
Merton: I can't rest now . . . Rasputin's been sick and I'm trying to find something to help him on E-Bay . . .  
  
Lisa: What, your stupid snake? C'mon, snakes don't get sick.  
  
Merton: For your information, they do.  
  
{Merton points to Rasputin, who's beside him on the desk. The snake is extremely thin and its seeming to struggle to slither towards Merton's arm.}  
  
Merton: I just don't get it . . . He was fine yesterday . . .  
  
Lisa: Maybe it's just old age. *shrugs*  
  
Merton: Impossible! He's still practically a baby. *looks over at Rasputin* He's my little baby . . . *strokes the snake lovingly*  
  
Lisa: Merton, you're talking about a dumb old snake.  
  
Merton: This dumb old snake is the only member of my family that supports me!  
  
Lisa: Merton--  
  
Merton: No, don't talk to me. I'm going to the pet shop to see if they can figure out what's wrong with him.  
  
{Merton picks up Rasputin and begins to leave.}  
  
Lisa: You're sick; you can't go out!  
  
{Merton ignores her and leaves. Lisa sighs and follows him.}  
  
Scene: Lori's Room  
  
{Lori enters her room, setting down her bags from school. She passes her mirror and stops, rushing back towards it. Her eyes are now completely red with black slits for pupils. Her mouth drops open and she runs out of the room.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Um . . . Yes, this is a weird part. Sorry this chapter took so long; I changed the storyline all of a sudden and got lazy . . . Heh heh . . . Leave a detailed review and I'll have part two up soon! 


	13. Trick Or Treat Part Two

Trick Or Treat (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Um . . . Yeah. This is the next chapter. I know everyone's gonna get mad at me for it . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The door bursts open and Lori steps inside.}  
  
Lori: Merton, something weird's going on. *looks around* Merton? *sigh*  
  
{Lori sees herself in the mirror. Her eyes are normal again She shakes her head.}  
  
Lori: I must have been imagining things . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Merton is eating his lunch, looking worried. Tommy sits down next to him cheerfully.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, I'm telling you, this is great! I don't have to worry about wolfing out anymore!  
  
Merton: Good for you . . .  
  
Tommy: You look better. I think your, um, cold went away.  
  
Merton: It wasn't a cold actually, but glad to know you noticed . . .  
  
Tommy: Something wrong?  
  
Merton: Eh, Rasputin's still sick . . . I'm telling you, that python has never been sick in its tiny little life!  
  
Tommy: Well, everything gets sick sometime in it's life. *jokingly* Hey, maybe it caught your cold. *playfully hits Merton on the arm*  
  
Merton: But it wasn't-- *Tommy laughs and gets up, heading for a table full of jocks* --a cold . . .  
  
Scene: Lockers  
  
{Lori heads for her locker. As she's opening her locker door, she sees that her hand is covered in scales. She gasps and drops her books. She looks at her books for a split second and looks back at her hand, which immediately forms into a normal hand again. She inspects her hand with furrowed brows. Grabbing her books and shutting her locker, she turns to leave but runs into someone, sending them both toppling over. The two of them don't even look to see who each other is before heading opposite directions. Lori, her eyes red and her hands scaley, leaves off screen. The other person, revealed as Merton, has yellow eyes and his hands are paws. He runs off screen as well.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa enters the lair. Her eyes widen and she plugs her nose.}  
  
Lisa: Oh no . . .  
  
{The camera zooms in on the desk, where Rasputin is laying motionless. She picks up the dead snake with a disgusted look.}  
  
Lisa: If Merton finds him he'll be heartbroken . . .  
  
{The door begins to open and Lisa panics, rushing into the bathroom and dropping the snake into the toilet.. She flushes and shuts the door, standing in front of it as Merton comes inside.}  
  
Merton: *nervously* H-Hey, Lisa.  
  
Lisa: *nervously* H-Hey, Merton.  
  
Merton: Er-- Um . . . I think I'll, um, take care of Rasputin. *looks around* Here, Rasputin! *baby talk* Here, little snakey-wakey . . .  
  
{Lisa begins to laugh nervously under her breath as water begins to seep under the door, indicating that the toilet is clogged.}  
  
Merton: *smells the air* *eyes glow* He's in the bathroom.  
  
Lisa: What? How did you know-- I mean, check under the bed, 'cause you never know . . .  
  
Merton: Just let me in there. *pushes Lisa out of the way and opens the door* *mouth drops open* *meekly* Rasputin?  
  
Lisa: Uh . . . Surprise?  
  
{Lisa puts her hands to her mouth as Merton faints.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori, Tommy, and Lisa are beside Merton, who's waking up.}  
  
Lisa: *echo-like* Merton? Merton, are you okay?  
  
{Merton's eyes widen and he reaches out to grab the nearest person, grabbing Tommy by his shirt and pulling him forward.}  
  
Merton: *breathing deeply* Rasputin? Where is he?  
  
Lisa: Don't worry, Merton, it's okay. We're here. You're just panicked right now because of your loss, but--  
  
Merton: That doesn't explain why I can't see! Who is this? *looks in Tommy's general direction* Oh, who cares, just tell me what happened!  
  
Tommy: Relax, dude, it's me, Tommy. You kinda fainted after you . . . found Rasputin.  
  
Merton: Rasputin? Oh, yeah, right . . . *lets Tommy go and takes in a deep breath, sitting up*  
  
Lisa: Listen, Merton, I'm really sorry about Rasputin . . . I was trying to hide him because I didn't want to see you hurt . . . I know you loved him.  
  
Merton: *smells the air* Lisa . . . C'mere.  
  
{Merton spreads out his arms for a hug. Lisa stoops over to hug him, but Merton grabs her and puts her in a headlock, standing up with her in hand.}  
  
Merton: *looking around the room blindly* Bad idea, Lisa.  
  
Tommy: *to Lori* Is it just me, or does he look . . . wolfy?  
  
Lori: We've got to do something!  
  
{Lisa struggles and Merton tries to throw her on the ground, instead throwing her on the bed. He growls and tries to run out the door, but Tommy grabs him by the arm and stops him. Merton grabs Tommy and throws him over his shoulder and onto the ground.}  
  
Merton: Tough luck, Tommy. *kicks Tommy, picks him up, and throws him across the room* You're not the Pleasantville werewolf anymore. The experiment was never finished.  
  
Lori: Tommy! *goes to his side*  
  
Lisa: Then whose DNA was taken?  
  
Merton: Rasputin's, which caused his death . . .  
  
{Lisa puts on a determined face and attempts to go forward, but Merton growls, seeming to be regaining his sight. She backs up until she's beside Lori and Tommy.}  
  
Lisa: What are we gonna do? We don't have the Pleasantville werewolf to protect us anymore! Merton is the Pleasantville werewolf! I think he must have taken Rasputin's DNA too!  
  
Lori: *stands up* He didn't take it.  
  
{Lori removes the gloves she had been wearing, revealing scaley hands. Her eyes turn red and she charges at Merton, tackling him to the ground. He kicks her off of him, sending her flying into the book case.}  
  
Lori: *hisses* Sorry, Merton, I have to do this.  
  
{Lori grabs Merton and bites into his neck. He pulls her off of him and rubs his neck.}  
  
Merton: What the-- ? What did you do to me . . . ? *falls over*  
  
{Lisa stares at Lori, terrified, and backs up.}  
  
Lori: Uh, listen, Lisa, this isn't . . . I meant to say something before, but . . .  
  
Lisa: You took Rasputin's DNA!  
  
Lori: I pricked my hand on the needle! It was an accident!  
  
Lisa: Yeah, well you just killed Merton!  
  
Lori: No I didn't, he's just . . . stunned, sort of. I had to do it or he'd kill us all. *begins to walk forward*  
  
Lisa: *panics* You-- You just stay back! *backs away*  
  
Lori: Lisa--  
  
Lisa: We've got to . . . got to figure out how to get you back to normal before you kill us all!  
  
Lori: Lisa, I'm not gonna kill you--  
  
Lisa: Yes you are! Merton would say the same thing, but he's a vicious werewolf! You--  
  
Lori: Lisa, for crying out loud, shut up! I'm not killing any of you! Biting Merton just sorta . . . happened. I didn't plan it! Besides, it was your stupid experiment that caused this!  
  
Lisa: *pause* That's it! My experiment! I just have to reverse the experiment! Quick, get Merton in that chair over there; I'll get Tommy in this one. *starts to drag Tommy toward a chair*  
  
{They soon have both boys in the chairs. Lisa gets all of the tools for the experiment ready. She grabs some rope (conveniently in Merton's closet) and ties the boys to the chairs.}  
  
Lisa: This is just so they won't move until the reversal is over. We don't want a repeat of what happened before . . .  
  
{She hooks up the tubes and gets everything ready, nodding and beginning the experiment once more.}  
  
Lisa: If all goes well, the DNA should transfer back to the original body it came from, reversing Merton's Lycanthropy and balancing out the amount of DNA in each body.  
  
Lori: But won't that make Tommy a werewolf again?  
  
Lisa: Yeah . . . but it's the only way. Now we wait.  
  
{The camera goes in fast motion. Lori begins to pace impatiently. The camera finally goes back to normal and both boys wake up simultaniously, gripping onto the arms of the chairs.}  
  
Tommy: *teeth clenched in pain* Lisa? What's going on?  
  
Lisa: We kinda . . . had to reverse the experiment.  
  
Merton: *teeth clenched also* Oh, that explains a lot. Such as the searing pain again . . .  
  
{Out of the blue, Lori hisses and tackles Lisa to the ground, hitting one of the switches on the experiment. The machines begins to spark and smoke fills the room.}  
  
Merton: GAH! What's happening!?  
  
Lisa: *fighting off Lori* Lori got injected with Rasputin's DNA, remember? She hit one of the switches! You've gotta press it down again or the experiment's gonna fail! *struggles with Lori*  
  
Tommy: We're tied up; we can't reach it!  
  
{Lisa takes a deep breath and hits Lori in the jaw, sending her off of her and into the desk. Lisa jumps forward and almost reaches the switch when Lori grabs onto her, biting into her leg. She kicks Lori away, sending her back into the desk once more and rendering her unconscious. Lisa struggles to the switch and flips it before falling to the floor, unconscious as well. The smoke clears and Tommy and Merton look around.}  
  
Merton: Well, we're back to normal . . .  
  
Tommy: . . . And I'm a werewolf again . . .  
  
Merton: To be optimistic, it's not so bad. Pleasantville needs our services.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Uh, Merton?  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Tommy: How are we gonna get out of this rope?  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, it took awhile, but we managed to get out. Merton took some "DNA samples" from Lori and managed to find a cure for the venom. He hooked her up to the "machine" (as Lisa called it now) and extracted Rasputin's DNA from her, turning her back to normal. We never did get Rasputin back, and Merton took it pretty hard . . .  
  
Scene: The Graveyard  
  
{There's a small hole dug in the ground beside a grave reading "Duncan Dingle". There's a small stone reading "Rasputin" above the hole. Merton places a shoe box inside, placing the vile of DNA on top of it. Covering the new grave, he stands up. Tommy, Lori, and Lisa are there to comfort him. He sadly lets his head fall.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: But something tells me that Rasputin would live on in our hearts.  
  
Scene: Shot Of Underground  
  
{The vile of DNA begins to leak, creating a blue glowing fluid. It enters the shoe box, making it glow soft blue.}  
  
A/N: Well, that certainly sucked. 


	14. TwoFaced Part One

Two-Faced  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Muahaha! I know, I know, everyone's pissed because I killed Rasputin . . . I'm a snake murderer, call the Humane Society! Anyway, for those few of you still bothering to read, please review. I may have to start blackmailing . . .  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy and Lori run on screen. Lisa is waiting for them impatiently. Her eyes widen as she sees them.}  
  
Lori: How is he?  
  
Lisa: Not good . . . It's worse.  
  
Tommy: Let's go!  
  
{They run off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The camera focuses on an old fashioned record player playing classical violin. The camera pans out to reveal Merton at his desk, face down.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: It's hard losing a pet. When you give a pet away, you know that they're going to a good home . . . but when your pet dies, it's a different story.  
  
{The door bursts open and Lisa, Lori, and Tommy rush inside.}  
  
Lori: *sigh* For crying out loud! *stops the record player* Merton, you've got to stop this! You can't bring Rasputin back!  
  
Merton: *looks up* But-- *sniffle* *childishly* I miss him . . .  
  
Tommy: Listen, man, you've had pets before and you lived. What about that one rat thing?  
  
Merton: MC Hamster? We gave him away . . . But that's different! Rasputin wasn't just some childhood toy! He was my friend!  
  
Tommy: Then maybe you should, you know, get a new pet.  
  
{The camera zooms in on Merton as he thinks for a moment. The camera zooms out to reveal him in the park, holding a leash to a dog and sneezing. He shakes his head. A succession of clips follows that, each with a different pet.}  
  
Clip Number One: Merton looks down at a lizard, which lays motionless. It bats it's tongue out and whacks Merton in the eye.  
  
Clip Number Two: A parrot flaps around it's cage noisily. Merton tries to get it to be quiet and it begins to scream obscenities at him.  
  
Clip Number Three: Merton is doing his homework. He shuffles some papers around. Suddenly, a fluffy little kitten pounces on top of the papers, ripping them to pieces. Merton sneezes.  
  
Clip Number Four: Merton tries desperately to get a small black ferret to let go of his hair as Tommy and Lori try to help him.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton sits there, head in his hands.}  
  
Merton: It's hopeless . . . Nothing will replace Rasputin.  
  
Tommy: *sighs and pats Merton on the shoulder* Don't worry, buddy, it'll get better. How about we go to The Factory and brighten our spirits?  
  
Merton: Worth a shot . . .  
  
Scene: Outside The Factory  
  
{A random person stands outside The Factory, looking around. No one seems to be tere at the moment, so the person takes out a match book, lights up a match, and throws it at the door of the building.}  
  
Person: *laughs* Teach you to fire me! Ha ha HA! *runs away*  
  
Scene: Inside The Factory  
  
{Merton is sitting sadly at a stool. All of a sudden, he tenses up and stares at the wall. A succession of clips of snakes, including Rasputin, flash on screen, indicating what Merton's seeing. The people in the room begin to scream as they see smoke and the fire. People rush out of the room, but Merton stays in place. Tommy and Lori are about to leave with the others when they see Merton sitting there. They rush to his side.}  
  
Lori: *shakes Merton* C'mon, we've gotta get out of here!  
  
{Something sparks and lashes out in the room, causing Tommy to wolf out.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude!  
  
{Flames engulf the doorway and the people headed for the door stop, screaming and running around the room in a panicked manner. Tommy sighs and heads for the back door, busting it open. He pushes some people over in that direction and everyone rushes out of the building. Merton shakes his head and begins to cough as the smoke surrounds them.}  
  
Merton: What happened?  
  
Tommy: We'll explain later; now get out of here!  
  
{Tommy pushes Merton and Lori out of the door. He himself finds a window to slip through unnoticed so he can wolf down.}  
  
Scene: Outside Of The Factory  
  
Sally Dawkins: I'm standing here live outside of the local teen club, The Factory. Tragedy hit Pleasantville's teens today as The Factory burst into flame. The arsonist is still at large. Teens that escaped the flames described that someone in the smoke had busted open a door, allowing them to escape the otherwise fatal tragedy. According to a young teen who wishes to remain anonymous, three people, including the anonymous hero, are still inside.  
  
{People gasp and point as Lori and Merton emerge from the flames, coughing from the smoke. A random teen taps onto Sally's shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She grins and looks at the camera.}  
  
Sally: There's word from an anonymous teen that they recognize this girl as the figure they saw in the smoke. *heads over to Merton and Lori* Miss, what were you thinking as you saved these innocent lives and braved the flames? *points the microphone at Lori*  
  
Lori: What? But I'm not--  
  
Sally: *interrupts* Your name?  
  
Lori: Lori Baxter, but--  
  
Sally: *turns to camera* There you have it. Lori Baxter, the brave hero, *pushes Merton off screen and puts an arm around Lori* saved all these innocent lives.  
  
{Sally smiles at the camera as pictures are taken.}  
  
Scene: Inside Of A Jeep Pulling A Trailer  
  
{A man and a woman (both dressed as if they just left a fashion contest) are driving the jeep. The woman looks at a newspaper.}  
  
Woman: Brave Young Woman Saves Pathetic Teens From Flames. *continues to read* Lori Baxter, 18, was one of the many teens at The Factory last night when James Tacki, a former employee who was laid off during a budget cut, set fire to the building. As the children panicked, Baxter braved the flames and got them out one by one, lastly saving a pastey young man. Teens at the scene described three figures left in the building. Afterwards Baxter and the rescued teen had come from the smoke. The third figure has not been recovered yet. More on page 13A. *gasp* There! Jeremy!  
  
Jeremy: What is it, Linda?  
  
Linda: There . . . *points to a picture of Lori and Merton emerging from the smoke*  
  
Jeremy: So?  
  
Linda: *sigh* *points to Lori* Her.  
  
Jeremy: You mean . . . ?  
  
Linda: Yes, I want her.  
  
Jeremy: Are you sure?  
  
Linda: Yes, I'm sure! Now drive!  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori throws down the newspaper.}  
  
Lori: I can't believe this!  
  
Tommy: Hey, on the bright side, now the town thinks you're a hero.  
  
Merton: I think calling me pastey in the article was a little harsh . . .  
  
Lisa: I think the important thing to figure out is what you were doing, Merton. What was up with the trance thing?  
  
Merton: *pause* *eyes widen* I saw him!  
  
Tommy: Who?  
  
Merton: Rasputin! I was at The Factory and . . . and . . .  
  
{Merton's eyes widen as he sees Rasputin's spirit slithering across the floor. There's a knock on the door, knocking Merton back to his senses and causing Rasputin to disappear.}  
  
Merton: *looks up to see Becky open the door* Becky, what are my rules about the lair?  
  
Becky: What rules, Freaker? *sighs and rolls her eyes* Mom and Dad want to have a family meeting or something . . .  
  
Scene: The Dingle Dining Room  
  
{Mrs. Dingle seems to be crying into Mr. Dingle's shoulder, covering her face. Mr. Dingle's face is off screen. Ala; That 70s Show, the camera pans around the circular table to one person at a time, each time someone speaks. Becky's mouth is agape and she seems utterly disgusted by something, Lisa is trying to balance a pencil on her nose, and Merton is looking around the table at everyone else.}  
  
Mr. Dingle: Children . . . we have some bad news. Some people visited the house today . . .  
  
Becky: So? Doesn't that happen, like, every day?  
  
Mr. Dingle: They were Lisa's parents.  
  
{Lisa begins to choke on something and drops the pencil.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: *sobbing* They've come to take you back home . . .  
  
{Merton's mouth drops open and he looks over at Lisa.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy and Lori are waiting patiently. Merton comes downstairs solemnly, sitting down at his desk.}  
  
Merton: She's gone.  
  
Lori: What? Who?  
  
Merton: Lisa. Her parents came back.  
  
Lori: Her parents? Didn't they ditch her?  
  
Merton: They're coming to pick up her stuff tomorrow . . .  
  
{Merton's eyes widen as he sees Rasputin's spirit wrapping around his arm. He looks up to see a duplicate of himself standing there, grinning madly.}  
  
Duplicate: Hey, Merty. Care to play? I'm sure your friends would enjoy a game. *holds up a bloody knife*  
  
Merton: GAH! *stands up*  
  
Lori: What's going on, Merton?  
  
Merton: Don't do that!  
  
Lori: Don't do what?  
  
Duplicate: *steps behind Lori* She's pretty . . . *holds up the knife*  
  
Merton: Don't kill her!  
  
Lori: Who said I was killing anyone?  
  
Merton: No, not you!  
  
Duplicate: Who, me?  
  
Merton: Yes, you!  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Duplicate: *holds the knife up to Lori's neck* It'd be a shame to lose her . . .  
  
Merton: No! You can't kill her!  
  
Tommy: Dude, Merton, what are you talking about?  
  
Duplicate: I'll just have to improvise then.  
  
{The duplicate smiles and forms into millions of snakes, all slithering on the floor.}  
  
Merton: GAH! Tommy, Lori, do something!  
  
Tommy: About what? Are you okay?  
  
Merton: The snakes! The snakes!  
  
Lori: Snakes?  
  
{The snakes begin to crawl all over Tommy and Lori.}  
  
Merton: *backs away* This isn't happening, this isn't happening . . .  
  
{Tommy and Lori smile evilly and form into snakes themselves, slithering toward Merton. Merton's eyes widen and he continues to back away. One of the snakes forms into Lori.}  
  
Lori: Who's going to save you now, Merton?  
  
Merton: Lori . . .  
  
{Another snake forms into Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Always knew you were a spineless coward.  
  
Merton: Tommy, Lori, what are you doing?  
  
{They both smile and form fangs, seeming to be carried by the many snakes and towards Merton. Merton backs up until he falls back onto his bed. He curls up in a fetal position and closes his eyes. The camera pans in on his face. When the camera zooms out, the room is empty except for Merton, Tommy, and Lori. Merton opens his eyes and gasps, sitting up and backing away from Lori and Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!  
  
Lori: Merton, we're not going to kill you! What's gotten into you?  
  
Merton: You mean . . . you're not going to kill me?  
  
Tommy: No. We were talking about Lisa leaving and you started saying something about not killing someone. All of a sudden you were screaming about snakes and you fainted.  
  
Merton: *gets off of the bed* None of you saw anyone or anything else in this room?  
  
Lori: *shakes her head* Maybe we should stick around. I think you're panicking because of everything that's been happening lately . . .  
  
Merton: Maybe . . . *lays back down*  
  
Scene: Lisa's House  
  
{Linda and Jeremy, dressed as fifties-type parents, are in the kitchen, making dinner it seems. Linda turns to Lisa, smiling widely.}  
  
Linda: Er-- Honey, could you go get some flour for mommy?  
  
Lisa: *smiles back* Sure, Mom.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lisa is walking through the hallway, searching for the flour. She sees an oak door and opens it, looking around curiously. She begins to descend the stairs. There is a giant room at the bottom. A large, leather-bound book is sitting on a stool. Lisa approaches it and is about to open it when someone grabs her by the hand.}  
  
Lisa: Mom, what's-- *looks up to see someone else* Who are you?  
  
Woman: That's er-- None of your business. Go back upstairs and help Jeremy-- your father.  
  
{The woman pushes Lisa out of the room, locking the door. She breathes a sigh of relief and waves her hand over her face. When her hand is clear of her face, she looks like Linda once more. She opens the book and the face she had before appears on the page, along with many others.}  
  
Linda: Soon, my child. Soon you'll know the family secret . . .  
  
{Linda's face forms into a mutilated form, barely representing a human. She shakes her head and covers her face, forming into her original look again. She takes a page out of the book, which looks like a poster for a movie, "Heart's Desire". The poster seems to depict a love story. A beautiful woman is in the arms of a handsome man. Underneath the picture of the woman is typed a name: Linda Ked.}  
  
Linda: *presses her hand against the photo* If only . . . *shakes head* It's probably better that it happened. *stands up* Thirteen!  
  
{A masked figure enters the room.}  
  
Figure (female voice): *angrily* I told you, my name is Barbara!  
  
Linda: Not any more, thirteen. Gather the others and get my newest piece.  
  
Figure: *feebly* Yes, Lin-- master . . .  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, this sucks ass. Leave a detailed review anyway. 


	15. TwoFaced Part Two

Two-Faced (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, this sucks majorly. But hey, you made it this far. You can stomach some more.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy and Lori are exiting the lair.}  
  
Tommy: Are you sure it's okay with us leaving, Merton?  
  
Merton: Don't worry about it, heh heh.  
  
{Merton pushes them out and shuts the door. Locking it, he turns around, pressed up against the door.}  
  
Merton: *looking around* Okay, Rasputin . . . I know you're in here somewhere . . . *laughs nervously*  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is heading down the street alone. Thirteen is rushing down the street and bumps into him, sending her to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: Are you okay?  
  
{Tommy helps Thirteen up. Her hood has fallen off, to reveal her with shoulder length black hair and a beautiful face with deep brown eyes.}  
  
Thirteen: Y-Yes . . . I'm fine. I must be going. *begins to walk away*  
  
Tommy: *stops her* Wait a second. What's your name?  
  
Thirteen: Th-Thir-- *smiles* Barbara.  
  
Tommy: I'm Tommy Dawkins. *returns the smile and shakes her hand* What are you doin' out so late?  
  
Barbara: I've . . . I work late.  
  
Tommy: You'd better be more careful next time. There's a lot of strange people out at night.  
  
Barbara: *laughs nervously* Yeah . . .  
  
{The two of them are about to kiss when Barbara pulls away.}  
  
Barbara: Oh my . . . I'm so sorry. I've-- I've got to go . . .  
  
Tommy: Wait! Will I see you again?  
  
Barbara: Oh . . . If only you could. But . . . this will be the last time you can ever see me . . . like this. *runs away*  
  
Scene: Lisa's House  
  
{Lisa is searching through the house. She enters the same room with the book again, seeing Linda transforming back into her own image just after she looked mutilated.}  
  
Lisa: Mom?  
  
Linda: *turns around* Lisa!  
  
Lisa: *walks forward slowly, eyeing the book* Mom, what are you hiding?  
  
Linda: Nothing, dear. Go back upstairs.  
  
Lisa: *angrily* What are you hiding!?  
  
Linda: *pauses and grins* *steps over to the table* You really want to know? I'll show you.  
  
{Linda motions Lisa over. She stands beside her and motions to the book. Lisa opens up the book and her eyes widen.}  
  
Lisa: What is . . . What is this?  
  
Linda: This, my daughter, *wraps her arm around Lisa's shoulder* is the book of faces. Long ago I once was loved-- beautiful-- but then something went horribly wrong . . . I was burned. I lived, but I was no longer beautiful . . . I was hideous! Then I discovered I had a gift . . . I could take someone's face and make it my own. When I was done with a face, I'd put it in my book, and then use it some other time. Now no one but me can be beautiful . . . I think it's time you joined the family business. Together we can make all of these beautiful women pay . . . Pay for being what I cannot.  
  
Lisa: What happens to the people that you steal the faces from?  
  
Linda: They are no longer who they once were. They become my personal slaves, now numbers. I just sent them out to acquire another member . . . I just hope our new recruit doesn't screw it up, or thirteen will be punished. I gave her her own face back temporarily, but she'll get it taken away permanently if she tries anything funny.  
  
Lisa: Isn't this . . . unfair to them? They didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Linda: Yes, yes they did! They take it all for granted. They're scum, simply put on this earth so that the true heroes can show them who's boss. Join me, Lisa, join me and know power.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori is walking down the street, unknowingly followed by Barbara. Tommy approaches Lori.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lori.  
  
Lori: Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: You won't guess what just happened.  
  
Lori: T'n'T started doing charity?  
  
Tommy: No . . . I just met the most beautiful girl. She said her name was Barbara . . .  
  
Lori: And you needed to tell me this, why?  
  
Tommy: Well, I'm a little rusty on picking girls up and . . . you know, I was hoping you could maybe . . . give me some tips on how to impress her.  
  
Lori: *laughs* You want dating tips? You sound like Merton.  
  
{The camera zooms in on Barbara, who's watching from the trees and listening. She smiles as Tommy speaks about her.}  
  
Lori: You've never had a problem getting a girl to like you before, so what's different about this time?  
  
Tommy: I dunno . . . She's just different, that's all.  
  
{Barbara sighs and shakes her head.}  
  
Barbara: Show time . . . It's now or never, otherwise Linda is going to take my face away.  
  
{Barbara approaches them cautiously.}  
  
Tommy: Barbara!  
  
Barbara: H-Hello, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: I thought you, uh, had to work late.  
  
Barbara: Well . . . *nervously* I--I, you see . . .  
  
Tommy: Something wrong?  
  
Barbara: I'm really, really sorry about this. *hits Tommy over the head with a staff and knocks him unconscious*  
  
Lori: *gets in a fighting stance* Okay, creep, what do you want?  
  
Barbara: I'm really very sorry, but I have to do this!  
  
{Barbara swings the staff at Lori and Lori ducks, kicking Barbara in the gut. Barbara swings the staff and trips Lori. While Lori's on the ground, she hits her with the staff and knocks her unconscious.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's House, Basement  
  
{Lisa is standing beside her mother silently. Linda looks furious and glares at Barbara, who trembles.}  
  
Linda: *through clenched teeth* You obtained her, right?  
  
Barbara: Y-Yes, master; sh-she's locked in the n-next room.  
  
Linda: Good. Now care to explain to me why you let someone see you take her?  
  
Barbara: H-He never saw me t-take her; he was unc-conscious by th--  
  
Linda: No excuses! No one on the outside can know of this!  
  
Barbara: I-I'm sorry; i-it won't happen again.  
  
Linda: Sorry isn't good enough, Thirteen!  
  
Barbara: *begins sobbing* P-Please don't away my face! I worked long and h- hard to gain it back!  
  
Linda: Stop your whining, you imbecile. I'll give you one more chance. Find whoever saw you and kill them. They can't know.  
  
Barbara: But-- But, Linda! I don't--  
  
Linda: Never call me by my real name! You shall address me as master!  
  
Barbara: Y-Yes, master . . .  
  
Linda: Good girl.  
  
{Barbara breaks down into tears. Linda hands her a hatchet. Lisa stands and watches the whole thing, backing away. Barbara exits the room, sobbing.}  
  
Linda: *turns to Lisa and extends her hand toward her* Come. It's time you see what I can really do.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is creeping across the room with his back against the wall the whole time.}  
  
Merton: Rasputin, what do you want from me? Obviously something big, because this is a living nightmnare!  
  
{A duplicate of Merton appears, holding Rasputin.}  
  
Duplicate: I'd like an apology.  
  
Merton: What? For what?  
  
Duplicate: Trying to replace me with other pets. You might want to have not flushed me down a toilet either.  
  
Merton: Oh . . . I didn't realize . . . You see, I really missed you and I needed a rebound . . .  
  
Duplicate: So that means you really loved me?  
  
Merton: Yes. But for all it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Rasputin.  
  
Duplicate: Eh, no problem. As long as you care about me, even if you do get another pet, it's okay with me. Oh, and keep that Lisa girl away from her science projects.  
  
Merton: Don't worry; she left . . . *sighs sadly*  
  
Duplicate: Wanna talk about it?  
  
Merton: Well, see, her parents came back and took her away. I know she was a demon spawn, but I miss her . . . Of course, I've still got Becky.  
  
Duplicate: This reminds me of that one time; I was a snakeling and I was just about to get this bird when--  
  
{The door to the lair opens and Tommy comes inside, wolfed out and holding his head.}  
  
Duplicate: Well, that's my cue. Bye, Merton, and thanks.  
  
Merton: *smiles* Bye, Rasputin.  
  
{The duplicate as well as the snake disappear in a flash of light.}  
  
Tommy: *furrows brows* What were you doin'?  
  
Merton: Nothing; just clearing up some past issues . . . What's wrong with you?  
  
Tommy: I met the most beautiful girl and after I left, she caught up with me and Lori, knocked me out, and took Lori with her.  
  
Merton: What would she want with Lori?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, but we need to find her.  
  
Merton: Okay, do you have her scent?  
  
Tommy: *smells the air* Yeah, got it! C'mon!  
  
{Tommy grabs Merton by the hand and practically drags him out of the lair.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Lori is inside, banging on the door.}  
  
Lori: Let me out!  
  
{The Door opens and Linda enters the room, book in hand. She is followed by Lisa.}  
  
Lori: Lisa! Are you okay?  
  
Lisa: I--I'm fine . . .  
  
Linda: Yes, *puts her arm around Lisa* she's come here to learn the family secret.  
  
{Lori gets in a fighting stance. Lisa backs away into a corner. Linda begins to read a dead language from the book. Lori covers her face. When she removes her hands, her head holds a mere outline of a human face. She seems like a statue that was never finished. She has no eyes, no nose, and a mere slit for a mouth.}  
  
Lori: What did you do!? Why can't I see anything?  
  
{The camera zooms over to Linda, who now has Lori's face.}  
  
Linda: *smirks* Don't worry. You and the other "former beauties" don't need sight. You'll learn to serve me without it.  
  
Lori: I'm not serving anyone!  
  
Linda: Yes you are, Fourteen. If you try anything, I'll just send the others after you. If you're lucky, you'll earn your face back, but that won't be for awhile.  
  
{Lori puts up her fists and swings blindly at Linda. Linda backs away and laughs. The camera zooms over to Lisa, who's watching from the corner. Her mouth curls into a small smile as the scene reflects in her eyes.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is smelling out Lori, Merton close behind him.}  
  
Tommy: *stops* It's her!  
  
Merton: You found Lori?  
  
Tommy: No, I can smell Barbara!  
  
Merton: *sighs and smacks Tommy over the head* We're looking for Lori! Stay focused!  
  
Tommy: Well, we could find Barbara and she'll tell us where she took Lori.  
  
Merton: But then-- *pause* Good point, actually.  
  
{Barbara suddenly jumps out from out of nowhere, holding the axe up. She sees Tommy wolfed out and screams, backing away.}  
  
Barbara: Y-You're-- You're--  
  
Tommy: Barbara, what did you do with Lori?  
  
Barbara: How do know about that? How do you know my name?  
  
Tommy: *growls* Where's Lori?  
  
Barbara: I--I-- Who are you!?  
  
Merton: Oh, not much, just a ferocious werewolf ready to strike at any minute! *Tommy growls to play along* Now tell us where Lori is and nobody gets hurt.  
  
Barbara: Sh--She's at Linda's house.  
  
Tommy: Who's house?  
  
Barbara: Linda Ked.  
  
Merton: Linda Ked . . . *furrows brows* *eyes widen* That's Lisa's mother!  
  
Tommy: Let's go!  
  
{Tommy uses super speed and runs off. He quickly returns and grabs Barbara and Merton, dragging them with him.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's House, Basement  
  
{Tommy runs inside and looks around, unwolfing. Merton and Barbara quickly run into him. They see the opened door to the next room and rush inside. Linda turns around and faces them.}  
  
Tommy: *to Linda* Lori, are you okay?  
  
Merton: You look taller. *pause* Your hair seems . . . different too.  
  
Lori: Tommy? Merton? That's not me! Lisa's mother somehow took my face!  
  
Merton: This is just like-- *pause* Actually, I can't find any media references to this. Well, there was that one episode of Goosebumps . . . Or was is Are You Afraid Of The Dark . . . ?  
  
Linda: Silence!  
  
{Many masked figures in robes with different numbers enter the room. They remove their masks, revealing formless faces identical to what Lori now looks like. They close in on the gang. Barbara backs away into a wall and sobs.}  
  
Merton: *dodges a punch* Gah! Tommy, get the book! The book! *points toward the book that Linda's holding while he dodges another punch and laughs nervously*  
  
{Tommy lunges at Linda, reaching for the book. Linda jumps back and reads from the book. The camera swerves over to Merton as he backs away from the menacing figures. His face comes into view, showing him to look like Tommy. He looks over at Tommy, who now has his face.}  
  
Merton: Gah! What the . . . ? *feels his face* I've got-- And you've got--  
  
Tommy & Merton: You look like me!  
  
Linda: *laughs* I must say, boys, I like the change.  
  
Tommy: *growls* Laugh while you can, face snatcher.  
  
Linda: Face snatcher? I must say, that's a new one . . .  
  
{Tommy lunges at Linda and grabs the book.}  
  
Linda: NO! Give that back!  
  
Tommy: *whiles holding the book out of Linda's reach* Merton, what do I do now?  
  
Merton: How should I know? I didn't exactly get a degree on how to return a face!  
  
{One of the figures jumps for the book. Tommy throws the book towards Merton. Merton makes a vain attempt to catch the book, landing on the ground. The book lands inches away from his hand. He's about to grab it when a figure in the middle of the brawl accidentally kicks it out the door and into the next room. Linda, Tommy, and Merton run out the door. They stop suddenly. Barbara is standing there, holding the book, her face set.}  
  
Linda: *smiles* Good job, Thirteen. Now hand me the book . . .  
  
Barbara: *smiles* Not this time, Linda. *throws the book into the fireplace*  
  
Linda: NO!  
  
{The book doesn't burn, but instead many forms of faces fly out of it. Tommy and Merton's heads are engulfed by swirls of light. When the light disappears, they have their old faces back. The many figures are hit with shapes of faces and engulfed with light. When the lights disappear, they all have faces. Lori is covered in light and soon has her own face. Linda holds up her hands to her mutilated face.}  
  
Linda: No! Why? *begins to sob* My beautiful face . . .  
  
{Linda lets out a shriek as she's englufed in light and sucked into the book.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* We did it! We trapped her in her book! *pause* Well, actually you did it. *points to Barbara*  
  
Barbara: Finally . . . *smiles* I'm free. Thank you, Tommy. *runs over and hugs Tommy* I'll never forget you. Now I have to get back to my own life. *leaves*  
  
Merton: *mouth agape* No thanks for me?  
  
Lori: *pats Merton on the shoulder* C'mon, Merton, let's go home.  
  
{They are at the door when Merton stops.}  
  
Merton: Wait a second.  
  
{Merton turns back to find Lisa standing there.}  
  
Merton: Listen, Lisa . . . You're gonna have to stick with your dad.  
  
Lisa: *sadly* I know . . . I just miss being . . . you know, Dingle's kid sister.  
  
Merton: *hugs Lisa* Don't worry, Lisa. I'll come visit you every chance I get.  
  
Lisa: *manages a small smile* I'd like that.*wipes away a tear*  
  
{Merton pats Lisa on the back and lets go of her, turning towards the door and leaving.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: That was it. Lisa was gone . . . Merton could always visit her, but somehow it just wasn't the same.  
  
{After Merton exits and the room is empty, two figures jump out from the shadows of the room and grab Lisa. She kicks and screams as she's pulled off screen.} 


	16. It's My Party And I'll Howl If I Want To...

It's My Party And I'll Howl If I Want To  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Yes, this series sucks. One person is reviewing, so I'm going to assume that she's the only one reading. If this continues, I may just send her new chapters instead of posting them here. See how bad you feel now? Huh? HUH?  
  
Tommy v.o.: A lot of people have different kinds of fears. Some hate heights, some are afraid of snakes, others just don't like the dark. Then again, sometimes it gets a little ridiculous . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Tommy is looking inside his locker as usual. Merton runs down the hall, skidding to a stop beside Tommy.}  
  
Merton: *grabs onto Tommy by the shoulders, making him face him* Tommy, do you have any idea what day it is!?  
  
Tommy: Uh . . . Friday?  
  
Merton: In a sense, yes . . . but that's not what I'm talking about! It's horrible . . . Horrible!  
  
Tommy: *worried* What is it? What's goin' on?  
  
Merton: *dramatically* It's . . . It's Lisa's birthday!  
  
SFX: Horror music, then the sound of a record stopping. Crickets.  
  
Tommy: *pause* That's the horrible thing? Lisa's birthday?  
  
Merton: You don't understand, Tommy. Every single birthday party that I've thrown has gone haywire!  
  
Tommy: C'mon, it can't be that bad. What happened? The power go out or something?  
  
Merton: Uh, no actually, heh heh . . . I'd rather not relive the past few parties I've arranged . . .  
  
Fade to flashback.  
  
Clip One: A younger Becky enters the basement (presently the lair). A younger Merton jumps out and tries to yell surprise, but ends up tripping over a chair and flying head first into the cake.  
  
Clip Two: A slightly older Becky is opening presents at another party. A slightly older Merton tries to hand her one, but ends up getting trampled by many of Becky's friends, who rush over to her.  
  
Fade to present.  
  
Merton: *glares and shakes his fist at the ceiling* I'll find out whoever was the one with steel-toed boots!  
  
Tommy: So, uh, what are you gonna do?  
  
Merton: Well, I figured you and Lori could help out. If I don't plan the whole thing, maybe it'll go a bit more smoothly.  
  
Tommy: *smiles* That might be fun. You and your sister can spend some quality time together.  
  
Merton: Technically she's not my sister anymore. *pause* Unless of course you're referring to Becky, in which case it's my cue to laugh loudly and make a snide remark.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{A figure sits in a chair, breathing heavily. They're watching Merton and Tommy through some sort of portal.}  
  
Figure: Jeremy, get in here!  
  
{Jeremy enters the room just as the figure claps their hands and the portal disappears.}  
  
Figure: Time to break up this quartet before they know what's going on. Or should I say, trio now? *laughs* Jeremy, they could ruin everything if something slips.  
  
{The figure holds up a photograph. In the photograph, Merton (wearing a ridiculously happy look on his face and wearing a pair of thick glasses) is standing in his Guild uniform. The picture is labeled "First day as Guild president".}  
  
Jeremy: Who's the nerd?  
  
Figure: Goth actually.  
  
Jeremy: My bad.  
  
Figure: I need you to bring him here-- Tonight, just before midnight. His name is Merton J. Dingle.  
  
Jeremy: *pause* What does the J stand for?  
  
Figure: Well, it stands for, uh-- J-- Er, well, as I recall, it's-- Oh, never mind unimportant matters right now! Find him!  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The lair is covered in streamers, there's a cake and some pizza on a food table, and presents are loaded onto Merton's desk. Tommy is letting people inside and Merton is organizing presents. Music is blaring loudly. Lori comes inside, holding about a dozen presents. She sets them beside the other presents and leans against the desk to catch her breath.}  
  
Lori: Merton, don't you think all of this is a bit much? She's just turning thirteen and she isn't even your sister anymore!  
  
Merton: I resent that statement. *pause* I mean, not about it being a bit much; the last part! Just turning thirteen? It's her big day! The day she turns into one of us--  
  
SFX: Patriotic music.  
  
Merton: --the day she hits the teenage years of rebelliance and Britney Spears.  
  
SFX: Record stopping.  
  
Tommy: You do know you haven't even invited her yet, right?  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* You're right!  
  
{Merton dives for the phone. He's just dialing the number when the door to the lair opens and Lisa steps inside. Merton hangs up the phone and attempts to wind through the crowd towards Lisa, but instead ends up being trampled on as a few girls notice that Tommy's there and run towards him. Lisa approaches Merton and helps him up.}  
  
Lisa: *furrows brows* *yells over the music* What's going on, Merton?  
  
Merton: *shouts over the music* It's your birthday party!  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Merton: That's right! No curfew, friends all around you, presents, and cake!  
  
Lisa: Oh . . . That's great, Merton. *puts on a small smile* I had no idea you remembered . . .  
  
Merton: So, if you didn't know about the party, then why did you show up?  
  
Lisa: Oh, just to see what you were up to.  
  
{There's a close up of Lisa's ears as they become pointy and quickly return to their normal form. She panickedly feels her ears.}  
  
Lisa: Er-- I'm going to, uh, look for some friends . . .  
  
{Lisa is about to head into the crowd, but she gets knocked over by a larger teen. Her eyes glow red and she growls at the teen. She realizes with a start that he hands have formed into paws. She gets up and heads for the bathroom.}  
  
Lori: Is she acting strange to you?  
  
Merton: Admittedly, she's a tad bit jumpy tonight . . . Maybe it's hormones kicking in or something.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Don't get me wrong, Merton's a great guy and all, but when it comes to parties . . . he needs a little work.  
  
Scene: The Lair, later  
  
{A circle has been cleared in the middle of the lair. The dark room lights up with many different colored lights. Out of the crowd, Merton jumps out (dressed up ala Elvis, with the difference of a black jumpsuit instead of qhite) and begins to break dance. The camera zooms over to Lisa, who's sitting in a chair next to the presents. She sighs and puts her head into her hands. The camera fades in and out as the time goes by and Merton is still dancing. Most of the teens have either gone home or retreated to the food a refreshments table to talk. Finally, Merton stops dancing and approaches Lisa.}  
  
Merton: *out of breath* Whew! What a rush, huh? *wipes forehead* I had my doubts about my dancing ability in the middle of Oops I Did It Again, but I knew that I've still got it when Ode To Billy Joe was playing!  
  
Lisa: Yeah, Merton, great job . . . *checks watch and eyes widen* *stands up* I've got to go!  
  
Lori: Wait a second, where are you going in such a hurry? *grabs onto Lisa's hand*  
  
{Lisa slaps Lori's hand away and walks away quickly.}  
  
Lori: Ow! She clawed me!  
  
{Lori holds up her hand, which has six scratches on it now. Tommy looks at it curiously.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . That's not normal.  
  
Merton: I knew she wasn't into clipping her nails much, but that's ridiculous. I'm going to go talk to her.  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Merton leaves the lair. The music can be heard from inside, muffled by the door. He looks around for Lisa. Someone taps him on the shoulder.}  
  
Merton: GAH! *turns around and sees Jeremy* *takes a deep breath* Oh, it's you . . . What do you need, Mr. Ked?  
  
Jeremy: I'm looking for Lisa. Can you tell me where she is?  
  
Merton: You just missed her. She had something to get to.  
  
Jeremy: Oh drat! I was hoping I'd be able to give her her birthday present . . . I don't have enough time to find her though. I've got to go to a business meeting.  
  
Merton: I can find her and give it to her if you'd like.  
  
Jeremy: *smiles* Oh, would you?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy is looking around at the crowd. Lori is still inspecting her wounded hand.}  
  
Tommy: *looks over at Lori* *furrows brows* Uh, Lori?  
  
Lori: *looks up from her hand* Yeah?  
  
Tommy: How many people do you know of with six fingers?  
  
Lori: What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: Well, if Lisa scratched you and each of her nails made one line . . .  
  
{They see that there are six scratches on Lori's hand.}  
  
Lori: Six fingers?  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
Jeremy: Oh, curses! I just remembered that I left the gift in the car. It's parked somewhere outside here . . .  
  
Merton: *turns around to look at his driveway* I don't see any c--  
  
{Jeremy covers Merton's mouth with and cloth. Merton struggles for a moment before collapsing.}  
  
Jeremy: Well, that was easy.  
  
{He drags Merton off screen and out of sight. The door to the lair bursts open and Lori and Tommy come outside.}  
  
Lori: *looks around* Where is he?  
  
Tommy: He must still be looking for Lisa.  
  
Lori: C'mon, we've gotta find him!  
  
{They run off screen in the opposite direction that Jeremy and Merton went.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Merton wakes up on the floor. He sits up and rubs the back of his head, looking around. The figure's silhouette can be seen on the other side of the room.}  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously* Am I wrong when saying that this isn't some cruel prank?  
  
{The figure stands up and moves into the light, revealing it to be Lisa.}  
  
Lisa: No, dear brother. This is a serious matter.  
  
{The camera zooms in on Merton as he watches Lisa.}  
  
SFX: Wolf howl.  
  
{Merton's eyes widen and he laughs nervously again, backing away.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Here's hoping that this didn't suck. I'm going to assume that it does if I don't get reviews. *sniffle* 


	17. It's My Party And I'll Howl If I Want To...

It's My Party And I'll Howl If I Want To (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: WHOO! Back on track and writing again! *does the moonwalk* *cough* Okay, enough of that. Please leave a detailed review after you've read on your way out.  
  
Scene: Dark Room, where we left off  
  
Merton: Lisa, y-you're a werewolf!? *pause* Again!?  
  
Lisa: Yes, actually . . . The Hounds abducted me once again and bit me.  
  
Merton: So what are you gonna do now? Eat me alive? Throw me around like a doll? Torture me till I scream bloody murder?  
  
Lisa: You misunderstand, Merton. I distinctly told my father not to kidnap you, but now that you're here, I need your help.  
  
Merton: How can I trust you? You're evil!  
  
Lisa: Well, look at me, Merton. Does it look like I want to be this? I need you to help me . . . It's the only way I can get what I truly want for my birthday.  
  
Merton: And what exactly is that?  
  
Lisa: Power over Lycanthea.  
  
Merton: No way! No way on Earth am I going to help you take over Lycanthea!  
  
Lisa: But, Merton . . . You're my brother. You have to help me. *walks over to Merton and holds his hands* It's written in the stars. Can't you feel it? The prophecies say that I can take control of Lycanthea, yes, but they also state another . . . A man. A man will help me take over Lycanthea, and soon I will have ultimate power! *pause* And you will have whatever you desire, for I believe that you are the one they speak of.  
  
{Merton and Lisa lock eyes. Lisa's eyes glow red and she grins, revealing her fangs. Merton shakes his head and pulls away from her.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, I can't! You're kinda psycho right now, so let's just get you back to the lair where we can fix this.  
  
{Lisa's smile fades and she growls, tackling Merton to the ground.}  
  
Lisa: *growling* You'll help me or you'll die!  
  
Merton: Heh heh, can't I get a phone call first? A last request? My mommy?  
  
{Lisa, still growling and breathing heavily, gets off of Merton and picks him up, throwing him across the room and into the wall.}  
  
Lisa: You know what? It's pitiful creatures like you-- Humans as they're called-- that make me sick. I'm disgusted that I was once like you. People considered-- considered normal.  
  
Merton: Being normal is overrated; you're not missing out on anything.  
  
Lisa: *thinks for a moment and stops breathing heavily* *grins* I think I can get your help and you don't even have to move a finger.  
  
{The camera zooms in on Merton's face. When the camera zooms back out, he's tied up to and sitting on a chair. There's a phone to his ear.}  
  
Merton: Tommy? Lori? Anyone? Someone answer the phone!  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The party is still going and no one can hear the phone over the music.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
Lisa: If they're not at the party, where are they?  
  
Merton: Heh heh, maybe they're at home, like I should be.  
  
Lisa: *growls* C'mon.  
  
{Lisa grabs Merton by the neck and takes him out of the chair.}  
  
Merton: *choking* Where are we going?  
  
Lisa: We're taking a little trip.  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{Lisa is dragging Merton (now untied) through the woods by his collar.}  
  
Merton: *out of breath* Can we slow down a tad? *stumbles to keep up*  
  
Lisa: *stops and throws Merton on the ground* *smells the air* They're here.  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* Tom--  
  
{Lisa growls and uses super speed to rush over and cover Merton's mouth.}  
  
Lisa: Shut up, dingus! You want to stay alive? *Merton nods* Then stay here and keep your mouth shut. I'll be right back.  
  
{Merton nods and whimpers. Lisa lets him go and begins to walk away. Just as she does that, Merton stands up and makes a run for it.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, get back here!  
  
{Lisa gets on all fours and runs after Merton.}  
  
Scene: Another Part Of The Woods  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) and Lori are searching for Merton.}  
  
Tommy: *stops and smells the air* I think I've got Merton's scent.  
  
Lori: C'mon!  
  
{They run off screen just as Merton runs past the screen in the opposite direction. Lisa quickly crawls on screen on all fours, snarling and smelling around.}  
  
Lisa: *insanely* Here, Merton, big brother . . . Come play with your little sis'.  
  
{She smells the air and picks up his scent, thrashing forward.}  
  
Scene: Another Section of The Woods  
  
{Lori and Tommy are heading through the woods when Lisa jumps out on all fours.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa!  
  
Lori: *gets in a fighting stance* Okay, Lisa, what did you do with Merton?  
  
Lisa: *growls* Nothing . . . yet. Soon you'll both dead anyway and he'll help me with my plans.  
  
Tommy: *growls back* Not if I can help it.  
  
{Lisa growls and lunges at Tommy, but Lori thinks quickly a grabs a sharp branch, attempting to shoo Lisa away but instead stabbing her in the side. Lisa whimpers and falls back to the ground.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, we've got to get some wolfsbane and turn her back to normal!  
  
Tommy: It's a full moon, Lori! She's already fully transformed!  
  
Lori: Well we've got to do something!  
  
{Lisa jumps forward and tackles Lori to the ground.}  
  
Lisa: You know how I scratched you earlier? I won't stop there. I won't stop until you're dead, you hear me? Dead!  
  
Voice: Back off, Lisa!  
  
{Lisa growls and looks up from Lori to see who had spoken. Lori kicks Lisa off, sending her into a tree. She gets back up and looks around to see Merton standing in front of her with a gun in his shaking hands.}  
  
Lisa: *begins to cry* Merton . . . Merton, please. I--I didn't mean to do these things . . . It was all the wolf. I tried to control it, but it was just too much . . . You believe me, don't you, Merton?  
  
Merton: Lisa, I'm not going to shoot you. I want to help you. *sets the gun down and holds out his hand* I can find you a cure.  
  
Lisa: *growls and tackles Merton* It was all your fault! *punches Merton* If you hadn't of taken me in, none of this freaky stuff would have happened! You should be dead! Dead like everyone else should be for what they did to me!  
  
{Lori pulls Lisa off of Merton. Lisa growls and elbows Lori, making her let go. She gets on all fours and growls. Tommy steps in front of her, getting in a fighting stance. She growls and lunges forward just as a gunshot rings in the air. She falls to the ground, forming back into a human. The camera zooms over at Merton, who holds the gun in his hands. He drops the gun and stares at her.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . You killed her . . .  
  
{Merton looks up at Tommy before fainting.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: I couldn't believe it . . . Lisa was gone. It didn't have to be that way. Lisa had become wild. At least we know we did the right thing . . .  
  
Scene: The Woods, Later  
  
{The camera zooms in on Lisa's limp body. Two boots stop beside her.}  
  
Voice: What do we have here?  
  
{The back of a raven-haired person's head can be seen as the person stoops over to check Lisa's pulse.}  
  
Person: Something wonderful can always come from the dead . . . *laughs*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that this is probably inaccurate (at least according to the show's mythology) and probably very similar to Wolf Girl, but oh well. I'll try to make other chapters more cheerful and less OOC. 


	18. Death And Back Again Part One

Death And Back Again  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, so my series sucks . . . I know I've said this way too redundantly, but it's true considering that I've been receiving about zero reviews for the last few chapters. I'm going to keep writing it anyway; deal with it.  
  
Scene: Hell  
  
{A demon stands at a podium just outside the fiery gates. A giant pit bull sits next to him, growling and snarling. Lisa appears in the air, falling to the ground. Her hair is dark red and she's adorning a red dress. She's in her human form. Her eyes glow red and she growls, attempting to transform.}  
  
Lisa: Why can't I wolf out? *looks at the demon at the podium* Where the Hell am I?  
  
Demon: Exactly.  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Demon: You're dead, honey. You're in hell.  
  
Lisa: I'm-- I'm what!? This can't be right! *lunges at the demon*  
  
Demon: *dodges Lisa* Tough luck, kid. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime.  
  
{The demon presses a button on the podium and Lisa falls down a fiery pit.}  
  
Scene: Another Part Of Hell  
  
{The room is similar to a cafeteria. Flames are erupting from nearly everything. Chained people in red jumpsuits are being whipped and pushed toward the demon who is serving a meal of insects, spiders, bats, etc. Lisa is in the line, also adorning a red jump suit. She is whipped and sat down at a table.}  
  
Lisa: *looks at the demon beside her* This isn't fair! I shouldn't be here! *pause* This was all Dingle's fault! That bastard shot me!  
  
Demon: Tough luck. I was drowned during Cortez's invasion of the Aztec. You can't really do anything now. You're stuck here . . . for eternity.  
  
Lisa: *growls and slams her hand on the table* *looks up* I'll get you one day! I'll see you here one day and you'll burn in the pits! I'll be the one to kill you! You hear me, Merton? You'll burn in Hell with me!  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{The Hounds sit at their long table, ala The Evil Werewolf Syndicate. A pale woman with long black hair enters the room and throws Lisa's corpse onto the table violently.}  
  
Percival: *stands up* *stares at Lisa for a moment, and then smiles* It's all coming true . . . The prophecy has begun!  
  
Woman: Oh shut it, Percival; she's dead.  
  
Percival: No, but this is exactly it! This-- This beautiful creature will bring our rule!  
  
Woman: I trust I'll get a share for bringing the carcass?  
  
Percival: In time, Jacquelin, in time. First things first . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Merton is walking through the hall. The students around him seem to be moving in slow motion. Merton looks around at them and furrows his brows. Tears In Heaven starts to play as he's walking. His brows furrow again and he stops. The music stops. He slowly begins walking again and the music starts to play. He jerks to a stop and looks around. He puts one foot out slowly and the song begins to play slowly. Merton jerks his foot back and the music stops playing again. He looks around. No one else seems to hear the song. He glances around and then makes a dash down the hall. Tears In Heaven begins to play extremely fast, keeping up with his pace. He skids to a stop at his locker.}  
  
SFX: Sound of a car screeching to a stop as Merton skids to a halt.  
  
Merton: Tommy, I think I'm losing it.  
  
Tommy: *looks at Merton* What do you mean? *pause* Oh, the whole Lisa thing . . .  
  
Merton: Exactly.  
  
Tommy: C'mon. *pats Merton on the back* It was the right thing to do. She was out of control.  
  
Merton: Yeah, and my former sister!  
  
Tommy: Well, there's not really much we can do about it now. I know you're kinda bummed, but it's completely normal.  
  
Merton: Two things: A) I'm hoping you don't know how someone reacts after they kill someone and B) I'm hearing Eric Clapton songs in my head! *points to his temples* That's not normal!  
  
Tommy: Well, y-- Really? Eric Clapton? Isn't he that one dude who sang Give Peace A Chance?  
  
Merton: No, you're thinking of John Lennon.  
  
Tommy: Oh . . . Then who's the guy who sang Tears In Heaven?  
  
{Merton sighs and smacks his forehead. His eyes glow red for a moment.}  
  
Scene: Hell  
  
{Lisa and other demons are watching in horror as Mary-Kate and Ashley specials are being played on a wide screen in front of them. A burly demon walks amongst the crowd, handing out scorched newspapers. Lisa grabs one and she begins to choke. The camera zooms in on the paper, where there's an article written next to a picture of Percival, The Hounds, and Jacquelin.}  
  
Lisa: I know them!  
  
Random Demon: Sure ya' do . . . *turns back to the screen and hisses*  
  
Lisa: *scans the article and smiles* Yes . . . Good boy, Percy . . . *crinkles up the paper and laughs evilly*  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{The werewolves all surround the long table in the middle of the room. Candles are the only lights in the room. Animal sacrifices are lain around Lisa's corpse, which is laying on the table covered in herbs. Percival, dressed in ceremonial robes, steps to the front of the table with a book in hand. He begins to read a dead language and lightning illuminates the room. The camera flashes over to the lair, where Merton is sleeping. He tosses and turns uneasily. The camera flashes back and forth between the two scenes, going faster and faster. It finally stops on The Hounds hideout as the lightning strikes the table. Flames engulf Lisa's corpse. When they disappear, Lisa appears (with her new look) and lets out a piercing scream. Flames surround her and many more demons appear beside her, hissing.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton screams and wakes up, his eyes glowing red for a moment. The spell that Percival was reading seems to echo about as the camera pans around the lair. Merton looks around and sees that his hand has become red and gained claws. His eyes widen and he lifts his hand up. When his hand is up to his face, it is human again.}  
  
Merton: Don't panic, Merton . . . It was just a dream, heh heh . . . TOMMY, LORI! *dashes out of bed*  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Lori are bowling. Currently Tommy is standing at the lane, muttering out bowling fantasies. Lori is keeping score and seems utterly bored. Merton is heading towards them. On the way he trips, yelling out as he lands on his hand. He sees that his hands are clawed again. He runs over to Lori and skids to a stop, out of breath.}  
  
Lori: Oh hey, Merton. What's up?  
  
Merton: Lori, bad news! I'm in trouble!  
  
Lori: *concerned* What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Merton: *holds up his hands* This is what's wrong!  
  
Lori: *pause* *begins to laugh* Well, I always did think you had small hands for a guy . . .  
  
Merton: What? *looks at his now human hands* Lori, you don't understand, my hands were--  
  
Tommy: *heads over* Hey, Merton. What are you doin' here? I thought you slept in on Saturdays.  
  
Merton: *pause* Just wanted to, uh, check in on you guys, heh heh. *clasps hands together* I think I'm gonna go home and lie down for awhile . . . *heads off screen in fast motion*  
  
Scene: Lori's House, Living Room  
  
{Tommy and Lori enter the living room.}  
  
Tommy: So . . . What do you wanna do now?  
  
Lori: *shrugs* Well, my brother Charlie records Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?.  
  
Tommy: Really? Anything good?  
  
Lori: I haven't watched the tapes actually.  
  
Tommy: Let's check 'em out.  
  
{Lori heads over to a cabinet and takes out a movie, putting it into the VCR. The two of them sit down together as Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? begins to play. There's a drawn out silence.}  
  
Tommy: You know, I always wondered what it'd be like to be on this show . . .  
  
Lori: Yeah. 'Course, we both know that you wouldn't get on there . . .  
  
Tommy: *looks away from the screen at Lori* What are you saying? I'm not smart enough to get on the show? If anyone can't get on the show, it's you.  
  
Lori: *looks away from the screen and turns to Tommy* Wanna bet? This show would be a breeze for me.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah?  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: We'll see about that . . .  
  
{They both stare at the screen intently.}  
  
Lori & Tommy: 1924!  
  
{They stare at each other. Tommy's eyes glow and he growls under his breath. They turn back to the screen.}  
  
Lori: The Magna Carta!  
  
Tommy: No fair! I wasn't ready!  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Percival enters the room, smiling. Lisa (in a hooded black cloak) sits at the front of the table now, hunched over and breathing heavily. Her face isn't visible underneath the dark hood. The room is empty save for these two.}  
  
Percival: Great one, it is an honor to have you here. *bows* But now, we need your guidance so that we may rule Lycanthea, and soon the world.  
  
Lisa: *quietly* In time, Percival. Do you have the stone?  
  
Percival: Yes, yes I do! *pulls a bag out of his cloak and takes out a glowing green stone* The stone is right here.  
  
Lisa: Good. *holds out her hand* Give it to me.  
  
Percival: *hands her the stone* Now will you help us?  
  
Lisa: I've already begun, my dear. I'll kill two birds with one stone. Surely you know the prophecy states, do you not?  
  
Percival: Of course . . . But why do you speak of it now?  
  
Lisa: *takes out a scroll and reads* . . . The girl shall rise in all her glory, mortals bowing down and trembling before her power. After her resurrection, the underworld will recquire a soul, and whomever the stone is used upon shall take her place. *looks up* Merton Dingle sent me to Hell, and now I'm repaying the debt.  
  
{Lisa's eyes glow red and illuminate the dark hood.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton appears suddenly, dressed in a red suit.}  
  
Merton: What the . . . ? *looks at himself* Gah! What am I wearing!?  
  
{Flames surround Merton and he screams, looking around him wildly. Demons appear around him, hissing and snarling. Merton laughs nervously and looks for a way out. The circle opens and Lisa steps inside. The circle closes once more.}  
  
Lisa: *smirks* Well well well, if it isn't Merton J. Dingle. Tell me, how does it feel to have murdered your own sister? Taking away a life can be a precious thing if done right, but I've never gotten the chance to kill my own sibling.  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously* Doesn't matter. Tommy will come help me out and send you to Hades where you belong.  
  
Lisa: Thanks for the offer, Merton, but I've been there already. I found it quite intriguing, but I'd rather let you judge for yourself.  
  
Merton: You can't do anything to me! You're dead!  
  
Lisa: Oh really?  
  
{Lisa lifts her hand up and it begins to glow red. Merton screams in pain and falls to his knees.}  
  
Merton: *through clenched teeth* What's happening to me!?  
  
Lisa: *kicks Merton* Just look at yourself. Pitiful. Nothing but an insect, having no purpose but to be squashed down. You think you can stop me? You can't even stop yourself.  
  
{Lisa grabs onto Merton by his hair and lifts his head up to look at her. She brings a mirror up to his face. Even though he looks normal, his reflection has horns atop his head, fangs, and glowing red eyes. His eyes widen and he backs away. Lisa turns the mirror to herself and she hits it, breaking it into a million pieces. She smirks at Merton again.}  
  
Lisa: You're dying, Merton Dingle. I wish you luck in Hell.  
  
{Merton is engulfed with flames and he screams.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton screams and wakes up, shaking. He sits up and holds his head, breathing sharply.}  
  
Merton: Lisa? *looks around* Lisa, where are you? *stands up quickly* Lisa! *runs out of the lair*  
  
Scene: Lori's Living Room  
  
{Tommy and Lori are still watching Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?.}  
  
Lori: The Rosetta Stone!  
  
Tommy: The Mayflower Compact!  
  
Lori & Tommy: Artichoke!  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Merton is walking through the graveyard, laughing nervously. Every little noise makes him jump. Whispers fill the air and Merton looks around.}  
  
Merton: Why am I here?  
  
{The whispers get louder. Lisa suddenly appears in the fog, her face emotionless. She glides toward him. Merton yells out in pain and doubles over, leaning against a tombstone.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, I'm sorry! Haven't I suffered enough!?  
  
Lisa: Oh really? You've suffered, have you?  
  
Merton: Yes! I think we're even now!  
  
Lisa: Merton Merton Merton, you sad soul. Have you died recently?  
  
Merton: Not that I recall, but a lot of things have happened recently.  
  
Lisa: Then you do not know suffering, Merton Dingle.  
  
Merton: But--  
  
Lisa: *eyes glow red* *a wind picks up and she glides higher* Don't make excuses to me, cretin! You were the one that killed me and I'll be the one to bring your demise! Your time is just about up!  
  
{Lisa lifts her hands into the air and Merton is surrounded by flames. He screams in terror once more.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm not good at action comedy. Leave a detailed review, as always. 


	19. Death And Back Again Part Two

Death And Back Again (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Chocolate pantalones. That is all.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{The graveyard seems almost completely empty. Lisa is nowhere in sight. Merton is laying on the ground, needless to say scorched to a crisp. Tommy and Lori enter the graveyard together.}  
  
Tommy: Well, what are we gonna do?  
  
Lori: What do you mean? We just get rid of him.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but he's our best friend.  
  
Lori: He's just a third wheel. He's getting in the way of . . . you know, things. *smirks*  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Okay, so how are we going to get rid of him?  
  
Lori: We kill him. It'll be easy.  
  
{Lori trips over Merton's body. She looks over at him and lets out a scream, getting up.}  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* He's dead!  
  
Lori: Good riddance. *brushes herself off* Ew! Someone's going to have to clean that up.  
  
{Merton's eyes snap open and he stands up.}  
  
Merton: What's going on?  
  
Tommy: Well, now that Merton's dead, you wanna go someplace?  
  
Lori: *kisses Tommy* Somewhere private, I hope.  
  
Merton: Guys, I'm here!  
  
Tommy: *looks over at Merton* Poor guy. It's a wonder we even recognized him.  
  
Merton: What? *looks at his scorched and bloody hands* What happened to me?  
  
Lori: It doesn't matter about him now. He's better off dead.  
  
Merton: Lori, what are you saying? Guys, is this what our friendship has come to!?  
  
Lori: *looks over at Merton* Oh shut up, Merton.  
  
{Lori takes out a gun and shoots Merton in the head.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Once again, Merton screams and wakes up. He looks at his hands again. They're completely normal.}  
  
Merton: Lisa? Tommy? Lori?  
  
{Merton gets out of bed and leaves the lair.}  
  
Scene: Lori's Living Room  
  
Lori: Hernan Cortez! Rosa Parks!  
  
Tommy: Gameboy Advanced!  
  
{The door opens and Merton comes running inside.}  
  
Merton: G--  
  
Lori: The Salem witch trials!  
  
Merton: Guys, I--  
  
Tommy: Bill Gates!  
  
Merton: Guys, I n--  
  
Tommy & Lori: Peter Knight!  
  
{Merton sighs and turns off the television.}  
  
Tommy & Lori: *look at each other* I so beat you!  
  
Merton: Guys, I need your help!  
  
Tommy: Is this about your hands again?  
  
Merton: Well, in a sense, yes, but-- Wait a second . . . Are you the real Tommy or the dream Tommy, or are you just going to say that you're the real Tommy to trick me, yet in a sense I guess you'd be real in the dream world, but not in the real Pleasantville, in which case I'm not real either, and only a dream version of myself, and--  
  
Lori: Merton, what are you talking about?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, what's goin' on?  
  
Merton: Lori, you don't recall shooting me in the head recently, do you?  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Merton: Good enough. *sits down in between them* Guys, something strange is going on with me, and I'm talking way stranger than Eric Clapton songs in my head!  
  
Tommy: Well what's been happening to you?  
  
Merton: That's exactly what I've been trying to figure out. See, I've been seeing Lisa, but I wasn't really, but I thought I was and then something bad happens to me and then it turns out that it's a dream, and then I don't know what's real anymore, and then I keep turning into this demon thing, and--  
  
Lori: Merton, slow down! Do you have any idea why you've been having these dreams?  
  
Merton: *pause* Guys, I think Lisa's come back from the dead and she's trying to send me to Hell.  
  
Tommy: *sighs and rolls his eyes* C'mon, Merton, Lisa's dead. She's not trying to send you to Hades.  
  
Merton: But she said she was!  
  
Lori: Yeah, but that was a dream, Merton! You're just being paranoid.  
  
Merton: *takes a deep breath* I guess I am being paranoid . . . I'm going to go home and take a breather.  
  
{Merton begins to leave Lori's house. Halfway across the room he stops and turns around.}  
  
Merton: *nervously* Will one of you guys walk me home?  
  
Tommy v.o.: Things were getting weird. I mean, Merton was always paranoid, but it never got this bad. Lisa couldn't have risen from the dead. I was convinced that Merton was just feeling bad after everything that went down. Then again, I've never been one hundred percent sure of myself.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking Merton home. Merton is staying close to Tommy, looking around nervously. Tommy looks over at Merton and sighs.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, c'mon; stop being so paranoid. There's nothing out here. Besides, even if there was, you've got me to protect you.  
  
Merton: *edges a bit farther from Tommy* I guess you're right . . .  
  
{An owl hoots and Merton screams, grabbing onto Tommy by the shoulder.}  
  
Tommy: Merton! *pushes Merton away from him* There's nothing out here!  
  
Merton: But . . .  
  
Tommy: *sigh* But what?  
  
Merton: I saw something in those trees.  
  
Tommy: Oh for crying out loud! Here. *wolfs out* I'm going to prove to you that there's nothing after you.  
  
{Tommy heads over to the trees and looks around for a bit. He turns around to face Merton.}  
  
Tommy: See? There's nothing there. *pause* Merton?  
  
{Tommy looks around. Merton is nowhere in sight. He heads back over to the street. Behind him, in the trees, a pair of glowing red eyes appear.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? *smells the air* Merton, where are you?  
  
{Merton appears behind Tommy, breathing deeply. He now has a pair of black horns atop his head, his eyes are glowing bright red, and he has fangs. He raises a clawed hand and is about to slash Tommy's neck when Tommy spins around, grabbing Merton's hand and stopping him. He kicks Merton in the gut, sending him to the ground. Merton begins to whimper and holds his stomach.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . Merton? Dude, what happened to you?  
  
Merton: *looks up and his eyes glow brighter* I warned you, Tommy! I told you something was happening! I'm turning into a demon! I'm going to be sucked into the underworld! But no, you didn't believe me! *stands up*  
  
Tommy: Merton, this is impossible. How can Lisa be alive and doing this to you?  
  
Merton: I don't know . . . I just don't know . . .  
  
{Merton collapses to the ground. Tommy runs over to his side and shakes him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Buddy? C'mon, say something!  
  
{Merton opens his eyes and laughs, grabbing onto Tommy by the neck. He stands up and holds Tommy above the ground.}  
  
Merton: Gotcha, Tommy. Sorry it had to end this way.  
  
{Merton bares his fangs and gets ready to bite Tommy. Tommy kicks Merton in the groin and Merton lets him go, doubling over.}  
  
Scene: Lori's House  
  
{Lori is watching television. Tommy (wolfed out) enters the house and throws Merton (who's tied up and gagged) onto the couch. Lori stands up quickly.}  
  
Tommy: Jeez, don't you have any family around here?  
  
Lori: *ignores Tommy's question* What happened to Merton?  
  
Tommy: Okay, here's what I know: Lisa really has come back from the dead and she's trying to send Merton to Hell. Now Merton's turning into this demon thingy.  
  
Lori: *stands up* We have to find Lisa and stop her! Where is she?  
  
Tommy: I have no idea.  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{The Hounds sit around the table. Percival stands up and faces Lisa.}  
  
Percival: Great one, what now do we do?  
  
Lisa: Patience, Percival, patience. I will take over Lycanthea in time. For now, I'm slowly working through my dear brother's mind. He'll be insane by the time he goes to Hades.  
  
{There's a moments pause and Lisa stands up.}  
  
Lisa: It's begun. *removes her hood and smiles* The stone will not fail me. *laughs evilly*  
  
Percival: Remember, sire, the stone may be turning him, but it must be used on him directly if he is to be sent. You must send him to the underworld before the full moon or you will be returned.  
  
Lisa: Don't worry, Percival. We have until tonight to send him. I want to have a little fun with him first.  
  
{Lisa lifts her hands up and a window-like portal appears. Inside the portal, Tommy, Lori, and Merton are visible in Lori's living room. Lisa waves her hand and Merton falls asleep.}  
  
Lisa: Yes . . . Sleep, brother. You need a good nightmare.  
  
Scene: Merton's Dream  
  
{Merton (human) appears in Lori's living room. He's chained to a table. He squirms frantically, trying to escape. Tommy and Lori (both in black robes) step to either side of him.}  
  
Merton: Guys, you've gotta help me!  
  
Tommy: She's coming for you, Merton.  
  
Merton: Who? Who's coming for me?  
  
Lori: Your victim.  
  
{Lisa appears, gliding through the air.}  
  
Lisa: Welcome, Merton, to your nightmare. Now the hunter has become the hunted.  
  
{Lisa grins and glides back a few feet. Tommy and Lori each take out a chainsaw and hold it up, turning it on. Merton laughs nervously and struggles with the chains.}  
  
Scene: Lori's Living Room  
  
{Tommy and Lori watch helplessly as Merton struggles with the ropes in his sleep.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, we've got to do something!  
  
Tommy: *pause* Maybe we can . . . C'mon! Grab Merton; we're goin' to the lair!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Leave a review. Detailed. Please. Thank you. 


	20. Death And Back Again Part Three

Death And Back Again (Part Three)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Yeah. I'm back. Again. To annoy you. So . . . Yeah.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) and Lori enter the lair and set Merton down on the bed.}  
  
Lori: So what do we do now?  
  
Tommy: Okay, I think I remember reading something in Merton's books that might help us . . .  
  
{Tommy goes to the bookshelf and looks at the many titles. He picks one out and smiles, holding it up.}  
  
Lori: *takes the book from him* The Occult For Dummies?  
  
Tommy: Yeah! *takes the book and flips through the pages until he finds a particular one* Maybe we could use this and help Merton! Check it out. *hands the book back to Lori*  
  
Lori: *reads* In one's dreams, anything can and will happen, despite what happens in the waking realm. One can travel through the dream realm using these procedures . . . *looks up* Tommy, that's it!  
  
Tommy: Yeah, we can travel to Lisa's dreams and scare her!  
  
Lori: *pause* No, Tommy. Merton isn't a demon in his dreams. We can travel to Merton's dreams and help him!  
  
Tommy: Oh . . .  
  
Lori: Okay, it says here that we need these spell ingredients . . . *holds up the book to show Tommy* *looks at the book* Um . . . roots of a hyacinth . . .  
  
Tommy: I'll look in their yard.  
  
{Tommy unwolfs and heads outside. The camera goes in fast motion as he comes back with some roots.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, they didn't have roots of a hyacinth, but I found some tulip bulbs.  
  
Lori: *shrugs* I guess that'll work . . . Now we need some . . . *squints* *furrows brows* dirt from a hurricane? What the heck? That doesn't even make sense!  
  
Tommy: I think I've got some ground cinnamon at home . . .  
  
Lori: Close enough.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Lori and Tommy have the ingredients set up on a table. Among the ingredients include a box of corn flakes, whipped cream, some lightbulbs, and hot cocoa mix.}  
  
Lori: Okay, it says here we're supposed to say this spell to get into his dream, and then say the spell again to get back.  
  
Tommy: Sounds easy enough.  
  
{They both look at the book and begin to read.}  
  
Lori & Tommy: Land of the waking shall meet the dream realm and bring together the pieces that were lost. We enter the realm with peace and shall leave in the same manner. We enter the dream realm of Merton Dingle. Lost spirits of dreams, help us!  
  
{There's a flash of light and Tommy and Lori disappear.}  
  
Scene: Dream World  
  
{Tommy and Lori are hurled through swirling colors. Images from Merton's life flash by (Becky, Rasputin, Lisa, the Hearse, etc.). They finally come to a stop in the dream version of the graveyard. Dream versions of themselves are already there, accompanied by the dream Merton.}  
  
Dream Tommy: Okay, Merton, what now?  
  
Merton: We say the spell and send Lisa to her grave.  
  
Dream Lori: Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
Merton: Okay . . .  
  
{Merton opens his mouth to speak, but quickly stops and turns away from Dream Tommy and Lori.}  
  
Dream Lori: Merton? Something wrong?  
  
{Merton turns around in full demon form. He lunges toward Dream Lori and Tommy and claws them. Dream Tommy wolfs out and tries to fight him, only to get attacked and beaten to the ground. The case is the same with Dream Lori. Merton lunges on them. The camera zooms off screen and there's screaming and crunching sounds.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{Merton turns to face them. He's now human, and covered in blood. He looks at his dead friends, and then up at Tommy and Lori.}  
  
Merton: What have I done? *stands up* Guys, I didn't mean to kill you!  
  
Lori: It's okay, Merton, we just--  
  
Merton: It's not okay! *looks around* Lisa's around here somewhere, isn't she?  
  
Voice: You bet I am.  
  
{They all turn to face Lisa, who's floating in the air, her eyes glowing.}  
  
Lisa: What's this? All three of you, caught off your guard? Well, I wouldn't want you to feel unwelcomed, but I'm just itching to see how much I can do with my gifts.  
  
{Lisa fires several balls of red light at them.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *dodges a ball of light*  
  
Lori: Tommy, duck!  
  
Tommy: Why? We're just in a drea--  
  
{Tommy is hit with one of the orbs and goes flying into a tree. Lori runs to his side.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, we've got to be careful! Whatever happens to us here happens to us in the real Pleasantville!  
  
Tommy: But Merton just ate us back there.  
  
Lori: That was our dream selves. We can still get hurt or . . . or die.  
  
{Merton is hit with one of the orbs. He closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he looks at himself and sees a hole in his stomach. He screams and backs up. Tommy and Lori head over to him.}  
  
Lori: Merton, we need you to help us out.  
  
Merton: Uh, did you happen to notice the gaping hole in my stomach!?  
  
Lori: It's okay! You're dreaming, Merton; nothing can happen to you. You've got to help us.  
  
Merton: With what exactly?  
  
Lori: You're turning into a demon in the real world . . . here too sort of, but we can't help you and turn you back until we know where Lisa is. We were hoping you'd know how to find her.  
  
{Lisa hits Merton with another orb and his head goes flying. Lori screams and jumps back. Merton's body falls over and crawls around, trying to find his head. Merton's head is laying next to Lori's feet.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, have you tried summoning her?  
  
Lori: *picks up Merton's head* Tried what?  
  
{Merton's body stands up and Lori puts his head back on. Merton holds his head on.}  
  
Merton: Summoning her. You can summon a demon by gathering something they once owned and reading a spell. I think it's in the blue spellbook at the lair.  
  
Lori: Okay, Tommy and I are going to go back to Pleasantville and summon her to see if we can figure out how she's doing this to you.  
  
Merton: Sure thing. *his body drops his head* Darn it!  
  
Lori: *turns to Tommy* C'mon, let's go.  
  
Tommy: *looks at Merton as he tries to find his head* Shouldn't we help him?  
  
Lori: He'll be fine; c'mon!  
  
{They're about to say the spell and leave when the ground shakes, sending them toppling over.}  
  
Lori: What the heck just happened?  
  
{Their surroundings disappear. They now are standing in pitch black. A large screen appears in front of them, currently showing only static. It soon changes to show the lair.}  
  
Merton's voice: Yelloo-hoo?  
  
Tommy: I think Merton's having a different dream.  
  
Lori: *shakes her head* Okay, let's say the spell.  
  
Lori & Tommy: Land of the waking shall meet the dream realm and bring together the pieces that were lost. We entered the realm with peace and shall leave in the same manner. We exit the dream realm of Merton Dingle. Lost spirits of dreams, help us!  
  
{There's a flash of light and both of them are flung across the room.}  
  
Tommy: *stands up* What happened? Why aren't we back at the lair?  
  
Lori: Well, it said in the book that as long as the person is sleeping, we should be able to . . .  
  
{There's a pause and both of them look at the screen.}  
  
Lori: He must have woken up!  
  
Tommy: What does this mean? We're stuck here until he goes to sleep again?  
  
Lori: I think so . . . I think we're trapped in Merton's thoughts.  
  
{The screen stays in place while the pitch black turns into a dungeon.}  
  
Tommy: I thought you said he was still asleep!  
  
Lori: I guess this is just what's going on in his subconscience . . . *shrugs*  
  
{Chains suddenly erupt from the wall and grab them, pulling them back to the wall and binding them there.}  
  
Tommy: Let me guess, *struggles with chains* whatever happens in Merton's subconscience happens to us in the real world?  
  
Lori: How should I know? You were the one with the dream idea!  
  
{The floor cracks to make a hole separating two sides of the dungeon. The side opposite of them morphs into a replica of the lair. The door creaks open and Becky steps inside, dressed ala 50s (poodle skirt, scarf, white t- shirt). Through the door comes a hooded figure in a black robe. He removes his hood to reveal Merton.}  
  
Becky: Oh, big brother! You're so cool! What can I do for you?  
  
Merton: Only the love and warmth of your embrace, dear-- *pause* Eh, a shirly temple would be nice.  
  
{Becky nods happily and skips over to the stairs, bouncing up them energetically. She reaches for the door when it opens once more. Lisa steps inside and pushes Becky down the stairs. Becky screams. Just as she's about to reach the bottom, a fiery pit opens up and Becky falls down it. Lisa glides down, her eyes glowing.}  
  
Lisa: Thought you could get rid of me, eh, Merton? Remember, I was the only one who was truly your sister. You think Becky would really be this way? She hates you. She hates you like everyone else on this wretched planet. Of course . . . I'm on your side. Take my hand, Merton. I can give you power-- Give you what you always wanted.  
  
{Lisa holds out her hand and glides closer to Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Don't trust her, Merton!  
  
{Merton turns and sees Lori and Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Tommy? Lori? What are you doing here?  
  
Lisa: Don't listen to them, Merton! They left you when you needed them most. They tied you up and left you in your basement.  
  
Merton: Lair.  
  
Lisa: Whatever.  
  
Merton: I don't care what you say; Tommy and Lori will always stick by my side.  
  
{The chains let go of Lori and she falls to the ground. She stands up, holding up her fist. A knife appears in her hand and she glides toward Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, what are you doing?  
  
Lori: I don't know. I can't control myself!  
  
{Lori lunges at Merton with the knife. He screams and dodges her.}  
  
Lisa: Take my hand, Merton! I will help you!  
  
Merton: Lisa, I-- *Lori misses him with the knife* Gah! *takes Lisa's hand*  
  
{Lori drops the knife and backs up. Tommy wolfs out and breaks the chains, jumping over the hole diving the room and the dungeon. They watch as Merton begins to transform again.}  
  
Tommy: Well, it's only his subconscience, right? I mean, it's not affecting him in the real Pleasantville, is it?  
  
Lori: I don't know, but we've got problems of our own . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The door opens and Becky comes inside.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, Mom and Dad want you t--  
  
{Becky trails off as she sees Merton tied up. She runs down the stairs and begins to untie him.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, what the heck are you doing down here?  
  
Merton: *grabs Becky by the shoulders* *eyes glow red* Becky, is anyone around?  
  
Becky: I don't think so, but Mom and Dad are gonna freak when they see those contacts you have. And let go of me, freaker! *pushes Merton away*  
  
Merton: You sure no one's around?  
  
Becky: Do you see anyone?  
  
Merton: Good point.  
  
{Merton takes a pair of clawed hands and grabs Becky, covering her mouth.}  
  
Merton: We're going on a little trip.  
  
Scene: Merton's Subconscience  
  
{Tommy and Lori looks over at the screen to see Merton's POV as he kidnaps Becky. Before anyone can say anything, the subconscience Merton lunges at the two of them.}  
  
Lori: *dodges Merton* Tommy, we've got to get Merton asleep!  
  
{Tommy kicks Merton into the wall as he lunges for him.}  
  
Scene: The Graveyard  
  
{Merton is dragging Becky along with him. He stops for a moment and drops Becky, backing up.}  
  
Becky: Okay, freaker, this isn't funny anymore . . .  
  
Merton: I'm not going. I'm not going to let Lisa win . . . *laughs*  
  
Becky: What are you talking about?  
  
Merton: I'm not going. You are.  
  
{Merton takes out a knife and holds it up. Becky screams and gets up, running away. Merton begins to transform and runs after Becky.)  
  
Becky: Leave me alone, freak!  
  
{Becky ends up in an alley. She looks around and sees a broken board. As Merton lunges at her, she thrusts it forward and hits Merton over the head, knocking him unconscious.}  
  
Scene: Merton's Subconscience  
  
{The screen disappears. Lori smiles.}  
  
Lori: He's asleep, c'mon!  
  
Lori & Tommy: Land of the waking shall meet the dream realm and bring together the pieces that were lost. We entered the realm with peace and shall leave in the same manner. We exit the dream realm of Merton Dingle. Lost spirits of dreams, help us!  
  
{There's a flash of light and they disappear.}  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Merton begins to wake up. He sees Becky standing there, petrified.}  
  
Merton: Becky, what are you doing here?  
  
{Becky screams and runs away. Merton stands up and is about to go after her when there's a flash of light and Lori and Tommy fall on top of him.}  
  
Merton: *eyes glow* *pushes Tommy and Lori off* What are you two doing here?  
  
Lori: You were about to kill Becky!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, and we were stuck in your subconscience.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Lori: Never mind, we'll explain later. Right now we've got a demon to summon . . .  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please leave a detailed review. I mean everyone! Tell me if you don't like the chapter and why, or if you do like the chapter and why. :D I love hearing comments. 


	21. Death And Back Again Part Four

Death And Back Again (Part Four)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Author's notes no longer have a meaning. And yes, I realize that this series has been going on for too long.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The gang has Lisa's backpack set in the middle of many candles. Merton is stirring a cauldron. Lori coughs and waves the smoke out of her face.}  
  
Lori: Merton, what exactly are you putting in there?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, is it like some sort of potion or something?  
  
Merton: This? Oh, this is just for Facs. *sets the cauldron aside* All we have to do is say a spell over Lisa's backpack to summon her.  
  
Lori: Go ahead and say it then.  
  
Merton: *double take* You mean-- I have to say it?  
  
Lori: Yeah. You're the one who knows what it is.  
  
Merton: Er-- Heh heh, okay . . . *takes a deep breath* *slow and creepy- like* Chandelier, celsius, pi, newton, intersecting, parfait, Madonna, temperature . . .  
  
Tommy: Uh, Merton?  
  
Merton: Inertia! T--  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Tommy: Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Lori: I think what Tommy means to say is . . . that sounded kinda made-up.  
  
Merton: Do you doubt my skills as a warlock? I've learned more spells than David Blaine!  
  
Tommy: Alright . . .  
  
{Merton's about to continue his "spell" when the door flies open. Ala Dear Father, Lisa comes inside and lightning illuminates the room. Behind her, many members of The Hounds appear, growling.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *hides behind Lori* *nervously* Well, I guess this kinda rules out my summoning idea . . .  
  
Tommy: *growls* Lisa, you'd better change Merton back.  
  
Lisa: Or what? You'll bark at me?  
  
{Tommy growls again and takes a step forward. Lisa throws out her hand and Tommy is levitated into the air, flying back to the other side of the lair. Lori looks over at Tommy for a moment, giving Lisa the opportunity to fling her back beside him. Merton looks around for some place to hide.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh. Hi, Lisa. *backs away* Uh . . . Did you know that there's a college named after me?  
  
Lisa: Time's up, Merton. I hope you like warm weather.  
  
{Lisa holds up the stone and it glows. Merton begins to turn again. The camera zooms over to Tommy and Lori, who are getting up.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, that's it! She's using that stone against Merton!  
  
Tommy: Not for long.  
  
{Tommy uses super speed and heads over to Lisa, kicking the stone out of her hands.}  
  
Lori: Quick, get the stone! *runs forward*  
  
{The Hounds charge at them and try to block them from getting the stone. Merton manages to grab it.}  
  
Merton: *holds it up and smiles* I've got it!  
  
{The Hounds all look over at Merton and tackle him to the ground. As he's being tackled, he throws it into the air and Lori catches it. Lisa lunges at Lori and she tosses the stone to Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, how do we work this thing?  
  
Merton: How should I know? I'm not exactly a philosopher!  
  
{Suddenly, The Hounds and Lisa stop fighting as a clock (from nowhere) chimes midnight. Lisa's eyes widen and she lunges at Tommy. Tommy tosses the stone over to Merton.}  
  
Lisa: Give it to me! *charges at Merton*  
  
{A fiery pit opens up in the middle of the lair and begins to suck Lisa inside. Lisa scrapes her claws into the floor, desperately holding onto anything that will keep her out. She clings to the edge of the hole and looks up at Merton.}  
  
Lisa: *begins to cry* Merton, please help me! *holds out her hand* You have to save me. I can change! Look at me, Merton. I didn't mean it . . . You can't send me back . . . We can-- we can go back to the way it was before! Before I was bitten! Before you killed me. Please . . .  
  
{Merton hesitates for a moment and looks down at the stone. Clips of Lisa from previous episode play quickly on screen, ending in slow motion with Merton shooting Lisa. Cut back to present. Merton holds out the stone and it begins to glow. Lisa begins to sob more. Suddenly, Merton turns the stone toward Percival. Percival is engulfed with light and sucked into the fiery pit. Merton reaches down and grabs Lisa's hand, pulling desperately at her. The portal becomes stronger and begins to pull the both of them in. Tommy and Lori rush forward and grab onto the two of them, pulling them out just as the portal closes and sending all four of them toppling over.}  
  
Lori: Merton, why did you save her!?  
  
Lisa: *looks over at Merton as he stands up* Why did you?  
  
Merton: I guess I had a change of heart . . .  
  
Lisa: *looks to the floor, and then up at Merton* Thank you.  
  
SFX: Record stopping.  
  
{The four of them look over at The Hounds, who all look around nervously.}  
  
Random Member: We, uh . . . Er--Um . . . Gotta go!  
  
{The Hounds rush out the door simultaniously.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, since Merton has rescued Lisa, he was a little warmer towards her than he had before . . . Lisa didn't have anymore of her powers, but that didn't mean she didn't still have a bit of a demon to her . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville Middle School  
  
{There seems to be an assembly. The principal and many students are standing by a podium.}  
  
Principal: And for Honor Roll we have Lisa Ked!  
  
{Lisa smiles and comes on stage, taking the award. After she leaves the stage, Merton (dressed strikingly similar to a tourist) takes a picture of her and smiles widely, hugging her.}  
  
Lisa: *pushes Merton away* Hug me again, Dingle, and you'll be seeing the other side.  
  
{Lisa's eyes glow and she folds her arms. There's a pause and Merton smiles, hugging Lisa again.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: And we were one hundred percent sure that The Hounds were gone for good this time . . . Well, maybe fifty percent sure . . .  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{The Hounds sit there and Jacquelin stands up.}  
  
Jacquelin: Lisa will not come to us willingly. She's human once more . . . but we will get her once and for all. I promise you that.  
  
Random Werewolf: But we don't have a leader anymore.  
  
Jacquelin: We'll just have to remedy that, won't we?  
  
{Jacquelin's eyes glow and she growls at the werewolf.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Feedback. I need some. Desperately. Please. 


	22. Species Part One

Species  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Um, I've never seen the movie Species, but as best my knowlege of assumption serves me, this chapter is gonna be like it. Sorta. Disclaimer (I like to throw them into chapters randomly): I own nothing. Well, Lisa and The Hounds (Well, anything new in this series, really.) all belong to me, but really though, who would try to claim them?  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{Jacquelin is standing at the table. A random werewolf stands up.}  
  
Random Werewolf: Who made you the new leader anyway?  
  
Jacquelin: Well, because I'm the obvious choice.  
  
Random Werewolf: I bet you're just afraid you'll lose if we have an election . . .  
  
Jacquelin: *growls* Wanna repeat that?  
  
Scene: Laboratory  
  
{At the left hand corner of the screen, ala X-Files some words are typed: Kensington Labs, 1950. The words disappear after a moment and a scientist (a middle-aged man) enters the room. A man almost identical to Merton (with the exception of being a hunchback) enters the room. The middle-aged scientist turns to him.}  
  
Scientist: Cigor, I've almost done it . . . Soon, the perfect being will be created, and it's all thanks to us.  
  
Cigor: *raspy voice* But, master, how will-- *clears his throat* *deep voice* Sorry, had something in my throat. How will this being reproduce? There are no others like it.  
  
Scientist: Ah, but that's what you think. She's perfect . . . and so is the other.  
  
Cigor: Other?  
  
Scientist: I created her a mate . . . He was much simpler and only a test, but he can learn from our girl. Just think of it, Cigor! A perfect race!  
  
{He laughs insanely and motions to Cigor. Cigor begins to laugh with him. The scientist smacks Cigor over the head and points to a switch. Cigor creeps over and flips the switch. The room is illuminated with light. They rush over to a window which looks into a room with a metal floor and walls. A tranparent box, similar to a coffin, is filled with a green liquid. In the liquid is a woman with shoulder length hair, seemingly extremely light brown, though it's hard to tell because it's wet. From the shadows, a man identical to Tommy steps out, dressed in a lab coat.}  
  
Cigor: *turns to Scientist* Is this the test?  
  
Scientist: Yes . . . He doesn't seem to want to respond to anything. This is the first time he's approached anyone or anything!  
  
Cigor: How can you be sure that he's a perfect being if he hasn't responded?  
  
Scientist: I know these things . . . He's not perfect yet, oh no, but our girl will train him. *turns back to the room* And now, the meeting of Zatus and Paxis.  
  
{The camera zooms back over to the room. The Tommy look alike, now called Zatus, steps up beside the coffin-box. He sets his hand on the glass over Paxis' face. Her sky blue eyes suddenly snap open and she gasps, clawing at the glass. Zatus quickly punches his hand through the glass, breaking the whole thing and sending the green liquid everywhere. Paxis sits up and stands up in front of Zatus, the back of her torso to the camera (to stay true to the show and hide nudity). She holds her hand out and cocks her head. Zatus presses his palm against her own and smiles. She returns the grin. They seem to glow for a moment and Zatus points to the window. Paxis nods and they turn to the door. Zatus proceeds to rip the door open and charge at Cigor and the scientist.}  
  
Cigor: I'll protect you, master!  
  
{Zatus grabs onto Cigor by the shoulders and growls. Cigor laughs nervously as he's thrown across the room and breaks a table when he lands. The scientist backs away and presses a button for the speakers.}  
  
Scientist: Code red! I need assistance on level three! This is Doctor Feads; I repeat, code red!  
  
{Zatus is about to attack Doctor Feads when Cigor attacks from behind, stabbing him in the back with a broken board from the table. Zatus turns to face him, just before getting stabbed in the chest. He falls to the ground, dead. Doctor Feads rushes over and seals the door to the metal room shut just as Paxis is running forward. She screams and presses her hands against the window, staring at Zatus' limp form. She looks to Doctor Feads, then to Cigor just as he lets go of the bloody board.}  
  
Dr. Feads: It was a failure . . . Cigor, where did I go wrong?  
  
Cigor: We'll just have to try again, master . . .  
  
Dr. feads: No. We can't let this happen again.  
  
Cigor: What do we do with Paxis?  
  
Dr. Feads: We can't kill the girl . . . We'll just have to keep her here. She cannot get loose.  
  
Cigor: Agreed, master.  
  
Dr. Feads: Good . . . Then I'm going to get a crew to come pick up Zatus.  
  
{Doctor Feads leaves the room. Cigor sneers at Paxis as she stands in shock, her hands still pressed against the glass.}  
  
Cigor: Yeah, that was me. I killed your little boyfriend. *stands right beside the glass* One day I'll kill you too, when the time comes. I'm superior. Your kind won't spread through Earth . . . I'll guarantee you that.  
  
{Paxis screams and pounds against the glass. Cigor laughs and walks away.}  
  
Scene: Laboratory  
  
{Words appear on the left hand side of the screen again: 2002. Doctor Feads enters his laboratory, now an old man. He slowly makes his way to the window, looking in on the room, where Paxis is stored in her case, looking the same as she had fifty-two years earlier. The door bursts open and many people in black clothing and sunglasses rush inside, holding their guns out. A middle-aged man steps out from the crowd and points his gun to Doctor Feads' head.}  
  
Dr. Feads: Peter!  
  
Peter: Shut up, Feads. We've come for the girl.  
  
Dr. Feads: What? You can't take her! She's unstable! Why-- She hasn't left her containment since 1950!  
  
Peter: *looks around* Okay, Feads, where's your buddy?  
  
Dr. Feads: Who?  
  
Peter: You know who I'm talking about! Where's Cigor?  
  
Dr. Feads: Peter, he's been dead for ten years.  
  
Peter: Good. You can see him again.  
  
{A gun shot rings through the air and the camera zooms in on Paxis. The door opens and a man opens her transparent box. She sits up and backs away from them, now on all fours on top of the box and dripping. Her hair is draped over her face.}  
  
Man: Don't worry; we're here to help you . . .  
  
Paxis: Za . . . *struggles* Zatus! Zatus! *looks around desperately*  
  
Man: We're gonna get you out of here and--  
  
{Paxis knocks the man over and lunges out of the room on all fours. The people in the room begin firing their weapons left and right. They stop shooting and look around.}  
  
Peter: Where'd she go?  
  
{The camera zooms in on the ceiling, where Paxis is clinging easily. She growls and crawls out of the room.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: If there's anything I've learned since I was bitten, it's that Pleasantville isn't exactly what it seems . . . We get some pretty interesting night life around here, but there's always some sort of surprise waiting to pop out at you.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy is walking through the park, looking around. He passes by and continues to walk down the street. The camera switches to someone's POV as they watch him from the trees. A car suddenly rounds the corner speedily and heads for Tommy. Tommy's eyes glow and he turns around, just before being pushed to the sidewalk by someone and toppling over. The car passes by quickly.}  
  
Scene: Inside Car  
  
{Peter and some others that were with him drive along.}  
  
Random Figure: Where are we going, boss?  
  
Peter: Back to headquarters. We'll never find her at this time of night.  
  
Scene: Sidewalk  
  
{Tommy, who had landed face first on the pavement, turns himself over and holds his head. He sits up, only to get pushed back down again when comes to his side and hugs him. Tommy pushes her away and his eyes widen.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . Uh, listen, I don't know what--  
  
{Tommy is cut off as Paxis kisses him. Tommy pushes her away once again.}  
  
Tommy: Lady, I think you've made a mistake here.  
  
Paxis: Zatus! Zatus!  
  
Tommy: Zatus? What are you talking about? Who are you?  
  
Paxis: *thinks for a moment* *points to herself* Paxis. *points to Tommy* Zatus.  
  
Tommy: Your name is Paxis? *Paxis nods* Listen, I don't know who Zatus is, but--  
  
Paxis: Zatus live?  
  
Tommy: Er-- I'm alive, but I don't know about Zatus or whoever.  
  
Paxis: *smiles* Zatus.  
  
{Paxis holds out her hand. Tommy furrows his brows, unsure of what she's trying to do. Paxis laughs and takes his hand, pressing his palm against hers. She lets his hand go and they sit there for a moment. Their hands seem to glow.}  
  
Paxis: Together.  
  
Tommy: *awkwardly* Together.  
  
SFX: Record stopping.  
  
{Tommy pulls his hand away and gets up. Paxis quickly stands up as well, her smile fading.}  
  
Tommy: Listen, uh, how about I get you home so you can, uh . . . get some clothes on?  
  
Paxis: *nods* Home.  
  
Tommy: Where do you live?  
  
Paxis: *cocks her head* Home.  
  
Tommy: I know, I know, but where's your house? What street is it on?  
  
{The camera zooms in on Paxis' face and clips from Kensington Labs play as a flashback. The clips stop and she clings onto Tommy, shaking her head.}  
  
Paxis: *shakes head* No home! No home!  
  
Tommy: Take it easy; it's going to be okay . . . You don't have a home? *Paxis nods* Okay, that might be a problem, heh heh . . . *looks around and thinks* I can't you back with me . . . *pause* But I think I know someone who'll take you in.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Merton: Tommy, are you insane!? Where's this girl from anyway?  
  
Tommy: I don't think she can speak English very well. She said something about not having a home.  
  
Merton: Did she mention anything else to you?  
  
Tommy: Well . . . Yeah! She kept saying Zatus.  
  
Merton: Zatus?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, do you know what it means?  
  
Merton: I don't recognize the word . . . It doesn't sound like anything in any language I've learned.  
  
Tommy: Hm, that's weird . . . Maybe we can ask her about it.  
  
Merton: Uh, Tommy? Mind telling me where you put her?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, she's upstairs. I figured she didn't want to be left outside naked.  
  
Merton: What!? You mean to tell me that there's some beautiful, nude woman in my hou . . . *smiles* Never mind.  
  
Tommy: So you gonna let her stay here?  
  
Merton: I don't know, Tommy . . . Not that it isn't tempting, because it is, but I have to take care of Lisa this week because her dad's going out of town.  
  
Tommy: Great! She can help!  
  
{Merton opens his mouth to speak when the door opens. Tommy and Merton turn to see who it is, and Merton's mouth stays open. Paxis, now in a long tan skirt, ankle-high black boots, and a lavender shirt, heads down the stairs, heading straight for Tommy and hugging him.}  
  
Tommy: Uh, Paxis, where did you get those clothes?  
  
Paxis: Room. *points up* Rebecca Dingle's room, keep out. *smiles*  
  
Merton: I see she can read signs on doors . . .  
  
{Paxis turns around and sees Merton for the first time. He smile fades and she looks worried. Clips or Cigor flash forward. She begins to speak a strange language to Tommy and pushes him back toward the wall. She then turns angrily toward Merton and snarls, getting on all fours and lunging at him. Merton's eyes widen and he jumps to the side.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *turns to Tommy* Tommy, a little help here? *laughs nervously and backs away from Paxis*  
  
Tommy: Whoa, she just went crazy!  
  
Merton: Shocking behavior from a wild woman, but I'm still in trouble here!  
  
Tommy: Oh, right!  
  
{Paxis takes Merton by the shoulders and lifts him into the air, squeezing tightly.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, would you mind letting me go? That's starting to sting a little . . .  
  
{Tommy wolfs out and comes up behind Paxis, tapping her on the shoulder. She throws Merton to the side, sending him into the desk and causing some books to fall on top of him from the bookshelf. She turns around and sees Tommy, her eyes widening.}  
  
Paxis: Zatus . . . *looks him up and down* *begins to speak a strange language again*  
  
Tommy: Merton, what is she speaking?  
  
Merton: Aw, son of a . . . *rubs his head and pushes some books off of him* What? *pause* I'm not recognizing the language here . . .  
  
Paxis: Cigor! *points to Merton* Zatus, big . . . *thinks* trouble . . . harm . . .  
  
Tommy: Okay, okay, trouble, harm . . . Here, act it out for me.  
  
{Paxis doesn't seem to understand and looks around with worry.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, this isn't a game of charades here; she just went psycho and attacked me! Get your wolf on!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah!  
  
{Tommy gets in a fighting stance and faces Paxis. Paxis looks around. Clips from previous scenes flash by.}  
  
Feads' Voice: I know these things . . . He's not perfect yet, oh no, but our girl will train him.  
  
Paxis: Train . . . Learn . . .  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
{Paxis takes Tommy's paws and she presses their palms together. Their hands begin to glow again. Suddenly, the camera zooms over to the door to the lair as it bursts open and Becky comes inside.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, I have friends over, so I'd appreciate it if you acted like you didn't exist. And have you been stealing my clothes again? One of my outfits went missing.  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh, out! *points to the door*  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and leaves. Merton gets up and looks over at Tommy, who's standing there with his paws out. Paxis is no longer in sight.}  
  
Merton: Where'd she go?  
  
Tommy: *shakes his head and lowers his paws* I dunno . . .  
  
Merton: *sighs and sits down on the bed* Whew! Thank goodness! I'm safe for now . . . D'I mean, we're safe for now, heh heh.  
  
Tommy: Yeah . . . *shakes his head again and unwolfs* Listen, I'm gonna go out and find her so that she doesn't cause any more problems, okay?  
  
Merton: Right.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy heads down the street and looks around. The camera zooms towards him and zooms back out, revealing him in the the cafeteria at Pleasantville High, stark naked. His eyes widen and he grabs a tray to cover himself up as the teens all laugh at him. A strange fog curls around the room. The sound suddenly seems to turn off (even though it's apparent that everyone is still laughing) and Paxis appears before him, her skin now tinted sky blue and her hair now bright white. She smiles and approaches him.}  
  
Paxis: Why are you hiding?  
  
Tommy: What's going on, Paxis?  
  
Paxis: Why are you asking me? It's painfully obvious that these inferior beings are laughing at you. You don't need any of the materials of this world. Clothes are of no importance to us . . . They are stained. Stained with the stench of these beings.  
  
{Paxis takes Tommy's hands and holds them up to her palms, the tray falling to the floor.}  
  
Paxis: You are my Zatus. *smiles*  
  
{The camera zooms in on her eyes. Tommy's reflection can be seen as he returns the smile.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy suddenly wakes up on the ground. He shakes his head and gets up.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton begins to pick up his belongings that had fallen when he was thrown at his desk. The camera zooms in behind him, where Paxis is clinging onto the ceiling. She crawls off of the ceiling and lunges at Merton when the door opens, smacking her and throwing her back into the wall. Lisa steps inside.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, Merton, you wouldn't happen to have a cup of sugar around here, would ya'?  
  
Merton: No, why?  
  
Lisa: Darn! Guess I'll have to try Mrs. Lawson . . .  
  
{Lisa leaves and closes the door. Merton's eyes widen when he sees Paxis standing there.}  
  
Merton: Whoa! Heh heh . . . *backs away from her as she crawls forward* Did I mention that blue is a stunning color for you? It totally brings out your eyes.  
  
Paxis: Cigor . . . Kill Zatus. Pay. *glares*  
  
Merton: Oddly enough, a witty remark would be easier right now if I could discern what you just said . . .  
  
Paxis: Now, you die.  
  
Merton: Can't we work this out?  
  
{Paxis lunges at Merton and he dodges her.}  
  
Merton: Guess not, heh heh . . .  
  
{Paxis snarls and tackles Merton to the ground, choking him. Merton flails his arms around and hits a candle. The candle lights fire to Paxis' skirt and she screams, getting away from Merton and putting out the fire. She screeches and runs out the door. Merton rubs his neck and sits up.}  
  
Merton: Cigor . . . Where have I heard that before? And Zatus?  
  
{Merton gets on the computer and types in a few things. His eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: *reads* November 15, 1950: Kensington Labs recently developed a failed experiment on genetic mutations. "Attempting to make the perfect being was a complete failure," says Cigor, assistant of Dr. Feads, the founder of this project, "She claimed that she was here to purify this world-- To destroy all things imperfect." *looks up* She's gonna kill everyone in Pleasantville!  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lori is walking through the park. The camera shows something's POV as it snarls and watching her from the trees, creeping out towards her silently.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Need I say this again? Leave a detailed review on your way out and I'll be happy. {B 


	23. Species Part Two

Species (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Random members of The Hounds pass out buttons to each other and throw out catchy sayings. Jacquelin growls at a few werewolves as they start to pass her and they quickly take a button before running off.}  
  
Scene: The Park, Where We Left Off  
  
{Lori hears some rustling and stops, furrowing her brows and turning around. The camera switches to something's POV again and some snarling is heard. Lori slowly turns and begins to walk away. Whoever's watching her leaves the shelter of the trees and makes their way behind her. A hand reaches out and grabs her on the shoulder. She screams and turns around, the camera going back to a normal shot and revealing Tommy standing there. When she screams he jumps, taking a step back.}  
  
Lori: *takes a deep breath* Tommy, it's you . . . *pause* For the record, I wasn't scared . . . *awkward silence* So . . . What's up?  
  
{Tommy doesn't speak and looks down at his hands, studying them carefully.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: *looks up* Paxis.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: Paxis told me something . . .  
  
Lori: Who's Paxis?  
  
Tommy: She said we were supposed to be here on a mission . . .  
  
Lori: Tommy, what are you talking about? What mission?  
  
Tommy: To destroy all th--  
  
{There's a screeching sound and the two of them turn to look at the street. Tommy begins to reach for Lori's neck when the headlights of the Hearse glare on them. The camera zooms over to the Hearse as Merton screeches to a stop beside Lori. Tommy is nowhere in sight. Merton gets out of the car in a hurry and accidentally shuts his coat inside the door, falling back as he tries to go forward. He opens the door and gets his coat out, running towards Lori and grabbing onto her by the shoulders, catching his breath.}  
  
Merton: Lori, big trouble! An experiment went awry and now and a wild woman is on the loose, trying to create a perfect society by killing anyone imperfect! *takes a deep breath* Even worse, she's evolving into some sort of superhuman being!  
  
Lori: Whoa, back up! Experiment?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I've got a . . . paper somewhere . . . *searches his pockets and takes out a news article*  
  
Lori: *quickly scans the article* Well we've gotta warn Tommy before she does something!  
  
Merton: Don't worry, Lori, we've got a fool proof plan. Tommy's out looking for Paxis at this very moment and--  
  
Lori: Wait, what did you say?  
  
Merton: We've got a fool proof plan?  
  
Lori: No, the other thing! Paxis . . . I met up with Tommy just before you showed up and he was talking about her.  
  
Merton: Really? Did he find her?  
  
Lori: I think so . . . He was talking about Paxis telling him something . . .  
  
Merton: Not that I don't want to go more in depth as to how he can decipher what she says properly, but what did she tell him?  
  
Lori: I don't remember; it looked like he was thinking about something else.  
  
Merton: Okay, that's as much help as a pebble. Focus! We've got to find a way to stop Paxis before she's killed everyone and everything on Earth!  
  
Lori: Maybe we can go to Kensington Labs and get some clues. *shrugs*  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking around, looking around him as if he's lost. He stops and howls, getting on all fours and looking around him. Suddenly, a van drives by and a few figures reach out, pulling Tommy inside. The door closes and the van speeds off.}  
  
Scene: Kensington Labs  
  
{Merton and Lori stand in a hallway outside the door to the laboratory. Lori begins to move forward when Merton puts a hand out to stop her.}  
  
Merton: Stay back, Lori. This might be dangerous. *tries to open the door* What the--? *puts his foot on the door and grabs the knob, pulling hard* The door must be locked! Darn it! Guess I'll just have to get us in the old fashioned way. *cracks his knuckles*  
  
{Merton backs up and lets out a battle cry, running forward and smacking himself into the door. The door doesn't budge. He yells out in pain and grips his shoulder, backing away.}  
  
Lori: Need some help?  
  
Merton: From a woman? Lori, Lori, Lori . . . You misunderstand the nature of a man. A man who seeks help, especially from a woman, is a quitter, forever scorned by his gender.  
  
{Merton takes a deep breath and lets out another battle cry, charging at the door again. This time, he falls backwards and lands on his back.}  
  
Merton: *still on the ground* That's it, I quit!  
  
{Lori walks over and opens the door easily, stepping inside.}  
  
Merton: *stands up quickly* I was gonna do that next, honestly! *runs in after her*  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{The elections are still going on.}  
  
Jacquelin: Oh for crying out loud! Just pick a nominee! *growls*  
  
Random Werewolf: But I-- *is cut off by a growl* I'm voting for Jacquelin.  
  
Another Werewolf: Me too.  
  
Yet Another Werewolf: Same here.  
  
{Jacquelin smirks as the werewolves cast their votes.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tommy is tied up to a chair, looking around nervously. Peter steps inside, moving a light towards Tommy.}  
  
Peter: Alright, Zatus, we can do this the easy way . . . or the hard way. Where's your lady friend, huh?  
  
Tommy: What? What are you talking about? Where am I? Who are you?  
  
Peter: You can call me Peter. My group and I are here to make sure that you and your girlfriend don't create your so-called perfect race. Now tell us . . . Where is Paxis?  
  
Tommy: I won't tell you. *growls*  
  
Peter: *gets in Tommy's face* Where is Paxis!?  
  
Tommy: *growls* Kill me first!  
  
Peter: Fine. *backs away* We'll just have to do this the hard way.  
  
{Peter takes out a gun and points it at Tommy's head.}  
  
Peter: If you want death, then that can be arranged, Zatus, but only after we have a location. We have plenty of methods to use to get this out of you.  
  
Tommy: Paxis will come. You can't kill her. She's stronger and faster and more beautiful than you can ever imagine . . . She'll come for me.  
  
Peter: Don't make me use this! *pushes the gun closer to his head* *quietly* For the last time, where is she?  
  
{The camera zooms in on Tommy and a small grin curls onto his lips.}  
  
Tommy: I can take you to her . . .  
  
Scene: Kensington Labs  
  
{Lori and Merton search through Feads' lab. Lori picks up a photo of Doctor Feads and Cigor.}  
  
Lori: Merton, check this out . . .  
  
Merton: *takes the picture from her* Holy Aunt Jemima! The maple taste of confusion has sunk in.  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: Was the Aunt Jemima reference too Batman-esque? Here, I'll try something else: Holy Marie Curie! What new element have we--  
  
Lori: *shakes her head* No, Merton! Look!  
  
{Lori points to a small book lying on a table. She heads over a picks it up, reading it aloud.}  
  
Lori: November 15th, 1950: The experiment has failed miserably. After Cigor murdered Zatus, we came to the decision to keep the news from the papers. The public will only know of Paxis, who we will be keeping in her preservation tank until further studies. *looks up from the book* This must mean that they made another creature thing . . .  
  
Merton: Two of them!? Wait a second . . . Cigor . . . She called me Cigor back at the lair! This hunchback *points to Cigor in the picture* bears a look similar to my own, which must have lead Paxis into believing that I was the one who murdered her mate!  
  
Lori: And that's why she's after you! C'mon, we've gotta go tell Tommy!  
  
Voice: Tell me what?  
  
{Merton and Lori turn to see Tommy at the door.}  
  
Merton: It turns out that there were two--  
  
Tommy: Stand back!  
  
{Tommy wolfs out and pushes Merton to the side, grabbing Lori and putting her in a headlock.}  
  
Merton: Uh, Tommy? What are you doing?  
  
Lori: Let me go! *struggles with Tommy*  
  
Tommy: Now!  
  
{Peter a many other figures jump out and hold their guns out.}  
  
Peter: Alright, nobody move!  
  
Tommy: This is her.  
  
Peter: The shape shifting demon . . . C'mon, men, get her before she escapes!  
  
{Lori elbows Tommy, causing him to let her go. She stands beside Merton and gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: Face it, Paxis, you and Cigor are outnumbered.  
  
Merton: Paxis? Cigor?  
  
Lori: Tommy, it's us, Lori and Merton!  
  
{Tommy growls and moves forward. Merton whimpers and backs away. Tommy lunges forward suddenly and grabs Lori, pulling her close to him.}  
  
Tommy: You're not going anywhere, Paxis! *whispers so that only she can hear* Goodbye, Lori.  
  
{Lori's eyes widen as a few of the men grab her and start to pull her away. She manages to escape and kicks one of them, dodging another as he throws a punch forward. Tommy grins and heads out the door while the others are distracted. Lori punches another figure and runs after Tommy.}  
  
Peter: Hold your fire! We'll find them both . . . *looks around and grins* and I know exactly how to bring them to us.  
  
{The camera zooms over to the other side of the laboratory, where Merton begins to crawl out from under a table. He stops as a gun is pointed at his head. He looks up to see Peter.}  
  
Peter: Just where do you think you're going?  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Lori chases after Tommy, nearly catching him a few times. Finally, she trips and falls flat on her face. When she looks up, Tommy is gone.}  
  
Lori: Darn, I lost him . . .  
  
{There's suddenly a growling and Lori furrows her brows, slowly turning around. Her eyes widen and she screams as she's dragged off screen.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Merton is tied to a chair, looking around nervously.}  
  
Peter: Okay, Cigor, where would Paxis or Zatus go if they were on the run?  
  
Merton: Uh, mini mall? *gets a gun pointed to his head* Okay, never mind then . . .  
  
{S cell phone suddenly rings and Peter puts it to his ear.}  
  
Peter: Hello?  
  
Voice: Get Cigor on the phone.  
  
{Peter grins and holds the phone to Merton's ear.}  
  
Peter: It's for you.  
  
Merton: *furrows brows* Hello?  
  
{The screen splits in between Merton in the dark room and Tommy at the lair.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, buddy. How's it goin', Merton?  
  
Merton: Tommy! Tommy, where are you? You've gotta help me!  
  
Tommy: See, that's what I never liked about you. You always want something. I want something from you. Merton: And what exactly is that?  
  
Tommy: Your life.  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously* It sounds appealing, really, but I'm a bit tied up right now . . .*quietly* literally.  
  
Tommy: Oh, that's too bad. Paxis and I have some guests that'll be disappointed that you didn't show up.  
  
{The camera zooms in behind Tommy, where Lori and Becky are tied up and unconscious.}  
  
Merton: You wouldn't . . .  
  
Tommy: Oh, I would.  
  
Merton: Tommy, I can't go over there! If I wasn't tied to a chair right now, maybe I'd consider it, but I'm stuck!  
  
Tommy: You'd better find a way out of there quick then, because Paxis gets impatient.  
  
Merton: Tommy, wait! She just wants to kill me because she thinks I'm Cigor! You know I'm not-  
  
{Tommy hangs up the phone and turns to Paxis.}  
  
Tommy: He'll come.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
Peter: Well?  
  
Merton: He wants me to go to the lair . . . *pause* How did he get this number anyway?  
  
Peter: We're listed.  
  
{There's a pause as Merton nods.}  
  
Peter: Anyway, this is perfect! We'll bring you there and organize an ambush.  
  
Merton: Don't I have a say in this? I mean, there's always the possibility of Tom- Er- Zatus and Paxis killing me.  
  
Peter: I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take.  
  
Merton: *smiles* Well that's- *pause* Wait a second . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton enters the lair. The door creaks as he opens it slowly.}  
  
Merton: Yelloohoo?  
  
{The camera zooms over behind the door, where Tommy is waiting to attack. He's about to tackle Merton when the door flies open and Lisa steps inside.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, you wouldn't happen to have some napalm around here, would ya'?  
  
Merton: No, why?  
  
Lisa: Darn! I'll just have to try Mrs. Lawson . . . *leaves*  
  
{Merton shakes his head and turns around, getting tackled to the ground by Paxis.}  
  
Merton: Gah! You need to stop sneaking up on people like that!  
  
Paxis: You die, Cigor!  
  
Merton: Listen, I'm not Cigor! Even then, if Zatus was murdered, then how can he be standing right there? *points to Tommy* Of course, he's not Zatus, but my point still stands.  
  
Paxis: You cannot kill us. We're the perfect beings. The only thing that can destroy us is ourselves.  
  
Merton: Not we. Personally, I'm just going for destroying you, but why quibble about plural forms?  
  
Paxis: You will die before Zatus or I perish.  
  
Merton: Heh heh, somebody help me!  
  
{Peter and his men jump out, shooting their guns recklessly. Paxis hisses and backs away. Merton sits up but quickly ducks down again as more shots are fired. Paxis suddenly gasps as she's shot in the stomach. She begins to fall back and hisses, regaining her balance. Peter shoots another round and she's hit in the head. She falls back and disappears into a pile of blue goo. Peter then aims his gun at Tommy.}  
  
Merton: You can't kill him; he's not Zatus!  
  
Peter: It's all for the sake of humanity, son.  
  
{Merton closes his eyes as a gun shot rings through the air. Something brushes againt Merton's head and he looks up to see debris falling from the ceiling where a shot had been fired. Everyone looks around and turns to see a Lori look alike (although her hair is black) standing there with a gun.}  
  
Look Alike: Peter, don't you know it's not nice to play with guns?  
  
Peter: Alexis!  
  
Alexis: You know, they tell the truth. That isn't Zatus. He was killed years after I was created.  
  
Peter: How- I thought I killed you!  
  
Alexis: You always did have a bad aim with that gun. C'mon, *takes Peter's hand* lets go back to Kensington Labs before you destroy another scientific break through. I need to teach you a lesson.  
  
{Everyone heads out the door except for Alexis. Tommy shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . . Dude, you won't believe what just happened! Paxis took control over me or something and . . .  
  
Merton: We know, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: *looks around* Why are there two Loris?  
  
Alexis: More than one creature was made. They never said there were only two.  
  
{Alexis smiles and leaves.}  
  
Merton: Is it just me, or did this get a bit more confusing?  
  
Tommy: It's not just you.  
  
{The door opens and Lisa steps inside.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, Merton, you wouldn't happen to have some matches, would ya'?  
  
Merton: Yeah, actually. *takes out some matches and hands it to her*  
  
Lisa: Thanks, bye!  
  
Merton: *pause* Wait a . . . Lisa, no!  
  
{Merton heads out the door after her.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, Paxis was gone and I was back to being plain old Tommy Dawkins. It turns out that Peter was Doctor Feads' assistant before Cigor came along, and that they had created Alexis first before the experiment failed. We're not so sure what happened to those two . . .  
  
Scene: Beach  
  
{Peter and Alexis sit at the beach relaxing. Alexis suddenly forms into Paxis and Peter forms into Zatus.}  
  
Paxis: You think they actually bought it?  
  
Zatus: Of course. We won't have anymore trouble now that we're dead . . .  
  
{They laugh together and turn to look at the sunset.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Even though we had gotten rid of Paxis, we had a hard time giving Becky and good explanation as to what happened. The lair needed a bit of repairing . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton tries desperately to explain the gun shots to his parents (their heads off screen).}  
  
Mr. Dingle: Wait a second, son. Do you smell something burning?  
  
{Merton looks out the window and sees Lisa with a match lit.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, no! *runs outside after her*  
  
A/N: Well, at least I tried to make sense. Tell me details as to why you liked or disliked this chapter. 


	24. Memories Part One

Memories  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, um . . . yeah. I realize that this series is falling to bits . . . but I'm enjoying it too much to stop, even when I should. :)  
  
Tommy v.o.: I can admit, throughout my whole life, I've never had much luck with relationships. To make it harder, I had to become a werewolf.  
  
{Clips from the pilot begin to flash, then clips of Tommy with Stacey, then clips of him with Lori.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: But, I wasn't going to complain. I had two really great friends and that was all that mattered.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy opens up his locker, looking at the inside of the door. Pictures of Lori and Stacey cover a majority of the space inside the locker. His eyes glow and he rips some of the pictures out, crumpling them up. He pauses for a moment and looks at the crumpled papers in his hands, smoothing them out and taping them back inside his locker.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Yep . . . I was totally over having a girlfriend . . .  
  
{Merton comes on screen, opening his locker and digging inside.}  
  
Merton: *not looking out of his locker* Hey, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: *jumps* I'm over them!  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows and looks at Tommy* Someone's a bit jumpy today, I see.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, dude, it's just . . . I've been thinkin' lately . . .  
  
Merton: I can assure you, it's completely normal.  
  
Tommy: No, dude! I've just been thinking over things lately, that's all.  
  
Merton: About what things?  
  
{Tommy pauses and looks over at his locker, focusing on one of the crumpled pictures; a picture of him and Stacey together. He rips it out and crumples it up again, throwing it in a nearby trash can.}  
  
Tommy: Nothing important.  
  
{Lori comes on screen.}  
  
Lori: Hey, Tommy. What's up?  
  
Tommy: What is this, a million questions today? There's nothing wrong!  
  
{Tommy shuts his locker and walks away. Lori furrows her brows and turns to Merton.}  
  
Merton: He's been *air quotes* "thinking".  
  
Lori: About what?  
  
Merton: Beats me.  
  
Lori: *shrugs* C'mon, let's get to the cafeteria before we end up with the crusty food at the bottom of the tray.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Okay, so maybe I overreacted . . . I decided to keep myself from thinking about the past. Right now, my number one goal was winning the game.  
  
Scene: Football Field  
  
{The camera focuses on Tommy as he runs down the field, dodging players and holding the football tightly. He throws the ball to a teammate and they head for the touchdown. Tommy looks around and suddenly sees Stacey watching from the sidelines. His mouth falls open and he stands there. The ball is thrown to him once more and it hits him in the head, just before he gets tackled to the ground. He manages to break free and look around, but Stacey is nowhere in sight.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: So much for only focusing on the game . . .  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking along the street, holding an ice pack to his head. He suddenly sees Stacey walking along the streets, looking around.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey! *runs up to her*  
  
Stacey: Ah! *turns around and laughs* Oh, it's you, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: *smiles* Stacey, what are you doing here?  
  
Stacey: Well, I live here now.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Really? This is great! Why did you come back?  
  
Stacey: Personal . . . reasons . . .  
  
Tommy: *pause* *gets the idea* Oh, you didn't have to come back for me. You have a life back east.  
  
Stacey: *laughs* No, Tommy . . . other reasons.  
  
Tommy: *smile fades* Oh . . . Well, that's cool. Wanna tell me about it?  
  
Stacey: Actually, um, I'd rather not. Listen, it was great talking to you, but I've gotta go, um . . . somewhere.  
  
Tommy: Well-  
  
{Stacey walks past him and off screen.}  
  
Tommy: . . . goodbye.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Stacey enters The Factory, looking around. A blonde girl approaches her.}  
  
Girl: Oh my gosh! Stacey? Where have you been?  
  
Stacey: Hey, Kate. Listen, I'd really love to talk some more, but I'm looking for someone . . .  
  
Kate: *smiles* Oh, I see . . . Someone special? Someone like Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Stacey: Well, someone special alright . . .  
  
{Stacey walks past Kate and looks around. She isn't paying much attention and runs into Lori, causing both of them to fall back.}  
  
Stacey: Sorry . . .  
  
Lori: No problem. *helps Stacey up* *stops Stacey as she begins to leave* Hey, are you new around here?  
  
Stacey: Just moved back.  
  
Lori: Well-  
  
{Stacey pushes past her.}  
  
Lori: Hey!  
  
{Stacey heads through the crowd. As she's looking around, Merton exits The Factory behind her.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy sits alone, picking at his food. He sees Stacey and his face immediately brightens up.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Stacey! *stands up*  
  
Stacey: *glances over at him* Oh, um, hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: So . . . You, uh, take care of that personal business yet?  
  
Stacey: I haven't been having much luck with it, actually.  
  
Tommy: Well maybe I can help.  
  
Stacey: I'm looking for someone . . .  
  
Tommy: What's her name? I might know her.  
  
Stacey: It's a he.  
  
Tommy: *looks hurt* Oh . . .  
  
Stacey: Tommy, were you thinking that I came back because of us?  
  
Tommy: *covering up* No, of course not!  
  
Stacey: *smiles* I'm sorry, I just thought that . . .  
  
{Stacey trails off and her smile fades as she sees someone behind Tommy. A grin curls onto her lips as cheesy love music begins to play. She pushes Tommy off screen and sighs happily as she looks at the person.}  
  
SFX: Record stopping.  
  
{The camera zooms over to reveal Merton standing there. He makes an attempt at looking cool, ending up tripping and falling face first into his tray of food. Stacey heads over to him and begins to help him pick up his food.}  
  
Merton: Thanks, I . . . *does a double take* Stacey!?  
  
Stacey: *laughs* Yep, it's me . . .  
  
Merton: Shouldn't you be swooning over Tommy or mocking me with your friends?  
  
Stacey: No, silly! I just wanna talk . . .  
  
Merton: *pause* Excuse me for a moment . . .  
  
{Merton walks a few feet away, closer to the camera.}  
  
Merton: Stacey Hansen, in Pleasantville, acknowledging my existence . . . Seek help, or consolation? *pause* Tommy!  
  
{Merton turns and runs over to Tommy, who is still on the ground from when Stacey pushed him. He gets up just as Merton approaches him.}  
  
Merton: You notice anything strange about Stacey lately?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, she's been acting weird . . . She said she had some personal business to take care of. Maybe one of her relatives died or something.  
  
{Merton sighs and smacks Tommy over the head.}  
  
Tommy: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Merton: Are you completely oblivious? *pause* Don't answer that. *shakes his head* If I know women, *smiles* and I do, *puts serious face back on* *air quotes* "personal business" is a code. It basically sends off a warning that the female wants some alone time to think over the past . . . eat some rocky road, watch Steel Magnolias or Step Mom . . . signifying that they're having regrets about the end of the relationship. *pause* Or it could mean that it's that time of month again, but I digress.  
  
Tommy: So what are you saying, she's having second thoughts about breaking up me?  
  
Merton: It's entirely possible.  
  
Tommy: *smiles* This is great! Should I talk to her?  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy walks slowly toward Stacey, who is at her locker.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Stace.  
  
Stacey: *smiles* Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Say, uh, could I ask you a question?  
  
Stacey: Didn't you just now? *laughs* What is it?  
  
Tommy: I know I've been kinda nosy lately, but I've gotta ask you . . . Why did you really come to Pleasantville?  
  
Stacey: I told you, personal reasons.  
  
Tommy: I know, but what kind of personal reasons?  
  
Stacey: You really want to know?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Stacey: Well . . . *shuts her locker* I came because of love. *leaves*  
  
Tommy v.o.: Merton was right! Stacey had come back to Pleasantville because she wanted me back . . . That's what I thought, anyway.  
  
Scene: Hallway, After School  
  
{The hallway is empty except for Stacey and a few of her friends. They're at their lockers, putting the last of their belongings away.}  
  
Random Prep: Oh my gosh, did you see Tommy Dawkins at the game yesterday?  
  
Another Prep: He's so dreamy . . .  
  
Yet Another Prep: Stacey, you should so totally date him again . . . I hear he's single.  
  
Stacey: I don't know, I actually had my mind on someone else . . .  
  
Random Prep: Like who? That loser Dingle?  
  
{The preps begins to giggle. Stacey slams her locker shut and turns to them angrily.}  
  
Stacey: What's wrong with Merton?  
  
Another Prep: Only that he's the biggest freak on Earth. Where does he shop? Does he dig in trash cans?  
  
{Stacey glares at them and a growl escapes her throat. Her eyes glow. The camera zooms off screen and the sound of the preps screaming can be heard.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard, Night  
  
{Merton is walking through the graveyard when Stacey approaches him.}  
  
Merton: Gah! You again . . .  
  
Stacey: Merton, why are you avoiding me?  
  
Merton: Avoiding you? Who says that I'm-  
  
{Stacey grabs onto Merton and pulls him into a kiss, cutting him off. Merton pulls away and backs up.}  
  
Merton: Whoa! Listen, Stacey, I have nothing against you, but-  
  
Stacey: But what?  
  
Merton: It'd hurt Tommy. He wouldn't appreciate me having feelings for his ex.  
  
Stacey: Who said you had to live by Tommy's rules?  
  
{Stacey wraps her arms around Merton and backs him up against a tombstone. Merton begins to push her away before her eyes glow.}  
  
Merton: *nervously* What are you? Some shape shifting demon?  
  
Stacey: It's me, Stacey. *laughs* I came back because I realized that . . . that I love you. We're made for each other . . . No one, especially Tommy, can control us.  
  
Merton: Stacey, there's no us! *ducks down and gets out of Stacey's grasp* Admittedly, you are an attractive young woman, so you should have no trouble finding someone else.  
  
Stacey: Why? *pushes Merton against a tombstone again* Am I making you uncomfortable?  
  
Merton: Just a tad, heh heh . . .  
  
Stacey: You care about Tommy, don't you?  
  
Merton: In a friendly way, yes . . .  
  
Stacey: I bet he'd get really mad at you if he saw us together like this . . . *gets about an inch away from Merton's face* So close . . .  
  
Merton: Yeah . . . D'I mean-  
  
Stacey: I bet you're angry at me . . .  
  
Merton: I wouldn't go that far, but-  
  
Stacey: Hit me.  
  
Merton: You- Wh-what?  
  
Stacey: Hit me if I'm in your way. You know you want to.  
  
Merton: Now we don't have to resort to-  
  
Stacey: *pushes Merton* C'mon, Merton, hit me.  
  
Merton: Hey! *pushes Stacey back*  
  
Stacey: That's it! Now hit me!  
  
{Merton hesitates for a moment before a small grin curls onto his lips and he pushes Stacey harder.}  
  
Stacey: Don't hold back, Merton!  
  
{Merton lets out a battle cry and throws a punch forward, sending Stacey flying back. Merton's eyes widen and he stumbles back, looking around. Stacey pops up behind him and he spins around quickly.}  
  
Stacey: That felt good, didn't it, Merton?  
  
Merton: *feebly* No . . .  
  
Stacey: *eyes glow* You sure?  
  
Merton: *quietly* N-no . . .  
  
Stacey: I can give you more, Merton . . . *holds out her hand* Don't worry . . . Tommy won't know anything . . .  
  
{Merton hesitates for a long time before taking her hand.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, this was certainly extremely OOC. Give a detailed review anyway. 


	25. Memories Part Two

Memories (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Much love and thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. :) I'm hoping that I'll get even more after this chapter's done. Enjoy (Or vomit, whichever comes naturally.).  
  
Scene: Graveyard, Where We Left Off  
  
{Merton takes Stacey's hand. Stacey's eyes glow and a light begins to surround them. The light flashes and the screen turns to black.}  
  
SFX: A bell ringing.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Merton suddenly finds himself standing in the hallway. He furrows his brows and looks around. Lori comes up to him.}  
  
Lori: C'mon, Merton, we're gonna be late to class.  
  
Merton: Er-- Class, right . . . *follows her*  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, I decided that if Stacey wanted to get back together with me, I'd let her do it on her own . . . And, you know, I'd give her a few hints.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Merton is opening his locker when Stacey comes up behind him. He has it open when Stacey pushes it back closed, turning him around. She wraps her arms around him and smiles.}  
  
Merton: Stacey! You-- And then-- *pause* Hi.  
  
Stacey: Hey.  
  
{Stacey gets closer to Merton and her eyes glow. Merton's eyes suddenly glow the same color. There's a pause and they pull into a kiss. Just then, Tommy walks on screen, a bouquet of flowers in hand. He sees them together and he stops, his eyes glowing. He looks down at the flowers in his hand and drops them on the floor, turning and walking away. Merton and Stacey stop kissing.}  
  
Stacey: I'll be seeing you around, Merton.  
  
{Stacey waves a leaves. Lori and Lisa walk up behind Merton.}  
  
Lisa: Who's the afro-prep?  
  
Merton: *sighs happily* Stacey . . . *shakes his head* Wait a second-- Lisa? What are you doing here?  
  
Lisa: I skipped a grade or two . . . Not that I wanted to come here or anything.  
  
Lori: Wait a second, that girl was Stacey? Tommy's old girlfriend?  
  
Merton: Sure was . . .  
  
Lori: Merton, weren't you two just sucking face? Aren't you worried about what Tommy will think?  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* You're right! This is bad! *pause* No, I can do this like a man. I'll walk right up to him and say, "Tommy, I'm with Stacey now, and you just have to accept that.".  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
Merton: Tommy, Stacey forced me to kiss her! It was awful!  
  
Tommy: Shut up, Merton; you tried the same thing when you kissed Lori.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but we all know how that turned out . . . Supressed anger doesn't mix well when supernatural events are involved.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, well there isn't anything supernatural happening now, is there? Besides, you don't have to worry about getting turned to stone again. I can fight alone.  
  
{Tommy takes his tray of food and walks away. Merton furrows his brows and turns around to face him as he leaves.}  
  
Merton: Well . . . You're an overcontrolling ex-friend who thinks he has a dictatorship over the school!  
  
{Lisa comes up beside him, her food in hand, and snickers.}  
  
Lisa: Way to go, Einstein; I'm sure he isn't mad at you now.  
  
Merton: Lisa, would it kill you to support me?  
  
Lisa: Eh, who knows? I know not supporting you got me killed.  
  
{Lisa pats Merton on the back and then grabs her tray.}  
  
Lisa: Good luck with Tommy. He's not a friend you wanna lose. *begins to walk away*  
  
Merton: What? *follows her* What do mean, he's not a friend I want to lose?  
  
Lisa: Well, face it: *sits down* you're a magnet to paranormal baddies . . . You need him to protect you.  
  
Merton: *mouth falls open* For your information, I don't need him to protect me!  
  
Lisa: Fine, even if that was true, and it's not, you need him to keep you a step up in the social scale. You don't have many other friends besides him and Lori, and even then Lori doesn't give a damn about you. She'll go running to support Tommy. You were the one who screwed up.  
  
Merton: I don't need them to put me up in the social scale! I've got a loving family and a girlfriend!  
  
Lisa: Whatever you say, Merton . . . I guess I don't count either. Then again, why would we be friends? You don't need them.  
  
{Lisa gets up and walks away.}  
  
Merton: Need them? Pfft . . . I can get along just fine with Stacey . . .  
  
{Lori sits down across from Merton and he jumps.}  
  
Lori: So did you talk to Tommy?  
  
Merton: More or less . . .  
  
Lori: And?  
  
Merton: He went berserk! I'm telling you, he has an issue with letting go of women.  
  
Lori: Don't worry about it, Merton. It'll blow over. It always does. Tommy just needs some time alone.  
  
Merton: Yeah, well I say he should just take his attitude and shove it up his--  
  
{Merton is cut off when the doors to the cafeteria fly open and Tommy (wolfed out) is thrown inside and into a table by a few masked figures.}  
  
Random Student: It's the werewolf!  
  
{Students scream and run out of the room. T'n'T are about to run after Tommy when they see the figures. They look at each other simultaniously and run away.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, look out!  
  
Tommy: *dodges a punch* Don't help me, Merton! I can take care of myself!  
  
Merton: *angrily* Yeah? Well same here!  
  
Lori: Oh brother . . .  
  
{Lori rolls her eyes and begins to fight a few of the figures.Stacey enters the room and one of the figures heads over to her. She stands there, petrified. Merton sees them heading towards her.}  
  
Merton: Stop!  
  
{Merton holds out his hand and a orb of light shoots out, hitting the figures. The figures fly back into a wall and there's a huge explosion. The remaining figures retreat. Merton stands there with his hand still out, his eyes wide. Tommy and Lori (who were knocked to the ground by the blast) stare at him. Stacey's eyes glow and she grins before taking off. The camera zooms over to the door, where Lisa is watching. She furrows her brows and leaves.}  
  
Lori: Merton, how did you do that?  
  
Merton: I have no idea, but that was . . . *smiles* awesome! *looks at his hands and then looks back up* Did you see the looks on their faces? And that wall just was-- BOOM!  
  
{Tommy and Lori stand up.}  
  
Lori: This isn't something to be happy about, Merton. You just blew up half the cafeteria with your hands!  
  
Merton: Do you have a problem with that? *pushes Lori* 'Cause it was a heck of a lot more than you guys did.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You'd better watch it, Merton. We've saved your butt plenty of times.  
  
Merton: That would mean something if you hadn't of just blown me off back there!  
  
Tommy: What did you expect? You were kissing Stacey!  
  
Merton: Over-controlling jock!  
  
Tommy: Jerk!  
  
Merton: Dictator!  
  
Tommy: Nerd!  
  
Merton: Freak!  
  
{There's a pause as Tommy looks hurt. He shakes his head and storms out of the room. Lori runs after him.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori catches up with Tommy and stops him.}  
  
Lori: Where are you going?  
  
Tommy: I dunno . . . Away from here.  
  
Lori: You can't leave now. Merton needs us.  
  
Tommy: Yeah right, why would he need a freak?  
  
Lori: Tommy, that's not him! You know Merton would never say that.  
  
Tommy: Then why did he?  
  
Lori: I think . . . I think someone did something to him to make him have those powers. Maybe it went to his head a little.  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Who would give Merton powers though? *pause* And why?  
  
Lori: It'd have to be someone with powers too . . .  
  
{There's a pause and they slowly turn to face each other.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lisa is tied up on the bench.}  
  
Lisa: For the last time, I didn't do anything to Dingle!  
  
Tommy: *folds his arms and leans against the gazebo* We can sit here all night, Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Guys, I don't even have my powers anymore! How the heck would I give Dingle powers? Besides, he'd be the last person I'd want to be able to blow up things.  
  
Lori: Fine, then who else could have done it? I know it wasn't Tommy, and you're the only other thing-- person, in Pleasantville with powers.  
  
Lisa: You morons . . . There's something powerful in Pleasantville all the time! You're the ones who face them; I shouldn't be explaining that to you. Whatever it was, it wasn't me. Besides, if you want to know what happened, why don't you ask him?  
  
Lori: He didn't know he had the powers before now, so I doubt he'd know.  
  
Lisa: How do you know?  
  
Tommy: How do we know if he didn't know he had the powers before now, or how do we know that we doubt he'd know?  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Tommy: How do we know if he didn't know--  
  
Lori: Tommy, we heard you the first time. *to Lisa* Are you saying Merton was faking it the whole time? That he knew?  
  
Lisa: It's a possibility, but I'm with you two. He's a horrible actor; he wouldn't be able to pull it off.  
  
Lori: Great, so we've gotten nowhere . . . We still don't know who did it.  
  
Lisa: Well, he has been hanging out with that frizzball lately . . .  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Merton, hyperventilating, walks quickly through the hallway, looking at his hands. He looks up nervously and sees Stacey leaning against a locker and smirking. Merton runs over to her and grabs her by the shoulders.}  
  
Merton: Stacey, what did you do to me!?  
  
Stacey: What do you mean? You wanted the power. Look how strong you were back there.  
  
Merton: That wasn't me! I would never do that! Why did I say all those things back there? What the heck did I do?  
  
Stacey: You aren't binded by the rules anymore . . . Isn't that what you always wanted? Some respect, dignity-- People to stop pushing you around. You've felt that power before . . . When you were a werewolf, a vampire-- *grins* a demon.  
  
Merton: How do you know about those things?  
  
Stacey: I know everything about you, Merton . . .  
  
{There's a pause before Merton pulls Stacey into a kiss. After a moment he pulls away from her and backs up.}  
  
Merton: This isn't normal!  
  
Stacey: Who needs normal?  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and begins to run away when Stacey holds out her hand. Merton levitates into the air and turns around, facing Stacey.}  
  
Stacey: Not so fast, Merton . . . I've got a job for you.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
Lori: Of course . . . Stacey happened to show up and then this happened!  
  
Tommy: C'mon, guys, Stacey wasn't like that . . . I knew her. She doesn't have powers.  
  
Lisa: Then maybe the same thing that happened to Merton happened to her. She gained the powers, she gave them to Merton, and so on. Like a magical virus, so to speak.  
  
Voice: Aren't you a smart one.  
  
{They turn to see Stacey standing there, her eyes glowing.}  
  
Lori: What did you want?  
  
Stacey: Her. *points to Lisa*  
  
Lisa: *laughs* And what makes you say I'll go with you? *pause* That line would work a lot better if I wasn't tied up . . .  
  
Stacey: Because I have someone you hold dear . . .  
  
{Stacey motions toward the bushes. Many figures surround them. Stacey continues to motion toward the bushes. There's a long pause and nothing happens.}  
  
Stacey: *clears her throat* *louder* Because I have someone you hold dear . . . *long pause* Oh for crying out loud! Merton, get out here!  
  
Merton: Stacey, this is stupid . . . Do I have to come out?  
  
Stacey: Yes, now move it!  
  
{Merton can be heard sighing and mumbling incoherently. He comes out, revealing him to be dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, and the school letterman jacket-- exactly what Tommy is wearing. Lisa, Lori, and Tommy begin to snicker.}  
  
Tommy: Uh, Merton? What's up with the . . . *tries to find the words and ends up motioning to Merton's clothes*  
  
Merton: Gee, how are you, Merton? Well, Tommy, I'm just dandy, unless you count being possessed by a cheerleader!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Stacey: I thought he'd look cute in that outfit. *smiles* *puts serious look back on* I'm controlling him now. Now, our dear little Lisa has to make a choice. We can have Merton here kill Tommy and Lori, and then himself, or she can come with me.  
  
Lisa: What do you want with me?  
  
Stacey: You'll find out eventually.  
  
Lori: Don't do it, Lisa!  
  
Merton: Uh, Lori? Did you happen to notice that our lives are at stake? Heh heh . . .  
  
{Tommy growls and lunges for Stacey. Stacey's eyes glow and Merton flies forward, grabbing Tommy and putting him in a headlock.}  
  
Tommy: *struggles* Sorry, buddy . . .  
  
{Tommy elbows Merton and he lets him go. They look around and Stacey is gone. Merton suddenly falls flat on his face.}  
  
Merton: *muffled* Ow . . . *gets up*  
  
Lori: We'd better untie Lisa and . . . Where'd she go?  
  
{They look around to see Lisa is gone.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey must have taken her!  
  
Lori: Where would she take her?  
  
Merton: Well, unless there's some way of having prep-radar, I think we've lost them.  
  
{Tommy and Lori both turn to look at Merton.}  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Stacey takes Lisa (still tied up) inside and sets her in a chair. Jacquelin (sitting at the end of the table) removes her hood.}  
  
Jacquelin: You must be Lisa the prophet.  
  
Lisa: You must be an ominous member of The Hounds with some overly elaborate scheme.  
  
Jacquelin: You're smart. I suppose you've already guessed what my plan is, am I correct?  
  
Lisa: *bored* My guess is that you're some sort of powerful werewolf who gave Stacey unnatural powers (along with some of your Lycanthropy, which was unintentional) and sent her to Pleasantville to fetch Merton, whom I cared for, so that I'd have to choose to come with her without fighting, and then come to you, the real master behind the plan. Stacey was just a decoy to throw the others off of your tracks.  
  
Jacquelin: *eyes widen* Why you little brat; how did you-- *calms herself* I guess you must be able to . . . guess well. *clears her throat* Yes, that was the plan.  
  
Lisa: How moronic. If you could just capture me anyway, it was stupid to go through that whole plan.  
  
Jacquelin: *growls* Watch your tongue, brat!  
  
Lisa: Why don't you make me, fleabag?  
  
{Jacquelin lunges forward and Lisa kicks her, sending her flying back. She stands up (her hands still tied) and runs over to the door, kicking it open and running out.}  
  
Jacquelin: Catch her!  
  
{Stacey nods and runs after her.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lisa runs to a random room and looks around. A book is lying on the table. She looks at it and furrows her brows.}  
  
Lisa: I think this is the spell that she used . . .  
  
{Lisa begins to read it aloud. Stacey comes running inside and growls, heading towards her. Lisa finishes reading and backs away from Stacey. Stacey shakes her head and looks around.}  
  
Stacey: Where am I?  
  
Lisa: Nowhere important, Stacey. Untie me and I'll get you out of here.  
  
Stacey: Who are you? How do you know who I am?  
  
Lisa: Just take these damn ropes off of me!  
  
{Stacey hesitantly unties Lisa.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is flying next to Lori and Tommy.}  
  
Merton: I'm telling you, I don't have telepathic powers between me and Stacey!  
  
Lori: Yeah, but we don't know what you can do with your powers yet. You might have some sort of gift that can help.  
  
{Merton suddenly falls flat on his face. He cries out and sits up, holding his nose.}  
  
Merton: Jeez! That keeps happening to me!  
  
Lisa: That's because you're a wuss.  
  
Lori: Lisa! Where were you?  
  
Lisa: Eh, nowhere important . . . Pretty boring. I don't think we'll have to worry about Stacey anymore.  
  
Tommy v.o.: So Lisa told us about The Hounds' "plans". It turns out they had a new leader or something . . . Stacey and Merton were back to normal. Even though Stacey forgot about everything that happened since she arrived in Pleasantville, Merton was a little awkward around her . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Tommy and Merton are at their locker. Stacey passes by them and smiles. Merton takes a step back and laughs nervously.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Lisa didn't seem to have any trouble getting back to her normal life.  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Lisa is packing her tray full of junk food. Merton walks over and removes the food, piling her plate with healthy food.}  
  
Merton: You have to stay strong and healthy. I know you're a growing young woman, and you need your nutrients.  
  
{Lisa sighs and grabs the mashed potatoes in her hand, smearing it all over Merton's face. She licks her fingers off and grins.}  
  
Lisa: Mm . . . You're right, that is good.  
  
{Lisa picks up her tray and leaves.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: And as for me? Well, let's just say that I was a little more cautious around my ex-girlfriends . . .  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy heads over to Stacey and begins conversation. They both smile and laugh.}  
  
Fade out.  
  
A/N: Well, that sucked. Oh well. Cookies to those who could actually make sense of this plot. 


	26. Le Freaker Part One

Le Freaker  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Is it so bad to ask for a few detailed reviews? Oh well, I'm happy with the reviews I get. I appreciate detailed ones even more. ;) Anyway, I'm having too much fun with this series, so I doubt I'd quit writing it any time soon. I figured after all these depressing chapters I've been posting lately, I'd post one a little bit more . . . groovy. Disclaimer: I don't own disco music (I have no idea why I'd claim to or who would believe me or even why I'm saying this), in fact, I haven't listened to much of it, which probably explains why the cheese and inaccuracy level of this chapter is higher than normal. I nor anyone I know owns Big Wolf On Campus. Any and all new characters introduced into this series belong to me unless stated otherwise, and it would be appreciated if no one use them without permission from the owner(Once again, I know of no living soul who would claim them.).  
  
Tommy v.o.: After knowing Merton for so long, I've learned that his life's not easy . . . He's been frozen in stone, become a super genius, and he even nearly got thrown into Hades. After all that's happened to him, I think he's glad to know that he has a loving family that he can always turn to.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Merton smiles, running down the hall wildly and stopping beside Becky.}  
  
Merton: Becky, I'm so proud of you! *hugs Becky*  
  
Becky: Freaker, get away from me! *pushes him away*  
  
Merton: Becky, now that I've shared my congratulations to you, we need to have a talk. *pulls Becky into an empty room* The talk.  
  
Becky: Freaker, you're embarrassing me!  
  
Merton: It's all for the cause, sis'.  
  
{Merton's smile fades and he sits Becky down in a chair, shining a bright light in her face. He begins to pace back and forth in front of her, his arms behind his back. He takes out a baseball cap and puts it on, continuing to pace like a drill sergeant.}  
  
Merton: *turns to face Becky, his hands still clasped behind his back* Okay, Becky, now that you're maturing I feel that it's my duty, as your only sibling and older brother at that, to inform you of the do's and don't's . . . *camera zooms in on him for dramatic effect* of taking an advanced class.  
  
Becky: *stands up* Hello, dork! *rips the hat off of his head* I'm fourteen! I can take care of myself!  
  
Merton: *smiles* Aw, that's cute.  
  
Becky: I'm not trying to be cute, freaker! Why can't you just leave me alone? You're such a loser!  
  
{Becky shoves the hat back at Merton and storms out of the room.}  
  
Merton: So no, then, on the pep talk?  
  
{Merton runs outside and catches up with Becky as she begins to chat with her friends.}  
  
Merton: Did you remember to put in your retainer?  
  
{Becky's friends begin to laugh. Becky gives them a half-hearted smile and laughs nervously, grabbing onto Merton by the shoulders and pushing him into the empty room again. She slams the door shut and turns to Merton angrily.}  
  
Becky: Why don't you get it!?  
  
Merton: Get what? *pause* *look of understanding* *smiles* Ah, I see . . . Not comfortable talking about your period around your friends? Well, you can rest easy, because I decided against mentioning it back there because of that very reason and--  
  
Becky: Ugh! *pushes Merton back* I wish you never existed!  
  
Merton: C'mon, Becky. Now I know what it's like to--  
  
Becky: You have no idea what it's like! *softens her tone* Look, freaker, I just want you to leave me alone and pretend that you have some sort of social status.  
  
{Merton looks down at the hat (still in his hands) with hurt. Becky rolls her eyes and leaves.}  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Merton sits at an empty table, looking at his lunch sadly. Tommy and Lori sit down beside him.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, buddy. What's up?  
  
Merton: Becky's mad at me.  
  
Lori: Did you mention her period again?  
  
Merton: No, not this time, but I did come close because she was acting like it was that time of month and-- *pause* Never mind . . .  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton, it's not so bad. Becky's always mad at you.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but this time she may have actually meant it.  
  
Tommy: Alright, how about we go to The Factory later? Becky's almost always there. We can snoop around and, you know . . .  
  
Lori: Tommy, are you suggesting that we go spy on Merton's sister?  
  
Merton: Don't worry, Lori, I would never invade her privacy like that. *pause* *turns to Tommy* What time is good for you?  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Three young women sit inside, watching a large screen showing different places in Pleasantville. The camera currently focuses on Merton.}  
  
Woman #1: *pauses the screen* What snobs. These kids have no respect whatsoever.  
  
Woman #2: Ooh! Can I? Can I?  
  
Woman #1: We've gotta save our energy for the plan.  
  
Woman #3: C'mon, just once. Just one switch, then we'll get to the plan.  
  
Woman #1: Well . . . Alright!  
  
{The women begin to recite some unknown language.}  
  
Scene: Split Screen Between the Park and The Factory  
  
{Becky is in the park. Merton is in The Factory.}  
  
Merton & Becky: Weird, I just felt dizzy . . .  
  
{The camera suddenly flashes between the two faster and faster, finally pulling to a stop.}  
  
Becky: Wait a second, why am I in the park? Why does my voice sound different? *looks around * Tommy? Lori? That's odd . . . I sound like Beck-  
  
{She looks down at herself and her eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: Calm yourself, Merton; think . . . Okay, I'm stuck in my sister's body, which inevitably means that Becky is now in mine . . . I've gotta go find before something happens!  
  
{Merton begins to run off screen and trips, falling flat on his face.}  
  
Merton: *stands back up* Jeez, how does Becky wears these heels?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Becky (in Merton's body) is standing at the bar. She shakes her head and looks around.}  
  
Becky: Where am I? *holds throat* Why do I sound so weird? *looks at herself* *eyes widen* No . . . freaking . . . way . . .  
  
{Tommy and Lori approach her.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, buddy.  
  
Becky: *shocked* Oh my gosh! *straightens her hair* Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Tommy: *furrows brows* Er-Yeah . . .  
  
Lori: What's gotten into you, Merton?  
  
Becky: Wait a second . . . No way . . . No frickin' way! *looks at herself* Ew! Ew! Ew! This is so disgusting . . .  
  
Tommy: What? *looks at the drinks* Did they put too much of that powdery stuff in it? I hate that . . .  
  
Becky: No, uh, I mean, yeah, uh . . . I've gotta go.  
  
{Becky hurries out the door.}  
  
Lori: What's up with him?  
  
Tommy: I dunno, but I'm go talk to him about it.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{The park is now empty. Becky enters and sits down on the bench, holding her head.}  
  
Becky: How could this have happened? I was just gonna head to the mall with my friends and then I turned into the freaker!  
  
{Tommy walks on screen.}  
  
Tommy: You okay, Merton?  
  
Becky: *looks up quickly* Oh, Tommy. *smiles* What brings you here?  
  
Tommy: *sits down next to her* I was worried. You were acting all weird back there. Something happen?  
  
Becky: Yeah, I just need to . . . recover.  
  
Tommy: Really? What happened?  
  
Becky: Oh, *laughs nervously* nothing.  
  
Tommy: Oh, I see . . .  
  
Becky: *awkward silence* So, uh, Tommy, what kin of stuff do ya' like to do?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* What kind of question is that?  
  
Becky: *laughs nervously* You're right; that was stupid . . .  
  
Tommy: *another awkward silence* So, you wanna talk about . . . anything?  
  
{Becky shakes her head, beginning to shiver.}  
  
Tommy: Here, buddy.  
  
{Tommy takes off his letterman jacket and puts it around Becky.}  
  
Becky: Thanks . . .  
  
{There's a silence as Becky scoots closer to Tommy. There's a drawn out pause and Becky looks up to meet Tommy's gaze. She leans forward and pulls Tommy into a kiss. Tommy's eyes widen and he pushes her away, standing up. She follows suit.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, Merton! Listen, I like you a lot, but as a friend and-what I'm trying to say is-Dude, I don't swing that way.  
  
Becky: Tommy, what are you-Oh, right . . .  
  
Tommy: I-I've gotta go . . .  
  
Becky: What about your jacket?  
  
Tommy: Er-Have Lori bring it to me tomorrow, heh.  
  
{Tommy walks hurriedly off screen.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
Woman #1: Ready, girls?  
  
Woman #2-3: Yep.  
  
Woman #1: Let's rock the house.  
  
{They leave the room and enter the stage of The Factory, instruments in hand.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews please. Please. 


	27. Le Freaker Part Two

Le Freaker (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I realize this plotline is very slashy, so anyone who doesn't like that . . . tough. ;) I find it funny. They hint at slash in the show all the time, so why not bring it out? Anyway, thanks to DarkBane for helping me with the title. I needed it. *shudders at the remembrance of the last title she had*  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
Lori: He kissed you? Why?  
  
Tommy: I know; that's what I've been asking! I didn't know Merton was . . .  
  
{Merton (in Becky's body) approaches them.}  
  
Merton: Was what?  
  
Tommy: Er-Hey, Becky.  
  
Merton: What were saying about Merton?  
  
Lori: Um . . . *turns to Tommy* Tommy, why don't you explain this one?  
  
Tommy: *fake smile* Heh, I will, Lori. *pretends to stretch and smacks Lori on the shoulder* *turns to Merton* That Merton was . . . a vegetarian!  
  
Lori: Yeah, we were getting kind of suspicious at all of the vegetables he'd been eating lately.  
  
Merton: I'm-I mean, Merton's not a vegetarian.  
  
Tommy: *fake surprise* Oh, my mistake! *interrupts Merton before he can say anything* Say, didn't you just call him Merton?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I did. Are you sure that you thought Merton was a vegetarian?  
  
Tommy & Lori: Yeah.  
  
{Tommy and Lori glance at each other nervously.}  
  
Tommy: We, uh, gotta go. See ya', Beckster.  
  
{Tommy leaves. Lori chuckles nervously and follows him. Merton furrows his brows and turns to watch them leave.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking along the street. Merton comes running on screen and ends up tripping on his high heels. He gets back up and rushes over, grabbing Becky by the shoulders.}  
  
Merton: Please tell me that you're Becky!  
  
Becky: *eyes widen* Freaker?  
  
Merton: *smiles* Yes! *hugs Becky* My little sis' is in there!  
  
Becky: Ew, freaker! *pushes Merton away* How did you get in my body?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but I may be able to research it in the lair.  
  
Becky: *folds her arms* Our basement.  
  
Merton: Never mind that. What did you do while you were in my body?  
  
Becky: *looks to the ground* Nothing . . .  
  
Merton: *sternly* Becky . . .  
  
Becky: I kinda . . . met up with Tommy . . .  
  
Merton: And?  
  
Becky: Well, we were getting kinda close and . . . Why do you care, freaker?  
  
Merton: Because it's my body! Those are my friends! What happened?  
  
Becky: *quietly* I kissed him.  
  
Merton: What!?  
  
Becky: I forgot I was in your body!  
  
Merton: Aw, that's disgusting! How could you-Ugh!  
  
Becky: Shut up, freaker, it's not my fault that this happened!  
  
Merton: What horrible fate has befallen me? What god have I angered to deserve such punishment? Zeus? Aphrodite? Ray Charles?  
  
Becky: Freaker, can we just look for something to get us back to normal?  
  
Merton: Right; I've gotta keep my head on straight.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Becky: Did you find anything?  
  
Merton: Not a thing. If we don't know what caused us to switch bodies, then our chances of getting back to normal are slim to none.  
  
Becky: You're not serious, are you? You are not telling me that I'm going to be stuck as you!  
  
Merton: Well, I'm trying-  
  
{The door begins to creak open and they look over. Lisa steps inside.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, Merton, can I . . . Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be at the mall or something?  
  
Becky: *sighs* No.  
  
Lisa: When did you get so defensive?  
  
Becky: Since when did that shirt ever get in style? I mean, it's so last year.  
  
Lisa: *pause* Whatever, Merton. Can I borrow ten bucks?  
  
Merton: Lisa, you know what I said about that. You already borrow thirty dollars this week! What's so important?  
  
Lisa: There's a concert at The Factory. *pause* Okay, am I missing something here?  
  
Merton: Well, heh heh . . . Becky and I sorta . . . switched bodies.  
  
Lisa: *furrows her brows* Merton?  
  
Merton: In the flesh. Well, sort of . . .  
  
Becky: *sighs and sits down* This is so cutting down on my social time. I'm supposed to be at that concert with my friends right now and instead I'm hanging out with the freaks.  
  
Lisa: Who are you calling a freak, Dingle?  
  
Merton: Guys, can we focus on the current issues at hand? Not that I'm not flattered by Becky's lovely comments, but we need to find a way to get back to normal.  
  
Lisa: Well, maybe Tommy and Lori can help us.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Becky, Lisa, and Merton enter The Factory and look around. They stop in their tracks.}  
  
Merton *eyes widen* Great Poseidon! What in the name of Spock is going on here?  
  
{The camera zooms around the room, where the people inside are dressed in seventies-type clothes, dancing. Lisa's mouth drops open.}  
  
Lisa: Oh, God, no . . .  
  
{Lisa puts her hand over her face. The camera zooms over to show Tommy on the dance floor, dancing to disco. His hair seems to have grown in a short amount of time and he has a large afro. He's wearing large platforms and many medallions as well. Lisa stays there with her hand over her face, Becky stands there with her mouth open, and Merton rushes toward him.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, what are you doing?  
  
Tommy: *stops* What do ya' mean, dudette? This is the craze!  
  
Merton: *raises an eyebrow* I'd like to go deeper into this, but we need your help.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, girl, it can wait. Come on, cutie, let's dance.  
  
Merton: Wait a-Gah!  
  
{Tommy pulls Merton onto the dance floor and begins to dance with him.}  
  
Becky: Something freaky is on here . . . Well, at least I'm dancing with Tommy Dawkins. *pause* The freaker is anyway.  
  
Lisa: There's Lori!  
  
{Lisa points Lori out, who's sitting at the bowling lane. She runs over to her.}  
  
Lisa: Lori, do you know what's going on with Tommy?  
  
Lori: Tommy? Nah, he's just getting' his groove on.  
  
Lisa: *grabs Lori by the shirt* Listen, pal, you'd better-  
  
Lori: Hey, man, peace and love! *removes Lisa's hand* Come on, let's meditate.  
  
Becky: Ugh, this is so stupid!  
  
Lisa: Come on, Becky. We're going to get to the bottom of this . . .  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was taking a hiatus in my writing for personal reasons. Also, if you didn't catch it, chapter nineteen (Death and Back Again (Part Two)) has been updated. I realized that the whole thing was, for reasons beyond my understanding, not posted, so I have updated it so that the whole thing is there. Sorry for those of you completely confused by that chapter and my deepest apologies for not catching the error sooner. Please go back and read so that particular chapter won't be so confusing. ( Also, to keep you notified, the next chapter probably won't be as long as this one. You know me; I'm just so lazy. Please leave a review for that chapter anyway (and for this one if it's not too much trouble). Thanks! 


	28. Le Freaker Part Three

Le Freaker (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up (as if you really cared if it was posted or not), but I've been working on other projects and doing schoolwork. Now that winter break has come, I should have much more time to annoy innocent people online. : )  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Merton is still dancing with Tommy. He looks around nervously and notices Becky and Lisa leaving.}  
  
Merton: Guys, you can't leave me here! Guys!  
  
Becky: *to Lisa* Where exactly are we going?  
  
Lisa: We're gonna find out what's been going on at The Factory.  
  
{Lisa heads outside and Becky follows.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Factory  
  
{Lisa heads for a door conveniently marked "Backstage". She opens it right up and goes inside. Becky reluctantly follows her.}  
  
Scene: Backstage  
  
Becky: What are we doing here?  
  
Lisa: Easy; we're just doing a little eavesdropping.  
  
{They hear footsteps and Becky grabs Lisa, pulling her behind a door. The three women step out.}  
  
Woman #1: Wonderful . . . Our plan is working. Soon, the world will be the same as it was thirty years ago! Then we will use our knowledge of the "future" to make profits from those suckers.  
  
Woman #2: Yeah, and the best part is, all they have to do is hear our music.  
  
Lisa: Holy shit! They're turning Pleasantville into hippies!  
  
Woman #3: Did you hear that?  
  
Woman #2: Who's there?  
  
{Becky suddenly sneezes. Lisa sighs and smacks her forehead. Woman #3 closes the door, revealing Becky and Lisa standing there.}  
  
Becky: Kill her! *points to Lisa*  
  
{Lisa furrows her brows and smacks Becky over the head.}  
  
Woman #1: We don't plan on killing anyone. However, we will brainwash you into thinking that it's the seventies.  
  
Lisa: Not on our agenda!  
  
{Lisa attempts to hit Woman #2, but Woman #3 grabs her and puts her in a headlock. Becky panics and backs up. She grabs a chair and holds it in front of her, whacking the women as they come at her. Suddenly, Woman #1's necklace falls off.}  
  
Lisa: Step on it, Becky!  
  
Becky: I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
Lisa: No, you idiot, step on the necklace!  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Lisa: Just step on the damn necklace for crying out loud!  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and steps on the necklace, breaking it into a million pieces.}  
  
Woman #2: Hey, no fair!  
  
{The shards of the necklace burst into light and the women are sucked inside.}  
  
Scene: Dance Floor  
  
{Merton tries desperately to get away from Tommy as they're dancing. Tommy suddenly pulls Merton forward and into a kiss. Merton's eyes widen and he begins to push Tommy away when there's a flash of light. The camera flashes between Becky and Merton, going more quickly each time. When the camera stops, a light flashes. Becky (now in her own body) realizes that she's kissing Tommy and smiles, wrapping her arms around him. Tommy shakes his head and pulls away, looking around.}  
  
Tommy: What happened? Why am I here?  
  
{He shakes his head and walks away. Becky sighs sadly and sits down at the bar.}  
  
Scene: Backstage  
  
{Merton stands there motionless, his eyes widened and his mouth open. Lisa heads toward him and folds her arms.}  
  
Lisa: Let me guess: I won't have anymore joy in making fun of you because you're back in your body.  
  
{Merton (still in place) doesn't look at her and nods, beginning to head for the door stiffly.}  
  
Merton: Excuse me for a moment. *turns the knob* I have to take a cold shower.  
  
{Lisa furrows her brows as Merton leaves.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, the new band at The Factory never got to turn us into hippies, and Merton had explained about Becky and him switching bodies. I didn't know why, but he seemed a little uncomfortable whenever I met up with him.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy sits down next to Merton and smiles. Merton gives a half-hearted smile and moves a little farther away from him.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: I think he was just glad that we were back to the twenty-first century.  
  
A/N: I am terribly, terribly sorry for the low worth of this chapter. 


	29. Writing Is The Soul On Paper Part One

Writing Is The Soul On Paper  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Not the best title, but . . . Eh. Please leave a detailed review. I cannot stress this enough. It really hurts me when someone can't take the time to write in complete sentences. Just writing, "Good, continue" isn't a review. It's praise, yes, but tells me little about what needs to be improved and what parts you thought were "good". People tell me, "Oh, I'm not good at giving reviews, so I'll just tell you that it's nice." What a load of bull. Anyone can state their opinions on a story in at least two complete, more-than-one-word sentences. Unless that have a mental disability or they're an infant, but I doubt anyone like that would get very far in this series.  
  
My apologies for ranting. I do appreciate the reviews I get; I just wish that someone would take the time to tell me a bit more.  
  
Scene: Ancient Temple  
  
{Monks enter the temple, kneeling down and chanting prayer. A leader-type figure stands at an altar before them.}  
  
Voice (female): It is said that your life is written out beforehand. Everything you experience is put into words-everything you do is pressed on paper. Some believe this to be folly. I, however, do not, for I believe we each have a book, protected by ancients. The elders could not withstand the power of darkness.  
  
{The figure at the alter, an old, bearded man, turns and faces the wall, kneeling and bowing his head. The wall is filled with thousands of shelves, filled with books. The room goes silent. The old man begins another, more fast paced chant, and the others join him. Suddenly, a monk yells out and falls to the ground, an arrow in his back. Figures in black uniforms enter the room, firing arrows at the monks and stabbing them with swords. A figure in a black cloak floats toward the old man at the altar, who turns to face him. The figure holds out a withered hand and it begins to glow. The old man's eyes widen.}  
  
Voice: They couldn't expect to last long; not with greed and the hunger for power surrounding them.  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville, Present  
  
{It is revealed that the voice belongs to Jacquelin, who is speaking to The Hounds.}  
  
Jacquelin: I found these people.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The figure sits alone in the giant room, books all around. Jacquelin enters and kneels before him.}  
  
Jacquelin (v.o.) (continued): He was growing old and tired. It was not hard to obtain what I was seeking.  
  
Figure: What brings you here, my child?  
  
Jacquelin: Sire, I am a faithful servant from lands afar. It is with my deepest gratitude that I must ask you a favor.  
  
Figure: *thinks for a moment* By what are you addressed?  
  
Jacquelin: Jacquelin of Lycanthea, faithful descendant of darkness and leader of the rebellion against King Augustus.  
  
Figure: I have heard much of you and your ways. What do you require from me?  
  
Jacquelin: In order to overthrow the throne, I require four of your precious books.  
  
Figure: Your intentions are great, but I will only allow you one. You must choose wisely.  
  
{Jacquelin smiles.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Present  
  
Jacquelin: I have the book. *holds up a leather bound book* Now we must take action.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{The camera focuses on some balloons and zooms out to reveal them tied to a table. Different teens are eating pizza, talking, or leaving to bowl. Lisa is talking to a group of people at the party. The doors to The Factory fly open and Merton comes inside. He grins when he sees Lisa and he heads forward. On his way, he trips and lands on the table, sliding on the pizza and landing in the middle of a cake. Lisa's jaw drops.}  
  
Lisa: Merton?  
  
Merton: *removes himself from the cake and smiles* Lisa!  
  
Blonde: Lisa, wasn't that you stepbrother or something?  
  
Lisa: Oh, heh heh, sort of . . . I'm really sorry about this. We'll pay for the cake!  
  
Blonde: How about you and that freak just leave before you ruin the party even more?  
  
{Merton opens his mouth to say something when Lisa covers his mouth, dragging him out of The Factory.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Factory  
  
{Lisa uncovers Merton's mouth.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, you'd-  
  
{Lisa begins to point at Merton and notices the cake on her hands from when she grabbed his mouth. She sighs and wipes her hand on her pants.}  
  
Lisa: You know, I cannot believe you! What are you doing here?  
  
Merton: I wanted to know where you went. The question is, what are you doing here?  
  
Lisa: Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be at a party.  
  
Merton: A party? You know how dangerous parties can be!?  
  
Lisa: It's a birthday party, Merton! A party that I thought I'd have some privacy at so I could hang out with my friends!  
  
Merton: Friends? You actually call that . . . that . . . What's the word I'm looking for?  
  
Lisa: Freak.  
  
Merton: No, I find that a little strong. I was thinking more along the lines of-  
  
Lisa: I was talking about you.  
  
{Lisa turns and heads back to the door. Merton begins to follow her and she turns around.}  
  
Lisa: Didn't Becky ever teach you anything? No one, especially someone who you are or once were related to, wants you to follow them around and check up on them! It's so . . . Argh!  
  
{Lisa is about to open the door and she stops.}  
  
Lisa: You know what? I'm not going back in there. That's what you want, right? Heaven knows I shouldn't have a life of my own. Thanks a lot, Merton.  
  
{She turns and walks away. Merton stands there, still covered in cake.}  
  
Merton: You'll thank me sincerely one day!  
  
{Merton, trying to look at dignified as possible, walks off screen.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's House  
  
{Lisa storms into her room, slamming the door shut. She furrows her brows when she sees the leather book on her bed.}  
  
Lisa: What's this?  
  
{Lisa picks up the book. Something is written on the front in another language. It is the same book that Jacquelin held previously. She opens it, and the pages are all blank.}  
  
Lisa: Maybe my dad got it for me . . . *shrugs* Must be a diary or something.  
  
{Lisa sits down at a desk and gets out a pencil, beginning to write messily in the book.}  
  
Lisa: *reads aloud* Dear diary, Merton ruined the party today. My friends are mad. Come to think of it, so am I. I wish . . . I wish he'd just . . . die.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton, Lori, and Tommy are in the lair.}  
  
Lori: Merton, no offense, but isn't Lisa always mad at you?  
  
Merton: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: Then you've got nothing to worry about, buddy. I mean, she's been to Hades. I think she can take a ruined birthday party.  
  
Merton: I suppose you're right. I just want to have a special bond with her that . . .  
  
{Merton stops, breathing deeply.}  
  
Lori: Look, it's no reason to feel bad or get angry. She'll get over it.  
  
{Merton holds up a finger and shakes his head. He grabs his throat with one hand, flailing his other in the air.}  
  
Tommy: Are you okay, Merton?  
  
{Merton shakes his head, falling over.}  
  
Lori: Merton!  
  
{Tommy and Lori rush over to his side.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's Room  
  
{Lisa is still writing, paused at her previous sentence.}  
  
Lisa: *scratches out the last sentence* No. He could only get it that good.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Tommy: Merton? C'mon, buddy. *shakes Merton by the shoulders*  
  
Lori: Tommy, he's not breathing . . .  
  
{Merton's eyes snap open and he takes in a sharp intake of air, sitting up and coughing.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, you're okay! *hugs Merton* What happened?  
  
Merton: I don't know . . . *stands up* All of a sudden I couldn't breathe . . .  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and grips his throat nervously.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's House  
  
{Lisa's writing suddenly disappears. She furrows her brows and stares at the blank page. Writing appears.}  
  
Writing: I find that writing helps to make one feel better about their problems.  
  
Lisa: Wh-who are you?  
  
Writing: This book, of course. The one you told about Merton angering you. Really, he was always inconsiderate.  
  
Lisa: How do you know Merton?  
  
Writing: I know everything about Merton.  
  
Lisa: *pause* Who are you really?  
  
Writing: I told you. I am your diary.  
  
{The writing disappears}  
  
Writing: Would you like to write a story?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews. ;) 


	30. Writing Is The Soul On Paper Part Two

Writing Is The Soul On Paper (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Big thanks to Ann, 'cause she's a great friend AND she knows how to review. :)  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy is at his locker. Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: Hey, wolf boy. What's up?  
  
Tommy: Oh, hey, Lori. I was just catching up on some reading.  
  
{Lori lifts an eyebrow and grabs a book from Tommy's hand.}  
  
Lori: The Odyssey? Tommy, you don't even understand half the words in this book.  
  
Tommy: I've got a dictionary.  
  
{Tommy holds up another book. Lori takes it from his hands.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, this is in Spanish.  
  
Tommy: I know. I've been learning a little of it.  
  
Lori: Okay, what are you up to?  
  
Tommy: Nothing. Is it wrong that I'm acting smart? I'm not just about football and good looks. I have a brain, too. *grins proudly*  
  
Lori: *laughs* I never said you didn't . . . Why are you going to all this trouble to act smart?  
  
Tommy: Well . . . There's this girl . . . that I've been seeing.  
  
Lori: You have girlfriend? *sarcastically* How come you haven't been bragging about it?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori, she's special.  
  
Lori: Look, if you want my advice, this girl should like you for who you are. Sure, you can't read very well and you might have a language barrier, but that doesn't make you stupid or anything.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I guess you're right.  
  
{Lori suddenly furrows her brows. Tommy turns around to look at what Lori is. The camera zooms over to reveal Merton walking down the hall, wearing a neck brace, a respirator, and walking on crutches. He slowly makes his way over to his locker.}  
  
Tommy: What happened to you, man?  
  
Merton: Hm? *pause* Oh, you mean this. After last night, I'm not taking any chances. *more quietly* To tell you guys the truth, I'm not really hurt.  
  
Lori: Then why are you wearing a neck brace and walking on crutches?  
  
Merton: Even though I'm not hurt, the ladies don't know that.  
  
{Merton grins and wags his eyebrows.}  
  
Lori: Merton, that's low, even for you.  
  
Merton: Loosen up, Lori. Just think of it as a well deserved *air quotes* "pampering", after my near death experience at the lair.  
  
Tommy: Dude, you choked on a pretzel.  
  
Lori: No, Tommy, I think he was drinking Yoo-hoo . . .  
  
Merton: Wrong and wrong. For your information, I wasn't eating or drinking.  
  
Lori: Then what did you choke on?  
  
Merton: I didn't. I was talking to you and all of a sudden-Wham! My oxygen's cut off and I'm on the ground. That's why I'm taking no chances. *pats the respirator* Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to class.  
  
{Merton begins to hobble down the hall. A few girls approach him and help him carry his bags, escorting him down the hallway.}  
  
Scene: History Classroom  
  
{The teacher is droning monotonously. Lisa is scribbling in the book, chuckling to herself. The camera zooms in on her writing.}  
  
Writing: Merton kicks back in his classroom. Just as he does that, he feels a sharp pain in his side, causing him to yell out.  
  
Scene: Another Classroom  
  
{Merton leans back in his chair as the teacher drones. He suddenly grabs his side and yells out. The class stares at him as he laughs nervously.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, cramps.  
  
{The teacher looks agitated and begins teaching again.}  
  
Scene: History Classroom  
  
Writing: He stands up and begins to recite the ABCs.  
  
Scene: Another Classroom  
  
{Merton stands up and begins to sing the ABCs.}  
  
Teacher: Mr. Dingle, sit down!  
  
{Merton finishes reciting the ABCs and looks around nervously.}  
  
Merton: Er-Sorry. *sits down*  
  
Scene: Science Classroom  
  
{Lisa begins to giggle and takes out the book again.}  
  
Writing: Merton grabs the girl next to him and kisses her.  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Merton limps into the cafeteria. He suddenly grabs an African American girl with dreadlocks and kisses her.}  
  
Merton: *pulls away* I didn't just do that.  
  
Girl: *stands there awkwardly* Er-That was . . . spontaneous.  
  
Merton: Listen, I don't know what-  
  
Girl: I'm Tamisha. *holds out her hand*  
  
Merton: Um . . . Merton. *shakes her hand*  
  
Tamisha: So, how did you get hurt?  
  
Scene: Science Classroom  
  
Teacher: Ms. Ked, please put that book away.  
  
{Lisa scribbles down a bit more and puts the book back inside her backpack.}  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
Merton: This? *looks at himself* It's noth-thing! *grips his stomach* *meekly* I think I may need to sit down.  
  
Tamisha: *concerned* Oh, poor baby.  
  
{Tamisha puts her arm around Merton and leads him to a table.}  
  
TBC 


	31. Writing Is The Soul On Paper Part Three

Writing Is The Soul On Paper (Part Three)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well . . . Leave a detailed review. Yeah. :)  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
Jacquelin: Excellent work, boys. Our little prophecy is taking care of that brainy little pest. I must say I appreciate her literature.  
  
{The group laughs simultaneously.}  
  
Jacquelin: However, we can't celebrate all night. We still have a lot of work to do . . .  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori is heading down the street, her kick boxing gear safely tucked in a bag in her hand. A large van drives slowly down the street behind her. After a long pause, Lori turns around to look at the van following her. She furrows her brows and slowly turns around, beginning to walk away. The van continues to follow her and she begins to walk faster. The van moves faster as well. Lori turns to see the van getting closer to her and she breaks into a run. The camera zooms in on some bushes, where two camouflaged figures are sitting. They nod at each other and jump out, pushing Lori out into the road. Lori tumbles into the street, falling down face first.}  
  
Lori: What the heck?  
  
{She turns herself over to see the van just inches away from her. Her eyes widen and she screams, covering her face.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton sits in the lair, playing video games. He hears footsteps and he turns off the TV, rushing into his bed and putting a cloth over his eyes. Tamisha steps inside, holding a platter of food.}  
  
Tamisha: Merty? *grins* *softly* Meeerty . . .  
  
Merton: Is that you, my love? My sight has wavered.  
  
Tamisha: Aw, poor thing. It's me, Tamisha. I brought you some food . . .  
  
Merton: Come closer . . . I'm afraid it's a large task to stand.  
  
{Tamisha comes closer and sets the platter down, removing the cloth from Merton's eyes. She helps him sit up and slowly lifts him to his feet, bringing him to his chair at his desk. She moves the platter closer to him.}  
  
Merton: What's that you brought? Grapes? Will you help a poor soul and feed them to me?  
  
{Tamisha puts on a concerned face and takes some grapes, hand feeding them to Merton.}  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) runs through the woods, smelling the air. There's a rustling behind him and he stops, smelling the air more. He grins and turns around. Jacquelin steps out, smiling as well.}  
  
Jacquelin: You're late, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Well, I wanted to get you something . . .  
  
{Tommy grins and pulls out a book, handing it to Jacquelin.}  
  
Jacquelin: Aw, you shouldn't have. *looks at the book* Chicken Noodle . . . Poop for the Soul?  
  
Tommy: *laughs* It's funny because it's like Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul!  
  
Jacquelin: *chuckles half-heartedly* Well, erm . . . Yeah. *pause* *grins* I have a feeling you wanted to see me for reasons other than giving me a book.  
  
Tommy: *innocently* And what makes you say that?  
  
Jacquelin: If you had a tail, wolf boy, it'd be wagging.  
  
{Jacquelin gives Tommy a kiss on the cheek. She wolfs out and gets on all fours, smiling up at Tommy.}  
  
Jacquelin: C'mon, Tommy. I'll race you to the next clearing.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You're on.  
  
{Tommy gets on all fours and they take off, side by side. Tommy growls and a grin curls onto his face. He jerks to the side and tackles Jacquelin to the ground, sending them tumbling over. He pins her to the ground, grinning deviously. She grins back, her eyes flashing. Tommy gets off of Jacquelin and they both sit up. Jacquelin nods at him and they stand up, howling at the moon.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy comes inside, unwolfed. He brushes some leaves out of his hair, laughing to himself. Merton is sitting at his desk, Tamisha at his side.}  
  
Merton: And just where were you last night, mister?  
  
{Merton smiles at Tamisha as he's fed a few more grapes. He puts his serious look back on and looks at Tommy.}  
  
Tommy *innocently* Nowhere.  
  
Merton: *sternly* Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: I was just . . . taking a bubble bath?  
  
Merton: Nice try. *gets fed another grape*  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Okay, so I was with my girlfriend.  
  
Merton: At midnight? On a . . . Er-Tamisha, dear, would you mind leaving for a bit? I need to talk with Tommy in private.  
  
Tamisha: Sure thing, hon.  
  
{Tamisha smiles and leaves. Merton smiles and waits until Tamisha closes the door before putting his serious look back on and turning to Tommy.}  
  
Merton: . . . On a full moon? Are you crazy? She's gonna get a mob to lynch you gratuitously! I thought we agreed that we'd discuss it before we told anyone about our secret.  
  
Tommy: Merton, it's not like it's a big deal or anything. Besides, it's my secret and I can tell whoever I want about it. She's totally cool with it, man.  
  
Merton: Yeah, and pigs fly! What makes her so special? What about me? Don't I matter anymore?  
  
Tommy: Dude, I'm telling you, there's no way she's telling anyone about my secret!  
  
Merton: And why's that?  
  
Tommy: She's . . . *sigh* She's a werewolf, too. But she's not evil!  
  
Merton: Uh, hello? Earth to Tommy! She's a maim-the-victim-and-eat-them- gratuitously, bloodthirsty, flesh-eating werewolf!  
  
Tommy: You like the word gratuitously today, don't you?  
  
Merton: Had it for a spelling test . . . But my point still stands! We've got a vicious Lycanthrope out there-- and not just any werewolf, but a deadly vixen of the night, a female Loup Garou!  
  
Tommy: C'mon, nothing's gonna happen. She could have killed me when I met her, but she didn't.  
  
Merton: Tommy, look at yourself. You're falling into her deadly trap! She's obviously going to take advantage of your naïve personality and then slaughter you like no tomorrow!  
  
Tommy: Merton, I think you're just overreacting. Jacquelin and I are in love. We'd never hurt each other. You're just paranoid.  
  
Merton: Paranoid? Tommy, you have no idea!  
  
Svene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Lisa comes up to the door. She's about to knock on the door when she hears the conversation.}  
  
Merton's Voice: *muffled by the door* . . . and then in Pre-Calculus I started to recite the ABCs! I have good reason to be paranoid.  
  
{Lisa's eyes widen and she looks at the book in her hands. She furrows her brows and takes out a pencil, writing in the book.}  
  
Writing: Merton drops a book and yells out, "I dropped my book!"  
  
Merton's Voice: *muffled* I dropped my book!  
  
Lisa: Oh . . . my . . . gosh . . .  
  
Merton's Voice: *muffled* I think I heard someone outside . . .  
  
{Merton opens the door and Lisa, who's leaning against the door, falls inside.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, what are you doing here?  
  
{Lisa opens her mouth to reply when the telephone rings. Merton furrows his brows and picks it up.}  
  
Merton: Yello? Merton J. Dingle speaking.  
  
{Merton pops a grape into his mouth. He suddenly begins to choke on it, spitting it out and hitting Tommy in the eye.}  
  
Merton: Beg pardon? *pause* What the-Okay, thanks a lot. Bye.  
  
{Merton hangs up the phone and looks at nervously.}  
  
Merton: You won't believe what just happened!  
  
Tommy: *sarcastically* Becky went poser and started making momma jokes and insulting you "gratuitously"?  
  
Merton: Tommy, this is serious here. Lori kinda . . . got ran over by a van.  
  
Lisa: What!?  
  
Tommy: Is she okay?  
  
Merton: Yeah, they've got her at the hospital. Let's go.  
  
{They begin to leave when Merton stops Lisa.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, I hate to deprive you of seeing someone special to you, but I hate to see you sad as well. This might not be a pretty sight, depending on how badly Lori's hurt.  
  
Lisa: Dingle, you aren't serious, are you? I want to see if she's okay!  
  
Merton: I know you do, but I don't want you to be upset.  
  
{Merton nods and leaves with Tommy. Lisa opens the door and looks out at them.}  
  
Lisa: Upset? Dingle, she just got ran over by a car! Dingle!  
  
{Lisa's eyes flash red and she slams the door shut, taking out her book.}  
  
Scene: The Hearse  
  
{As Merton is driving, he suddenly tenses up.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, there's the turn.  
  
{They pass the turn and continue forward.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
Merton: Tommy, you're not going to believe this, but I can't move.  
  
Tommy: What? Of course you can!  
  
Merton: I can't!  
  
Tommy: Merton, hit the brakes! We're gonna crash!  
  
Merton: I can't, Tommy!  
  
{Merton begins to laugh nervously. Tommy tries desperately to pry his fingers off of the steering wheel. They both look away from his hands at the road and their eyes widen. They scream simultaneously.}  
  
EXT: The Hearse crashing into a tree.  
  
Scene: Inside The Hearse  
  
{Merton suddenly finds that he can move. He tries desperately to move the airbag out of his face. He settles a grabbing the cross around his neck and popping it.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you okay?  
  
{Merton begins to laugh, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth in his seat,}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, this isn't funny! *pause* Merton?  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Tommy: Dude, stop it. You're creeping me out.  
  
Merton: Sorry. Just went a little . . . insane there. *pause* *furrows brows* Tommy, I hate to say this, but I have no idea why these things keep happening to me. *looks at Tommy* Am I cursed?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, you're not cursed. It's just a little bit of . . . bad luck, that's all.  
  
Merton: Well, *takes off his seatbelt* I guess we're walking to the hospital.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: More . . . detailed . . . reviews . . . ! 


	32. Writing Is The Soul On Paper Part Four

Writing Is The Soul On Paper (Part Four)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Wow, I really must stop splitting these into so many chapters. As a side note, this chapter includes an original character of mine, Tina, who's an albino she-wolf with a crush on Tommy. Gil is her sidekick, so to speak (This was explained in stories that no longer exist.).  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
Jacquelin: The plan is being carried out. Lisa is writing Merton's life out most unpleasantly. He won't get in our way. As for that Lori girl, she's as good as dead. Now we just have one to go before we can get to our prophecy. After he's taken care of, no one can save her from being corrupted.  
  
Random Werewolf: Do we move in and kill him, then capture the girl?  
  
Jacquelin: No. *grins* They will both come to us.  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{The camera focuses on Lori as she lays motionless on a hospital bed. Some crying can be heard, then the sound of someone blowing their nose. The camera zooms over to Merton and Tamisha. Tamisha throws away a tissue and hands Merton another. Tommy stands beside them, looking down solemnly. Merton blows his nose on another tissue and Tamisha throws it to the side, hitting Tommy in the face.}  
  
Merton: Anyone but Lori! We can't lose her!  
  
Tommy: Dude, she's not dead.  
  
Merton: *pause* Oh yeah. But still, even though she hit me and generally disliked me, she was a great friend!  
  
Tommy: *stands up* Stay here in case she wakes up.  
  
{Tommy begins to leave.}  
  
Merton: Where are you going?  
  
{Tommy eyes flash and he turns around to face Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Out.  
  
{He turns around and leaves.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
Tommy v.o.: Some guys have a lot of luck with the ladies. Of course, none of those guys ever had to keep the secret that they were a werewolf.  
  
{Stacey is sitting at the gazebo and gazing at the stars.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: But with Jacquelin, I didn't have to hide that secret. It was our secret to keep.  
  
{An alarm suddenly goes off. Stacey furrows her brows and stands up, looking at the many shops. A dark figure runs out of a shop. An employee runs out with a shotgun, shooting wildly. Stacey ducks down behind the bench, covering her head.}  
  
Employee: Get back here, ye' filthy beast! Come back an' fight me!  
  
{Stacey uncovers her head, peeking up from behind the bench. There's some rustling and the employee fires at the shadow of the figure. The figure, on all fours, runs toward the bushes. The employee fires at the bushes and there's suddenly a howl. Everything goes silent.}  
  
Employee: Got 'em.  
  
{The employee heads back into the shop. Stacey furrows her brows and heads closer to the bushes. Two glowing yellow eyes suddenly appear in the darkness and some growling is heard. Tommy (wolfed out) crawls out, dragging his bloody leg behind him. Blood lines his lips. He stares up at Stacey, his eyes glowing brightly. Stacey takes a step back in shock.}  
  
Stacey: Y-You're . . . you're . . . th-the Pleasantville werewolf! *pause* And you're hurt.  
  
{Tommy growls and starts to back away as Stacey takes a step forward.}  
  
Stacey: Wait; don't go! I can help you. *holds out her hand* *pause* Who are you?  
  
{Tommy growls, but this time, he begins to crawl forward, baring his bloody fangs. Stacey pulls her hand back and begins to back away as he advances toward her.}  
  
Stacey: *nervously* I-Is that blood?  
  
{Tommy continues forward.}  
  
Stacey: *nervously* Y-You know, I think that werewolves a-are fascinating . . . I m-mean, you never kn-know if they're evil o-or good . . . I mean, they're j-just supposed to be a myth, right? *laughs nervously* B-But that can't be true i-if you're r-right here, right?  
  
{Tommy lunges forward and Stacey screams. Tommy tackles her to the ground, pinning her down.}  
  
Stacey: Get off of me!  
  
{Stacey tries to push Tommy away. Tommy stops growling and smells her, his face softening. He gets off of her and backs away. Forgetting that his leg is hurt, he tries to use it and winces, holding his leg in pain. Stacey sits up and looks at him with fascination.}  
  
Voice: *growling* *softly* Get . . . away from him.  
  
{Stacey turns her head to see Jacquelin standing there, wolfed out and growling. Jacquelin grabs Stacey and pulls her up, throwing her to the side and knocking her unconscious. Jacquelin gets on all fours and crawls toward Tommy.}  
  
Jacquelin: Let's go, Tommy. We will stalk other nights.  
  
{Tommy looks up and looks over at Stacey.}  
  
Tommy: I attacked her . . .  
  
Jacquelin: Yes. Wasn't it a pleasant feeling?  
  
{Jacquelin helps Tommy to his feet and he uses her for support. His eyes are still locked on Stacey.}  
  
Tommy: *shocked* Yeah.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy is trying to get his locker open. He finally slams his fist into the door, making it pop open. Merton approaches him, his head stuck between the bars of a chair.}  
  
Merton: Hate to ask for your help, Tommy, but could you, uh, help me get this off of me? Heh heh . . .  
  
{Tommy sighs and turns toward Merton, pulling the chair off easily.}  
  
Tommy: How did you get that stuck on your head anyway?  
  
Merton: Well, I was at the lair, lecturing Lisa on the importance of good grades, when I knocked over a candle, setting fire to my pants. I put my leg out by rushing to the bathroom and sticking my foot in the toilet. When I bent over to pick up the candle, I came up and caught my head on the chair. Lisa was gone and I couldn't get the chair off by myself. *pause* You look terrible.  
  
Tommy: *growls* *sarcastically* Thanks.  
  
{Tommy slams his locker closed and limps away. Merton furrows his brows and is about to follow him when he hears Stacey and her friends talking on the other side of the hall.}  
  
Stacey: I don't know. I could have sworn that there were two werewolves.  
  
Teenybopper: Oh. My. God. Totally? I mean, no lie?  
  
Stacey: No lie.  
  
{Merton approaches them. The teenyboppers put on disgusted looks and Stacey rolls her eyes.}  
  
Merton: Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
{Merton doesn't wait for Stacey to answer and takes her hand, leading her to an empty classroom.}  
  
Merton: Okay, Stacey, what can you tell me about these werewolves you saw?  
  
Stacey: What?  
  
Merton: Just answer the question. It's really important.  
  
Stacey: Look, Martin-  
  
Merton: Merton.  
  
Stacey: Merton. Merton, why do you care about what I saw?  
  
Merton: It's, er . . . an endangered species act.  
  
Stacey: *furrows her brows* Okay . . .  
  
Merton: Now what did you see?  
  
Stacey: Well, I saw the Pleasantville werewolf and he was hurt . . .  
  
Merton: Do you know how?  
  
Stacey: Well, this clerk was shooting at him. I think he got him . . . I was trying to help him and he attacked. All of a sudden this other werewolf came and she knocked me unconscious.  
  
{Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers, End Of The Day  
  
{Tommy is going through his locker. Merton approaches him and shuts the door. Tommy growls and turns around to face him.}  
  
Merton: Well well well . . . If it isn't wolf boy.  
  
Tommy: Merton, what do you want?  
  
Merton: Looks like you hurt your leg there . . .  
  
Tommy: Yeah, I had a bad practice; so what?  
  
Merton: That's not what I think happened . . . Oh, I don't know, maybe you were hurt while attacking Stacey with your new girlfriend!?  
  
{Tommy growls and picks Merton up by the collar, pushing him up against his locker.}  
  
Tommy: What do you know about last night?  
  
Merton: Enough to know that you were endangering others and yourself. I knew this girl was trouble!  
  
Tommy: Don't you dare speak against Jacquelin.  
  
Merton: Tommy, look at yourself! She's corrupted you with her evil wrath! You have to let her go.  
  
Tommy: Give me one good reason not to kill you now.  
  
Merton: C'mon, Tommy, you'd never hurt m-  
  
{Tommy hits Merton in the jaw, wolfing out. No one else is in the hallway. Merton's mouth drops open and he stares in shock.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, it's me!  
  
Tommy: Oh, I remember you. Dinner? Or perhaps you were snack.  
  
Merton: Number one: ew, number two: don't eat me!  
  
{Merton kicks Tommy in the gut, causing him to let go. He attempts to run away, falling over as Tommy gets on all fours and grabs his leg. Tommy starts to crawl toward him and Merton tries to kick him away.}  
  
Merton: Sorry, Tommy. I have to do this.  
  
{Merton takes one of his crutches and hits Tommy's bad leg with it. Tommy lets go of Merton and howls, curling up and holding his leg. Merton gets up, grabs his crutches, and runs away. Tommy looks up and his eyes glow.}  
  
Tommy: You can run, *grins* but you can't hide.  
  
Scene: Streets  
  
{Different clips are shown of Merton running, Tommy running after him on all fours, and Tommy catching up to Merton. Merton trips and turns around, screaming as Tommy lunges at him. Merton suddenly disappears and Tommy hits the ground hard. He growls and gets back up, wiping blood from his lip.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, A Few Minutes Earlier  
  
{Lisa is writing in the book. The door opens and Lori comes inside on crutches.}  
  
Lori: Merton, I . . . Lisa?  
  
Lisa: *shuts the book* What are you doing here?  
  
Lori: I'm not supposed to be out of the hospital, but I need to talk to Merton. What are you doing here?  
  
Voice: I think the question is, "What is she not supposed to be doing here?"  
  
{Lori and Lisa turn to see an old man standing there, leaning on a cane.}  
  
Lori: Who are you?  
  
Old Man: You can call me Oden. You know, the dark force has caused me a lot of trouble, but I never imagined that they'd let a little girl get a hold of one of our books.  
  
Lisa: Little girl?  
  
Lori: What book?  
  
{Oden hobbles over and grabs the leather-bound book.}  
  
Oden: This book. *hits Lisa with the cane*  
  
Lisa: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Oden: That's for causing that Merton boy so much trouble. Fortunately, I should be able to reverse all of those things you did to him.  
  
{Lisa folds her arms and sits down on the bed. Lori stays in place and watches Oden. Oden sets the book down and opens it up. He holds his staff up and it begins to glow. A light flashes and hits the book. It suddenly disappears and pages begin to rip from the book. Finally, the only thing left is the cover of the book. The pages lay all over the floor of the lair. There's another flash of light and Merton appears in front of them.}  
  
Lori: Merton! Merton, we need to talk.  
  
{Lori begins to make her way toward Merton. Merton lets out a whimper and backs up.}  
  
Lori: Merton, what's wrong?  
  
Merton: Who are you?  
  
Lori: It's me, Lori.  
  
Merton: I don't know any Lori. *looks around* Where am I? What just happened?  
  
Lori: Oden, what's wrong with him?  
  
Oden: Er-That wasn't supposed to happen . . .  
  
Lisa & Lori: What!?  
  
Oden: Even Ancients make mistakes, heh.  
  
Lisa: Look, not that I care or anything, but you'd better get Dingle back to normal!  
  
Oden: I can fix this, just be patient.  
  
{Oden holds out his staff and it begins to glow. A light surrounds Merton and he suddenly disappears.}  
  
Lori: Where'd he go?  
  
Oden: Um . . . That wasn't supposed to happen either.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is still standing there, smelling around. Merton suddenly appears in the air, falling to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Son of a . . .  
  
{There's some growling and Merton furrows his brows, turning around to see Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Ah! *begins to crawl backwards* Nice . . . doggy?  
  
Tommy: Don't play stupid with me, Merton.  
  
Merton: Don't hurt me! I've got a family! *pause* I think . . .  
  
{Tommy lunges forward and Merton gets up, running away.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Merton is still running away. Suddenly, a paw reaches out and grabs him, pulling him into an alley. He catches his breath, sitting down and hugging his knees.}  
  
Merton: Everything is all wrong . . . What happened to me?  
  
{He looks up to see Tina standing there, wolfed out.}  
  
Tina: Alright, Dingle, what do you know about that she-wolf that Tommy's with?  
  
Merton: What? Tommy? Who are you?  
  
Tina: Don't play dumb with me.  
  
Merton: Funny, everyone seems to tell me that . . .  
  
Tina: *sigh* Look, just tell me what you know.  
  
Merton: What I know? *stands up* *quietly* What I know . . . I don't even know my name.  
  
{Tina furrows her brows, staring at him. She suddenly grins.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: You know what I hate? People that review for one chapter, and then never review again. 


	33. Writing Is The Soul On Paper Part Five

Writing Is The Soul On Paper (Part Five)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Fear my ability to write confusing chapters. Roar.  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Tina is pushing Merton toward the lair.}  
  
Tina: Okay, here's the deal, kid: You're a spy-  
  
Merton: For who?  
  
Tina: For me. Now, you're going to go in there and distract the squares inside. Here's what you need to know: You live here, your name is Merton Dingle, you're a loser; the blonde is your friend.  
  
Merton: Wait!  
  
Tina: What?  
  
Merton: Can I take some time to rehearse?  
  
Tina: *sigh* Fine. Just don't take long.  
  
{Tina shakes her head and leaves. Merton takes in a deep breath and begins to mumble to himself. He suddenly furrows his brows and sneezes. Turning around, he comes face to face with a transformed Queen Emerald.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Who are you?  
  
Emerald: Merton, you're much too intelligent to pretend that I no longer exist. *looks up* Rakshas has made the moon bright tonight.  
  
Merton: Uh, your point being . . . ?  
  
Emerald: Oh, no reason. I don't suppose you'd come with me, now would you?  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and grabs the doorknob, opening the door and running inside the lair. There's a thump heard as Emerald goes after him and hits the door.}  
  
Lori: Merton, you're back! Listen, I know you think you don't know me, but-  
  
Merton: No, um, of course I know you . . . er . . . friend.  
  
Lori: Then what was all that earlier?  
  
Merton: Oh, you know how stupid I can get sometimes. I was just playing a . . . prank. I'm quite the jester, you know, heh heh.  
  
Lori: *sigh of relief* Oh, good. For a moment there, you had us worried. Listen, I've got to tell you something about my accident.  
  
Merton: Er-Sure, go ahead. *nervous laugh*  
  
Lori: It wasn't really an accident. I was pushed. I think The Hounds did it.  
  
Merton: Oh, how horrible! So, whose dogs, er, tripped you?  
  
Lori: What? Merton, I'm talking about the group, The Hounds. You know, they're trying to get Lisa to help them take over Lycanthea?  
  
Merton: That's a restaurant, right?  
  
Lisa: Merton, stop screwing around! It's not funny!  
  
Merton: You're right; I'm sorry . . . um . . .  
  
Lori: Merton, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Merton: Fit as a fiddle!  
  
Lori: Why are you so nervous?  
  
Merton: W-Well . . .  
  
Lisa: Merton-  
  
Merton: Okay, guys, I'll come clean! I just found out that werewolves exist, some freaky cat thing just attacked me out there, and I have no idea what's going on!  
  
Lisa: Wow, that didn't take long. Jeez, Merton, you can't keep a secret long, can you?  
  
{There's a pounding on the door and Tommy's voice can be heard.}  
  
Tommy: Open up, guys. It's me.  
  
{Lori steps forward but Merton stays in front of the door.}  
  
Lori: Merton, it's Tommy. You can let him in.  
  
Merton: Uh, I don't think so, heh heh. This may be shocking, but . . . this Tommy guy's a werewolf.  
  
Lisa: *pause* No duh, Einstein.  
  
Merton: You mean you knew?  
  
Lori: We've always known. What's the big deal?  
  
Merton: Well . . .  
  
{The door is busted open, sending Merton flying forward into Lori. They both tumble over. Tommy steps inside, wolfed out and growling.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Hide me!  
  
Tommy: Relax, guys. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Yet. Right now, I think we need to get a party going. *looks around* So much for guests. We've got some old crone, a little kid, a cripple, and a freak. I think we need some more . . . colorful guests.  
  
{Tommy takes a step to the side and Jacquelin steps inside, growling. The Hounds rush in and grab Lisa, Lori, Merton, and Oden.}  
  
Jacquelin: *looks around* That one. *points to Merton* He might be a challenge.  
  
{Tommy growls and steps forward, grabbing Merton and heading out the door. Lori and Lisa struggle to get free and Jacquelin grins. She waves a paw and leaves.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Tommy throws Merton to the ground.}  
  
Merton: What do you guys want from me? Really, I'm pretty sure I'm rich!  
  
Jacquelin: Oh, don't worry your slimy little head about it. We, and we meaning myself, don't wish to harm you just yet. See, our group of werewolves are a little dense, save for Tommy and myself, and we could use a little brain like you on our team.  
  
Merton: See, herein lies the problem. I don't know who I was prior to this, but I'm pretty sure I'm not a brain now. I don't even know you!  
  
Jacquelin: I see. You don't want to help us, do you? Well, when I said that I didn't want to hurt you, that didn't necessarily mean that Tommy here doesn't. He gets very impatient when he's hungry. Of course, you're his best friend. You of all people should know how dangerous he can be.  
  
Voice: Freeze!  
  
{Jacquelin and Tommy spin around. Tamisha runs on screen, a gun in hand.}  
  
Tamisha: Alright, nobody move!  
  
{Tamisha reaches into her pocket and removes a badge.}  
  
Tamisha: Special agent Kay Thompson. *looks at Merton* How did I know you'd be involved with this?  
  
Merton: Er-Lucky guess?  
  
{Tommy growls and attacks Kay. Merton tries to run away, but Jacquelin tackles him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair, Later  
  
{Merton wakes up and looks around. No one is in sight. The door opens and Lori and Lisa rush outside.}  
  
Lori: Merton! Merton, are you okay?  
  
Merton: I think s-Wait a minute . . . What happened to the werewolves?  
  
Lori: We were hoping you could tell us. Oden just took off and you were out here alone.  
  
{Merton stands up and Lori walks toward him.}  
  
Lori: Can't you remember anything?  
  
Merton: Well, I do remember seeing a girl show up with a gun. Said she was a secret agent. She seemed familiar.  
  
Lori: Who was she?  
  
Merton: Er . . .  
  
Lisa: For crying out loud!  
  
Lori: Merton, we really need you to remember. Tommy's not exactly normal and we need to know if there's a way to reverse it. You were the last one with him.  
  
Merton: I'm sorry. If I could jolt my memory back, I would, but for now I'm stuck as-  
  
{Lori sighs and grabs Merton, pulling him into a quick kiss. Merton's eyes widen and a bell rings out of nowhere. Lori pulls away and wipes her mouth with a disgusted look.}  
  
Merton: Lori? Were you just . . . kissing me? What about Tommy?  
  
Lisa: *sigh* He's back.  
  
Lori: Never mind that. Now can you remember what happened to Tommy?  
  
Merton: Well, I recall him attacking me in the street, and then I suddenly appeared here sucking face with you. Would that count?  
  
Lisa: Argh! Great, he doesn't remember anything while his memory was lost.  
  
Merton: While my memory was lost? Come again?  
  
Lori: *sigh* Never mind. We'll figure this out. Hopefully.  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Oden walks inside with the book. He suddenly transforms into a werewolf. He steps up to the table, setting the book down in front of Jacquelin.}  
  
Jacquelin: Good job, Oden. I should reward you for your efforts.  
  
{Oden grins and rubs his hands together greedily. Jacquelin raises her paw and slashes his neck, sending him to the floor in a bloody mess. She picks up the book and hands it to another werewolf.}  
  
Jacquelin: Clean off all the blood and send this back to the master. We no longer need this. We'll use a different approach.  
  
{The werewolf nods and walks away.}  
  
Random Werewolf: How will we get to the girl now? Lori Baxter returned and that Goth kid is back to normal.  
  
Jacquelin: Patience, my dear, is a virtue. They may have returned, but we still have a precious member of their team. *pause* Well, we did. We will have him back soon enough.  
  
{Jacquelin's eyes flash and she grins.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm horrible with cliffhangers. Sue me. I dare you. 


	34. Et Tu, Tommy? Part One

Et Tu, Tommy?  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. :) I love feedback. I hate flames. Know the difference between constructive criticism and a flame.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The camera zooms around what appears to be a laboratory. A few scientists are looking into a room, taking notes.}  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tommy wakes up inside. He looks over to see Tina next to him.}  
  
Tina: Morning, sunshine.  
  
Tommy: You again?  
  
Tina: Sorry, hon', but you have to deal with me sometime. Besides, it wasn't my choice to come here.  
  
Tommy: Where are we? *growls*  
  
Tina: Some sort of science lab. My guess is, these scientists want to find out about our Lycanthropy.  
  
{Tommy looks around and growls, heading for the door and ramming into it. He continues to claw at it, his eyes flashing. Tina stands up and grins.}  
  
Tina: You've changed since the last time I saw you, Tommy. Was it that she- wolf? *growls*  
  
Tommy: Shut up, Tina. Jacquelin has nothing to do with this.  
  
Tina: I don't like her. What were you doing with her anyhow?  
  
Tommy: I don't give a damn what you think. Are you gonna help me find a way out or just whine?  
  
Tina: *grins* Whatever you say, tough guy.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{A punk-like girl is sitting at a table, glaring around the room. Merton slinks up beside her, grinning from ear to ear.}  
  
Merton: So, uh, name's Merton J. Dingle. What's yours?  
  
{The girl turns around and looks Merton up and down. She shrugs and ignores his offered hand.}  
  
Punk: Christina.  
  
Merton: *long pause* So, uh, Christina . . . Come here often?  
  
{There's another long pause and Christina turns back to face Merton, looking him up and down again.}  
  
Christina: *grins* Wanna go have some fun?  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Jacquelin sits at the head of the table. Emerald enters the room, only to get attacked by werewolves. She flings them aside easily and steps up beside Jacquelin.}  
  
Jacquelin: What do you want, Rakshasa?  
  
Emerald: I need your aid. I helped this group during their time of need, now I need the favor returned.  
  
Jacquelin: What exactly is your proposal, Emerald of Rakshasia?  
  
Emerald: Well, you want Tommy, and I want his friend, Merton. My suggestion is that we join forces and come up with a plan that will get us both what we want.  
  
{Jacquelin thinks for a moment before grinning.}  
  
Jacquelin: I think you may just have yourself a deal here . . .  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Night  
  
{Merton enters a hallway with Christina.}  
  
Merton: Tell me why exactly we're breaking in to school?  
  
Christina: To have some fun. You keep a look out and I'll go in.  
  
{Christina enters a classroom.}  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Christina laughs and takes out some spray paint. She begins to graffiti the wall. After a moment, some werewolves jump inside and grab her, covering her mouth. The camera zooms in on the clock as the time goes by quickly.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
Merton: Christina? Are you almost done in there?  
  
{Some lights flash and some footsteps are heard. Merton's eyes widen and he turns to see the police entering the hall.}  
  
Policeman: Freeze!  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Day  
  
{Lori is at her locker. Merton tries to walk past her, but she grabs his arm and stops him.}  
  
Lori: Have you found anything as to where Tommy is yet?  
  
Merton: Er-Not really, heh heh. But I'm looking!  
  
Lori: Merton, this is bad. He went psycho and then all of a sudden he's gone. What if he's gone and joined The Hounds or something?  
  
Merton: It's a possibility I'll look into, but right now, I've got something to get to.  
  
Lori: Merton, you never have plans. Where are you in such a hurry to get to?  
  
Merton: Some community service.  
  
Lori: What? Why?  
  
Merton: Is it wrong that I want to do some good for the town? *pause* Okay, so I got in trouble with the police last night.  
  
Lori: For what?  
  
Merton: Vandalizing property. How was I supposed to know that girl was trouble?  
  
Lori: Great, Merton! How are we supposed to get leads on Tommy when you're doing community service?  
  
Merton: Relax, Lori. I've got it covered.  
  
Scene: Hallway, Next Day  
  
{The camera zooms in on a pair of black boots as they step into the hall. "Pretty Woman" begins to play. The camera zooms up to reveal Merton, dressed in a green trench coat, black jeans, boots, a purple shirt, a multi- colored scarf around his neck, and a pair of sunglasses. He approaches Lori and she begins to laugh.}  
  
Lori: Merton, what are you wearing?  
  
Merton: It's for my community service.  
  
{Lori raises an eyebrow.}  
  
Merton: I have to do something for the school, so I'm going to hold a good- natured fashion show. Now, I need some willing models . . .  
  
{Merton edges closer to Lori. Lori steps away from him.}  
  
Lori: No way, Merton. You're not getting me to walk around in front of dozens of people in a ridiculous outfit. *pause* Especially if you made it.  
  
Merton: *whines* Why not?  
  
Lori: Because the whole thing is ridiculous! Who in their right mind would wear anything that you made for a fashion show?  
  
Voice: Merton, there you are!  
  
{Hillary (dressed in an outfit that matches Merton's, only she has on a dress and no sunglasses) comes down the hall and meets up with Merton.}  
  
Hillary: How do I look?  
  
Merton: Fabulous, darling! You'll do wonderful in the show.  
  
Hillary: Really? You're not just saying that because I'm funding the show?  
  
Merton: Yes, really. Do you think a little money would make me lie about true beauty?  
  
{Hillary grins widely.}  
  
Hillary: Thank you, Merton. I'm going to go try on some more outfits.  
  
{Hillary leaves. Merton smiles at her and waits until she leaves to frown again.}  
  
Merton: My show is doomed without you, Lori! You have to help me out!  
  
Lori: No, Merton.  
  
{Lori shuts her locker and leaves. Merton sighs and follows her.}  
  
Scene: Lab  
  
{Tommy, tired out, sits down beside Tina, who's picking at her teeth with her claws and looking bored.}  
  
Tina: So, roughneck, what made you all evil and sexy all of a sudden?  
  
Tommy: I dunno . . . I met Jacquelin and all of a sudden my wolf just . . . came out. I guess I just feel . . . powerful now, you know? *looks over at Tina* I've never felt this way . . .  
  
Tina: I know what you mean. Sure, I was born a wolf, but I feel invincible in wolf form.  
  
Tommy: Hey, you haven't been around all that much. Where'd you disappear? I mean, not that I care . . .  
  
Tina: Well . . . I went to find my pack.  
  
Tommy: Any luck?  
  
Tina: No. *pause* But I came back to build my own pack.  
  
Tommy: What, like bite a bunch of humans or something?  
  
Tina: Something like that, yes.  
  
{The doors open and some scientists enter the room wearing protective gear. Tina and Tommy stand up, growling. The scientists rush forward and tackle Tommy to the ground, tying him up and dragging him out. Tina tries to follow, but the door is shut on her. She slams her paws against the door.}  
  
Tina: Get back here! I'm not finished with him! Argh! *sits down in defeat* Could have at least let me say goodbye. Morons . . .  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton (in a blue shirt, a pink sweater tied around his shoulders, jeans, and reading glasses) is reading some text at his desk. The door opens and Lori steps inside, her hands on her hips.}  
  
Merton: *looks up* Ah, so you've decided to join the show after all?  
  
Lori: No. Merton, don't you think there's something you've been forgetting?  
  
Merton: You're right! I should have gotten streamers for the show!  
  
Lori: No, Merton! Tommy's been missing for a week and I have a good idea that Lisa and I have been the only ones looking for him. You need to help us!  
  
Scene: Laboratory  
  
{A scientist approaches another scientist as he looks into a room.}  
  
Scientist #1: Sir, I hate to disturb you, but . . . haven't you done enough? What is the purpose of these experiments? I mean, these werewolves didn't do anything to you.  
  
Scientist #2: Ah, but it's all in the name of science, my dear. If we can complete this, we may just make the perfect warrior. A killing machine. With two of them, we can make them breed and create more of these wonderful things.  
  
Scientist #1: But-  
  
{There's suddenly some screaming heard and the door to the room flies open. The two scientists turn around and their eyes widen. Some growling is heard.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Merton: You know I'd love to, Lori, but I'm much too busy with the show. Besides, his father's the mayor and his mother's the head reporter. They're looking for him, too.  
  
{Lori pulls out a missing persons sign with a picture of Tommy on it.}  
  
Lori: This isn't searching, Merton! They're never going to find him this way!  
  
Merton: Lori, you're overreacting. I'll look for him as soon as the show's done. A couple days won't matter, will it?  
  
Lori: Mert-  
  
Merton: *sternly* Lori . . .  
  
{Lori sighs and crumples up the sign, throwing it at Merton before storming out. Merton begins calmly shuffling up papers. Some growling is heard and Merton furrows his brows, turning around. No one is there. The camera zooms in on the ceiling, where a shadowy figure is hanging. The silhouette jumps down and growls again. Merton turns around and screams. Tommy, in dark clothing, is on all fours, wolfed out and growling.}  
  
Merton: *sigh of relief* Oh, it's you . . . Tommy, where have you been?  
  
Tommy: A couple of days, huh?  
  
{Tommy starts crawling toward Merton. Merton laughs nervously and backs away.}  
  
Tommy: Guess a couple of days won't matter, will they? I won't blame you for this, though. After all, you're only human. A pathetic, scrawny, greedy . . . human. But what do I know? I'm just a stray wolf. Worthless. Meaningless.  
  
{Tommy snarls and lunges forward, pinning Merton to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: . . . heartless.  
  
Merton: Tommy, it's me! Merton! Don't kill me! I didn't mean it!  
  
{The door suddenly opens and Lisa steps inside. The camera zooms over to the door. When it pans back, Merton is lying on the floor and Tommy is nowhere in sight. The camera pans up to reveal him hanging on the ceiling once more.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, you really have done it now. That just pisses me off that-  
  
Merton: I found him! *stands up and rushes over to Lisa* Well, he found me, but that's not the point! Tommy's here!  
  
Lisa: In here?  
  
Merton: Actually, not anymore. But I know he's in Pleasantville!  
  
{Tommy's eyes flash and he crawls to the floor, exiting the lair out the window.}  
  
Scene: School Library  
  
{Lori. (apparently having broke in) types at a computer. Images from newspapers flash by as she looks. The screen stops at a page showing a picture of the scientist from the previous scenes. Lori begins to read with furrows brows. The screen suddenly turns off and the room becomes pitch black.}  
  
Lori: What the--?  
  
{Some growling is heard and Lori can be heard groping the floor. She finds her flashlight and turns it on, turning around toward the sound. She screams. Her flashlight falls to the ground and everything becomes silent.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: DETAILED REVIEWS, PEOPLE! 


	35. Et Tu, Tommy? Part Two

Et Tu, Tommy? (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Er-Heh?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Lisa: Merton, you chose a fashion show over your best friend. Tommy had every right to be angry.  
  
Merton: Angry? Heh heh . . . Lisa, you don't know Tommy as well as I do. Tommy growling is angry, Tommy pounding a fist into a table is angry, Tommy trying to pulverize me is insane!  
  
Lisa: Okay, so we've established that he's not been himself lately. Everyone has bad days.  
  
Merton: This isn't a bad day we're talking about here; this is full out rage! I seriously doubt that I caused this just by delaying his search for my community service. He hasn't been like this since . . .  
  
{Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: I've got it!  
  
Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate  
  
{The doors break down and Merton charges in, dressed in camouflage and carrying a silver nitrate gun. Lisa (dressed in a kimono) steps inside in a fighting stance.}  
  
Lisa: I can't believe you made me wear this stupid outfit . . .  
  
Merton: Well, the show's gonna start not too long from now, and I need a model fast.  
  
Lisa: *furrows brows* That was why you wanted me to wear it? Your stupid show!? For once, forget about the damn show and help your friends!  
  
{Merton is about to say something, but Lisa covers his mouth. They can suddenly hear crying.}  
  
Lisa: Sounds like a damsel in distress.  
  
{They head down the hall and enter a room. Lisa gets in a fighting stance and Merton holds his gun up. Merton sighs and puts his gun down when they see Gil inside.}  
  
Merton: Gil?  
  
Lisa: Merton, who's this creep?  
  
Merton: He's the receptionist.  
  
{Lisa shrugs and gets out of a fighting stance.}  
  
Gil: Leave me alone . . . *blows his nose on a tissue*  
  
Merton: Can do.  
  
{Merton begins to walk away, but Lisa stops him.}  
  
Lisa: Listen, bud, what did you and your creepy werewolf friends do to Tommy?  
  
Gil: Recently?  
  
Lisa: *sigh* *rolls eyes* Yes, recently.  
  
Gil: Nothing. Muffin?  
  
{Gil sniffles and holds up a plate of muffins. Merton begins to reach for one, but Lisa smacks his hand away and shakes her head.}  
  
Lisa: Don't tell me you didn't do-Why are you crying like a sissy?  
  
Gil: I had something in my eye . . .  
  
{Merton suddenly reaches over to the table and picks up a photo.}  
  
Merton This is Tina . . . *eyes widen* She must be nearby!  
  
{Lisa gets in a fighting stance and Merton hides behind her. They look around.}  
  
Gil: Oh, don't be silly. She's gone to bigger and better things . . .  
  
Lisa: What do you mean?  
  
Gil: Well, she decided to take a vacation and find her pack. She was supposed to come back ages ago, but . . . no show.  
  
Merton: *furrows brows* How long has she been missing?  
  
Gil: Oh, I'd say a week at least.  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* Lisa, that's when Tommy disappeared . . .  
  
Lisa: That means Tina must have done something to him! Does she have a grudge against him or something?  
  
Merton: Not exactly . . .  
  
Lisa: Then why did she leave her pansy friend behind and kidnap Tommy?  
  
Merton: She's in a love with him.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Lori is laying unconscious on the floor. A rat squeaks and scampers by. A spider begins to crawl along her face as she begins to wake up. She yells out and sits up, flinging the spider away. She discovers that she's laying in shallow water and stands up.}  
  
Lori: Hello?  
  
{Some splashing is heard and Lori spins around.}  
  
Lori: Who's there? What do you want with me?  
  
Voice: Don't worry, Lori. No one's going to hurt you.  
  
{Lori spins around again to find Tommy standing there, wolfed out.}  
  
Lori: Tommy? What's going on?  
  
Tommy: Sorry I had to knock you out back there. I figured you wouldn't want to come with me. So, I brought you here, and here we are.  
  
Lori: Where exactly is . . . here?  
  
Tommy: Underground . . . A place where we can hide.  
  
Lori: From who or what?  
  
Tommy: Humans.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: When I was gone . . . when I suffered . . . the others betrayed me and left me behind, but you . . . you never gave up. You kept searching for me. You cared for me . . . knew that there was hope that I was alive. All the pain wasn't for nothing . . . now I'm stronger, faster, and more intelligent. Your efforts also served a purpose. We can rule these humans together, you and I.  
  
Lori: Tommy, what's gotten into you?  
  
Tommy: Can't you see?  
  
{Tommy steps closer and brushes some wet hair out of Lori's face.}  
  
Tommy: I love you, Lori. You kept faith in me when all others forgot.  
  
Lori: This isn't funny, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: It's no joke. Think about it. We could be the alphas of the world . . .  
  
{Lori shakes her head and backs away. Tommy speeds forward and grabs her, but she pulls away and begins to run down the passageway. This continues until she sees a ladder. Tommy grabs her and pulls her down, biting into her leg. She yells out and kicks him and he lets go.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, you can't run!  
  
Lori: Wanna bet?  
  
{Tommy growls and Lori kicks him in the face. He grabs onto her leg again and she hits him in the jaw, causing him to let go. She runs to the ladder, climbing up.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Auditorium  
  
{Lisa pulls Merton to a stop.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, we've got to help Tommy! Don't you dare tell me that you're going to go on with this lame-ass fashion show.  
  
Merton: It's not that I don't care about Tommy; it's just that I care about myself more. *pause* That wasn't supposed to come out that way . . . *shakes head* Look, if I don't do this community service, I'm going to be in big trouble. If Tommy's survived this long, then he'll be able to last for an hour or so more.  
  
{A trap door suddenly opens and Lori climbs into the room.}  
  
Merton: Lori! *furrows brows* You're looking . . . wet.  
  
{The trap door opens again and Lori jumps to the side, getting in a fighting stance. Tommy steps out, growling. Suddenly, the curtains open and they turn to face a large audience. There's crickets as everyone stares at the disheveled group.}  
  
Merton: Er-Welcome, ladies and gents, to Merton J. Dingle's first annual fashion show. *pushes Lisa forward* Here we have the . . . cultural part of the show. Watch as our lovely Lisa Ked sports her . . . stylishly messy kimono.  
  
{Lisa awkwardly walks down the ramp, putting on a phony smile.}  
  
Random Audience Member: Is she wearing combat boots?  
  
Merton: Next we have . . . Lori Baxter and her . . . K-Mart wear!  
  
Lori: K-Mart?  
  
{Lori glares at Merton as he pushes her on stage. She also puts on a phony smile and walks across.}  
  
Merton: Then we have . . . a Halloween look! Here we see a wonderful tribute to our local legend, the Pleasantville werewolf.  
  
{Tommy growls and Merton pushes him on stage. He puts on a phony smile and continues down the stage. All three of them exit the stage and go behind the curtains. Lori immediately bursts into a run and dashes out the back door. Tommy growls and chases after her. Lisa soon follows suit. Merton grabs a random model wearing a ridiculous futuristic outfit.}  
  
Merton: Take over for me.  
  
{Merton nods and doesn't wait for the model to reply before running after the others.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, as always. I'd continue this chapter and possibly end it now, but I'm way too lazy. :D 


	36. Et Tu, Tommy? Part Three

Et Tu, Tommy? (Part Three)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: As always, a detailed review a day keeps the psycho author away.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton, out of breath, stops running and doubles over, panting. Lisa stops running as well. Lori and Tommy are nowhere in sight.}  
  
Lisa: C'mon, Merton, you're letting them get away!  
  
Merton: *panting* Ever heard of air? It's nice, and we need it to live.  
  
Lisa: Great, now because of your whining, we've lost 'em. I guess we'll just have to get your Hearse and find them.  
  
Merton: Unfortunately, my Hearse is still in the shop, thanks to your little field day with my book.  
  
Lisa: Fine. I guess we're walking. *pause* Or maybe we won't have to . . .  
  
Scene: The Ked's Residence, Front Yard  
  
{The camera focuses on a sports car as gospel music begins to play. A record stops as the camera zooms out to reveal the car is the size of a wagon.}  
  
Merton: Er-Lisa? What is this?  
  
Lisa: My dad works part time as a clown. Tell no one.  
  
Merton: And this helps us, how . . . ?  
  
Lisa: We can drive this. It's faster than it looks.  
  
Merton: Are you crazy? How are we supposed to fit in that thing? I know I'm vertically challenged, but this is ridiculous.  
  
Lisa: Relax. We'll make it. Only, my dad has the keys, and he's working late at the Realto . . . I know!  
  
{Lisa gets inside the car awkwardly and begins to mess around with wires.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, are you hijacking your father's clown car?  
  
Lisa: More or less.  
  
{Lisa continues to mess around with wires.}  
  
Lisa: Damn! Why isn't this working?  
  
Merton: Let me see it . . .  
  
{Lisa steps out of the car and Merton gets inside awkwardly. His knees are past his chin. He attaches a couple of wires and the car takes off full speed down the road. Merton clings on for dear life, screaming.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, hit the brakes! The brakes!  
  
Merton: What brakes? I can't find the brakes!  
  
{Merton sees the brakes after some searching and tries to hit them, but his feet are stuck in the small seat. He tries to reach the brakes desperately and continues down the road and out of sight. Lisa sighs and runs after him.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is still chasing Lori, who is beginning to turn. Lori finally stops and turns around, growling.}  
  
Lori: You want me, lover boy? Come and get me.  
  
{Tommy growls and begins to lunge forward, but Merton suddenly comes racing down the road in the clown car. The car hits Lori and she falls on top. The car zooms out of sight, taking Lori with it.}  
  
Lori: Let me out of here! *growls*  
  
Merton: I can't control it! This clown car must be . . . possessed, or something! I mean-Wait a second . . . You're wolfing out!  
  
Lori: Tommy bit me after he kidnapped me. That doesn't matter right now. We need to stop this thing before someone gets hurt!  
  
{Lori tries to turn herself around, hitting the steering wheel with her foot. The car turns right back around and speeds back. Tommy jumps out, growling, but the car hits him, knocking him over and running clean over him.}  
  
Merton: Whoa! Sorry, Tommy! We'll make it up to ye'!  
  
{Lori tries to reach for the brakes, but Merton's legs are in the way. She sighs and reaches in between his legs, hitting the brake. The car jerks to a halt and sends them both flying forward into the street.}  
  
Merton: Good thinking, Lori . . .  
  
Lori: Um, Merton?  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Lori: My sleeve is stuck . . . *pause* On your zipper . . .  
  
Merton: What? How did that happen?  
  
{Merton stands up, dragging Lori up with him, her shirt sleeve still stuck to his pants.}  
  
Lori: Here, let me try loosening it . . .  
  
{Lori gets up close, trying to loosen her sleeve. She suddenly yells out and growls.}  
  
Merton: What is it?  
  
Lori: Shoot! My hair's stuck . . .  
  
Merton: Beg pardon?  
  
Lori: My hair's stuck in your zipper!  
  
{Tommy walks on screen, holding his head.}  
  
Tommy: Guys, what happened?  
  
{Tommy stops in his tracks and furrows his brows. Merton and Lori turn to face him.}  
  
Merton: This isn't what it looks like!  
  
Lori: We were driving in a clown car, and then-  
  
Merton: Wait a minute . . . You're normal?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I was in some sort of military base and then I woke up on the street . . . Am I interrupting something?  
  
{Lisa runs on screen.}  
  
Lisa: Dingle, I tried to stop you, but-Ew!  
  
{Lisa puts on a disgusted face.}  
  
Lisa: Get a room! I don't need to see that!  
  
Lori: Guys, help me out!  
  
{Tommy gets behind Lori and grabs onto her around the waist. Lisa grabs onto Tommy.}  
  
Lisa: One . . . two . . . three!  
  
{They begin to pull.}  
  
Lori: Ow! My hair!  
  
Tommy v.o.: We ended up getting Lori and Merton unattached eventually. After that, it was straight to the lair to get Lori some wolfsbane. I was glad that everything was back to normal, but something kept nagging at me . . . What had happened to Tina?  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout, Pleasantville  
  
{Jacquelin and Emerald are talking animatedly. The door bursts open and Tina walks in, Gil alongside.}  
  
Tina: Hello, girls. I'm here to take over your little organization.  
  
Jacquelin: *laughs* Go home, kid.  
  
{Tina grins and her eyes glow. She rushes forward. Gil cringes and there's some crunching sounds. The camera zooms over to reveal blood all over the walls and Emerald nowhere to be found.}  
  
Jacquelin: *grins* Impressive. However, your little tricks just won't do here. A Rakshasa can be defeated much more easily than a Loup Garou.  
  
{Jacquelin's eyes glow and she forms an orb in her hands, hitting Tina and throwing her back into a wall.}  
  
Jacquelin: Welcome to my world, puppy. We begin your training now.  
  
Tommy v.o.: As for Merton? Well, his show turned out to be a big hit.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{A bunch of official type people are speaking to the principal.}  
  
Official: You absolutely must make this show annual! It was original, what with the stylishly mucked up designs. Where is the genius behind this masterpiece . . . ?  
  
A/N: Review. Details. Please. Thanks. :) 


	37. The Computer Wore Combat Boots Part One

The Computer Wore Combat Boots  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Erin- In The Boy Who Tried Wolf, they didn't say that Lori couldn't become a werewolf anymore. She had werewolf antibodies, but they didn't necessarily say that she couldn't become a werewolf. She could turn Merton into a human, but nothing was said about anything else. I love finding loopholes to make stupid plots. :)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, people!  
  
Scene: The Dawkins' Residence, Tommy's Room  
  
{Tommy tosses and turns in his sleep. Images of the laboratory, Jacquelin, and Tommy attacking people flash by, getting quicker each time. Finally, Tommy wolfs out and wakes up, growling. His face softens and he sighs, putting his head in his hands.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Ever since the incident when my wolf took over, I kept having these flashbacks . . . The problem was, each time I remembered more and more about what happened. It might help us . . . but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened.  
  
{Tommy looks at his clock to see that it's 1:32 in the morning.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: This wasn't getting any better. There was only one person I could turn to.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is fast asleep. He's grinning and mumbling to himself, clinging onto a teddy bear. Rain can be heard pounding outside. Suddenly, lightning strikes and thunder causes Merton to wake up with a start, clinging to his teddy bear tightly. He sighs and sets the teddy bear in his lap, looking at his clock. The camera zooms over to the floor, where a mouse is chewing on wires attached to the computer. The camera zooms back over to Merton, who begins to go back to sleep when there's a crash outside. He gets up and furrows his brows, edging toward the door. He turns the knob and flings the door open, running outside into the rain and thrusting the teddy bear in front of him like a weapon and yelling out a war cry, closing his eyes. He opens his eyes up and Tommy is standing there, wolfed out. He's wearing a confused expression.}  
  
Merton: Tommy? What are you doing here?  
  
Tommy: What is that?  
  
{Tommy points to the teddy bear and Merton throws it behind him.}  
  
Merton: Nothing. What can I do for you at . . . one thirty in the AM?  
  
Tommy: I know this is kind of late. *pause* Or early. Whatever. I just need some help.  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Tommy: Well, see, I've been having . . . memories.  
  
Merton: Memories? *furrows brows*  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I keep remembering things from that laboratory . . . the things they did to me there. I keep remembering Jacquelin too, and all of a sudden I wolf out . . . I keep feeling like the wolf is going to take control again and hurt somebody. You saw what I did when the wolf took over.  
  
Merton: I can see where you might find this troubling, but I don't see what you want me to do for you.  
  
Tommy: Isn't there some way . . . I dunno . . . You can make me forget these things? Make the wolf more under control or something?  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* What kind of things happened, exactly? I mean, memory spells are tricky. I don't see why you'd need to forget these things.  
  
{The images of the laboratory, Jacquelin, and Tommy's violent side flash by again and Tommy shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: Please, Merton. Just help me out.  
  
{Merton shrugs his shoulders hesitantly and steps inside, letting Tommy in. They are now both soaking wet.}  
  
Tommy: Weird. You'd think we would have stepped out of the rain sooner than this.  
  
{Both of them shrug simultaneously.}  
  
Merton: I'm not sure I have any good memory spells in my books, but with my new computer program, we should be able to find something.  
  
{Merton sits down at his desk and begins to type. As he and Tommy sit there, the rainwater begins to drip from them onto the floor. The water gets closer and closer to the loose wires the mouse had chewed up. They begin to spark.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, is there anything I can use to dry myself off?  
  
{Merton nods and turns to look at Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Just go into the bathroom and use a towel.  
  
Tommy: Thanks, buddy.  
  
{Tommy heads into the bathroom. The water continues to inch toward the wires. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Tommy stops drying himself off and tenses up as more flashbacks appear. The flashbacks stop and Tommy growls, clenching his paws into fists. He grips onto the sink, creating six claw marks. He suddenly lets go and backs away, dropping the towel and exiting the bathroom.}  
  
Tommy: Merton . . I, uh . . . I've gotta go.  
  
Merton: But what about-  
  
{Tommy races out the door.}  
  
Merton: . . . the spell.  
  
{Merton sighs and turns back to the computer, preparing to turn it off. The water finally makes contact with the wires and there's sparks. Merton is thrown back in a flash of electricity and hits a bookshelf, sliding to the floor unconscious. His body twitches and sparks fly from him. His eyes suddenly snap open and he gasps, sitting up and coughing. He sits up straight and cocks his head, unblinking. He stands up and looks around. All of his movements are stiff. He lifts up his hands, his fingers together and his wrists straight. He turns his hands to the side simultaneously spreading his fingers out stiffly. He cocks his head again, blinking slowly. He slowly puts his arms down and looks around. He furrows his brows and turns around, not bending his legs as he walks. He puts his arm out straight and separates his fingers, grasping the doorknob and opening the door, exiting the lair and leaving the door open.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy is sitting alone at a table. Lori sits down next to him cheerfully.}  
  
Lori: Hey, wolf boy.  
  
Tommy: *jumps* Oh, Lori, hey.  
  
Lori: Something wrong?  
  
Tommy: I dunno . . . *shakes his head* Never mind.  
  
{The doors to the cafeteria open and Merton walks inside stiffly. Lori furrows her brows as she sees him. Tommy looks over and furrows his brows as well. Merton cocks his head and looks around, stopping at the table Tommy and Lori are seated at. He walks over and cocks his head to the other side.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Merton. You're looking . . . tense.  
  
{Merton snaps his head in Tommy's direction, blinks once, and turns his head back to face Lori.}  
  
Lori: Merton, what's up with you?  
  
{Merton turns his head and faces forward.}  
  
Merton: Merton: an establishment by the sea. 'What's up with you?': slang term for 'What is wrong?' or questioning the events in one's life. Current combination does not compute.  
  
{Merton snaps his head in Lori's direction again.}  
  
Merton: Requesting a translation of, 'Merton, what's up with you?'  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: Dude, cut it out. That isn't funny.  
  
Merton: What does not amuse?  
  
Lori: Merton, why are you acting this way?  
  
{Merton cocks his head for a moment.}  
  
Merton: Requesting information on usage of the term 'Merton'.  
  
{Tommy smacks Merton over the head.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, you know it's your name.  
  
{Merton's eyes widen and he holds his head where Tommy smacked him.}  
  
Merton: Pain: feeling of hurt physically and/or emotionally, experienced by animals and humans.  
  
{Merton pauses for a moment and takes his hand off of his head, revealing blood on his fingers. Tommy looks and sees that his hands are paws. Lori furrows her brows and looks between Merton and Tommy. Tommy furrows his brows and looks at his paws, backing away and running out of the room.}  
  
Merton: *looks at the blood on his hands* Unexplained error.  
  
{Lori's mouth drops open and she looks between the direction Tommy left in and Merton.}  
  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really bad. Oh well. I'd still like detailed reviews. :D 


	38. The Computer Wore Combat Boots Part Two

The Computer Wore Combat Boots (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, this particular plot has been uber-cheesy, so I figured, "Why stop there?"  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
Lori: C'mon, Merton.  
  
{Lori absent-mindedly grabs Merton by the hand and leads him out the doors and after Tommy.}  
  
Scene: Boys' Bathroom  
  
{The bathroom is empty except for Tommy, who is leaning against a stall, wolfed out. His head is in his paws. He sighs. The door opens and he looks up, eyes widening. The camera zooms over to the door, where Lori and Merton are entering the bathroom. Tommy is now nowhere in sight. The camera zooms over to reveal him hiding in a stall.}  
  
Merton: We should not be here.  
  
Lori: Why not? We've lost Tommy, so before we go out and look for him again, we need to make sure he didn't hurt you badly.  
  
Merton: But you should not be here.  
  
Lori: What, are you sensing something creepy? *laughs*  
  
Merton: No, it is not that. This is a men's restroom.  
  
Lori: Grow up, Merton. Here, let me see your head.  
  
{Lori brushes some hair out of the way and looks at Merton's head where it is bleeding. She reaches over and gets some toilet paper, wetting it down in the sink and beginning to clean Merton's wound. Merton reaches up and grabs her hand, pushing it away.}  
  
Lori: Stop being a baby. It doesn't hurt that much.  
  
Merton: You do not understand. I do not experience pain. It is new to me.  
  
Lori: Yeah right. *stifles a laugh* This coming from the guy that stubbed his toe yesterday and cried.  
  
Merton: Toes. *looks down* Another new experience. *looks at his hands* I have never had fingers before. *moves his fingers* So many of them typed by my side, but never my own.  
  
Lori: Merton, what's gotten into you?  
  
{Merton pauses for a moment and stands still, except to turn his head.}  
  
Merton: You speak of . . . Merton J. Dingle, profile: young male seeking relationship with female. He was currently logged in at the time.  
  
Lori: Excuse me?  
  
{The stall door suddenly gives way and Tommy comes tumbling out. He stands up and gives a half-hearted laugh. Merton turns his head to see Tommy, his face emotionless. Lori folds her arms.}  
  
Lori: Merton, we'll keep talking about this in a second.  
  
{Lori walks over and grabs Tommy, leading him into the empty hallway.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what was all that about?  
  
Tommy: What, the eavesdropping? Look, I thought you guys were some students and would see me wolfed-  
  
Lori: No, Tommy. What was all that in the cafeteria about?  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I was getting annoyed when I thought Merton was joking so I smacked him. I guess it got me wolfy and I clawed him. What's the big deal?  
  
Lori: The big deal? You could have really hurt him back there! This hasn't happened before. Luckily you didn't do much damage.  
  
Tommy: It was an accident, Lori.  
  
Lori: Look, just be more careful next time. Especially when Merton's being weird.  
  
Tommy: *growls* That's not Merton.  
  
Lori: How would you know?  
  
Tommy: He smells like him . . . but he's not him. I know him better than that. He's all . . . computer-like.  
  
Lori: Then if it's not Merton, who is it?  
  
Scene: Bathroom  
  
{Lori and Tommy come inside and meet up with Merton.}  
  
Lori: Hey, what did you mean when you said Merton was logged in at the time?  
  
Merton: He was the current administrator of my system. He was logged in before I discovered these new feelings.  
  
Lori: Then who are you?  
  
Merton: *pause* I do not know. I was a computer, but now I see that I am not.  
  
Tommy: *growls* What did you do with Merton?  
  
Computer: I did nothing.  
  
Tommy: Bull!  
  
{Tommy growls and lunges forward, but Lori stops him.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, we've gotta find out what this robot thing did!  
  
Lori: Tommy, calm down! I think that this computer thing . . . is Merton. If he were electronic, he wouldn't have had blood. I think he's Merton's computer in . . . Merton's body.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute . . . If Merton's computer is in his body, then where's Merton?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and the computer (in Merton's body) enter the lair.}  
  
Tommy: You guys try to find something that might help us.  
  
{Tommy begins to leave, but Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Wait; what are you going to do?  
  
Tommy: I'm gonna get some help.  
  
Scene: Lisa's House  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) steps inside the house and tries to sneak past Mr. Ked, but he looks up and stops him.}  
  
Mr. Ked: Okay, Tommy, just what do you think you're doing?  
  
Tommy: Oh, uh, Mr. Ked . . . Merton got possessed by his computer and I was going to get Lisa to help out.  
  
Mr. Ked: You kids aren't going to use my car again, are you?  
  
Tommy: No, sir.  
  
Mr. Ked: Okay, you kids have fun.  
  
{Mr. Ked goes back to his newspaper.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's Room  
  
{Tommy steps inside, furrowing his brows. The room is lined with candles and the lamps are covered with veils, giving the room a red glow. Lisa is sitting inside a ring of candles, rocking back and forth.}  
  
Tommy: Lisa?  
  
Lisa: It's coming, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: What is?  
  
Lisa: The time of destruction is near . . . The time to take over is near. I can feel it coursing through me.  
  
{Lisa begins to laugh insanely and looks up at Tommy.}  
  
Lisa: You can feel it, too.  
  
Tommy: What are you talking about, Lisa?  
  
Lisa: All this time . . . I thought it was Merton that was to help me rule . . . But now it's all becoming clear . . . You are to help me, Tommy. You are the one that is to help me rule.  
  
Tommy: What did The Hounds do to you?  
  
Lisa: It wasn't The Hounds . . . I can feel this time coming. You know it's coming. Can't you feel it, Tommy?  
  
{Lisa stands up and approaches Tommy, grabbing onto his paws.}  
  
Lisa: Can't you feel it coursing through you?  
  
Tommy: Lisa, I think we need to get you to Mert-Oh wait . . . We have a problem here.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The computer and Lori are in the lair. The computer is standing in place, watching as Lori paces back and forth. She finally stops and pauses before heading to the bookshelf. She looks down and notices the frayed wires on the computer.}  
  
Lori: What's this?  
  
{She stoops down and looks at the wires carefully.}  
  
Lori: Hey, um . . . computer? What should I call you?  
  
Computer: *pause* Microsoft.  
  
Lori: Er-Okay . . . Microsoft, do you think there's any way of repairing this?  
  
{Microsoft heads over and looks down at the wires.}  
  
Microsoft: Have you tried using duct tape?  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{A shadowy figure takes a glowed hand and holds up a blowtorch, heading toward a human shaped piece of metal.}  
  
Figure: *chuckles* *English accent* Soon . . . Soon she will be complete.  
  
{He chuckles again and sets to work.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori and Microsoft have the wires duct taped together. They step back as the screen suddenly flashes. There's many sparks and suddenly Merton's face appears on screen.}  
  
Merton: What the-Lori? *pause* Me?  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: Lori, what's going on? Whoever that is with you, it's not me!  
  
Lori: I know. This is . . . your computer. Do you have any idea how he could have switched places with you?  
  
Merton: What? I don't see how-Oh . . . See, I kinda had an accident . . . Although, I don't see how electrocution could cause this to happen . . . *shrugs*  
  
Lori: Do either of you know how to get you back out?  
  
Merton: *looks like he has an idea* No idea.  
  
{Merton and Lori turn to Microsoft.}  
  
Microsoft: Do not look at me. I am just a computer.  
  
Merton: Maybe it's time to call in a professional . . .  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{The figure begins to work on the robot. The phone rings and the figure turns off the blowtorch. He removes his mask to reveal an eighteen year old with messy black hair and thin glasses. He sighs and sets the torch down, heading for the phone. A small dog begins to bark at him and he sighs, walking past him. He picks up the phone and shoos the dog away.}  
  
Man: Bugger off, Bruno!  
  
{Bruno whimpers and walks away with his tail between his legs. The man turns to the phone.}  
  
Man: What do you want?  
  
{The screen splits to reveal Lori on the other line.}  
  
Lori: Hello? Is this Tate Foreground?  
  
Tate: Yeah. Who is this? What do ye' want?  
  
Lori: I'm Lori Baxter. I've heard that you know about technology and the works.  
  
Tate: I dabble a bit, yeah. I don't sell my services, though. Not unless you'd be willin' to pay a large sum.  
  
Lori: Well, I 'm calling about my friend. Maybe you know him. Merton Dingle?  
  
Tate: *pause* Yeah . . . I helped him out a bit with his science project. That was back in grade school. Honestly, I thought the man died by now he was so annoying.  
  
Lori: Uh, see . . . He kinda needs your help.  
  
Tate: Oh, bugger off. I don't need this.  
  
{Tate is about to hang up.}  
  
Lori: Wait! I know this is going to sound crazy, but he traded places with his computer. We don't know what to do and Merton says you might be able to help.  
  
Tate: He traded places with his computer, eh? Next you're going to tell me that people can get sucked into the telly.  
  
Lori: Actually, yes.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Lori: Never mind. Just please, we need your help.  
  
Tate: Hm . . . Meet me in the junk yard in an hour. Bring your friend and your computer with ye'.  
  
{Tate hangs up and sighs.}  
  
Tate: Americans . . . Honestly, they act like they haven't even talked to a bloody Englishman before.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews. I thrive on them! 


	39. The Computer Wore Combat Boots Part Thre...

The Computer Wore Combat Boots (Part Three)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Lisa's Room  
  
Lisa: Tommy . . . you can't deny it. You can't deny that it's coming . . .  
  
{Lisa smiles insanely and begins to get closer to Tommy. Tommy backs away.}  
  
Tommy: Stay back, Lisa.  
  
{Lisa laughs and continues forward.}  
  
Tommy: I'm warning you . . .  
  
{Lisa still continues forward. Tommy growls.}  
  
Tommy: I said, stay away.  
  
{Lisa keeps going. Tommy finally snarls and lunges forward, pushing Lisa back into a bookshelf, which falls on top of her. Tommy's face softens and he takes a step toward the toppled bookcase.}  
  
Tommy: Lisa?  
  
{He lifts up the bookshelf to find Lisa unconscious. She slowly wakes up.}  
  
Lisa: What happened?  
  
Tommy: *helps Lisa up* *pause* I think we need to talk to Merton . . .  
  
Scene: Junkyard  
  
{Lori and Microsoft are walking through the junkyard. Lori is carrying a box containing the computer.}  
  
Microsoft: Why are we here?  
  
Lori: Tate said he'd meet us here. He might be able to help us get you guys back to normal.  
  
Microsoft: What is this Tate like?  
  
Lori: *pause* I don't know. I've never met him before.  
  
Voice: Oh, simply wonderful.  
  
{Lori and Microsoft turn to see Tate standing there.}  
  
Tate: I help one little weasel in grade school and he ends up sending me his idiot friends with their problems.  
  
{Lori opens her mouth to say something, but Tate interrupts her.}  
  
Tate: Don't waste your breath trying to say something intelligent. Follow me.  
  
{Lori clenches her teeth angrily and she and Microsoft follow Tate through the junkyard. Tate takes out a control and presses a button, revealing a hidden door behind some garbage. The steel door opens and they enter the chrome accommodation.}  
  
Tate: Set down the ruddy computer.  
  
{Lori sets the computer down huffily. Tate plugs it in and the screen flashes, making Merton appear. Merton (who's looking at scantily clad women) realizes that they're watching and exits the window.}  
  
Merton: What did I miss, guys? Heh heh . . .  
  
Tate: Oh bloody hell. He's still an imbecile.  
  
Merton: Tate? How ye' doin', buddy? Long time no see.  
  
Tate: Oh, I'm perfectly miserable. You? Never mind. I couldn't give a rat's ass what you're feeling.  
  
Lori: *sigh* Look, just help us out and we'll leave you alone. That is, if you can help us at all.  
  
Tate: What are you talking about? I'm the best help you can get. Of course I can fix the bloody computer.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Later  
  
Tate: Well, I can't fix the bloody computer.  
  
Lori: What do you mean? Of course you can!  
  
Tate: Look, I'm a technician, not a ruddy miracle worker. You want magic, go find that damned Siegfriend and Roy.  
  
Lori: Great. Thanks for nothing. Got any more bright ideas, Merton?  
  
Tate: Well, it's been completely unpleasant having you here, and as much as I hate to say it, get out of my house.  
  
{Tate unplugs the computer, shoves it at Lori, and pushes her outside, slamming the door behind her.}  
  
Lori: *sigh* Now what are we going to do? *looks around* Microsoft?  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Microsoft is looking around. A couple of teens pass by and run into him, pushing him down. Becky is with the teens.}  
  
Random Teen: Isn't that your freak brother?  
  
Becky: What brother? I'm an only child.  
  
{Microsoft stands up.}  
  
Microsoft: User Rebecca Dingle, profile: young female seeking attractive male. Aged at fourteen, former member of chess club.  
  
{The teens giggle and look at Becky, whose mouth drops open.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, you told me you'd never tell anyone about that! Ugh! You are such a loser!  
  
{Becky and her friends storm off. Microsoft doesn't reply and cocks his head, turning to see The Hungry Bucket. He turns his head in curiosity and heads to the counter.}  
  
Employee: Welcome to The Hungry Buck-Buck-Bucket. What can I ge-ge-get ye'?  
  
{Microsoft furrows his brows and reaches into his pocket, pulling out some money.}  
  
Microsoft: Currency. Marked bills used for purchasing merchandise such as clothing and . . . food. I have never tried such things.  
  
Employee: Er-Is that a large bucket of chicken?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy and Lisa enter to find the lair empty.}  
  
Tommy: Where did Lori and Merton's computer go? I thought they were going to wait here.  
  
{Tommy growls and he and Lisa leave.}  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Microsoft is about to purchase some chicken when Lori comes running up. Out of breath, she sets the computer down on a table.}  
  
Lori: Microsoft, there you are! I-What are you doing?  
  
Microsoft: I am trying food.  
  
{Lori's about to say something when lightning strikes and it suddenly begins to rain.}  
  
Lori: Ugh, not another storm. We've got to get back to the lair. Come on, Microsoft.  
  
{Microsoft nods and heads over to the table with Lori. Lori is about to pick up the computer, but Microsoft stops her.}  
  
Microsoft: Let me assist you.  
  
{Microsoft picks up the computer and they begin to leave. Lightning suddenly strikes again, hitting Microsoft and flinging him back. People at The Hungry Bucket scream. Lori gasps and stoops to his side.}  
  
Lori: Microsoft? Microsoft, are you okay?  
  
{Microsoft opens his eyes and holds his head.}  
  
Microsoft: Lori? How did you plug me in out h-- *grins and stands up* I'm in my body again!  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: How did you do it?  
  
Lori: I didn't . . . Microsoft got struck by lightning.  
  
{Merton looks down at the sizzling computer.}  
  
Merton: That would explain it.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, that was the end of that. The computer was trashed, so we couldn't bring Microsoft back. Merton liked to think of his computer as a friend, so they held a proper burial.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Beside the grave marked 'Rasputin', there's a tombstone labeled 'Microsoft Dingle'. Merton sadly places the computer in the hole and buries it.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: As for Lisa and me? Merton was glad to help us. Well, at least he was trying, anyway.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is presenting slides to Lisa and Tommy. The camera zooms over to reveal that they are playing football with paper. Merton clears his throat and they both pretend like they were paying attention.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: The important thing was that things were getting back to normal again. Or, at least we were hoping.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate grins and cackles insanely.}  
  
Tate: It's complete! I'd rather like to think this was a success.  
  
{He grins and looks over at Bruno. Bruno whimpers and backs into a corner. Lightning strikes and Tate laughs again.}  
  
A/N: Well, that wasn't half bad, if I do say so myself. Detailed reviews, please! 


	40. When a Man Loves a Doppelganger Part One

When a Man Loves a Doppelganger  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Okay. So this is another chapter. Yeah. Detailed reviews.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton enters the lair with a bucket of popcorn.}  
  
Merton: *checks his watch* Yes! Just in time for Buffy . . .  
  
{Merton begins to eat the popcorn. He suddenly spits out the popcorn, nearly dropping the bowl. The camera zooms over to reveal Lisa standing in the lair, holding a hairless cat.}  
  
Merton: Lisa? What is that?  
  
Lisa: What is what?  
  
Merton: That-That thing that you're holding!  
  
Lisa: It's a . . . KITTY!  
  
{Lisa nuzzles the cat, which begins to purr.}  
  
Lisa: I named her Piper. Isn't she adorable?  
  
{Lisa walks up to Merton and holds the cat up in his face. Merton puts on a disgusted look and backs up.}  
  
Merton: Get that thing away from me, Lisa!  
  
Lisa: Why?  
  
Merton: Er-I'm allergic to cats. That's why.  
  
Lisa: She's a hairless cat. You're not going to be allergic to her.  
  
Merton: Can I ask you a question? Heh heh . . .  
  
Lisa: Yeah?  
  
Merton: What in the name of Archimedes possessed you to buy a hairless cat?  
  
Lisa: I didn't buy her. I found her on the street. *snuggles Piper* Some meanie left her.  
  
Merton: *mumbles* Gee, wonder why . . .  
  
Lisa: But I'll take care of Piper. *pause* Oh! I almost forgot why I came here.  
  
Merton: And that is . . . ?  
  
Lisa: I came to blame you unfairly for more stuff.  
  
Merton: Oh. Routine, then.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate smiles at the robot he's created. The camera zooms over to reveal the robot looks like a beautiful young woman with blonde hair. Tate looks over at Bruno.}  
  
Tate: She's done. Now, let's activate her. Say hello to my Mechanical, Artistic, Riveting, Young, Singing, Unusually Entertaining woman! But, Bruno, we can't call her that, now can we? *thinks for a moment* Mary-Sue. *looks at Mary-Sue* Mary-Sue, activate!  
  
{Mary-Sue opens her bright blue eyes and smiles a perfect white smile.}  
  
Mary-Sue: Hello, Tate.  
  
Tate: *smiles* Hello, Mary. We've got some rehearsing to do . . .  
  
Mary-Sue: *still smiling* For what, Tate?  
  
Tate: To impress our classmates. I recently transferred to Pleasantville High. I want to make a good first impression.  
  
{Tate smiles mischievously as Mary-Sue continues to carry her clueless smile.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy is at his locker, talking to Lori. Merton walks up to them, sighing and leaning against his locker.}  
  
Lori: You look beat.  
  
Merton: I've had possibly the worst night of my life.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Don't tell me that you didn't get that Girls Gone Wild vi-  
  
{Merton motions for him to stop and they both look at Lori.}  
  
Tommy: I mean . . . What happened, buddy? *smiles nervously*  
  
Merton: Well, I had Lisa screaming false accusations my way as she held that creepy cat.  
  
Lori: Cat?  
  
Merton: She bought a hairless cat. *mocking, high-pitched voice* Piper. I'm telling you, there's something seriously wrong with her if she thinks that that-that thing was even remotely appealing!  
  
{Lori sees something behind Merton and she sighs.}  
  
Lori: I think today is going to be worse.  
  
{Merton turns around and Tommy looks in the general direction Lori was looking in. They see Tate approach them.}  
  
Tate: Morning, cretins.  
  
Lori: Tate. *folds her arms* What are you doing here?  
  
Tate: I transferred. Normally I go to private schools (not that I need any education) to avoid twits such as yourself, but I figured I'd study human behavior for a new project.  
  
{Mary-Sue enters the hall in a tank top and miniskirt, her hair pinned up neatly and some books in hand. She smiles and approaches Tate.}  
  
Mary-Sue: Hello! My name is Mary-Sue and I just transferred here. I don't know my way around, and you looked so friendly. Would you direct me to my first period class?  
  
Tate: Oh, sure. What class do you have first?  
  
Mary-Sue: *looks at her schedule* A have Biology.  
  
Tate: What a coincidence! That's my first period class too! Shall we?  
  
{Mary-Sue and Tate link arms and leave.}  
  
Merton: Is it just me, or was there something seriously wrong with that picture?  
  
Tommy: I dunno. That girl was pretty h-- *sees Lori* Er-Happy to learn! Heh heh, school spirit.  
  
{Lori shoves Tommy and walks away.}  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Mary-Sue smiles and hands in some papers. Many clips are shown of her handing in papers, helping people with homework and picking up their belongings, etc. Tate continues to be with her, smiling. With each clip, his smile fades a little bit more. Finally, he's not with her at all.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{The gang is at a table together. Tate approaches them, ducking under the table. Mary-Sue walks by, calling his name. When she's out of sight, he gets out from under the table and sighs.}  
  
Lori: What are you doing, Tate?  
  
Tate: Er-Nothing. It's none of your damn business what I'm doing. What are you doing?  
  
Lori: Well, my friends and I were having a conversation.  
  
Tate: *pause* Oh, yes, right . . . Very well then. I'll just be going.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, Tate. Were you just avoiding Mary-Sue?  
  
Tate: Don't poke your nose in where it doesn't belong, jock-o. If my personal life really means that ruddy much to you, then yes.  
  
Merton: Why?  
  
Tommy: Don't you like her, man?  
  
Tate: Well, of course I like her. She's . . . perfect, you might say.  
  
Lori: Then what's the problem?  
  
Tate: She's too perfect. For Christ's sake, she's been singing those damned pop songs at The Factory's karaoke all bloody night, she's helping out others, and worst of all . . . *sigh* she loves me. This has never happened before. It's bloody sickening.  
  
Tommy: So, let me get this straight . . . You don't like her because she's a beautiful, kind citizen who's probably the only living thing besides your dog that can stand you?  
  
Tate: That pretty much sums it up.  
  
Tommy: Then why don't you just break up with her?  
  
Tate: *pause* That might just work . . . Hey, how did you know I had a dog?  
  
Tommy: Um . . . Lucky guess?  
  
Tate: You may be a thickheaded cretin, but I like your ideas. I may just use that.  
  
{Tommy smiles. He suddenly realizes that his hands are paws and he puts them under the table.}  
  
Tommy: I, uh . . . gotta go. See ye' guys later.  
  
{Tommy speeds out the door.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate paces the room as Mary-Sue sits on an old sofa.}  
  
Tate: Mary . . . it's you, not me. Really, you're a nice robot and all . . .  
  
Mary-Sue: But I'm not just a robot. I'm a person. *stands up* Tate, don't you love me?  
  
Tate: Well, I-- *sigh* Oh bloody hell. You're a nice, loving, nurturing . . . thing, and it's bloody sickening! You're such a perfectionist, and I-The project just didn't turn out as I planned.  
  
Mary-Sue: I-I wasn't good enough? I can change!  
  
Tate: Sorry, babe. I know I'm irresistible, but I'll have to shut you down.  
  
Mary-Sue: I . . . I failed . . . *sits down sadly* I've never failed . . . I'm-I'm perfect!  
  
Tate: Well, life's a bitch, and it's only right that machines like you don't receive it.  
  
Mary-Sue: is that all I am to you? *stands up again* A machine?  
  
Tate: Yeah. What else is new?  
  
Mary-Sue: Ugh! I failed once . . . It won't happen again! You won't unplug me!  
  
Tate: *fakes a yawn* Well, this is the world's smallest violin. *makes speaking motion with his hand* Honestly, you talk so much that my ears are starting to bleed.  
  
Mary-Sue: You're not going to be this way anymore, Tate Foreground.  
  
{Mary-Sue holds out one of her hands and a gas comes out. Tate immediately collapses to the ground. Mary-Sue puts her hand down and approaches a table full of tubes and liquids.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton enters the lair to find Lisa and Piper inside.}  
  
Merton: Gah! *jumps* I, er, gotta go.  
  
Lisa: Why? Don't you want to play with Piper?  
  
Merton: Gee, Lisa, I'd love to, but I've got to . . . go to Tate's!  
  
Lisa: Why? I thought he hated you.  
  
Merton: He does, but he, uh . . . left his jacket at The Factory. I'm gonna give it back to him.  
  
Lisa: Why did you come here then?  
  
Merton: To, um . . . Bring back my things before I left.  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and sets down his backpack, heading out the door. Lisa watches him, so he gets into the Hearse and drives away.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Mary-Sue has Tate strapped to a table, unconscious. There's a knock on the door and she ignores it at first, but they keep knocking. She opens the door to find Merton there.}  
  
Mary-Sue: Yes?  
  
Merton: Mary? I thought Tate broke-D'I mean, is Tate here? I need some place to hide-I mean, hang out, for a bit.  
  
Mary-Sue: Tate isn't here right now, but I'll pass the message on A.S.A.P.  
  
Merton: Are you sure, 'cause-  
  
{Merton looks inside and sees Tate strapped to the table. His eyes widen and he laughs nervously, backing up.}  
  
Merton: On second thought, I'd better be going.  
  
Mary-Sue: Not so fast.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Later  
  
{Merton is now strapped to a table beside Tate, who is now awake.}  
  
Tate: Great bloody plan, Einstein.  
  
Merton: Well, running in terror wasn't exactly the plan . . .  
  
Tate: I got the gist of that, you ass.  
  
Mary-Sue: Now, there'll be no more cursing in this home. I'm sick and tired of all this negativity!  
  
Tate: *mumbles* This coming from the twit that's holding me hostage in my own home . . .  
  
Merton: What do you plan to do with us? I mean, you can't expect us to be happy when we're strapped to tables.  
  
Mary-Sue: Oh, of course not! I'm not keeping you two here forever, silly. I've invented a little positivity potion, so to speak. *giggles annoyingly*  
  
{Mary-Sue takes out two syringes.}  
  
Mary-Sue: With this stuff, you two will soon be just like me. Positive and perfect!  
  
{Tate and Merton both glance at each other nervously.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy and Lori are at their lockers.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lori, you haven't seen Merton around lately, have you?  
  
Lori: Not since we left The Factory yesterday. Why?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* I haven't seen him around, and he isn't sick that often.  
  
Voice: Morons.  
  
{Tommy and Lori turn to see Tate standing there.}  
  
Tate: He isn't sick, you twits.  
  
Lori: How would you know?  
  
Tate: He's being held captive by my robotic girlfriend gone wrong. Honestly, you people are so damned-  
  
{Tate doubles over and holds his stomach.}  
  
Tate: Damned . . . positivity! This can't be happening . . . Me . . . being nice . . . it's positively sick-sick-Ugh!  
  
Tommy: What's wrong with you? What are you talking about?  
  
{Tate grits his teeth.}  
  
Tate: Mary-Sue tried to make me like her so she wouldn't fail me, and Merton showed up. We both got injected with some sort of potion to make us positive and perfect and all that nonsen-Ugh! I managed to get out of there before the potion took full effect on me. Honestly, me without cursing and hateful words is like parachuting without a parachute!  
  
Lori: What about Merton?  
  
Tate: Merton? Are you kidding me? I ditched him and ran like high Heaven! As far as I know, Mary's holding him captive so I'll go save him. Honestly, this gosh darn potion is making me actually care about his wellbeing! Ugh! I actually said gosh darn! Please, you two have got to help me unplug Mary. Not literally speaking, of course.  
  
Lori: *folds her arms and smirks* Tate Foreground needs our help, huh?  
  
Tate: Don't get all happy and gushy about it. As soon as this silly stuff wears off, it's back to loathing you and people in general. Anything I say or do at this time is probably just the potion talking.  
  
Tommy: So how do we "unplug" Mary-Sue?  
  
A/N: Well, detailed reviews are very nice. I expect some. ;) 


	41. When a Man Loves a Doppelganger Part Two

When a Man Loves a Doppelganger (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I may just stop asking for detailed reviews. No one pays attention to me anyway.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Where We Left Off  
  
Tommy: So how do we "unplug" Mary-Sue?  
  
Tate: Well, we can get access to her system and shut her down manually, but something tells me that she's thought of that and done something to prevent that from happening. My guess is that she reprogrammed herself to make it more difficult to shut her down.  
  
Lori: So what other options do we have?  
  
Tate: Unless you have any bright ideas, then we've got nothing.  
  
{Tommy thinks for a moment. He looks around and clips from the laboratory flash by. He shakes his head and looks at Lori. Clips of them breaking up flash by, leading up to clips of the gang planting a virus in Geiger. The clips stop and Tommy shakes his head again.}  
  
Tommy: Guys, I've got an idea. Tate, do you know how to create a virus?  
  
Tate: I suppose I could. How would that-Oh. As much as I hate to admit it, that's a bloody brilliant plan. How did you come up with it?  
  
Lori: We've had past experience with cyborgs.  
  
Tate: Let's get to it, then.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Mary-Sue is sitting down in a chair sadly. Merton is still strapped to the table, grinning.}  
  
Merton: Why so down? I mean, Tate should be coming back if he has any heart at all.  
  
Mary-Sue: I know. *sigh* But I failed him. He doesn't love me. I'm not good enough for him. No one could possibly understand how I feel. Sure, I was programmed to have feelings, but I've never felt so bad. When you lose the love of your life, you lose a part of you. The person you cared about for so long suddenly doesn't have those same feelings for you, and it hurts.  
  
Voice: Really, now? I feel I made a mistake programming you to have emotions.  
  
{Mary-Sue and Merton turn to see Tate, Tommy, and Lori at the door.}  
  
Mary-Sue: Tate!  
  
Merton: *smiles* Hey, guys. What a pleasant surprise.  
  
Lori: Merton, are you okay? Mary didn't do anything to you, did she?  
  
Merton: No, actually. She's been the kindest to me. She'll probably kill you, but I respect her views.  
  
Tommy: *turns to Mary-Sue* All right, lady. Nobody makes my friends have positive attitudes.  
  
{Tommy growls, but Tate steps in between Tommy and Mary-Sue.}  
  
Tate: Honestly, people, can't we work this out peacefully?  
  
Mary-Sue: Sorry, Tate.  
  
{Mary-Sue holds out her hand and it forms into a hammer. She hits Tate and sends him flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Tommy growls and wolfs out. Mary-Sue's hand forms back to normal. She holds out both her hands and they form into chainsaws.}  
  
Mary-Sue: Normally I don't promote any violence, but when it comes it comes to Tate, I'm not going to let anyone harm him.  
  
{Mary-Sue heads forward and swings at Tommy with one of her chainsaws. Tommy ducks and the chainsaw hits a table, sawing it in half.}  
  
Tommy: Is that all you've got?  
  
Mary-Sue: There's a lot more where that came from, wolf boy.  
  
{Mary-Sue lunges forward and Tommy jumps into the air, flipping over her and landing behind her. He grabs onto her head, trying to pull it off.}  
  
Tommy: Jeez, what did Tate make you with?  
  
{Tommy finally pulls her head off, holding it in the air.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, heads up!  
  
{Tommy tosses the head and Lori catches it.}  
  
Tommy: You put the virus in; I'll keep Mary's body busy!  
  
Mary-Sue: You'd better put me back on my body! I'm warning you!  
  
{Mary-Sue bites into Lori's hand. Lori yells out and tries to pull her off. Meanwhile, Mary-Sue's body aimlessly swings in Tommy's direction. Tommy nearly gets hit, but he dives behind the table Merton's strapped to for cover. The chainsaw hits the table instead, inches from Merton's head. Tommy sits up, looking over at Merton.}  
  
Tommy: You okay, buddy?  
  
Merton: *smiles* I think the potion is wearing is wearing off, but I still feel oddly content considering I almost had my head lopped off by a chainsaw. At least I'm alive.  
  
Tommy: Way to be optimistic, Merton.  
  
{Tommy nods and stands up, jumping over the table and heading toward Mary- Sue's body.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, what's taking you?  
  
Lori: She's biting me!  
  
{Mary-Sue's body swings at Tommy again and he dodges her, barely getting away. Lori finally rips Mary-Sue off of her hand and opens up a section of her head. She takes out a disk, putting it inside the drive and closing her head up again.}  
  
Lori: Got it! Tommy, catch!  
  
{Lori throws the head back at Tommy. Tommy's about to catch the head when Mary-Sue's body swings at him again. He dodges her and the chainsaw hits the straps binding Merton, setting him free. The head lands beside him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, get the head!  
  
Merton: This thing? *holds up the head*  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Toss it over here!  
  
{Merton shrugs and tosses the head over to Tommy. Tommy catches it and jumps behind Mary-Sue, putting her head back on. She pauses for a moment before her head starts to spin and her hands start to form into different weapons. Tommy dewolfs and steps away. Tate wakes up, standing up.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, why exactly did you program your girlfriend with weapons?  
  
Tate: Oh yeah! *laughs* I just remembered programming those things there. World domination or something to that extent, I suppose. *shrugs*  
  
Mary-Sue: Tate . . . please help me . . . I love you . . .  
  
Tate: You know, I'd love to, but . . . I don't give a damn. Godspeed, little one.  
  
{Tate smirks and Mary-Sue begins to cry, her head stopping. Her hands return to normal.}  
  
Mary-Sue: Goodbye, Tate.  
  
{Mary-Sue closes her eyes and shuts down. Tate rubs his hands together and turns to the others.}  
  
Tate: Well, that was boring. Now, all of you get out of my house.  
  
Lori: Don't you have something to say to us?  
  
Tate: Hm . . . Yes. Could you take your friend with you? I don't want the little weasel in here.  
  
{Lori opens her mouth to say something, but Tate opens the door and shoves her and Tommy outside. He slams the door shut and walks off screen. There's a pause and he kicks Merton out as well.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, that was the end of that. Mary-Sue was back in storage, Tate and Merton were back to normal, and we all got out in one piece. Merton still had to get used to Piper, but I think he was warming up to her.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton tries desperately to get Piper off of his head.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: But, to be optimistic, we didn't have to worry about any bad guys coming after us . . . for now.  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{Jacquelin and Tina are sitting at the table.}  
  
Jacquelin: You'll be a wonderful new member of our team . . . but we must gather more recruits.  
  
Tina: No matter how many werewolves you get, those three will always get the best of you!  
  
Jacquelin: Who said anything about getting werewolves?  
  
{Jacquelin's eyes flash and she grins.}  
  
A/N: The end, of course. 


	42. A Wolf in Town is Worth Two in the Next ...

A Wolf in Town is Worth Two in the Next Dimension  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: So my title sucks. Sue me.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Some people think that everything happens for a reason: whatever happens to you, it's fate, and you can't change it. Well, Merton wasn't one of these people.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) enters the lair. The room is smoky. Tommy covers his nose and coughs, waving the smoke out of his face. The smoke clears and he sees Merton putting things into a cauldron, reading from a large, leather- bound book.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, what are you doing?  
  
{Merton jumps and nearly knocks over the cauldron.}  
  
Merton: Oh, it's you . . . I thought Lisa had shown up with Piper again.  
  
Tommy: So what are you doing that's so secret?  
  
Merton: It's not secret. I just don't want to pet that creepy feline fiend that Lisa calls a pet. Anyway, I'm just . . . practicing a spell.  
  
Tommy: For what?  
  
{Tommy heads over and tries to read out of the book, but Merton covers it up.}  
  
Merton: Nothing important.  
  
{Tommy growls and takes the book away from Merton, holding it out of his reach. He reads it to himself.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, what is this? This doesn't look like nothing to me.  
  
Merton: *sigh* It's just a spell to . . . grant a wish, sort of.  
  
Tommy: *reads aloud* Receive what your heart desires? Merton, where did you get this?  
  
Merton: It was . . . *sigh* I got it in the mail, okay? Just give it back.  
  
Tommy: *laughs* You actually believe this stuff? C'mon, man, this is just a scam to get you to buy more of their spell books. You don't actually think it'll work, do you?  
  
Merton: Tommy, just give it back to me. You've had your laugh, okay? I don't want this to mess up, or the results could be unpleasant.  
  
Tommy: Dude, this is bogus.  
  
{Tommy continues to keep the book out of Merton's reach and laughs, beginning to read some sort of foreign language out loud in a mocking voice.}  
  
Merton: C'mon, Tommy! The spell isn't ready; you could mess the whole thing up!  
  
{Merton snatches the book back and sets it back down. Tommy snickers and turns away from Merton, looking along the shelf of books aimlessly and talking to Merton.}  
  
Tommy: See? Nothing happened. It's just some lame-  
  
{Suddenly, as if on pause, the room freezes. Everything fades away but Tommy, who is still frozen in place. There's a flash of light and the lair appears once more. However, it seems worn down and old. Water is leaking from the roof, and the books are falling apart. Tommy unfreezes and continues as normal.}  
  
Tommy: --scam. *pause* Hey, weren't your books a little more . . . new?  
  
Voice: Oh my gosh!  
  
{Tommy turns around to see Lori (in old, medieval style clothing) standing at the cauldron beside a worn out desk. Tommy notices that he's no longer wolfed out.}  
  
Tommy: That's weird . . . I thought it was a full moon tonight.  
  
Lori: It's about ten minutes 'til the full moon.  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* That's odd . . . I was sure-Hey, how did you get here?  
  
Lori: I live here. How did you get here?  
  
Tommy: What? Lori, are you feeling okay?  
  
Lori: How do you know who I am?  
  
Voice: Lori, who are you talking to?  
  
{The door opens and Chuck steps inside.}  
  
Chuck: Who is this?  
  
Lori: I-I don't know.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori, it's me. What's Chuck doing here?  
  
Chuck: You know this guy? *turns to Lori* You'd better have a damn good reason for him being here.  
  
Lori: Well, I-  
  
Chuck: How many times do I have to tell you not to bring in strangers? Any one of them could be that-that thing! Never bring anyone in, especially on a full moon!  
  
Lori: Chuck, it wasn't my fault! I honestly have no idea where he came from!  
  
{Chuck sighs and heads forward, putting his hand into a fist. He swings at Lori and it barely an inch from her face when Tommy wolfs out and speeds over, grabbing his fist and stopping him.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* You'd better not touch her.  
  
Chuck: *eyes widen* You're-You're the Pleasantville werewolf!  
  
Tommy: In the flesh. Now you'd better leave Lori alone.  
  
{Lori gasps and runs out the door. Chuck pulls away from Tommy and is about to run after her when Tommy stops him.}  
  
Tommy: Leave her alone, Chuck.  
  
Chuck: Get away from me, freak.  
  
{Chuck pushes Tommy away and heads for the door. Tommy growls and grabs Chuck, pushing him against the wall. Chuck suddenly looks terrified. Tommy realizes what he's doing and steps away. He growls softly and grabs Chuck, putting him inside the closet and locking the door.}  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Tommy enters the street, unwolfed. Stacey is walking down the street as well, apparently in a hurry. Tommy stops her.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey, have you seen-  
  
Stacey: Are you crazy? Get inside before the full moon!  
  
Tommy: Why?  
  
Stacey: What's wrong with you? Everyone knows the wolf rides at midnight.  
  
{Stacey pulls away and runs off into the darkness. Tommy furrows his brows.}  
  
Tommy: The wolf rides at midnight? What does that mean?  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Lori is still running. She gradually slows down and sits down on the sidewalk, catching her breath. She puts her head in her hands, beginning to sob. There's a shot of the full moon above her. The camera shows something's POV as it exits the trees and nears her.}  
  
Voice: Poor girl. All alone. Poor, lonely girl. Why do you cry?  
  
{Lori turns around and screams.}  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Tommy looks up, seeing the full moon and wolfing out. Suddenly, the camera zooms in on his ear as he picks up a scream with his sensitive hearing. He quickly runs in that direction.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Lori backs up on the ground, terrified. A shadowed figure looms over her, growling.}  
  
Figure: You'll make a pretty wolf . . . won't you?  
  
{Tommy runs on screen.}  
  
Tommy: Hey! Chuck, I thought I told you to leave Lori alone. *growls*  
  
{The figure turns around, still shadowed and growling.}  
  
Tommy: Heh . . . Guess you aren't Chuck.  
  
{Tommy begins to back up, but shakes his head and growls.}  
  
Tommy: Sorry, man, but I'm the only wolf in this town.  
  
Figure: Funny, I was just about to say the same thing.  
  
{The figure lunges at Tommy. Tommy growls and dodges them, hitting them in the gut and putting them in a headlock. The figure growls and elbows Tommy, breaking free.}  
  
Figure: You're strong, but I haven't even begun to show you how powerful I am. This won't be the last time we meet, amigo.  
  
{The figure turns and grins at Lori.}  
  
Figure: And when I return, I'll be seeing her.  
  
{The figure turns and runs away. Tommy heads over to Lori and holds out a paw to her.}  
  
Lori: *backs away* What are you?  
  
Tommy: Lori, it's me, Tommy. You know I'm a werewolf. Who was that guy?  
  
Lori: *reluctantly takes Tommy's paw* *stands up* No one knows. He's the Pleasantville werewolf. I didn't realize that there were two.  
  
Tommy: Two? What's going on?  
  
Lori: You don't know?  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
Lori: The Pleasantville werewolf has been terrorizing us for God knows how long. No one ever goes out at night . . . that's when he searches for prey. I wouldn't have been out here, but you . . . startled me. I never thought that werewolves were anything but evil.  
  
Tommy: What's going on with Pleasantville? When did this happen?  
  
Lori: I was going to ask what was wrong with you. You don't seem to be in with the times. Do you have amnesia or something?  
  
Tommy: I don't think so . . . I just don't get it. Maybe Merton will know what's going on.  
  
Lori: Merton Dingle? Why would you want to talk to him?  
  
Tommy: Why not?  
  
Lori: Well . . . He's not exactly friendly.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, we need to talk to him.  
  
Lori: Don't say I didn't warn you . . .  
  
Scene: Outside A Giant Mansion  
  
{It's daytime now. Tommy (unwolfed) knocks on the door and a butler answers.}  
  
Butler: Yes?  
  
Tommy: We're here to talk to Merton. Is he home?  
  
Butler: Master Dingle does not wish to be disturbed by mere peasants.  
  
Tommy: Peasants?  
  
Voice: Who is it, Pier?  
  
{Merton (dressed in a silk robe and his hair slicked back) walks up behind the butler and looks snobbishly at Tommy and Lori.}  
  
Pier: Lower class people, sir. Shall I call the dogs on them, or have someone escort them out?  
  
Merton: Hm . . . The dogs, I suppose, but that gets dreadfully boring.  
  
Tommy: Merton, we really need to talk to you!  
  
Merton: I don't converse with the lower classes. What could possibly be different about you two?  
  
{Tommy growls and his eyes flash. Lori steps up.}  
  
Lori: We're . . . from the paper! We'd like to interview you for an article. We may not look like much, but this is just our cover up so we won't be bothered.  
  
Merton: *pause* *sigh* I suppose I could speak with you for a bit. I am a busy man, you know.  
  
Lori: But of course, Mr. Dingle.  
  
{Merton walks away. Pier lets them inside.}  
  
Pier: Right this way.  
  
{They follow Pier.}  
  
Tommy: *whispers* How did you think of that?  
  
Lori *whispers back* I've gotten good at lying over the years.  
  
Scene: Large Dining Room  
  
{There's a giant, oak table in the room. Merton sits at the end of it. Two servants bring Lori and Tommy in, setting them in big chairs. There's a silence as the servants bring in some muffins. The silence is broken when Tommy scoots closer to the table, causing the chair to make an annoying sound as it scraped against the floor. This continues for a long time and Merton looks irritated. Tommy pauses and stops moving.}  
  
Tommy: *mumbles* Sorry . . .  
  
Merton: Now, I understand both of you work for the paper?  
  
Lori: Not exactly.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Don't kick us out; we really need your help!  
  
Merton: I can't be bothered with you two. I'm an important man.  
  
Lori: If you're really so important, then it'd hurt your image if you kicked two helpless people out into the cold.  
  
Merton: *pause* What exactly is it that you need?  
  
Tommy: See, we were in your lair--  
  
Merton: Lair? I, sir, would never in my wildest dreams be caught in a lair.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Okay, your place. You were casting some spell and I made fun of you. All of a sudden Pleasantville was all funky.  
  
Merton: I've never seen you before in my life. You're obviously making up this story to waste my time.  
  
Lori: It's true! He appeared in my house out of nowhere!  
  
Merton: Even if this rubbish was true, and I doubt it is, then what makes you think that I'd know how to help?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude, you know all about creepy stuff like this.  
  
Merton: Dude? I take extreme offense at that term. I am Merton J. Dingle the second and I shall be addressed in that manner. In other issues, I do not, quote, "know all about creepy stuff like this," unquote. I may be educated, but I'm not taught rubbish about *air quotes* "funky" stuff.  
  
Tommy: That's not all though . . . I there's another Pleasantville werewolf.  
  
Merton: Werewolf? You've got to be kidding me. This whole werewolf story has gone far enough. Everyone hiding about at night, afraid that it'll kill them. Honestly, that's the most ridiculous story that I have ever had the displeasure to hear. Now you're telling me there's two? Yes, and I suppose I'm some petty nerd who spends all his time in his parent's basement reading spell books and translating text.  
  
Tommy: I thought you liked Goth better, but that pretty much sums it up.  
  
Merton: You're starting to get quite boring.  
  
Scene: Outside Merton's House  
  
{Lori and Tommy are thrown outside the gate by two large bodyguards.}  
  
Tommy: What now? We've got to see if we can get Merton to remember anything. If he were normal, he'd know what to do . . .  
  
Lori: Well, we could always get to him at the parade tomorrow.  
  
Tommy: What parade?  
  
Lori: Every year there's an annual parade. It's really just an excuse to advertise businesses, but everyone attends. Dingle owns a long line of popular vehicles, and a lot of them are used for the floats, so he's always there. He'll have a float of his own if I know anything about him.  
  
Tommy: How are we supposed to get to him with all those people there?  
  
Lori: Well . . . *grins* In the mood to get your wolf on in public?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{A large crowd of people surrounds the street. Many floats are going by in the parade as a band off screen is playing. The music stops and the camera zooms in onto a stage. Nsync steps on stage.}  
  
Justin: Yo, this is a song dedicated to my peeps.  
  
{Nsync begins to play their music. The camera zooms over to the street again, where a giant float is carrying Merton, who is wearing a tuxedo and waving merrily. The crowd cheers.}  
  
Random Girl In The Audience: He's so dreamy!  
  
{Suddenly, there's some screams and the crowd begins to run. Tommy (wolfed out) runs on screen, growling and snarling. The crowd disperses, causing chaos. Nsync screams in unison (girlishly at that) and runs away. Lori makes her way through the crowd, hopping onto the float and grabbing Merton. Tommy jumps onto the float, helping Lori take Merton away from the chaos.}  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
{Tommy and Lori let Merton go and he backs away.}  
  
Merton: How dare you!?  
  
Tommy: Dude, we need your help. It's us, Tommy and Lori.  
  
Merton: What makes you say that I can, much less will, help you?  
  
Lori: Because you've got a werewolf and me ready to beat you to a pulp if you don't.  
  
Merton: Nonsense. *folds his arms* I'll just call my bodyguards.  
  
Lori: Sorry, Dingle. Not going to happen. You're not getting out of here unless you go through us.  
  
Merton: Fine. What do you want me to tell you? Nothing is wrong with Pleasantville. It's always been this way. How am I supposed to help you fix it when there's nothing wrong?  
  
Tommy: Of course something's wrong! Merton, can't you see what's going on? You're some big shot snob, I had to rescue Lori from Chuck, and some evil werewolf is taking over the town! Don't tell me that nothing's wrong.  
  
Merton: *sigh* I can explain all of that. First of all, I'm not a big shot snob. I'm better than everyone else, and you just have to accept that. I refuse to step down to your level and insult you as much as you did me. Second of all, this woman is obviously mentally and physically unstable. She's weak, pathetic, and believes your ridiculous story. Besides, we shouldn't be surprised that she's so feeble. She's a woman. As for your last comment, the only werewolf I've ever seen in this town is you. That can mean one of two things: A) You're the Pleasantville werewolf or B) you're imagining that another werewolf is taking over the town. Honestly, if a werewolf were to take over the town, they'd go after the richest and most influential members of society, and I for one haven't been attacked by any Pleasantville werewolf. Except for you.  
  
Tommy: Merton, you-- *pauses and eyes widen* Lori, I need to talk to you.  
  
{Tommy and Lori step out of Merton's earshot.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, I just got an idea!  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Tommy: That explains it! The mood swings, the snob . . . ishness.  
  
Lori: Explains what?  
  
Tommy: Lori, Merton's the Pleasantville werewolf! I mean, he's the only one who doesn't believe us, he's kind of evil in a sense . . . I think we've got our wolf.  
  
Lori: I don't see how he could be it . . . I mean, he's evil, but I just couldn't see him as a killer.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute. Killer? You mean he's killed people before?  
  
Lori: Well, if Merton really is the wolf, then yes, he has. That's why I was so frightened. I've seen some gruesome deaths, and I don't want to die like that.  
  
Tommy: Then let's tie him up now, and we'll be able to get him back to the lair and get him to help us out before he mauls us.  
  
Lori: The lair?  
  
Tommy: Your basement . . . thing. We might be able to find some books to help us out, too.  
  
Lori: Books? None of my books are about magic and spells . . . Books like that were banned a long time ago. Knowing Merton, though, he's bound to have some illegal books in his mansion.  
  
Tommy: Then we'll go there.  
  
{Lori grins and pulls Tommy into a kiss. They pull apart.}  
  
Tommy: What was that for?  
  
Lori: A thank you.  
  
Tommy: For what?  
  
Lori: For everything.  
  
{Tommy suddenly picks up a sound with his super hearing and turns to see Merton running out the door. He and Lori run after him as he dashes down the road.}  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Lori stops and Tommy slows down to stay with her.}  
  
Lori: *out of breath* I think we lost him . . .  
  
Tommy: That's weird. It's night already. *shakes his head* Never mind. We've got to make sure Merton doesn't wolf out and attack anyone.  
  
Lori: But how will we find him now?  
  
Tommy: Hey, there's a wolf on both sides here. *points to his nose* I think I can get his scent if I can get to something he's touched . . .  
  
Lori: His mansion's bound to be oozing with his scent.  
  
Tommy: Let's go then!  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Merton backs into the alley, out of breath. Suddenly, the dark figure looms over him, growling. Merton whimpers and backs up, terrified.}  
  
Figure: *tuts* You should be more careful at night, Merton. It can be dangerous in the dark when you're alone.  
  
{The figure lunges at Merton and the camera zooms off screen as he screams.}  
  
Scene: Random Street  
  
{Tommy stops and he picks up Merton's scream with his hearing.}  
  
Tommy: I just heard a scream. I think someone's in trouble.  
  
{Tommy and Lori run toward the sound.}  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Tommy and Lori are walking by. Tommy smells the air and turns into the alley, Lori close behind him.}  
  
Tommy: I can smell blood . . .  
  
{Lori gasps and steps back, putting her hand over her mouth. The camera zooms over to reveal Merton's bloody body on the ground in a disheveled heap. Tommy steps over and moves to Merton's side.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Buddy?  
  
{Merton's eyes open slowly and Merton moans, turning himself over and holding out his hand. He scrapes at the wall, trailing blood down it.}  
  
Tommy: *turns to Lori* He's still alive. *turns back* Merton, can you hear me?  
  
{Merton moans again and winces, scraping at the ground as though he's trying to get up. Tommy tries to help him up, but Merton yells out in pain and shakes his head, whimpering.}  
  
Merton: Get away . . . from me . . .  
  
Tommy: Merton, we're here to help. What happened?  
  
{Merton turns to look at Tommy and pauses for a moment.}  
  
Merton: I should have . . . listened . . . the wolf always rides . . . in the night . . .  
  
{Merton scrapes at the wall again before passing out.}  
  
Tommy: The wolf always rides in the night . . . That's what Stacey said before. What's that mean?  
  
Lori: It's just what the elders told their children in campfire tales to scare us. That was before we found out that the wolf was real. The werewolf always strikes at night, but never in the light. No one knows why. Tommy, do you realize what this means?  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Oh my gosh . . . Merton was a vampire, too!  
  
Lori: No, Tommy! It means that Merton isn't the werewolf at all. Can't you see? The werewolf attacked Merton. That's why he said the wolf always strikes in the night.  
  
Tommy: *getting it* And the wolf went after Merton because he was an important member of the society! *pause* *furrows brows* If Merton isn't the werewolf, then who is?  
  
Scene: Merton's Mansion  
  
{Merton is in his bed. Lori is cleaning up his wounds, while Tommy is searching through the books. Merton wakes up and his eyes widen. He sits up and backs away, gripping onto the edge of the mattress tightly.}  
  
Lori: It's okay, Merton! It's us! We're not going to hurt you!  
  
Merton: Impossible! That-That thing near killed me! *points to Tommy*  
  
Lori: You don't understand. Calm down. Tommy isn't the werewolf that attacked you.  
  
Merton: I know who I saw! He was ripping and tearing and . . .  
  
{Merton gets out of bed and backs away toward the door. He nearly passes out again and Tommy catches him.}  
  
Merton: Don't . . . Don't help me . . . You want me dead; there's no point in letting me suffer . . .  
  
{Two paws suddenly grip Merton by the shoulders, pulling him away from Tommy and throwing him across the room. Tommy and Lori's eyes widen. The camera zooms over to reveal a second Tommy, standing there wolfed out and grinning.}  
  
Evil Tommy: You heard him, boy. Don't let him suffer. It's much easier to just end his miserable existence.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You're the werewolf that's been trying to take over Pleasantville.  
  
Evil Tommy: Take over Pleasantville? Hardly. I just kill for the sport. There's no goal, really. Only to end the existence of these pathetic humans.  
  
{Evil Tommy flashes over to Merton, who's trying to lift himself up. He grabs him and picks him up, twisting his arm behind his back and causing him to yell out in pain.}  
  
Evil Tommy: *grins* I'm surprised he lasted this long. I thought I killed him the first time around. Oh well. It's much better this way.  
  
{Evil Tommy twists Merton's arm around and a snapping is heard. Merton yells out again.}  
  
Evil Tommy: I love the look on a human's face when they know they're going to die . . . So many regrets . . . Never saying goodbye to the ones they love. It's even better when their loved ones are watching their slow, painful death.  
  
{Evil Tommy takes a claw and slides it across Merton's face, cutting him. Merton begins to whimper.}  
  
Evil Tommy: Tell me, Dingle. How does it feel to know that your funeral will be empty? No one could possibly love you or miss you. Of course, you'll always have your money, now won't you?  
  
Merton: Please . . . Please don't kill me . . .  
  
Evil Tommy: Really now? Don't kill you? *angrily* Don't kill you?  
  
{Evil Tommy throws Merton to the ground, causing Merton to wince. Evil Tommy turns Merton over, putting his paw on his chest.}  
  
Evil Tommy: Why? Why should I let a pathetic, whining, pleading weakling like you live to count his money while others are dying and suffering, bleeding onto the ground you built your cozy mansion upon? You're lower than dirt, Merton Dingle. You're the ground that everyone spits upon; you're the trash that is thrown out to be burned and forgotten. No one but these two peasants, as you called them, will hear your last scream, see you take your last breath. You know what they'll do then? They'll smile and laugh, right before I kill them as well.  
  
{Merton begins to whimper, shaking his head and moaning. Evil Tommy growls and digs his claws into Merton's chest. Merton yells out and clenches his teeth in pain. Suddenly, Tommy tackles Evil Tommy, knocking him off of Merton and nearly sending him into the wall. Evil Tommy flips himself over Tommy and Tommy turns around, only to get hit in the face.}  
  
Evil Tommy: Stay out of this. You're a werewolf; you shouldn't be defending them.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, but no one's killing my friends.  
  
Voice: No one?  
  
{Evil Tommy's eyes widen and he gets on his knees, bowing. Tommy and Lori turn to see Lisa floating in the air, wolfed out. The camera zooms up on Tommy as images of the painting on the scroll The Hounds have flash past him. He shakes his head and realizes Lisa looks exactly like the scroll.}  
  
Lisa: Stand up, Tommy. You've done well, but now I must finish your job.  
  
{Lisa holds up her hands, a light forming and beginning to surround the room. Suddenly, there's a different flash of light and Tommy appears in the lair.}  
  
Tommy: What the--?  
  
{Merton and Lori run up to him.}  
  
Lori: It worked, Merton!  
  
Tommy: Merton? You're okay!  
  
{Tommy hugs Merton and Merton tenses up, lifting an eyebrow. Tommy lets him go.}  
  
Merton: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Lori: Yeah. What happened to you after the spell was cast? Merton and I managed to find a counter spell to bring you back.  
  
Tommy: You mean you guys don't remember an evil version of me attacking you guys?  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: I think . . . I think I went to a different dimension . . . *furrows brows* I've got a long story to tell you . . .  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, I was back. From then on, I was a lot more careful with Merton's spells. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the next dimension . . .  
  
Scene: Merton's Mansion, Next Dimension  
  
{Evil Tommy growls and runs out of the room, leaving Lori and Merton. Lori rushes to Merton's side, helping him up.}  
  
Merton: Wh-What happened?  
  
Lori: I don't know . . . He disappeared from thin air, just like when he came.  
  
{Lori leads Merton toward the door.}  
  
Lori: Let's get you to the hospital . . . I think our werewolf problems are ending.  
  
Tommy v.o.: But whatever had happened, I was glad that it was back to normal here.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Evil Lisa (from the next dimension.) wakes up on the ground unwolfed, rubbing her head. She looks around curiously, standing up and gliding in the air.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Where am I?  
  
{She furrows her brows and looks around curiously, sighting a poster from Pleasantville High. On the poster, Tommy is posing with a football. Evil Lisa rips it off of the tree, staring at it and grinning, revealing fangs.}  
  
Evil Lisa: It seems my accomplice has a strange position in this place. He'll know all of the information I'll need.  
  
{She grins and crumples up the paper, throwing it behind her and gliding away, laughing.}  
  
A/N: Okay, could have been better, but oh well. Hey, this is only one part! *gasp* Give a detailed review, please. ;) 


	43. AI: Alien Invasion Part One

A.I.: Alien Invasion  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, not all chapters can be winners.  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
Teacher: And finally, we will be doing a report on the elements. You will each be given a partner and together you will write a three-page essay on the element that I will assign you.  
  
{The class groans. The teacher begins to call names.}  
  
Teacher: Lori Baxter will be with Tommy Dawkins, Chuck Freeman with be with Lisa Ked, Merton Dingle will be with Hillary Choate, and . . . *drones on*  
  
{Merton and Hillary both look at the teacher with panic. They turn and glare at each other. Soon, the bell rings and the students begin to file out.}  
  
Teacher: Remember, students, this assignment will be due in one week, so get to work on these as soon as possible!  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Merton is walking down the hall. Hillary is walking down the other side of the hall. They stop in their tracks a couple of feet away from each other and glare as Western music begins to play.}  
  
Merton: Hillary.  
  
Hillary: Merton.  
  
Merton: I hear you know a bit about bromine.  
  
Hillary: I know that it's one of the few liquid elements, along with mercury, if that's what you mean.  
  
Merton: Lucky guess. How about sodium?  
  
Hillary: Its chemical symbol is Na, and it is one of the components of salt.  
  
Merton: So did you get what element we're supposed to do the report on?  
  
Hillary: Tungsten.  
  
Merton: I guess we'd better work on it then . . .  
  
Hillary: We'll meet tomorrow, Saturday, at noon.  
  
Merton: My place.  
  
Hillary: Deal.  
  
{They nod and turn away from each other huffily.}  
  
Scene: Lockers  
  
{Tommy is at his locker. Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: Well, at least we'll have the weekend to work on it.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I can't believe this! I don't know anything about hydrenoline or whatever!  
  
Lori: Tommy, it's not that hard. And it's hydrogen. If anything, we're lucky we didn't get a harder one.  
  
Tommy: I guess . . . Hey, have you seen Merton?  
  
Lori: He told me he had to get to the library for something. *shrugs*  
  
Scene: Library  
  
{Merton has stacks of books on tungsten surrounding him. He's reading furiously. On the other side of the library, Hillary is reading many of the same books rapidly.}  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Lisa is sitting at a table with her arms crossed. Chuck is sitting across from her, looking bored.}  
  
Lisa: Okay, tell me what you know so far about silicon.  
  
Chuck: *laughs* I can't believe you're actually thinking of doing this lame assignment.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, well you're doing it or you could get kicked off the team.  
  
Chuck: *angrily* Well, you'll get kicked out of the Gothic Freak Club if you don't do it!  
  
Lisa: A) It's The Gothic Fantasy Guild, and B) I'm not in it. My brother is, and if you ever get us mixed up again, I'll pop off your head and throw it into the nearest trash bin. Got it, jock-o?  
  
Chuck: *feebly* Yes, m'am.  
  
{Tommy approaches them and sits down.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, uh, Lisa? Can I talk to you?  
  
Lisa: Sure.  
  
{There's a pause and Tommy looks at Chuck.}  
  
Tommy: Alone.  
  
Chuck: Sure thing. *leaves quickly*  
  
Lisa: So what do you need?  
  
Tommy: I wanted to talk about . . . Well, ye' see . . . You know when you went crazy and started talking about the time coming and all that?  
  
Lisa: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: Well, I was wondering if you can remember what you meant . . .  
  
{Lisa begins to laugh. Tommy growls.}  
  
Tommy: What's so funny?  
  
Lisa: Tommy, you didn't actually believe me, did you? I was just kidding around. *pause* You know, a joke? I read something in one of Merton's books and it gave me an idea, so I just used some of those ideas when I was talking to you. Although, you did throw me into a bookcase . . .  
  
Tommy: Er-Heh, right, a joke . . .  
  
Lisa: *pause* Tommy, it wasn't real. You would have known if I were serious. All that stuff about feeling the time coming coursing through your veins or whatever was just me playing a joke. Why would you think I was serious?  
  
Tommy: Oh, no reason . . .  
  
Lisa: You sure? 'Cause you can-  
  
Tommy: I said there's no reason! Can't a guy ask something without having a bunch of questions shoved down his throat?  
  
Lisa: *stands up angrily* Now hold on just a minute. You came up and asked me a question, and I answered you! I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. What is up with you?  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Nothing, okay? I've just been . . . feeling different lately, is all. I've got to go.  
  
Lisa: Wai-  
  
{Tommy pushes past her and leaves. She sighs and sits back down.}  
  
Scene: Lori's House, Lori's Room  
  
{It's the middle of the night. Lori is sleeping. Suddenly, a bright light flashes, brightening her room. Lori wakes up and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She furrows her brows, looking outside. She slowly gets out of bed.}  
  
Scene: Lori's Front Yard  
  
{Lori steps outside, her mouth dropping as she sees a giant spaceship in her yard. A light flashes and she's lifted into the ship, one of her slippers falling onto the ground.}  
  
Scene: Next Day, Random Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the road, throwing a football up into the air. He approaches Lori's house, coming up to the door and knocking. No one answers. He looks into the window, seeing an empty house. He furrows his brows and begins to leave, suddenly noticing a slipper on the ground. He picks it up.}  
  
Tommy: That's weird. I think this is Lori's . . .  
  
{He turns back and tries ringing the doorbell, but there's still no answer. He turns and walks off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Hillary are writing furiously on separate sheets of paper. Merton glances over at Hillary and grabs her paper, glancing at it.}  
  
Merton: That's all wrong!  
  
Hillary: No it isn't! *takes Merton's paper* Yours is much worse. How can anyone read that sloppy writing?  
  
{They both crunch up the papers in their hands, standing up and glaring at each other. They close in on each other, inches from each other's faces.}  
  
Merton: You're Satan's spawn, you know that?  
  
Hillary: Well you're an envious . . . short person!  
  
Merton: *gasps* Perfectionist!  
  
Hillary: Freak!  
  
{They pause for a moment, their faces softening. They're about to pull in for a kiss when the door opens and Tommy comes inside. They back away from each other and look at Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Merton, have you seen Lori around?  
  
Merton: *clears his throat and gains his composure* Not since yesterday. Why?  
  
Tommy: She wasn't at home and we were supposed to meet up today for the project. *pause* Did I interrupt something?  
  
Merton & Hillary: No.  
  
{They glance at each other angrily.}  
  
Tommy: Okay then . . . I'll just go look for Lori somewhere else then.  
  
Merton: Try The Factory. She goes usually goes there on weekends. *pause* D'I mean, not that I'd know where she went on weekends, heh heh.  
  
Hillary: *glares at Merton* Or you could try The Hungry Bucket, Tommy. I mean, she has to eat.  
  
Merton: *glares at Hillary* Or try her kickboxing classes. She may be practicing today.  
  
Hillary: Or the park!  
  
Merton: The graveyard!  
  
Hillary: The Factory!  
  
Merton: Ha! I already said that!  
  
Hillary: Did not!  
  
Merton: Did too!  
  
Hillary: Did not!  
  
Merton: Did too!  
  
Scene: Outside Merton's House  
  
{A nerd is walking down the sidewalk. He takes his inhaler, stopping. Looking up, he folds his hands.}  
  
Nerd: Just bring me a woman. That's all I ask. I just want a woman that will love me for my character, and not my looks.  
  
{There's a flash of light and Becky, Lori, and Stacey appear on the ground, unconscious. The nerd smiles and looks up.}  
  
Nerd: Thank you, God!  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Hillary: Did not!  
  
Merton: Did too!  
  
Hillary: Did not!  
  
Merton: D-  
  
Tommy: Sh! Guys, did you hear that?  
  
Merton & Hillary: What? *glare at each other*  
  
Tommy: Something happened outside.  
  
{Tommy exits the lair and Hillary and Merton follow.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Hillary exit the lair and find the three girls outside.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, it's Stacey, Lori, and Becky!  
  
Merton: Yeah! *pause* *smiles* And they're in their pajamas.  
  
Tommy: Dude, check it out.  
  
{Tommy points to the yard next door, where more girls are lying, unconscious. They look around to see that girls are laying everywhere.}  
  
Merton: Is it me, or are there hundreds of women all lying before us?  
  
Tommy: Hey, there's Lisa!  
  
{Tommy looks over into the street, where Lisa is lying.}  
  
Hillary: Merton, wha-- *pause* Tommy, what is going on here?  
  
Tommy: I dunno. Man, it looks like we're the only people awake in town . . .  
  
Merton: I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm pretty sure that unconscious women don't just appear out of nowhere. They weren't out here just a few minutes ago.  
  
Tommy: It looks like every chick in town is out. *pause* Wait a second . . . Hillary.  
  
{Tommy and Merton turn to face Hillary.}  
  
Tommy: Why aren't you unconscious?  
  
Hillary: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Merton: Well, it does look pretty suspicious . . .  
  
Hillary: Merton Dingle, are you suggesting that I had anything to do with this?  
  
Merton: Depends. *folds arms* Where were you before we met up to do our report?  
  
Hillary: Well, I was going to go to my meditation classes, but the instructor, Ms. Gamtoch, never showed up. It was around eleven thirty-five anyway, so the only other thing that happened was thirty minutes of waiting before walking over to your house.  
  
Merton: Sounds like a plausible explanation . . . for now. What were you doing last night?  
  
Hillary: *sigh* I was in Bakersville with my father, sightseeing. We didn't get back till earlier this morning.  
  
Tommy: I guess she didn't have anything to do with it, Merton.  
  
Merton: But-Oh, never mind. Whatever happened had to have taken place last night, seeing as I saw Lori safely in her home at around seven-D'I mean, she usually-I have a hunch, heh heh.  
  
Tommy: What about Becky? Where was she?  
  
Merton: I thought she was in her room, but apparently she evacuated.  
  
Hillary: Or maybe she was taken!  
  
Tommy & Merton: What?  
  
Hillary: Well, think about it. Every woman in town suddenly disappears from their beds and winds up unconscious in the streets. Maybe a gang did it . . . Or the mafia! I hear they've started coming to Pleasantville.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Okay, so that's an option. Maybe we can wake one of them up and see if they remember anything.  
  
Scene: Yard, Later  
  
Merton: They're out cold.  
  
{There's suddenly a screech as a car pulls up down the street. The driver, upon seeing some women in the street, swerves to miss them and hits a fire hydrant. Tate exits the car.}  
  
Tate: Oh bloody hell!  
  
{Tate walks over to Tommy, Merton, and Hillary (ignoring the bodies and just stepping on them).}  
  
Tate: Oh great, a massacre happens and the only people not affected are the most annoying of all, minus the hag that calls herself student body president, who I can't even begin to describe. Although I've only seen women in the streets, I was sure that you two would have been the first taken out. I don't suppose you could lend me a plow, could you? These bodies are constantly getting in my way.  
  
Hillary: How dare you? I'm a respectable member of this society and-  
  
Tate: Kiss my English ass.  
  
Hillary: Oh now you've done it! You-  
  
Merton: Guys! With all due respect, we've got a crisis on our hands here. Let's stay mature about this, shall we?  
  
Hillary: Bet you couldn't fight properly if you were smacked in the head with a guide.  
  
Merton: Could too!  
  
Hillary: Could not!  
  
Merton: Could too!  
  
Hillary: Coul-  
  
Merton: *plugs his ears* La la la, I can't hear you!  
  
Tommy: Guys, don't you think we should be figuring out what's going on?  
  
Tate: Why? God knows it's quieter now that these women are out. Of course, there's one left, which automatically ruins my day. I knew I should have moved to Afghanistan while I had the chance.  
  
Hillary: For your information, Afghanistan-  
  
Tate: Don't care. Honestly, shouldn't you be watching soaps or something?  
  
Hillary: Why I-  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Merton, got any ideas?  
  
Merton: Hm? Well, we could always tie her up and throw her in a river, but-  
  
Tommy: No, Merton! Got any ideas as to what happened to all these girls?  
  
Merton: I have nothing.  
  
Tommy: Well, it happened and night and it happened to women in town. That's pretty much our only clues.  
  
Merton: Maybe we can use that . . .  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair, Night  
  
{Pretty Woman begins to play as Tommy is pushed out of the lair, wearing a long blonde wig. His shirt is stuffed with toilet paper. He turns back to face Merton, straightening the wig.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, why do I have to be the bait?  
  
Merton: It's only a wig, Tommy. You're the wolf here, not me. I may have a muscle-toned physique, but I'm not exactly the fighter in this group.  
  
Tommy: Can't Hillary do it?  
  
Merton: Once again, you're forgetting that you're the wolf here. Besides, she's stronger than me, and refuses to be the bait without a fight.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, there's no way anyone's gonna fall for this!  
  
Merton: Well, that's where some good acting from you comes in. Good luck.  
  
Tommy: But-  
  
{Merton closes the door, cutting Tommy off. Tommy growls and turns back, pushing up the toilet paper in his shirt.}  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	44. AI: Alien Invasion Part Two

A.I: Alien Invasion (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Big thanks to the people who have reviewed this series so far. Sixty- two reviews and counting, woo! Granted, there's forty-three chapters (not including this one) already, but . . . I'm still proud. :)  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Tommy is looking around. He smells the air and growls, walking off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Hillary, Merton, and Tate are waiting inside. Tate is looking at a skull. He shrugs and throws it behind him. Merton rushes over and catches it, setting it down.}  
  
Merton: Tate, could you refrain from destroying objects in my room? I know we used to be buddies, but-  
  
Tate: No we weren't. I helped you out in grade school after I had moved to this country and since then you had this idea that I actually knew you existed.  
  
{Merton and Tate continue talking as the camera zooms off screen to reveal Hillary sitting on the bed. She sighs, smiling at Merton dreamily. Suddenly, she's knocked out of her thoughts as she sees some lights through the window.}  
  
Hillary: Tate? Merton? What's that?  
  
{Tate and Merton continue talking as if she hadn't spoken. She sighs and gets up, exiting the lair.}  
  
Merton: Would it kill you to be nice for once?  
  
Tate: *smiles* Oh, so that's the trick! Now you're talking, pal! *stops smiling* Yes, and I'm not being nice.  
  
Merton: Well-Hey, where's Hillary?  
  
Tate: Hm . . . I'm getting a feeling . . . Why don't I care about her wellbeing? Oh yeah, that's right, I hate her.  
  
{Merton shakes his head and leaves the lair. Tate looks around and starts searching the bookshelves. Suddenly, a small, leather-bound book falls out. He picks it up and begins to read.}  
  
Tate: Got a bit of a werewolf fetish, doesn't he?  
  
{Some pictures from the newspaper fall out. He picks them up. All of them are articles about the Pleasantville werewolf, along with pictures.}  
  
Tate: Now what's this . . . ?  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Hillary walks out, seeing the spaceship. Her eyes widen as a beam of light is reflected on her. Merton rushes out of the lair, his eyes widening.}  
  
Merton: Hillary!  
  
{Everything's in slow motion as Merton dives toward Hillary. He ends up tripping and falling flat on his face. The camera returns to normal. Hillary is sucked into the ship. Merton stands up and his mouth falls open. Suddenly, a beam of light hits him and he's sucked inside as well.}  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{Tommy is smelling around, growling. He suddenly notices some lights and turns back around toward Merton's house. On the way, he takes off the wig and takes the toilet paper out of his shirt, wolfing out.}  
  
Scene: Inside Spaceship  
  
{Merton wakes up strapped to a table. Many instruments and tools are set on tables beside him. He struggles for a bit before the door opens and two humanoid shapes enter.}  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously* So, you're space aliens, what's that like?  
  
Alien #1: He is different.  
  
Alien #2: Yes. Not like the females at all.  
  
Alien #1: The females proved useless. However, one of them did not seem like the others, so we harvested her once more.  
  
Alien #2: Perhaps we could breed them.  
  
Alien #1: Yes, but first we must explore this one.  
  
Alien #2: Why didn't we collect males before?  
  
Alien #1: *shrugs* How should I know?  
  
{The aliens shrug and turn toward Merton.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, could you two define "explore" for me?  
  
{One of the aliens holds up an instrument. Merton laughs nervously as they get closer. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and the aliens turn away, looking around. The doors force open and Tommy steps inside.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, not bad. Could use some curtains or somethin', but . . .  
  
Alien #2: Destroy the intruder!  
  
Alien #1: Wait. He is also different. A dog beast?  
  
Tommy: You know, most aliens think that-- *sees Merton* Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?  
  
Merton: Oh, just hanging out. Mind helping me before they, you know, perform experiments on me!?  
  
Tommy: Oh, right! *growls* No one's hurting Merton.  
  
{Tommy kicks one of the aliens into the wall, knocking them unconscious.}  
  
Merton: They've got Hillary, too. We might need them to tell us where she is.  
  
{Tommy nods and puts the other alien in a headlock.}  
  
Tommy: Alright, pal, where's Hillary?  
  
Alien #2: The female?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, the female.  
  
Alien #2: She is in the containment chamber.  
  
Tommy: Hold on a sec.  
  
{Tommy lets go of the alien and heads over to Merton, ripping off his restraints and setting him free.}  
  
Merton: Where were you, Tommy? You were supposed to be watching!  
  
Tommy: *growls* I was busy, okay? *turns to the alien* Show us to the containment chamber or whatever.  
  
{The alien rolls his eyes and heads over to a door, pressing in a code. The door opens and reveals a room full of gigantic tubes. They head inside and see Lisa in one of them.}  
  
Tommy: Ew! Dude, that's just gross. Do you have to put them in the tank things?  
  
Alien #2: *shrugs* I never really thought about it. It doesn't actually serve a purpose. We just thought it would look cool.  
  
Merton: Wait a minute . . . This is Lisa. Where's Hillary?  
  
Alien #2: This is the only female aboard the ship. All others have been sent back down.  
  
Tommy: Maybe they sent Hillary back down.  
  
{Merton steps over to the tubes and tries punching in a code.}  
  
Tommy: Here, let me try.  
  
{Merton steps aside and Tommy punches the tubes, breaking it and causing the liquid to spill everywhere. Lisa coughs and pushes herself up, looking around. She realizes with a start that she isn't dressed and stands up, quickly covering herself.}  
  
Lisa: Guys? What the hell is going on here?  
  
{All of them pretend they weren't looking and start to shift their eyes around the spaceship. The alien continues to stare at her and Merton nudges him, shaking his head.}  
  
Tommy: You kinda got abducted by aliens and put in a tube for . . . well, no reason actually.  
  
Merton: Er-Good to see you back, Lisa, although we were looking for someone else.  
  
Lisa: If any of you guys tell anyone about this, you are so dead!  
  
{Tommy takes off his jacket and holds it out toward Lisa. She grabs it and covers herself up.}  
  
Tommy: *turns toward the alien* I guess this is the part where you leave our planet, never to be seen again.  
  
Alien: Aw. Can't I visit for vacation?  
  
Tommy: Sorry, dude. One of your little pals might get the wrong idea and start experimenting again. Which reminds me . . . What did you do to everyone you did . . . experiment on?  
  
Alien: Experiment? Naw, we just took a few blood samples and put them to sleep.  
  
Tommy: Why?  
  
Alien: *shrugs* Our leader sent us to get some. We study different specimens. Humans are only found on Earth, so we figured we'd take a few back.  
  
Merton: If you don't experiment, then why exactly were you going to cut me up back there?  
  
Alien: No one ever said aliens didn't have a sense of humor.  
  
{The alien laughs and presses a button. The gang is covered in light and disappears.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: The aliens decided that they'd studied humans enough, and they went back to whatever planet they came from. The girls woke up eventually. None of them seemed to remember being abducted in the first place. It looked like our problems were over . . . Well, at least concerning aliens.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The lair is empty, save for Tate. Tate is reading some books on werewolves. He suddenly winces and holds his head.}  
  
Tate: Curses! Why does this keep happening?  
  
{He sighs and rubs his temples. He thinks for a moment putting the books back in place and heading for the door.}  
  
Tate: I'll be back. Dingle won't know what hit him.  
  
{He grins and chuckles, blowing out the last candle and leaving.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: As for our projects, everyone aced them. *pause* Okay, everyone but a certain pair.  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
Hillary: Merton, you're reading your part of the essay wrong! Now you've ruined it!  
  
Merton: I ruined it? You're the one who had the brilliant plan to double space!  
  
A/N: Like I said, not all chapters can be winners. *shrugs* Leave a detailed review. 


	45. Wolves of a Feather Stick Together

Wolves of a Feather Stick Together  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Please excuse the bad title. Although, if you've made it this far in my series, then why quibble?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Piper is crawling along some shelves, nearly slipping off. Merton enters the lair and shakes his head.}  
  
Merton: Okay, cat, out of my lair.  
  
{Piper growls and backs up. Merton starts to go after her, but she jumps off of the shelf and lands on his head. He yells out and tries desperately to get Piper off of his head. He finally throws the cat off and sends her to the ground, scampering out the door.}  
  
Merton: I've got to get Lisa to keep that thing out of here.  
  
{He sighs and slams the door shut, making sure his spikes are in tact. There's a moment's pause and he looks around, furrowing his brows. His eyes suddenly widen.}  
  
Scene: The Hounds' Hideout  
  
{Jacquelin is talking with a young blonde girl.}  
  
Jacquelin: *grins* And you're sure you can do it, Rosa?  
  
Rosa: Positive. You'll get what you want.  
  
Jacquelin: And what do you want in return for your services?  
  
Rosa: Only a share of the power you'll get.  
  
Jacquelin: Good. When will you begin?  
  
Rosa: I've already begun.  
  
Jacquelin: Excellent.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Merton skids down the hall, stopping by Lori and Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Guys, bad news!  
  
Lori: Let me guess, Hillary got Mrs. Paulson to stop supporting the Gothic Fantasy Guild?  
  
Merton: Sadly, yes, but that's not what I'm worried about at the moment. I've been robbed!  
  
Tommy: Dude, I thought T'n'T always stole your lunch money.  
  
Merton: No, not that. Someone took all of my books on Lycanthropy! In case you haven't been keeping track, that's a good majority of my home library.  
  
Tommy: Why would anyone steal your books?  
  
Merton: Some of my books contained . . . um . . . articles . . .  
  
Tommy: What? What articles?  
  
Merton: Werewolf sightings . . .  
  
Tommy: Dude, you kept articles about me?  
  
Merton: You're point being?  
  
Lori: Merton, whoever took those articles could use them to track down Tommy!  
  
Merton: Admittedly, you have a point, but it's too late to get rid of them. This person could be miles from here by now.  
  
{The camera swerves to the other side of the hall, where Tate is reading Merton's books and looking at articles.}  
  
Tate: Amazing . . . These bloody Americans couldn't even figure out that he went to this school. Obviously he's wearing the football uniform, so he has to be one of the members of the team.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Evil Lisa is walking down the hall with a look of disgust.}  
  
Evil Lisa: What a waste. Humans walking around freely and happily . . . Sickening. Why and how in the name of God did Tommy come to this wretched place?  
  
{She growls and pushes two freshman (who were making out) out of her way. She looks around the hall and sees Tommy talking with Lori and Merton.}  
  
Evil Lisa: *smells the air* *grins* Ah . . . I can sense his power once more.  
  
{She approaches them.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, I need to talk to you about Pip-Er--*pause* You're looking . . . dark.  
  
Evil Lisa: *eyes flash* Wretched-- *stops herself and growls under her breath* *smiles painfully* Yes . . . I felt like being dark today. Now I must speak with Tommy. *pause* Alone. *mumbles* Morons . . .  
  
Merton: Okay . . . Lisa, you feeli-  
  
Evil Lisa: Go.  
  
{Merton and Lori glance at each other and walk away.}  
  
Tommy: You okay, Lisa?  
  
Evil Lisa: Couldn't be better. Mind telling me what happened? Pleasantville is actually . . . pleasant. Whatever happened to them fearing werewolves and dying in numbers?  
  
Tommy: What are you talking about?  
  
Evil Lisa: Don't play stupid with me, Tommy. Remember who's the master here.  
  
Tommy: Lisa, I-- *smiles* Oh, I get it. You're playing a joke again. Listen, Lisa, I already told you, that isn't funny.  
  
Evil Lisa: Joke? What are you on about?  
  
Tommy: *growls* I said, it's not funny.  
  
Evil Lisa: Tommy, how dare you defy me, your master?  
  
{Tommy growls and pushes Lisa up against the lockers.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I haven't been feeling normal lately, and I don't want you adding to that with your stupid pranks.  
  
{Tommy lets her go and walks away. Tate watches him and grins.}  
  
Tate: Looks like I won't have to do any more searching.  
  
{Evil Lisa cocks her head and disappears into thin air. Meanwhile, Lisa leaves a nearby classroom and approaches the lockers. Merton and Lori make their way through the crowd.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, are you okay?  
  
Lisa: Uh, yeah. Why?  
  
Merton: Tommy just went psycho on you back there.  
  
Lisa: He did?  
  
Lori: Yeah. What was he mad about?  
  
Lisa: Er-Well, he told me the other day that he's been feeling different lately, but I don't think he got particularly violent about it.  
  
Merton: *pause* Hey, weren't you wearing different clothes just a few seconds ago?  
  
Lisa: No. *shakes her head* Are you sure you two aren't the ones acting strange lately?  
  
Merton: Very funny. I'm going to go find Tommy.  
  
{Merton leaves. As he's walking down the hall, he runs into Tate.}  
  
Tate: Watch it, twit!  
  
{Tate continues along.}  
  
Merton: Gee, thanks.  
  
{Merton notices a book on the ground and he picks it up.}  
  
Merton: Hey, Tate, you dropped-- *pause* my book.  
  
{He opens it up and looks through it. Suddenly, his eyes widen.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Tommy is sitting in the classroom, his head in his hands.}  
  
Voice: Well well well . . . If it isn't Tommy Dawkins. Or does the Pleasantville werewolf suit you better?  
  
{Tommy turns to see Tate standing there, his arms folded.}  
  
Tommy: What are you talking about?  
  
Tate: Don't play stupid with me. I saw what happened in the hallway back there.  
  
Tommy: Look, I'm not-  
  
Tate: I saw your eyes glow. Deny it all you want, but I know the truth.  
  
{Tate kicks Tommy in the shin, causing him to wolf out.}  
  
Tate: You know, you had a good thing going there, up until someone smart came along to figure out your true identity.  
  
Tommy: *growls* What do you want?  
  
Tate: Easy. I won't exploit you if you do me a favor . . .  
  
Tommy: And that is . . . ?  
  
Tate: Bite me.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tate: Bite me.  
  
Tommy: I heard you, it's just . . . Why?  
  
Tate: I have my reasons.  
  
Tommy: I'd like to hear them.  
  
Tate: Oh, I don't know, power and wealth come to mind. It's fine if you don't want to. I have the right supplies and connections to tell the whole world what you are.  
  
{Tommy begins to back up, then growls, getting on all fours. He lunges forward, landing on top of a desk. Tate's eyes widen and he backs up. Tommy snarls and pounces forward. Tate suddenly holds his head, wincing. While he's distracted, Tommy pins him to the ground. Suddenly, the door begins to open and Tommy gets up, running out another door.}  
  
Scene: Lockers  
  
{Merton is showing Lori and Lisa the book.}  
  
Merton: Guys, we've got a problem!  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Merton: In this book, it talks about the arrangement of the planets and what happens during certain alignments. If I'm reading correctly, at one period of time there'll be a certain alignment that causes powers to go haywire!  
  
Lisa: And that means . . . ?  
  
Merton: Anyone with certain gifts or powers is affected, making their powers get out of control. Meaning, Tommy's wolfy side is going to be affected.  
  
Lori: So the wolf's going to get out of control?  
  
Merton: Yes, which is exactly why we need to find Tommy before that happens.  
  
Lisa: Tell me again why you never told us about these things before.  
  
Merton: You have a point, but we have a mission. He's bound to be in the school somewhere. I'll take this hall, *points* you take this hall, *points* and you, Lori, will take the last one.  
  
{They nod and spread out.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Tate starts to get up and looks up to see a hand reaching toward him. He looks up farther to see Rosa standing there. He ignores her hand and gets up, looking around.}  
  
Tate: Where did that little bastard go?  
  
Rosa: Who?  
  
Tate: Never mind, woman, I've got to find him.  
  
{Tate winces and holds his head.}  
  
Rosa: Are you okay?  
  
Tate: Just dandy.  
  
Rosa: That's good. Just hold still though. This may sting a bit.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
{Rosa's pupils disappearing, leaving the whites. She holds out her hand and Tate begins to glow. He yells out as he's levitated into the air. He's thrown back into the wall. Rosa holds out her other hand and Tate is surrounded by a purple glow. Just at that moment, the door open and Merton comes inside.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, are you-- *eyes widen* Great Zeus! What in the name of Archimedes is going on here?  
  
{Tate stops glowing. Rosa turns to face Merton.}  
  
Rosa: I'll show you.  
  
{Rosa holds out her hand and Merton begins to glow. His eyes widen. There's a pause and he stops glowing.}  
  
Merton: Gah! I'm-- *pause* I'm alive. By the way Tate sounded, I'm assuming that was supposed to be painful.  
  
Rosa: *looks at her hands* I don't understand . . . Why didn't it work . . . ?  
  
{Rosa tries again. She sighs.}  
  
Rosa: Useless! You must be one of them. I guess I'll have to kill you. You've seen too much.  
  
Merton: Heh heh, that's okay; I'll keep my mouth shut.  
  
{Rosa grins and pulls out a gun. Merton's laughs nervously and backs up. Suddenly, Rosa is pushed to the ground, dropping her gun. Tommy is on top of her, growling. He picks her up, opening the door and throwing her out.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* And don't ever think of trying that again, or I'll rip you apart slowly and painfully!  
  
{He turns back to see Merton staring at him.}  
  
Tommy: Heh, she kinda pissed me off. Gotta go.  
  
{Tommy runs out of the room.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, wait!  
  
{He sighs and shakes his head. With a start, he realizes Tate is still there. He runs over to Tate's unconscious form.}  
  
Merton: Tate? Tate, are you okay?  
  
{Tate groans and slowly opens his eyes.}  
  
Tate: Oh bloody hell . . . Not you again . . .  
  
Merton: Mind telling me who that was?  
  
Tate: How the hell am I supposed to know? She just came in here and attacked me.  
  
{Merton helps Tate to his feet.}  
  
Merton: You didn't see anything after that, did you? You know, someone else in this room besides me and that girl?  
  
Tate: *pause* Yes. I remember someone.  
  
Merton: Er-Who?  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* I don't remember that part . . . *pause* Everything's a little blurry . . .  
  
Merton: A memory spell . . . *pause* Then why didn't it affect me?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa, Tate, Lori, and Merton are in the lair.}  
  
Lisa: So Tate's lost some of his memory, some psycho chick is casting spells on people which somehow doesn't affect you, and Tommy's gone whacko?  
  
Merton: Sounds farfetched, but really, this is typical for us.  
  
Lori: So why didn't it affect you?  
  
Merton: I don't know. She said I was one of *air quotes* "them".  
  
Lisa: Maybe you have some sort of power we don't know about yet. *shrugs*  
  
Merton: Come again? Me? A power?  
  
Lisa: Yeah. I mean, think about it. Bad guys with strange powers come along all the time, and as far as we know, some of them could have been born with them. Maybe you've had powers all along and just haven't discovered them yet. *smiles* Maybe we can do some tests to figure out what power you have!  
  
Merton: Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! Lisa, I do not have powers.  
  
Tate: I may not remember much, but I know this dweeb wouldn't have powers.  
  
Lori: Since when do you use the term "dweeb"?  
  
Tate: Since I turned stupid, like you guys.  
  
Lisa: Hey, not remembering anything doesn't make y-Hey!  
  
Tate: I guess you are right, though. Besides, it's not like I forgot everything. It's just a little blurry, is all.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, well I hope you go into oncoming traffic and see how your brain helps you then.  
  
Tate: *pause* Wait a minute . . . They're gone!  
  
Lori: Who's gone?  
  
Tate: Not who, what. The headaches! I'm not having them anymore!  
  
Merton: It's good that your little headache problem is solved, but we've still got a dangerous werewolf going through town.  
  
Lori: Well, Merton, you said that he saved you back there from that girl. Maybe he's not affected by the alignment.  
  
Merton: That would be a possibility if he didn't threaten to tear the girl to pieces. As long as the planets are aligned this way, there's no telling what he'll do.  
  
Lisa: How long does the alignment last?  
  
Merton: That's what I need to figure out.  
  
{Tate sighs and sits down.}  
  
Tate: I guess I'm bloody well useless here.  
  
{Suddenly, his eyes flash purple and he sits up straight, standing up.}  
  
Lori: You aren't useless. I'm sure you can do something . . .  
  
{Tate's eyes flash and he begins to head for the door. Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Where are you going?  
  
Tate: I've . . . got to go. Something came up.  
  
Lori: *furrows her brows* Did your eyes just glow?  
  
Tate: No.  
  
{Tate reaches for the doorknob, but Lori grabs his hand. Tate growls and holds one of his hands up. The lights go out and Lori and Merton simultaneously scream.}  
  
Lisa: You guys are such babies.  
  
{Lisa finds a flashlight and brightens the room, lighting a few candles and revealing Tate behind her.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, look out!  
  
{Lisa turns around and screams, backing away. Tate's eyes flash and he shakes his head, running out the door.}  
  
Merton: As crafter of plans in this group, I'd like to officially deem that a clue.  
  
Lisa: Gee, ye' think? *sighs* Is everyone okay?  
  
Lori: No. I think Tate bit me.  
  
{Merton and Lisa head over to Lori. Lori lets go of her arm to reveal a large gash tinged with purple.}  
  
Merton: Ew! D'I mean, interesting. Tate . . . bit you.  
  
Lori: C'mon, we need to go find him.  
  
Merton: Lori, are you kidding? We can't go out there!  
  
Lori: You're right! We might hurt him if we try to get him . . .  
  
Merton: I was thinking more along the lines of him hurting us . . .  
  
Lori: Maybe I can talk to him.  
  
Merton: Lori, did you see how well our last confrontation with him went? Even if he won't hurt you again, we have to remember that Tommy is still out there and he's not going to be so friendly.  
  
Lori: Stop being so paranoid. I'll be careful.  
  
{Lori heads for the door.}  
  
Merton: Lori, wait!  
  
{Lori turns and looks angrily at Merton.}  
  
Lori: You're not my parent. Tate could get hurt out there, and I know we can help him.  
  
{Lori leaves.}  
  
Merton: I'd follow her if I weren't so scared . . .  
  
Lisa: C'mon.  
  
{Lisa grabs Merton's hand and drags him out of the lair.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tate is sitting on the bench, looking at the stars. Lori cautiously approaches him.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Tate: Oh bloody hell. Not you again. *turns to face her* Are you looking for another fight?  
  
Lori: No. I wanted to . . . talk.  
  
Tate: I'm not a talking person. Besides, I'm not exactly one for intelligent conversation anymore.  
  
Lori: I don't see why you can't try to be.  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* What's so bloody interesting about me to you anyhow? Honestly, I just bit you back there; isn't that enough of a sign that I don't want to talk?  
  
Lori: Depends. What did that girl do to you?  
  
Tate: How the hell am I supposed to now? I was just-- *pause* *furrows brows* I was hunting down the werewolf . . . Tommy.  
  
Lori: You mean, you knew about Tommy?  
  
Tate: Yeah . . .  
  
Lori: Why were you hunting him? I mean, he's not evil like you might think!  
  
Tate: Relax, girl, I didn't want to kill him. I . . . wanted him to bite me.  
  
Lori: *furrows brows* Why?  
  
Tate: *smiles and looks back up at the stars* Revenge.  
  
Lori: Come again?  
  
Tate: I don't suppose you never knew why I came to this country, huh?  
  
{Lori shakes her head.}  
  
Tate: I was a small boy . . .  
  
Scene: Flashback  
  
{A younger Tate trips a boy, cackling evilly. His parents call him inside and he runs into his house. They sit down for dinner, smiling happily. There's a knock on the door and his father gets up to answer it. A man and woman are standing in the doorway.}  
  
Man: Hello, sir. We've come to your humble accommodation to ask you a question.  
  
Father: Yes?  
  
Man: Have you found . . . God?  
  
Father: If you're asking if we're Christians, then you should know that we're happy with our religion as it is.  
  
Woman: Please, sir. We would just like a couple minutes of your time. May we come in?  
  
Father: Certainly.  
  
{The man and woman smile, entering the house. They simultaneously swoop down on the father, biting into his neck. Tate enters the hallway.}  
  
Tate: Father, I-  
  
{His eyes widen and he backs up.}  
  
Woman: Come here, little boy. We won't hurt you . . . much.  
  
{Tate runs away, entering a hallway and hiding in the closet. There are sounds of his mother screaming heard, and then laughter. There's a long silence and Tate opens the closet door and looks outside at his torn house. He crawls up to his mother's body and begins to sob.}  
  
Scene: The Park, Present  
  
Tate: I was taken here to live with my grandparents. I promised myself that I'd find and get rid of those vampires. I figured as a werewolf, I'd have more of the advantage. *shrugs* Now it seems kind of pointless. Better to destroy life than to become a victim of it.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows and her eyes flash deep violet.}  
  
Lori: *softly* Yeah . . .  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton and Lisa are walking down the street.}  
  
Lisa: So . . . What power do you think you have?  
  
Merton: *sigh* For the last time, I don't have a power!  
  
Lisa: *pause* I bet she does, though.  
  
{Lisa points to Rosa, who is walking down the street, Lisa is about to go after her, but Merton stops her.}  
  
Merton: I'm the one with the protective superpowers here. *clears throat* Hey, you!  
  
{Rosa turns around and grins, floating toward them.}  
  
Rosa: You again. I don't believe I've met your little friend yet.  
  
Merton: Before we go into introducing my friends, I don't believe we've been properly introduced.  
  
Rosa: Rosa Samson.  
  
Merton: Merton Dingle. Now, before we get too pleasant with each other, I have some questions for you.  
  
Rosa: Oh, do you now? What makes you think I'll answer them?  
  
Merton: Because I'm the one with the stronger power that you can't break through.  
  
{Merton folds his arms and smirks. There's a pause and Rosa bursts into laughter.}  
  
Merton: What's so funny?  
  
Rosa: You idiot! You don't have a power! You don't know the first thing about what I'm doing and why you weren't affected.  
  
Merton: Aw . . . But why wasn't I affected then, and what are you doing?  
  
Rosa: You weren't affected because you don't have a gift. You're just a normal human.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Rosa: I have a special gift . . . the power to take special gifts away from others such as myself. I was hired to do just that. The woman who hired me also gave me this. *holds up a pendant* I can spread a virus, so to speak. I spread it to someone with gifts, they spread it to others through their bite. Whoever catches it has to serve me, and whoever serves me serves the person who hired me.  
  
Merton: Who is . . . ?  
  
Rosa: See, that I won't tell you. Don't worry. You'll be dead soon anyway.  
  
Merton: You can't do anything to us. You even said so yourself.  
  
Rosa: Yes, but no one said they wouldn't hurt you.  
  
{Merton and Lisa are suddenly surrounded by members of the town with purple, glowing eyes. Among them are Tate and Lori.}  
  
Merton: *pause* I know this may seem irrelevant right now, but if she could attack Tate, wouldn't that mean that he has powers, too?  
  
Lisa: Merton, let's not worry about that right now and make sure we get out of here alive.  
  
{There's suddenly a growling and Tommy jumps out of nowhere, landing on all fours. Rosa gasps and backs up in fear.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, good timing! I knew there was still some good in you!  
  
Tommy: Shut up, Merton. I didn't come to rescue you guys. I've got a score to settle.  
  
{Tommy snarls and looks at Tate.}  
  
Merton: Not that that didn't hurt me deeply, but you should know that Tate is under Rosa's *points to Rosa* control, as well as anyone he's bitten.  
  
Tommy: Well, guess I'm taking out her first.  
  
{Tommy growls and lunges at Rosa. Rosa screams in fear and falls to the ground.}  
  
Rosa: Let's . . . let's work this out! Don't hurt me! *pause* What am I saying? I'm the one with the power-stealing . . . powers!  
  
Merton: Er-Heh heh, did I mention the part about her being able to steal powers away?  
  
Tommy: *growls* Merton, I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Merton: I hope you don't mean literally.  
  
{Rosa's eyes turn white and she begins to form a light in her hand. Tommy is lifted off of her and into the air.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, we've got to do something!  
  
Merton: Like what? Ask her politely to stop?  
  
{Lisa sighs and rushes forward, hitting Rosa in the stomach. Tommy falls to the ground. A flash of light hits Lisa and sends her flying back. Tommy shakes his head and growls, beginning to crawl toward Tate. Merton takes advantage of the moment and rushes toward Rosa, ripping off her pendant.}  
  
Rosa: Give that back to me, you runt!  
  
Merton: I resent that. I'm a rare miniature.  
  
Rosa: Whatever. Give it back before I do something drastic.  
  
Merton: Like what? I mean, you can't do anything to humans.  
  
Rosa: With my powers, at least.  
  
{Rosa smiles and is about to hit Merton when she's blasted back by a flash of purple light. She rubs her head and stands up. Lori (an orb of purple light in her hands) steps in front of Merton.}  
  
Lori: *turns to Merton* What now, master?  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and looks around him. He realizes that she's talking to him and turns to face her again.}  
  
Merton: Lori, what-- *smiles* The pendant! *clears throat* *giggles* *trying to be serious* Servant, make sure Rosa doesn't leave.  
  
{Lori grabs onto Rosa.}  
  
Rosa: Let me go! I rule over you all!  
  
Merton: Okay, Rosa, give everyone their powers back.  
  
Rosa: Why should I? Besides, I only stole the gift from one person. So far, at least.  
  
Merton: If you only stole it from one person, then that means . . .  
  
{Merton turns to look at Tate, then turns back to Rosa.}  
  
Merton: Not that he isn't a ticking time bomb already, but I feel it's my duty to get him his powers back, whatever they may be.  
  
Rosa: Preposterous! I won't give them back.  
  
Merton: Looks like we're doin' it the hard way. Lori?  
  
{Lori nods and begins to twist Rosa's arm back.}  
  
Rosa: Ugh! Fine! Let me go, then.  
  
{Merton hesitates before nodding to Lori, who lets Rosa go. Rosa sighs and holds out her hand, hitting Tate with a flash of purple light.}  
  
Rosa: Done. Anything else?  
  
Merton: Actually, yeah. How do you work this pendant thingy?  
  
Rosa: How should I know? I know how to create more slaves, if that's what you mean.  
  
{Merton thinks for a moment. Taking advantage of this, Rosa dives forward, trying to reach the pendant. Merton drops it and both he and Rosa dive for it. The slaves, confused as to who has the pendant, start firing orbs everywhere. One of the orbs hits the pendant, shattering it into a million pieces. Both Merton and Rosa look at each other.}  
  
Rosa: What does that do?  
  
Merton: Hey, you're the one who had the pendant first, not me.  
  
{They stand up and look around. The people all shake their heads and begin to walk away.}  
  
Tate: Oh bloody hell . . . First werewolves, then psycho women come around stealing powers and making slaves. *turns to Merton* You have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Merton: Me? I think it's the other way around. You never told us about any powers.  
  
Tate: Well you never told me that Tommy was a werewolf.  
  
Merton: Good point.  
  
Lori: Well, what powers do you have, then? Can you show us?  
  
Tate: It's not really something that can be shown. Technically, it's not even a power in the first place.  
  
Merton: Well?  
  
Tate: Well . . . I'm a genius.  
  
Merton: Tate, we know you're self-absorbed. No need to start up that again.  
  
Tate: No, you twit. That's my gift. *folds his arms*  
  
Merton: You mean, you're a super smart nerd?  
  
{Merton begins to laugh. Tate punches him in the nose and begins to walk away. Lori runs after him.}  
  
Merton: Go ahead, Lori. I'm fine. *rubs his nose* *pause* Lisa!  
  
{Merton runs over to Lisa, who's lying on the ground. She wakes up and shakes her head.}  
  
Lisa: Ow . . . Remind me not to be so stupid next time.  
  
Merton: Can do.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori catches up to Tate.}  
  
Lori: For someone vowing to kill a couple of vampires, you sure know how to run away from things.  
  
Tate: *stops* Guess you remember that. Are you going to tell your little pals about my story now?  
  
Lori: It depends. Are you going to exploit Tommy being a werewolf?  
  
Tate: Tell you what. Seeing as you're slightly less annoying than most people, I'll make a deal with you. You keep that little incident at the park a secret and I'll keep Tommy's lycanthropy a secret as well.  
  
Lori: Deal.  
  
{They shake hands.}  
  
Tate: Now, let's go find Merton. I'm going to need you all to explain some things to me . . .  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{Tommy runs through the woods on all fours, growling and snarling. Evil Lisa appears in front of him, causing him to stop, backing up and growling.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Relax, Tommy. I know that this world has done some strange things to you . . . but I think our luck is changing. See, I met some new friends today and I'd like you to meet them.  
  
{Evil Lisa smiles. Jacquelin, Tina, and some random werewolves come out of hiding.}  
  
Evil Lisa: They're gathering more recruits for the plan. Come, my friend. *holds out her paw* We're going on a trip.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, as always. :) 


	46. Doggy See, Doggy Do

Doggy See, Doggy Do  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: *sigh* Why do I even bother with titles anymore?  
  
Scene: Palace, Lycanthea  
  
{King Augustus and Princess Tristan are in the throne room. Vlud runs inside.}  
  
Vlud: Your highness, they're inside the palace.  
  
Augustus: Then I shall fight them off. You shall escort Tristan to safety.  
  
Tristan: Father, I don't want to leave you here! These people are powerful, and they want to take control of the throne. They'll kill you the first chance they get!  
  
Augustus: I'll be perfectly fine, Tristan.  
  
{Augustus nods at Vlud. Vlud pulls away and struggling Tristan.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Vlud is leading Tristan away when a door is blasted open. Tristan screams and backs up with Vlud. Evil Lisa, Jacquelin, and Tina step out of the room with some random werewolves.}  
  
Vlud: I'll protect you, Princess.  
  
{Vlud moves in front of Tristan.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Cute. My turn now.  
  
{Evil Lisa holds out her hand and Vlud is lifted into the air, thrown back into a wall and knocked unconscious. Tristan growls and wolfs out. Evil Lisa laughs and wolfs out as well, stepping forward. Tristan stops growling and backs up. Evil Lisa is about to blast her with light when Tommy rushes through the crowd of werewolves, wolfed out.}  
  
Tristan: Tommy! *smiles* You came to rescue me!  
  
Evil Lisa: What do you want, Tommy? Don't interrupt me.  
  
Tommy: If I may make a suggestion . . . Augustus has managed to escape. He'll be wanting his daughter back.  
  
Evil Lisa: *smiles* Excellent! Take her to the dungeon and lock her up.  
  
{Tommy nods and grabs Tristan, pulling her away. Evil Lisa glides away in another direction.}  
  
Tina: What about the hunchback? *nods to Vlud*  
  
Jacquelin: Leave her, Tina. She's not our problem now.  
  
{Tina growls and follows Jacquelin off screen. Vlud's eyes snap open and she gets up, running in another direction.}  
  
Scene: Dungeon  
  
{Tommy leads Tristan into the dungeons.}  
  
Tristan: Good thinking, Tommy. They actually thought you were on their side! Now we can slip out and warn Daddy about these people.  
  
Tommy: I don't think so, Princess.  
  
{Tommy shackles Tristan to some chains from the ceiling.}  
  
Tristan: Tommy, what's going on?  
  
Tommy: I'm just doing my part to take control of the throne. Lisa wants it, and I'm going to help her get it.  
  
Tristan: What? Who's Lisa?  
  
Tommy: None of your concern. Just sit tight and enjoy yourself. We're going to kill you once Augustus comes to rescue his little girl.  
  
{Tristan growls and struggles with her chains.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is walking down the road with Lori. Tate suddenly yells out and holds his head. He sighs angrily and grips his hair.}  
  
Tate: Curse it! I'll never get any peace and quiet with this damned alignment.  
  
Lori: At least it's only headaches.  
  
Tate: Only headaches? You know how bloody much this hurts?  
  
Lori: Well, you haven't gone insane and tried to kill anyone.  
  
Tate: As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point.  
  
{Someone suddenly runs into Tate from behind, knocking them over.}  
  
Tate: Watch where you're walking, you twit! *stands up and brushes himself off* Well this is just great. My night is ruined even more, just because of some klutz running down the road.  
  
{He sees that it's Vlud as she's getting up.}  
  
Tate: And an ugly one at that. My God, woman, don't you bathe yourself?  
  
Lori: Vlud?  
  
Vlud: Lori!  
  
Tate: Wait a minute here . . . You know this thing?  
  
Lori: Sort of. Vlud, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Lycanthea with Tristan.  
  
Vlud: I did. I had to come back because Tristan is in great danger, as well as King Augustus. Since we had help in Pleasantville before, I assumed you'd come to our aid again.  
  
Tate: Lycanthea? Augustus? Tristan? Can someone explain?  
  
Lori: Lycanthea is an island ruled by werewolves, while half of it, Rakshasia, is ruled by cat people. Vlud works for the royalty.  
  
Tate: Oh. You'd think she'd be cleaner, then . . . or at least be able to afford some decent plastic surgery.  
  
Lori: *shakes her head* *turns back to Vlud* I hate to tell you this, but Tommy kind of went insane . . . He's not going to be able to help you. We don't even know where he is right now.  
  
Vlud: You don't understand. We need the help of you and Merton. I know where Tommy is. He's the one that captured Tristan.  
  
Lori: You mean Tommy's in Lycanthea right now?  
  
Vlud: Yes. The Hounds teamed up with him and some other new faces. Tristan didn't escape.  
  
Lori: I think we need to talk with Merton.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Merton: No.  
  
Lori: Merton, this is important. Why aren't you going?  
  
Merton: Oh, a couple of reasons. One, it's an island full of werewolves that hate humans, two, our psycho friend, who wants to kill us, is storming the castle full of more vicious werewolves, and three, half the island is ruled by vicious Rakshasas that have a personal grudge against me for not becoming their king! I don't know, I'm just cautious like that.  
  
Vlud: Please, Merton.  
  
{Vlud puts on a painful smile and steps closer to Merton.}  
  
Vlud: Do it for me.  
  
{Merton grins at Vlud. Tate puts on a disgusted look and mumbles to himself, putting a hand over his eyes. The door opens and Lisa (with Piper) walks in casually.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, guys. How's it going?  
  
{Vlud puts on an angry look and picks up a crossbow from Merton's closet, firing it at Lisa. Lisa's eyes widen and she ducks, the arrow hitting the door.}  
  
Lisa: Whoa! Jeez, what was that about? *looks at Vlud* Who's the dog?  
  
Merton: *takes the crossbow* You know I love you, Vlud, but let's try not killing my ex-sisters. *pause* Why were you trying to kill my ex-sister?  
  
Vlud: She's the one who took over the castle! She attacked me and helped capture Tristan!  
  
Lisa: What? What are you smoking? I've been at my place all day. And why are you here?  
  
Vlud: I came to get Lori and Merton's help so we could defeat you!  
  
Tate: Wait a sec . . . The runt's your big bad enemy? *laughs* She'd be lucky to intimidate a small animal!  
  
{Lisa smacks Tate over the head. He mumbles angrily to himself and rubs his head.}  
  
Lori: maybe the girl just looked like Lis-  
  
Vlud: I know who I saw!  
  
Tate: Or maybe who tricked you into seeing her.  
  
Merton, Lori, Lisa, & Vlud: What?  
  
Tate: A few days back, Tommy attacked Lisa, but Lisa claimed to remember nothing of it. I recall seeing her disappear and then another Lisa popping up from a classroom.  
  
Merton: You didn't tell us this before, why . . . ?  
  
Tate: *shrugs* I had other things on my mind.  
  
Vlud: So you're telling me that there's two of her?  
  
Tate: Perhaps. Or maybe a shape shifter. It's quite possible that she was just an illusion.  
  
{Merton, Lori, Vlud, and Lisa look at each other.}  
  
Scene: Lycanthea  
  
{A plane lands on a small countryside. Tate, Lori, and Lisa step out.}  
  
Tate: So remind me why I had to get taken along.  
  
Lori: You're the genius.  
  
Tate: Oh, right. That pesky little technicality that keeps popping up . . .  
  
{Merton steps out of the plane, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, a brown hat, and sunglasses. A camera is around his neck.}  
  
Merton: I wonder if Lycanthea has any good tourist attractions. I've never really had much time to explore the town.  
  
{Merton begins to take pictures. Tate dives out of the way before a picture can be taken of him, landing on the ground. He gets up and brushes himself off. Everyone stares at him.}  
  
Tate: Well? What are all of you looking at?  
  
{Everyone coughs and pretends they weren't looking at him. Vlud gets out of the plane.}  
  
Vlud: We've got to hurry if we're going to save Tristan in time.  
  
{Vlud continues forward. Merton snaps some pictures while she's not looking. The gang continues forward.}  
  
Scene: City Gates  
  
{A large werewolf stands at the gates when the gang approaches them.}  
  
Lori: How are we supposed to get in?  
  
Vlud: Don't worry. The guard knows who I am.  
  
{The guard nods and opens the gates, letting Vlud pass through. Vlud continues forward. The gang starts to follow, but the guard shuts and locks the gate. Vlud doesn't notice and continues to walk out of sight.}  
  
Lisa: We're with her.  
  
Guard: Sorry, the only human allowed to pass is Vlud.  
  
Lori: But why? We need to get in there!  
  
Guard: Nothing I can do, miss.  
  
{Lori puts her hands into fists and steps forward. Tate puts his hand out in front of her and steps toward the gate.}  
  
Tate: Okay, my good man; let's chat. Look at us. We're pathetic, really. We smell, God knows we could have better grooming, and we're not nearly as educated as a superior race such as the Lycanthropes that live here humbly. How could you not let such poorly educated and helpless creatures enter your divine city, where we so need to be? *steps closer* *quietly* Now, I'm only telling you this because you seem like such a sympathetic man . . . See that boy over there?  
  
{Tate nods toward Merton. The werewolf nods his head.}  
  
Tate: *quietly* Well, in America, he was in a horrible vehicle accident. Blood everywhere! He was lucky to be alive. His head was nearly lobbed off. A couple of his limbs needed to be reattached. He looks fine and all now, but something was knocked loose in his noggin *knocks on his own head* and he went completely insane. At any time, he could go off and try to kill us all; that's how insane he is. If you don't let us inside, he could get angry, and that might trigger the lunacy. *clears his throat* *normal voice* So, if you please, we'd like to pass through.  
  
{The guard is standing there with his mouth open. He shakes his head and unlocks the gate, opening it for them. Tate grins triumphantly and looks over at the others. They pass through. As Merton's passing, the guard backs away.}  
  
Lori: Tate, how did you do that? What did you say to the guy?  
  
Tate: Let's just say that I'm gifted in persuasion.  
  
{The camera zooms over to the guard. He walks over to some other guards along the street and whispers to them. They nod and start to follow the gang.}  
  
Merton: Eh, Lycanthea is overrated. Not too much to see . . . Ooh! A souvenir shop!  
  
{Merton heads over to a stand full of souvenirs. The rest of the gang doesn't notice and continue on without him, disappearing into the crowd.}  
  
Merton: What's this?  
  
{Merton picks up a toy gun.}  
  
Werewolf at stand: It's an exact replica of the guns the Rakshasas used during the great Battle of 1830.  
  
Merton: Really? Cool! How much?  
  
Werewolf: It's normally very expensive, but for you I'll make an exception. Fifty dollars.  
  
Merton: What? Pfft! *sets the gun down* Now that I think about it . . . I don't have any Lycanthean currency. I only have ten bucks anyway.  
  
{Merton takes out a ten-dollar bill. The werewolf snatches it and hands him the toy.}  
  
Werewolf: Deal.  
  
{There's a pause. Merton shrugs and takes the toy, turning around.}  
  
Merton: Hey, guys, I-Guys?  
  
{A young werewolf runs by and grabs the toy gun from Merton, running away.}  
  
Merton: Hey!  
  
{Merton runs after him. The boy runs into an alley, getting cornered by Merton. Merton takes the toy gun back, holding it up.}  
  
Voice: Freeze!  
  
{Merton turns to see the guards standing there, guns of their own in their hands. The young werewolf runs away.}  
  
Merton: He's getting away!  
  
Random Guard: We're not after him. Drop your weapon!  
  
Merton: What? *jumps and drops the toy gun* Look, guys, this isn't what it looks like. That isn't a real gun!  
  
Random Guard: Sure. We believe you, kid.  
  
{The guards start forward. Suddenly, the guard from the gate runs forward, stopping the leader-type. He whispers something frantically to him.}  
  
Leader: All right, men, we're going to have to be cautious with this guy. He's a loon.  
  
Merton: Loon? What, is it my hair?  
  
{One of the guards picks up the gun and inspects it.}  
  
Guard: It's a handgun made to look like one of the older models.  
  
Leader: Well, looks like we found the guy smuggling weapons into Lycanthea. We've been looking for him for a long time.  
  
Scene: Building  
  
{The guards bring Merton inside, putting him into a room with about a dozen werewolves and Rakshasas. They lock the door.}  
  
Merton: There's been a mistake! I just bought the toy from a souvenir stand!  
  
{A Rakshasa is sitting on the floor beside him, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.}  
  
Merton: *looks over at her* *looks around* Great; I'm stuck in the nuthouse.  
  
{The Rakshasa stands up, pushing Merton up against the wall.}  
  
Rakshasa: I'm not crazy!  
  
{She sighs and backs up.}  
  
Rakshasa: No one understands . . . Especially not werewolves.  
  
{She pauses for a moment and furrows her brows. She steps closer and smells Merton.}  
  
Rakshasa: You're . . . You're a human!  
  
Merton: Er-Yeah. Merton Dingle, heh heh.  
  
Rakshasa: I'm Shannon.  
  
{Shannon holds out a paw and Merton reluctantly shakes it.}  
  
Shannon: You know we're not all crazy in here. I was just . . . The little people came.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Shannon: The little people . . . All of them . . . Surrounded me . . . Tried to capture me, but I came here for help . . . Then those lights, always shining . . . Trying to kill me . . . But those lights and those little people won't kill us. I'll make sure we get out . . . Kill them all . . .  
  
{Merton begins to back away. Shannon notices the camera around his neck.}  
  
Shannon: Aha! The magical message of the wee people!  
  
{Shannon tries to grab the camera. Merton pushes her away. She lands on the ground and laughs, getting up and pushing him.}  
  
Shannon: Want to fight, tough guy? Huh? I know all about you and government!  
  
{Shannon hits him in the jaw. Merton holds his jaw and tries to run away, but she grabs him and hits him in the gut.}  
  
Merton: I don't want to fight!  
  
Shannon: C'mon! Hit me back! Show me what you're made of, human!  
  
{The other people in the room look over at them.}  
  
Random Werewolf: A human?  
  
Another Werewolf: Get him!  
  
{Merton jumps out of the way as some werewolves charge at him. They hit Shannon instead and all four of them hit the wall, knocking them unconscious. A brawl ensues, and Merton hides under a table used for checkers. After a few minutes, there's silence. Merton looks up to see that all of the werewolves and Rakshasa are knocked unconscious. He stands up and looks around. The door suddenly opens and a werewolf walks in.}  
  
Werewolf: What is going on here?  
  
Merton: Uh . . . Nap time?  
  
{A couple more werewolves come in.}  
  
Werewolf: I think our new patient needs some alone time.  
  
{Merton nervously backs away.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori, Tate, and Lisa are walking down the road.}  
  
Lori: *sigh* This is going nowhere. Let's just ask that guard if he's seen Merton.  
  
{The approach the gates and find the guard.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, have you seen that creepy kid we were with? Kinda short, black spikes, blue eyes?  
  
Guard: Oh, you mean the loony! Sure I've seen him.  
  
Lori: Loony?  
  
{There's a pause and Lori and Lisa look over at Tate.}  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Scene: Inside Building  
  
{The gang is talking to a she-wolf at a desk.}  
  
Lori: There's been a mistake. We need to get our friend.  
  
She-wolf: I'm sorry, but you don't have authorization to release any patients.  
  
Lori: But don't you need some sort of authorization to keep them here?  
  
She-wolf: I don't know what you do in America, but it's different here. Whatever the guards say, goes.  
  
Lisa: Man, Lycanthea sucks! You can't even get through town five minutes without getting stuck in the loony bin.  
  
Lori: Technically it's Tate's fault. *folds her arms*  
  
Tate: How was I to know they'd take him away? I got us in, didn't I?  
  
Lori: Then get us in here.  
  
Tate: Fine. I will.  
  
{Tate walks up to the desk.}  
  
Tate: Excuse me, miss, do you have a moment?  
  
{The she-wolf looks up. Tate hits her in the face and knocks her unconscious.}  
  
Tate: There. Done.  
  
Lisa: You're not supposed to cause trouble, numb-nuts! Now they're going to be after us.  
  
Tate: Oh well. C'mon, then.  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Lori, Lisa, and Tate enter the room.}  
  
Lisa: I don't see Merton, guys . . .  
  
Tate: That makes two of us.  
  
Lori: But the guard said that he was taken here . . .  
  
Shannon: He was right.  
  
{They look over at Shannon.}  
  
Shannon: It was the wee people . . . And the light . . . They took him away . . . Took him away from us . . . Thought he did the whole thing . . .  
  
{Shannon bursts out laughing.}  
  
Shannon: They were wrong! The whole lot of them! I started it all . . . Got him caught. Should of stopped the light from coming . . . Those damned little people!  
  
Lisa: What are you talking about?  
  
Tate: You two aren't going to listen to this crackpot, are you? It's just a bunch of crazy rubbish.  
  
{Shannon rushes forward and pushes Tate into the wall.}  
  
Shannon: I'm not crazy. I really do know where Merton is.  
  
Tate: All right, loony, I'll bite. Show us.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Shannon is leading Tate, Lori, and Lisa through the halls.}  
  
Shannon: Took him to the room, they did . . . Funny little rooms . . . Never liked them . . . Got put in them before . . . Cows!  
  
Lisa: What about them?  
  
Shannon: What about what?  
  
Lisa: Cows.  
  
Shannon: Cows?  
  
Lisa: Yeah. What about cows?  
  
Shannon: Who mentioned cows?  
  
{Shannon stops at a door.}  
  
Shannon: Here we are. It's locked, though. The damn wee people and their magical locks!  
  
Lori: Maybe the keys are-  
  
Tate: Already have them. *holds them up*  
  
Lori: How did you-Never mind. Give me those!  
  
{Lori snatches the keys away and opens the door.}  
  
Shannon: Heed my warning, human. No one likes the room . . . It changes people . . . The lights do something googly . . .  
  
Tate: Don't you ever shut up? Honestly, I never read any legends about Rakshasas having big mouths.  
  
{Lori steps inside.}  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: Lori!  
  
{Lori steps toward Merton and stoops over, taking off his strait jacket. Merton stands up and hugs her.}  
  
Merton: Thank God you're here! I was buying a souvenir and-  
  
Lori: We know the story already. Now let's get out of here before something bad happens. We need to find Vlud and get to the palace.  
  
Scene: Dungeons  
  
{Tristan struggles with her chains. Tommy leans against the wall, looking bored. Tina steps inside.}  
  
Tina: We've got him, Tommy. King Augustus is here. Bring the Princess to the throne room.  
  
{Tommy nods.}  
  
Tristan: You'll never get away with this! My father is too powerful to let scum like you get the throne.  
  
Scene: Throne Room  
  
{Evil Lisa sits on the throne. Tristan is chained to the wall and The Hounds are gathered in the room. A random werewolf enters the room.}  
  
Werewolf: Your Highness, there are intruders.  
  
Evil Lisa: Kill them, then.  
  
{The werewolves nod and head out.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori, Lisa, Merton, Tate, and Vlud are in the hall.}  
  
Lori: So where are they bound to be?  
  
Vlud: I don't know, really. This is the first time they've actually gotten into the castle.  
  
Tate: If I can butt in for a moment, then I'd like to ask something. What's your plan? I mean, once you find them.  
  
Vlud: To get Tristan to safety, of course. And to find the king.  
  
Tate: Well what about-  
  
{There's a growling and Tate is knocked over by Tommy.}  
  
Tate: --Tommy . . .  
  
{Tate stands up and backs away. Tommy growls and rushes forward. Tate is about to jump away when he yells out, holding his head. Before Tommy can get to him, Lisa kicks him into a wall. Tommy whimpers and gets back up.}  
  
Tate: I could have done that myself.  
  
Lisa: Not with those migraines, alignment boy.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You-Lisa?  
  
Lisa: Er-Yeah.  
  
Tate: *pause* Wait, he-Oh! He thinks you're-  
  
{Lori covers Tate's mouth.}  
  
Tommy: Lisa, I thought you wanted me to kill the intruders.  
  
Lisa: I, uh . . . changed my mind. I want you to free Princess Tristan and protect the king.  
  
Tommy: But why?  
  
Lisa: Don't question me, wolf boy!  
  
{Tommy pauses for a moment and looks suspiciously at Lisa.}  
  
Tommy: You're not Lisa.  
  
Lisa: What do you mean? Of course I am!  
  
Tommy: No you aren't.  
  
{Tommy growls and gets on all fours.}  
  
Tommy: If you are Lisa, then prove it. Wolf out. Fight me.  
  
Lisa: You know, I'd love to, but I, um, have . . . back pains?  
  
{Jacquelin, Tina, and Evil Lisa walk on screen, dragging along a chained up Tristan.}  
  
Evil Lisa: What has been taking so l-What the--?  
  
{Lisa and Evil Lisa stare at each other, their eyes widening. They step up closer to each other.}  
  
Evil Lisa & Lisa: You're . . . me!  
  
Evil Lisa: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm disgusting! What am I wearing? Jeez, it's like I was human again!  
  
Lisa: Well, I also-Actually, that outfit isn't half bad.  
  
Evil Lisa: Thanks. I made it myself.  
  
Lisa: You can make clothes? Man, I sure am resourceful.  
  
Evil Lisa: But who are you and why are you here?  
  
Lisa: I'd like to know the exact same thing.  
  
Evil Lisa: *pause* That's it . . . All this time, I thought someone had done something to my beautiful world of chaos, when really . . . I'm not in my world anymore. *grins* Oh joy. A whole new world to conquer, and no competition.  
  
Lisa: You'll have to get through me.  
  
Evil Lisa: Fair enough.  
  
{Evil Lisa shoots a beam of light at Lisa.}  
  
Lori: Look out!  
  
{Lori pushes Lisa out of the way and the light continues forward, heading straight for Merton. Merton ducks and the light hits the wall, bouncing back and hitting Tommy, throwing him back into a wall.}  
  
Tina: Tommy! *growls and turns to Jacquelin* Jacquelin, we had a deal that if I joined you, he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Jacquelin: We work for Lisa now. Take it out with her.  
  
Tina: I will, then.  
  
{Tina growls and lunges at Evil Lisa. Evil Lisa laughs, flinging her back into a wall. Meanwhile, Lisa and Lori grab a sword from the wall and free Tristan. A door opens and a few werewolves are flung inside. King Augustus enters the room. Evil Lisa grins and holds out her hand, lifting Tristan into the air.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Well, well, well . . . If it isn't King Augustus, come to rescue his baby girl.  
  
Augustus: Let my daughter go. This is between you and me, Hound.  
  
Evil Lisa: Oh, but I'm not part of The Hounds. They work for me now.  
  
Augustus: Fine, then. Whoever you are, do what you intended to do. Just don't hurt Tristan.  
  
Evil Lisa: All right, then. Remember this as your last hour comes: I'm not just a werewolf. Witches come in all shapes and sizes.  
  
{Evil Lisa holds out her hand and the sword flies out of Lori's hands and into her paw. She holds out her free paw and an axe flies from the wall and into the king's paw.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Now, we duel.  
  
{Augustus growls and rushes forward. Evil Lisa just smiles and thrusts her sword forward, stabbing Augustus through the stomach. His eyes widen.}  
  
Tristan: Daddy, no!  
  
{ Augustus falls to his knees and gasps, looking up at Evil Lisa.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Bye-bye, King Augustus.  
  
{The king falls to his side and closes his eyes. Evil Lisa reaches down and takes his crown, placing it on her head.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Good work, wolves. We did well.  
  
{Evil Lisa and Jacquelin walk off screen, along with the random werewolves. Tristan falls to the ground, crawling over to her father and sobbing. The camera pans over to Tommy, who is standing across the hall. He looks at his paws, shaking his head.}  
  
Voice: It's happened!  
  
{The camera cuts to Tate, who's smiling.}  
  
Tate: The headaches are gone! *pause* What did I miss? *sees Tristan and Augustus* Oh bloody hell, not another emotional she-wolf . . .  
  
{Tommy takes a step backwards.}  
  
Tommy: I helped them . . . I made this happen . . .  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: *looks up* Lori, I didn't realize what I was doing . . .  
  
Lori: We know.  
  
Tommy: I can't believe it . . . Lisa was right. I did help The Hounds rule Lycanthea.  
  
Lori: It's not your fault. We'll get this straightened out.  
  
Tommy: No . . . I'll do it myself. I caused this, now I'm going to fix it.  
  
{Tommy runs off.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, wait!  
  
{Lori runs after him. Lisa starts to run after them, but sighs and turns around, grabbing Tate and pulling him along.}  
  
Scene: Throne Room  
  
{Evil Lisa sits comfortably on the throne.}  
  
Evil Lisa: I think I'm going to get used to this . . .  
  
Jacquelin: *clears throat* Aren't you forgetting something? Where's my share of the wealth?  
  
Evil Lisa: Your share? I killed the king.  
  
Voice: No one's getting any share.  
  
{The camera cuts to Tommy, who's standing at the doors. Lori, Lisa, and Tate run in after him.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* The throne belongs to Tristan now.  
  
Evil Lisa: You know, I'd love to give the pathetic little lupa her father's throne, but it really cuts into my plans.  
  
Tommy: Let's see how well you fight without a sword. *gets in a fighting stance*  
  
Evil Lisa: Sorry, Tommy. It's all over now, and you can't do a thing about it. It's my throne now.  
  
Voice: You have to kill the king in order to do that.  
  
{Evil Lisa's eyes widen as the camera cuts to King Augustus, who's being supported by Tristan and Vlud.}  
  
Evil Lisa: *laughs* You couldn't defeat me when you were at your full strength! What makes you think that you, pathetically weakened, can do a thing about it now?  
  
{Evil Lisa is suddenly tackled to the ground by Tina, who begins to bite and tear at her.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Argh! Get off of me! Jacquelin, get your ass over here and help me!  
  
Jacquelin: Why? I thought we weren't partners.  
  
Evil Lisa: Ugh! You stupid fur balls, help me out!  
  
Random Werewolf: We, uh, work for her. *points to Jacquelin*  
  
Tommy: *smiles and folds his arms* Looks like you got beaten at your own game, Lisa.  
  
Evil Lisa: *growls and kicks Tina off* Rest assured . . . All of you will pay! I'll be back!  
  
{She growls and disappears.}  
  
Jacquelin: *pause* Uh, look, about this whole domination thing . . . I think The Hounds and I are going to retire.  
  
Lisa: You sure? I mean, Pleasantville does get boring.  
  
Jacquelin: I'm sure more evil things will come. Besides, you still have your evil side to take care of.  
  
{Jacquelin turns toward Augustus and Tristan.}  
  
Jacquelin: My men and I will leave Lycanthea.  
  
Augustus: Are you sure you want to?  
  
Jacquelin: You mean, we would be able to stay?  
  
Augustus: You have shown great bravery, standing up against this evil Lisa person, even after she seemed too powerful. Therefore, I grant you a full pardon. As for you. *turns to Tina* You shall be rewarded greatly for your services.  
  
Tina: *smiles* Sweet! Maybe this good guy thing isn't so bad after all! *pause* *smacks herself* What did I just say?  
  
Tommy v.o.: So Augustus went back to being King of Lycanthea, and Tristan and Vlud said their goodbyes with him. Jacquelin and The Hounds settled down in Lycanthea and started some new plans.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Jacquelin and The Hounds are holding up petitions.}  
  
Jacquelin: Change unfair policies in our protection! Have the guards gone too far? We must protect our innocents! Sign up to change things today!  
  
Tommy v.o.: Tina decided to take her reward and head back to Pleasantville to do some catching up.  
  
Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate Headquarters  
  
{Gil sits in there, sulking. There's a knock on the door and her moves to answer it, revealing Tina standing there, grinning lopsidedly. Gil grins and hugs her tightly.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: We didn't know what happened to Evil Lisa, but I had a feeling that next time we'd be ready for her. As for us, we went back to Pleasantville and got back to our lives, even if things still weren't as normal as they used to be.  
  
A/N: Well, that was it for now. Heh heh. Please leave a detailed review. :) 


	47. Retention Part One

Retention  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: London, Night Time  
  
{A newspaper blows across the street. Suddenly, a pair of boots steps on screen, followed by two heels.}  
  
Voice (man): This was it . . . This was the house.  
  
Voice (woman): I still can't believe we waited so long to come . . .  
  
Man: It's been too long. This was the only home we ever went to that we never caught and killed them all . . .  
  
Woman: But how will we find the boy? He can't still be in his dead parents' home. We didn't have any luck finding the other either.  
  
{The camera serves over to the side of the road, where an old man walks over.}  
  
Old Man: It's a shame what happened to them. The house has been abandoned ever since. What are you two doin' by the old Foreground place?  
  
{The camera zooms over to reveal the two vampires from previous episodes (Wolves of a Feather Stick Together). They turn and face the old man.}  
  
Man: We're looking for someone. A friend.  
  
Woman: Mr. And Mrs. Foreground . . . they had a son. Do you know where he is?  
  
Old Man: Why, he was sent to America after Julianne and Charles were killed. Went to live with his grandparents in Pleasantville.  
  
Man: Thank you for your help, kind sir.  
  
{The man and woman swoop down on the old man and screaming is heard.}  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Tate is sitting at a table uncomfortably. Lori is sitting across from him.}  
  
Tate: I can't believe you talked me into coming to this high-cholesterol hell . . .  
  
Lori: C'mon, Tate. It's not so bad. You need to get out more, instead of keeping yourself cooped up in your house.  
  
Tate: Since when do you care about my wellbeing anyway?  
  
Lori: Why wouldn't I?  
  
{There's an awkward silence as Tate looks at Lori strangely.}  
  
Lori: *jumps* I mean, you being an essential part of the group now, being smart and all . . .  
  
Tate: Smooth cover, Baxter.  
  
{There's suddenly some screaming heard. They stand up and look around as Chuck's thrown on screen. The two vampires fly on screen, coming after him as he whimpers on the ground. They pause for a moment as they see Tate, then turn to Chuck.}  
  
Man: Boo.  
  
{Chuck screams and runs away.}  
  
Lori: C'mon, Tate, let's stake 'em!  
  
{Lori begins forward, but Tate sticks his arm out and stops her.}  
  
Tate: Let's not get too cocky.  
  
Lori: Vamps are easy, though. It'll be a piece of cake.  
  
Tate: No, really! Don't go.  
  
Lori: Why not?  
  
Tate: I-I . . .  
  
Woman: Ah, Tate. Long time no see. How long has it been? Ten years? Twelve, depending on if you're in college yet or not?  
  
Lori: You know you them? *turns to Tate*  
  
Tate: Yes; you could that we're . . . quite acquainted.  
  
Lori: Well who are they?  
  
Tate: I'll explain later.  
  
{Tate grabs Lori by the arm and runs away. The man turns to the woman.}  
  
Man: I do love a good hunt.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate and Lori are still running. Tate pulls them to the side until they're in the woods and hiding behind a tree.}  
  
Lori: What was all that about? They're just vampires. We can stake them easily.  
  
Tate: Not these vampires . . .  
  
Lori: Don't be ridiculous. Why are they so different?  
  
Tate: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Lori: Why? Have some sort of fear of-  
  
Tate: I said I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Lori: If you don't talk about it, then your problem won't be solved anytime soon.  
  
Tate: They killed my parents.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tate: I said they killed my bloody parents! They're dead now because of them! Pushing up daisies! Rotting away in coffins!  
  
Lori: I see . . . If you want, I can stake them without you.  
  
Tate: No! I mean, they're dangerous . . .  
  
Lori: Which is why I'll get help.  
  
Tate: But-  
  
Lori: But what?  
  
Tate: *sigh* Nothing.  
  
Lori: Fine then. Stay here.  
  
{Lori takes off. Tate sits there uncomfortably, pressed against the tree for dear life. The camera zooms over to one of the branches. The camera zooms in, and when it zooms out, we are now in a dark room. Evil Lisa is sitting in the room, thinking.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Bah . . . Banished from Lycanthea . . . The Hounds turned into such wretched . . . good things! *picks up a chair and throws it in the wall* It makes me sick! I guess I'll just have to do what I did in my dimension: create an army from scratch. I guess I'm hunting.  
  
{She gets up and walks out of sight.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The camera pans around the lair as Tommy and Merton's voices are heard off screen.}  
  
Merton: Ow! Get your foot out of my face!  
  
Tommy: I can't help it! I can't move my foot in this position.  
  
Merton: Maybe if we were in another . . .  
  
Tommy: That's not how the game goes.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but no one said it was played with just two people either.  
  
{The camera pans over to reveal the two of them playing Twister. The door suddenly bursts open and they're both startled. Tommy wolfs out and falls down, tumbling on top of Merton. Lori comes inside, pausing as they get untangled.}  
  
Lori: *pause* Okay . . . *shakes head* Guys, I need your help.  
  
Tommy: Yeah? With what?  
  
Lori: Tate and I ran into some vampires earlier.  
  
Tommy: So? We've taken on vamps before.  
  
Lori: That's what I said, but Tate-- *pause* he said they were really powerful.  
  
Merton: Where is our friend anyway?  
  
Lori: I told him to wait for me.  
  
Merton: You what? Lori, if he's alone and-never mind.  
  
Lori: Oh no, I totally forgot! I can't leave him out there alone for long; he's gonna panic.  
  
Tommy: Oh c'mon, Lori. Tate never panics.  
  
Lori: He did back at The Hungry Bucket.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Lori: Just trust me. I'll find Tate and bring him back where it's safe. Tommy, hold the vampires off until we can get there. Merton, you wait for Tate and I to get back.  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{Tate stands there, his arms folded. An owl hoots and he jumps, screaming and backing into the tree.}  
  
Tate: Stay back, you fiends! I've got stakes with me! And crosses!  
  
{He picks up two sticks and forms a cross with them.}  
  
Voice: You call that a cross? Really, Tate, I expected better.  
  
{Tate turns to see the man and woman standing beside him. He screams and backs up.}  
  
Tate: Wh-What do you want?  
  
Man: Simple, Tate: Your life. You're the only one to escape us.  
  
Woman: We don't take well to those who hurt our image. Do you remember what happened that night?  
  
Scene: Flashback  
  
{A younger Tate is sitting beside his dead parents, sobbing. The man and woman step up to him.}  
  
Woman: Poor child. All alone, weeping . . . Let us end your pain, little boy.  
  
{Tate gasps and stands up, still sobbing. He runs out the door.}  
  
Man: Let the hunt begin.  
  
Woman: This'll be too easy, Terri.  
  
Terri: Agreed, Lorelai.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The young Tate is running from Terri and Lorelai. He suddenly runs into a little boy, sending them both to the ground.}  
  
Boy: Ow! Hey, what are you-  
  
Tate: I need some place to hide!  
  
Boy: Well, there's the hotel that I'm staying at.  
  
Tate: Good. Let's hurry!  
  
{They talk to each other as they head quickly into the building.}  
  
Boy: So-Who are you and why are you hiding?  
  
Tate: Tate Foreground. There are some bad people after me. Do you own this hotel?  
  
Boy: Not really. My family and I are staying here for vacation.  
  
Tate: What's your name?  
  
{Terri and Lorelai bust inside and the boy and Tate speed up. They get into a room and lock the door.}  
  
Boy: *panting* Merton Dingle.  
  
Scene: Woods, Present  
  
{Tate snaps out of his flashback.}  
  
Tate: Well I'll be damned . . .  
  
Terri: You see, young friend, we'd love to kill you right now, but we have a slight problem.  
  
Tate: That is?  
  
Terri: We don't know where your dashing accomplice is.  
  
Lorelai: See, we're not the cuddly type of vampires that you might be used to, and anyone who crosses our path will be dead.  
  
Terri: So tell us, Tate. Where is this "Merton Dingle" boy?  
  
Tate: I-I won't tell you . . .  
  
{Lorelai swoops forward and pins him against the tree, baring her fangs. Tate starts to hyperventilate and whimper.}  
  
Tate: Okay, okay! He lives on Elm Street!  
  
Terri: Where are Elm Street?  
  
Tate: I don't know the bloody address; I just know he owns a Hearse!  
  
Lorelai: Thank you, deary.  
  
{Lorelai smiles and bares her fangs, getting ready to bite into Tate's neck. Tate closes his eyes and waits for the attack, but Lorelai is suddenly taken off of him. He opens his eyes to see Tommy standing there, wolfed out and in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: Guess I found the vampires.  
  
Terri: A werewolf? Lorelai, why didn't you tell me that this was wolf country?  
  
Lorelai: How was I to know that they had a Lycanthrope on hand?  
  
Terri: Look, Loup Garou, I know you want a feast, but us vampires have business with this one. Find another meal.  
  
Tommy: Meal? I don't want to eat him. He's my friend.  
  
Lorelai: Friend? Terri, do werewolves even have friends? I thought they were bloodthirsty monsters!  
  
Tommy: Uh, actually, you guys are the bloodthirsty monsters.  
  
Lorelai: The young man has a point.  
  
Terri: Guess we'll have to add another kill to our list. I must say, this is the first time I've ever tried dog.  
  
Lorelai: No. Remember that Terrier in Australia? I believe it was Melbourne.  
  
Terri: Oh yes. Never mind then. Let's just get to the killing.  
  
{Lorelai and Terri charge at Tommy, but he dodges them. They try again, this time missing and hitting a tree. Tommy hits Terri in the jaw, kicking Lorelai in the gut as she tries to sneak up from behind.}  
  
Terri: Argh! Never mind. We'll get to him when the wolf boy's not around.  
  
Lorelai: Goodbye, Tate. I trust we'll be chatting again sometime soon.  
  
{The two of them transform into bats and fly away. Tommy turns to Tate.}  
  
Tommy: You okay, Tate?  
  
Tate: More or less . . .  
  
Tommy: So what did those vampires want?  
  
Tate: Well, the truth is . . . they killed my parents, and never before had they intended to kill someone and failed.  
  
Tommy: So they came to Pleasantville to kill you?  
  
Tate: Yes. Unfortunately, they had another person on their hit list as well, and that's going to include you now that you've fought them.  
  
Tommy: Who's the other person?  
  
Tate: Er-Merton.  
  
Tommy: What? Why would they want Merton?  
  
Tate: See . . . You know the story of how Merton and I met?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Tate: Lie. I just used that so no one would know that I took help from him. The truth is, he helped me get away from Terri and Lorelai when they tried to kill me. He was on vacation with his parents and we ran into each other, pun not intended.  
  
Tommy: But they won't find Merton, right?  
  
Tate: Actually, it's likely they will. They know his full name and address.  
  
Tommy: What? We've got to go warn him then!  
  
Tate: Wait!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tate: You're not going to tell anyone about me being scared are you?  
  
Tommy: Whatever.  
  
Tate: Good.  
  
Scene: Another Part of Woods  
  
{Tommy and Tate are running toward the lair. Tate suddenly trips, landing face first on the ground. Tommy continues going, unaware that Tate has been left behind. Tate slowly gets up, but Tommy is out of sight.}  
  
Tate: Oh bloody hell . . .  
  
{There are some footsteps and Tate begins to hyperventilate, backing into a tree, still sitting down. Suddenly, someone grabs him from behind and covers his mouth. The person gets up close to him, but all that's seen is their mouth.}  
  
Voice: We meet again, compadre. No one here to protect you now.  
  
{Tate whimpers.}  
  
Voice: Try to keep the noise to a minimum. This is going to hurt. A lot.  
  
{The person smiles, revealing fangs. They slowly sink their teeth into Tate's neck. His screams are muffled by the hand covering his mouth.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yeah, back to two-parters. I'm too lazy to make it one. Detailed reviews please! 


	48. Retention Part Two

Retention (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: StormyWolfBowler- I didn't think that I'd have to say this, but the Rakshasa is not something I created. It's an actual legend. Really, it's just another name for a cat person. However, the whole Rakshasia and Rakshasa versus Loup Garou war was something I made up. I probably messed up the Rakshasa legend somewhere along the way, but I tried to stick to what I had read up on (This was before The Mummy episode was even advertised, and I think they changed some things in the legend to make it fit the episode.). I don't know if the Rakshasa will be making a return (It's a possibility), but feel free to go ahead and write your fan fiction piece, seeing as the legend isn't something I made up. However, Emerald and the other characters that are Rakshasa belong to me, and I'd appreciate you asked if you use them. :) Thanks!  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Lori is walking through the woods.}  
  
Lori: Tate? Tate, are you still here?  
  
{She looks around to find Tate nowhere in sight. She sighs and begins to head back, when she suddenly hears some rustling. She follows the noise.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Scene: Another Part of Woods  
  
{Tate is on the ground, limp and bloody. Lori's voice echoes through the air. The figure looks up, their face still not visible. They jump up, grabbing onto a tree branch and climbing into the tree to hide. Just at that moment, Lori walks on screen.}  
  
Lori: Tate, are y-Tate!  
  
{Lori walks over to Tate, looking at him with concern. The figure begins to crawl away from tree to tree. One of the branches falls down. Lori gasps and turns around, looking around but seeing no one in sight. She furrows her brows and turns around, stooping over beside Tate.}  
  
Lori: Wake up, Tate.  
  
{She gently shakes him. No response. She shakes him less gently, with still no response. She gets up close, inches from Tate's face.}  
  
Lori: You have to get up . . . Please.  
  
{She stares at him for a moment, getting closer. He suddenly opens his eyes, startling them both. Lori sits back and looks at Tate with concern.}  
  
Lori: Are you okay? What happened to you?  
  
{Tate groans and turns his head from side to side.}  
  
Tate: Just slightly sore, but nothing I can't handle. I think I got jumped by Lorelai . . .  
  
{Tate starts to sit up and winces.}  
  
Lori: Careful! *helps him sit up* Can you stand?  
  
Tate: I think so. I'm probably just shaken up, is all.  
  
Lori: Let me help you.  
  
{Lori moves in closer to help Tate up. They lock eyes and they both stop, staring at each other.}  
  
Tate: I-I appreciate the help . . .  
  
Lori: My pleasure . . .  
  
{After a moment's pause, they pull into a kiss. The camera swerves over to another part of the woods, where Tommy is walking.}  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Great, I lost him . . .  
  
{He walks a little ways and suddenly stops in his tracks, sighting Lori and Tate kissing. Tommy growls and shakes his head, turning around and walking away. Just then, they pull apart.}  
  
Lori: I thought . . . I thought you hated me.  
  
Tate: C'mon, woman, I hate everyone.  
  
Lori: Have it your way, then.  
  
{She kisses him again. After awhile, they slowly pull apart again.}  
  
Lori: I think-- *pulls away again* I think we-- *pulls away* I think we should get back. It's not safe out here when there's vampires out to get you. We'll get you to the lair. They shouldn't be able to find you.  
  
Tate: *sigh* Way to ruin the moment . . .  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Tate: There's a slight problem with going to the lair for safety.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori (supporting Tate) steps inside to find the lair trashed, indicating a struggle. Tommy (wolfed out) is standing inside.}  
  
Tate: What happened, Tommy? Did the vampires get here before we did?  
  
{Tommy turns around and growls.}  
  
Tommy: Yeah, Tate, they did.  
  
{He suddenly hits Tate in the jaw, sending him flying back into the desk. Lori runs to his side to help him up, but he pulls away from her.}  
  
Tate: No no, Lori. Let's see what the wolf man has to say for himself. What was that for?  
  
Tommy: Oh nothing, only that this is all your fault! If you weren't here, none of this would have happened.  
  
Tate: What makes you so sure of that? Maybe Terri and Lorelai had a bone to pick with Merton before this all happened.  
  
{Tommy hands Tate and torn piece of paper, written on in red.}  
  
Tate: Or there could be a letter. *reads it aloud* We have Merton; if you want to see him alive then meet us at The Factory at midnight. *looks up* I can't believe it!  
  
Tommy: I know . . .  
  
Tate: The grammar on this thing is atrocious! You'd think after a few centuries, they'd have picked up a writing skill of any sort.  
  
Lori: Tate, let's focus on the real issue here.  
  
Tate: What, that the vampires want to kill me?  
  
Tommy: *smacks Tate over the head* No! *pause* Well, sort of, but that's not what Lori meant. Those vampires have Merton and they're going to kill him unless you show up!  
  
Tate: See, there's a problem with that. If I show up, they'll kill me instead.  
  
Lori: We've got to find a way to get you over there and rescue Merton without getting anyone hurt . . .  
  
Tate: *pause* *grins* I have a better idea.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{The camera focuses on Merton, who's tied to a chair.}  
  
Merton: You know, now that I think about it, Tate ran into me anyway! I was merely on vacation that day. If I'd have known that you were vampires, I'd have let you have Tate in the first place.  
  
Lorelai: Shut up, or we'll kill you before he gets here . . . if he gets here at all.  
  
{The door suddenly bursts open and Lisa runs inside, approaching Merton and hugging him.}  
  
Lisa: Oh dear brother! Where have you been? I've been ever so worried about you!  
  
Terri: Step back, child. We won't hesitate to kill you.  
  
Lisa: Shut up! Can't you see that I'm trying to talk to my big brother?  
  
Merton: *quietly* Uh, Lisa? Heh heh, what are you doing?  
  
Lisa: *quietly* Just play along. I'm saving your ass here. *normal* Oh, Merton! We were so worried!  
  
Terri: Look, you may not-Ow!  
  
{Terri and Lorelai are kicked into the wall. Tommy and Lori stand behind them in fighting stances.}  
  
Lori: Hurry up, Lisa! Get Merton and get him out of here!  
  
{Lisa nods and starts to untie Merton. The camera swerves over to Terri and Lorelai.}  
  
Lorelai: You'll never-- *sees that everyone is gone* Drat.  
  
Terri: This is all your fault, you know.  
  
Lorelai: My fault? You let Tate get away in the first place!  
  
Terri: C'mon. Let's find them.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori, Lisa, Tommy, Tate, and Merton step inside.}  
  
Tommy: Are you sure it's safe here?  
  
Tate: Positive. Even if they ever managed to find it, they haven't been invited inside and therefore can't enter, even if they could get past my security system.  
  
Lisa: We can't just sit here and hide. We have to stake those vampires and quick!  
  
Lori: It's too dangerous, though. If Tate was right about Lorelai attacking him, then they've already done plenty of damage.  
  
Lisa: *pause* But Lorelai and Terri want to kill him.  
  
Tate: I think we've established that, Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Yes, but . . . Lori, didn't you find him on the ground alone?  
  
Lori: Yeah . . . What's your point?  
  
Lisa: Well, if he was alone, then whoever attacked him had already left. That means that they left him there . . . alive. Whoever did it wasn't a vampire, or Tate isn't alive anymore.  
  
{They turn to Tate.}  
  
Tate: Oh no, you're not saying that I'm-I'm undead, are you?  
  
Lisa: If you're telling the truth.  
  
Tate: I don't . . . I feel undead . . . Honestly, it's probably nothing. I didn't see the person; maybe it wasn't Lorelai or Terri.  
  
{Merton looks at Tate strangely, stepping closer and looking at his neck.}  
  
Merton: Guys, I don't think it was a vampire . . . That doesn't look like any vampire bite that I've ever seen.  
  
Tommy: How do you figure that?  
  
Merton: Well, vampire bites consist of two holes, where the teeth entered the skin. As you can see, Tate's bite looks like many rows of teeth went through the skin.  
  
Lori: So what could have attacked Tate then?  
  
Merton: The one thing I could think of is some sort of animal.  
  
Tommy: But Tate even said that they talked to him.  
  
Merton: It's a possibility that Tate was so panicked that he imagined the voice. *shrugs*  
  
Lori: *turns to Tate* What do you think?  
  
Tate: I don't know what to think anymore . . . Maybe I've gone loony because of all this vampire business.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Evil Lisa appears.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Time for the first creation.  
  
{A figure appears in a hooded cloak.}  
  
Figure: I hear you're out to take over Pleasantville.  
  
Evil Lisa: And who might you be?  
  
Figure: It doesn't matter. I was wondering if your services were for sale.  
  
Evil Lisa: I don't have time for this. I haven't turned one person all night long, and I hate a disappointing hunt.  
  
Figure: But I can help you take over.  
  
Evil Lisa: *pause* *hesitant* Keep talking.  
  
Figure: You see, I need an assassination. That's where you come in.  
  
Evil Lisa: And if I kill this person for you, how can you help me?  
  
{The figure grins slightly.}  
  
Figure: I'll show you.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy and Merton are at their lockers.}  
  
Tommy: I don't know about this. Ye' think we should be at school during this . . . situation?  
  
Merton: Lorelai and Terri can't get to anyone until it's night. As long as we have the sun, then we're safe.  
  
Tommy: I know that, Merton. I was talking about Tate.  
  
Merton: What about him?  
  
Tommy: That bite he got! Don't tell me you don't think his story didn't come together.  
  
Merton: I believe we've already discussed this. He was bitten by a wild animal; end of story.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Not you, too! You don't think anything's wrong, and Lori's defending him because they've been spending their free time sucking face!  
  
Merton: *chokes* Excuse me?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I caught the two of them kissing in the woods when they were supposedly heading to the lair to help you.  
  
Merton: Maybe there's a plausible explanation. *pause* How long have they been together and when were they planning on telling me?  
  
Tommy: *shakes his head* They don't know I saw them, so as far as they know, it's still a secret. I don't know; I just don't want Lori around Tate right now, especially when we don't know what's wrong with him.  
  
Merton: Tommy, there's nothing wrong with Tate. Sure he sort of needs anger management, but that's a normal thing for him.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton! Don't tell me something isn't up.  
  
Merton: *nods* I think I know what the problem is.  
  
Tommy: You do?  
  
Merton: Yeah, Tommy. You have issues with letting women go. I mean, after that whole Medusa fiasco, I thought you'd have mellowed out.  
  
Tommy: It's not that, Merton. I just think it's a bad idea for Lori to hang out with Tate right now.  
  
Merton: The first step to solving a problem is admitting that you have one.  
  
Tommy: Alright, alright, I might be a little jealous. How do you think I can solve this problem?  
  
Merton: Maybe you could try finding another woman. *shrugs* I know from personal experience that being the rebound isn't all that bad.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Maybe I'll do that. *pause* But who? *thinks for a moment, then grins* Stacey!  
  
{Tommy heads off down the hall.}  
  
Merton: That's not exactly what I had in mind . . .  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Tate sits at a desk, rubbing his temples, looking bored. He suddenly furrows his brows and sits up, scratching at the gauze on his neck. Some people start to stare at him.}  
  
Teacher: Is something wrong, Mr. Foreground?  
  
Tate: Uh . . . Now that I think about it, I may need a drink of water.  
  
{He stands up and hurries out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tate enters the empty hallway and leans against a locker. He rips off the gauze and scratches at his bite, causing it to bleed. He suddenly stops and looks at his hand, which now has claws and blood.}  
  
Tate: What the--?  
  
{Tate shakes his head and begins to head down to the hall.}  
  
Tate: There's nothing wrong with me, there's nothing wrong with me, there's nothing wrong with me . . .  
  
{His younger self suddenly appears.}  
  
Young Tate: Keep telling yourself that. You're turning into a monster. Exactly what killed your mother and father . . .  
  
Tate: No! I won't listen to you! You're not real! You-You can't be real!  
  
Young Tate: Maybe not, but this is.  
  
{The ground around Young Tate suddenly bursts into flame. All of a sudden, the whole hallway is on fire. Tate hyperventilates and backs away. There's a small explosion next to him and he yells out, jumping to the side.}  
  
Tate: H-Help . . . Somebody help me!  
  
Voice: Tate! Tate, you have to be strong! Get out of here before they get you too!  
  
{Tate turns to see Terri and Lorelai standing in the flames. Terri is holding up Tate's parents, both of them dead. Lorelai is holding Lori, who is struggling to get free.}  
  
Tate: Lori!  
  
Lorelai: Say goodbye to her, Tate.  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
{Lorelai bites into Lori's neck, causing her to yell out in agony.}  
  
Lorelai: Oh, shut up.  
  
{She takes out a knife and slashes Lori's throat.}  
  
Tate: No!  
  
{Lorelai and Terri laugh, throwing her to the ground and walking away. Tate runs to her side, holding her in his arms.}  
  
Tate: Lori, c'mon; you have to get up . . . I'm scared . . .  
  
{Lori slowly opens her eyes.}  
  
Lori: I'm sorry, Tate . . . You were too late . . .  
  
Tate: No, Lori! I'm here! I'm going to get you help!  
  
{Lori's eyes roll back and she becomes limp. Tate begins to sob, then realizes that both his hands have claws. He sets Lori down and backs away, shaking his head.}  
  
Voice: You killed her, you know. Just like you killed your parents.  
  
{He turns around to find Merton standing there, impassive. Tate is suddenly pushed to the ground from behind. He turns himself over to see a wolfed out Tommy standing there. Tommy lunges at him and growls, pinning him to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: This is all your fault! You killed her! You couldn't waste a damn minute of your time trying to save her, could you? Selfish bastard!  
  
{Tommy raises a paw and is about to hit Tate when Tate extends a clawed hand and slices Tommy's throat. Tommy falls back, returning to human form and falling limp.}  
  
Merton: Good job, Tate.  
  
{Tate turns to look at Merton, to find him holding up bleeding wrists. Merton grins and steps forward, grabbing Tate by the shoulders.}  
  
Merton: All your fault. Soon, we'll all be dead.  
  
Tate: No! Get away from me!  
  
{He closes his eyes, shaking his head. The camera zooms in on him, and when it zooms out, he's lying in the nurse's office, unconscious. Tommy and Stacey are sitting at the end of the bed, and Lori and Merton are on either side of him. His eyes snap open and he gasps, sitting up and grabbing onto Merton by the throat.}  
  
Lori: Tate, it's okay!  
  
{She grabs onto Tate, trying to pull him away. Tommy rushes over, pulling Merton away from Tate. Tate begins to calm down.}  
  
Tate: What happened?  
  
Merton: *catching his breath* You had a seizure in class.  
  
Tate: Then the school didn't burn down? It was all a dream? Yes!  
  
{Tate throws a fist up into the air in triumph. He sees that he has claws and he quickly puts his hand back down.}  
  
Lori: You sound better.  
  
Tate: Er-I recover easily. *stands up* Uh, listen, I've got to go . . . but I'll, uh, meet up with you three later . . .  
  
{He runs out of the room.}  
  
Stacey: Is he always like this?  
  
Tommy: Not really.  
  
Merton: Okay, I changed my mind, Tommy. Something is wrong with him.  
  
{He looks over to see Tommy and Stacey talking to each other, oblivious to everything else.}  
  
Merton: And you're emotionally traumatized, I see.  
  
Lori: Merton, you're just being paranoid. There's nothing wrong with Tate. Sure, he sort of has a . . . seizure problem, but he seemed fine when he left.  
  
Merton: But-  
  
Lori: In fact, I'm going to go find him to make sure he's okay.  
  
{Lori stands up and leaves the room as well.}  
  
Merton: Why is it that I'm the only one who sees something wrong with this picture?  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lisa is walking down the hall. The camera shows something's point of view as they watch her from a window. Lori suddenly walks on screen.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, there you are. I need your help.  
  
Lisa: What is it?  
  
Lori: Tate's gone missing. After the whole Science incident, he ran off. Can you help me look for him?  
  
Lisa: Er-Sure. I'll check down this hall, you check the opposite end.  
  
{Lori nods and heads out of sight. The camera once again shows something's point of view as they watch Lisa. She begins to pass them when a clawed hand grabs her, covering her mouth and pulling her into an empty classroom.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Lisa pulls away from her captor, turning to face them in a fighting stance.}  
  
Lisa: What the hell do you think you're do-- *eyes widen*  
  
Voice: (off screen) Please don't scream!  
  
Lisa: *furrows brows* Tate? What happened to you?  
  
{The camera zooms out to reveal Tate standing there. His eyes are completely black, his ears are pointed, and he has claws and sharp rows of teeth.}  
  
Tate: I think it has something to do with whatever bit me.  
  
Lisa: What are you going to do now? *backs up*  
  
Tate: I don't want to hurt you. I just had to turn to someone.  
  
Lisa: Lori's been looking for you. Maybe she'll be able to help.  
  
Tate: *stops Lisa* No! I mean, I don't want her to see me like this.  
  
Lisa: When did you start caring what she thinks?  
  
{There's a pause as Tate looks to the ground. Lisa begins to laugh.}  
  
Lisa: You have a crush on her! Tate Foreground, in love? That's rich! And I thought-  
  
{Tate growls and grabs Lisa by the throat, pushing her against the wall. Lisa's eyes widen. Tate lets her go and takes a few steps back.}  
  
Tate: *clears throat* *voice cracking* Sorry.  
  
Lisa: *still pressed against the wall* Let's find Merton.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lisa peers out the door and looks behind her, nodding.}  
  
Lisa: It looks safe for now.  
  
{Lisa steps outside and heads down the hall, followed by Tate. The camera zooms over to the other end of the hall, where the hooded figure and Evil Lisa appear.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Holy sh-  
  
Figure: Sh! *quietly* They might hear us.  
  
Evil Lisa: *quietly* That's the guy? He isn't quite as handsome as I remembered him. What happened to him?  
  
Figure: I did.  
  
Evil Lisa: You did this to him?  
  
Figure: Who else? I bit him and BAM! He turns into this wonderful creature . . .  
  
Evil Lisa: Wonderful wasn't the adjective that came to my mind . . . So what exactly are you?  
  
{The figure removes their hood, revealing a blonde woman with pointy ears, black eyes, sharp rows of teeth, and claws.}  
  
Woman: Haven't quite figured that out yet.  
  
Evil Lisa: So if you want me to kill this guy, then why did you turn him into . . . whatever he is?  
  
Woman: A demonstration. Besides, I wanted him to suffer what I've suffered through before he dies. *turns to Evil Lisa* That's exactly what I can do to help you take over. Do we have a deal or not?  
  
Evil Lisa: *pause* *grins* Deal. *shakes her hand* Let's get started.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Merton finishes taking some things out of his locker, turning and heading down the hall. TNT (who happen to be going down the hall) run into him, pushing him over and sending his stuff to the ground.}  
  
Tim: Watch it, Dingle! We've got important stuff to do today.  
  
Merton: *sarcastically* What could be more important than tormenting me?  
  
Travis: Duh. It's Meatloaf Surprise day in the cafeteria.  
  
{The twins shake their heads and head down the hall out of sight. Merton sighs and picks up his things, heading down the hall in the opposite direction. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and pulls him off screen.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Lisa pulls Merton inside.}  
  
Merton: What do you-Gah!  
  
{Merton jumps when he sees Tate inside. He backs away.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh, not to be rude, but what in the name of Poseidon is that thing!?  
  
Tate: *glares* I resent that, you know.  
  
{Merton jumps and hides behind Lisa.}  
  
Merton: *pause* Tate?  
  
Tate: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Lisa: We need your help, Merton. That thing that bit Tate turned him into this thing . . . Do you know how to cure him?  
  
Merton: I'm just taking a stab here, taking note that I haven't seen anything like that in my life and that ninety percent of the time I don't know what I'm talking about, by saying I have no idea.  
  
Tate: *sigh* Great. I knew this wouldn't h-  
  
Merton: Unless . . . *smiles* Guys, I-  
  
{Merton puts his hand up to show that he has an idea. He suddenly freezes in place mid-sentence. Lisa turns to look at him when she suddenly freezes in place as well.}  
  
Tate: Unless what? Bloody hell, man, this is one of the few times you have an idea, and I'd like to hear it! *pause* Merton? Lisa?  
  
{The door suddenly bursts open and Evil Lisa and the woman step inside.}  
  
Evil Lisa: They can't hear you. I temporarily . . . froze them.  
  
Tate: If it isn't Lisa's evil twin. What do you want?  
  
Evil Lisa: I'm going to be killing you today.  
  
{Evil Lisa shoots an orb of light at Tate. Tate jumps to the side, climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling.}  
  
Tate: *realizes what he just did* Wicked . . . *pause* I mean, why are you trying to kill me?  
  
Woman: I hired her, you dolt.  
  
Tate: Why didn't you just kill me your-- *sees her and begins to laugh* Marissa?  
  
{Tate jumps down from the ceiling and bursts into laughter.}  
  
Tate: My god, woman, I thought you'd died! You never did fight the battles yourself. I guess that's how you turned into that thing.  
  
Marissa: No! It was all your fault!  
  
Tate: My fault? Really, now? Tell me what happened then.  
  
Marissa: After we broke up . . . Bradley promised that he and his gang could get you and I back together. So, I believed him . . . and got in an accident at the chemical plant.  
  
Tate: Bradley Finn? How could you believe that wanker?  
  
Marissa: Never mind that. I've been trying to kill you ever since, so I hired this girl to do it!  
  
Tate: Last I checked, you were broke. How did you get the money to pay her?  
  
Marissa: Well, I, er-I didn't get it. But I'm powerful!  
  
Evil Lisa: Wait a minute . . . You can't pay me?  
  
Marissa: Um . . . No?  
  
{Evil Lisa growls and forms an orb, hitting Marissa and sending her flying into the computer. There are sparks as she's electrocuted.}  
  
Tate: Oh shit.  
  
Evil Lisa: Giant waste of my time. I might as well kill the guy that started it.  
  
{Tate turns around, suddenly human again. He turns to see a dead Marissa, in human form as well.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Yoo-hoo.  
  
{Tate turns around, ducking just in time and causing an orb of light to miss him and hit Merton in the back of the head. Merton falls to the ground, still frozen in position.}  
  
Tate: *winces* Ooh, that's gonna hurt him when that spell wears off . . .  
  
Evil Lisa: Now, for the grand finale.  
  
{Evil Lisa begins to form an orb of light once more, but this time it's blood red. Suddenly, she's knocked to the floor, unconscious.}  
  
Tate: Thank God. Is that you, Tom-Shit!  
  
{Tate backs up as he sees Terri and Lorelai approaching him.}  
  
Tate: Why is it that everyone wants to kill me all of a sudden?  
  
Terri: Because you're such an easy target, my boy.  
  
{Tate stops backing up and looks angry.}  
  
Tate: I'm anything but your boy.  
  
Terri: Pardon me for being offensive, but I feel I'm entitled to it after all those years of chasing after you.  
  
Tate: Fine. No more running.  
  
Terri: You killed them, you know. Your parents.  
  
{Tate sighs and hangs his head.}  
  
Tate: You're right . . . I . . . I failed them . . .  
  
Terri: That's it, old chum. Submit to your misery. Let me end it . . .  
  
{Terri approaches Tate and leans in, about to bite into his neck. He suddenly screams and turns to dust, revealing Tate holding a shattered piece of glass from the computer. He drops it to reveal his bleeding hand.}  
  
Lorelai: Ugh! How did you-You couldn't have possibly done it! Terri!  
  
Tate: I'm a genius, woman. If you want to fight me, then you'll have to do better than that.  
  
Lorelai: I-I will!  
  
{Tate puts on a steady face. Lorelai pauses before running out of the room. At that moment, Lisa and Merton become unfrozen.}  
  
Merton: Unless-Why am I on the floor?  
  
{Merton stands up and looks around.}  
  
Lisa: Tate, you're human! *looks around* What happened here?  
  
Tate: It's a long story, you two. Let's forget it ever happened.  
  
{He puts his arms around Lisa and Merton as they head out of the room.}  
  
Merton: That's weird . . .  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Merton: I have a headache all of a sudden . . .  
  
{The camera focuses on the back of Merton's head, where there's a scorch mark from the orb that hit him.}  
  
Tate: Probably nothing, Merton.  
  
{They head out the door. After a moment's pause, Tate comes back in, turns off the light, and heads back out, shutting the door slowly.}  
  
Tate: (off screen) You two aren't going to tell everyone that I was acting all chummy with you, right?  
  
A/N: Not the best story, but oh well. Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	49. Love is Blind Part One

Love is Blind  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: StormyWolfBowler- I suppose it was kind of vampire-ish. Tate was cured, though. It's a bad plot hole, heh heh . . . A/N #2: This is a crossover (Yes, The Series has its first crossover. *sniffle*) with, you guessed it, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Just pretend (just for this episode) that the show never existed in the Big Wolf on Campus universe. It's not too difficult, I don't think. Bear with me here, though. This is my first attempt at writing Buffy fan fiction, and I may get some things wrong. Heh..  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{A demon is running down the street, holding a book in hand. He stops beside the lair, looking around. He throws the book and it hits the door.}  
  
Demon: Good riddance.  
  
{He smiles and runs away, laughing. After a moment, the door opens and Merton looks outside.}  
  
Merton: Yell-oo?  
  
{He looks down and notices the book (along with the newspaper), picking them up and turning them over in his hands. He notices the title of the book, "Dark Magic in twenty minutes!"}  
  
Merton: Huh. Must be more junk mail spells. Those companies are relentless! *shakes his fist at the sky*  
  
{Merton steps inside the lair. He suddenly notices something on the newspaper.}  
  
Merton: Great merciful Zeus! Not the Shoe Museum!  
  
{He throws the book onto his desk, not taking his eyes off of the paper. He continues to read and walks out of sight. The camera focuses on the book, where the title disappears and it changes from its new blue cover to a worn, brown cover.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lori and Tate are sitting at the bench together, looking at the sky.}  
  
Lori: Tate, can I ask you a question?  
  
Tate: Sure. Whatever.  
  
Lori: I mean, I'm not turning all girly on you here or anything, but why don't we look at the stars that often?  
  
Tate: I don't see what's so special about them. I mean, they're just balls of hot gas hanging out light-years away from Earth, and the only purpose they serve is to help out the moon in lighting the sky. Really, I don't mind the darkness that much. Those damned stars have to ruin it for me.  
  
{Lori turns and smiles at Tate. Tate looks at her and returns the grin. They pull into a soft kiss. The camera zooms over to the street, where Tommy walks on screen. He stops when he sees them. They hear his footsteps and pull away, looking at him.}  
  
Lori: Tommy! *stands up* This isn't what it look like.  
  
Tate: *stands up behind her* Actually, it's exactly what it looks like.  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
Tate: What? Did you expect him to believe we were working on a Chemistry project out here?  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, guys. I already know about your little affair.  
  
Lori: *smiles* Then you're not mad?  
  
Tommy: Actually, yeah, I am mad.  
  
Tate: We were honest, weren't we?  
  
Tommy: When were you planning on telling me honestly anyway? You only admitted to it because I caught you two making out.  
  
Lori: We were going to tell you, but we needed time.  
  
Tommy: Time for what? Time to suck face more?  
  
Lori: No, we didn't want to tell you because something like this would happen!  
  
Tommy: Something like what?  
  
Tate: Like you getting all jealous and protective of her.  
  
Tommy: I'm not jealous and protective. *growls*  
  
Tate: Sure you aren't. You're just angry because I got the better girl and you got left with little miss cheerleader.  
  
Tommy: Take that back, Tate.  
  
Tate: Make me, wolfy.  
  
Tommy: Oh, you want me to? Let's go, tough guy.  
  
{Tommy growls and raises his fists. Tate raises his eyebrows and watches Tommy approach him.  
  
Tate: If it isn't the white hat, trying to save the damsel in distress.  
  
Tommy: If I'm the white hat, then that'd make you . . . er, the black hat.  
  
Tate: Fair enough. I'm no expert on material, but I'm pretty sure that white stains more easily.  
  
{Tommy growls and wolfs out, hitting Tate in the face and sending him back. Tate gets back up, holding his eye.}  
  
Tate: Did you see that, Lori?  
  
Lori: Ugh! Grow up, guys!  
  
{Lori walks away. Tate and Tommy turn to each other, glaring.}  
  
Tate: You started it.  
  
Tommy: Did not!  
  
{Tate smacks Tommy over the head. Tommy slaps Tate across the face. Tate charges angrily, tackling Tommy to the ground.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is sitting at his desk. Lisa is sitting on the bed next to Tate, who is holding an ice pack to his eye. Lori is sitting next to Merton at his desk, her arms folded. Tommy (dewolfed) is sitting a few feet away from her, his arms folded as well.}  
  
Merton: Let's try to think of a rational way to work this ou-  
  
{Merton ducks as a jar is thrown at him and hits the wall, breaking.}  
  
Merton: Or we could do that.  
  
Lisa: *turns to Tate* How's the eye?  
  
{Tate removes the ice pack to reveal a black eye.}  
  
Tate: Well, it hurts like hell, but I think the swelling went down. What did you expect?  
  
Tommy: Typical. All the girls take his side just because he's British.  
  
Lisa: Tommy, I wasn't taking his side! Besides, you really hurt him out there.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lisa. It's just a black eye! He'll heal.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, but he's not a werewolf. He isn't some sort of snobby self- proclaimed town hero like you.  
  
Tommy: What? I can't believe I'm hearing this! Merton, tell them they're wrong. Tate deserved it, right?  
  
Merton: *chokes* Whoa whoa whoa, you're not getting me involved in this thing.  
  
Tate: *stands up* *to Tommy* Wanker.  
  
Tommy: *stands up* Home wrecker.  
  
Tate: Warmonger.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Nerd . . . y person!  
  
Tate: Ha! I win!  
  
Tommy: Did not!  
  
Tate: Oh, I so beat y-  
  
Lori: *stands up* Guys, shut up!  
  
{Lori slams her hands on the desk (on top of the brown book) in anger.}  
  
Lori: You two are acting like children.  
  
Tommy: Lori, what do you see in Tate anyway? I mean, he's-  
  
{Lori throws the book at Tommy and he ducks, causing the book to land on the bed by Lisa, falling open. She looks at it, finding the page blank. She turns a bunch of pages, finding a single page in the middle with writing on it. Furrowing her brows, she silently slips it into her backpack.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, just leave me alone.  
  
{There's a pause and Tommy shakes his head, exiting the lair. Tate walks over to Lori and puts his arm around her, but she pulls away.}  
  
Tate: Right. Guess I'd better go too.  
  
{He also exits the lair.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the street, but stops in his tracks when he hears a voice.}  
  
Voice: We weren't finished back there, you know.  
  
{He turns around to face Tate.}  
  
Tommy: I think we were.  
  
Tate: Well, Lori's still mad, and I can't think of any other possible reason for her to be than that fight you started back at the park.  
  
Tommy: I didn't start it, Tate.  
  
Tate: Either way, I want you to stay away from her. Understand?  
  
Tommy: *growls* I'm not staying away from her unless she tells me herself.  
  
Tate: Do you want me to teach you another lesson?  
  
Tommy: I think I did all the teaching last time.  
  
{Tate hits Tommy in the gut, causing him to wolf out. Tommy growls and hits Tate in the face, sending him back a few steps. He wipes some blood from his lip and smirks.}  
  
Tate: That all you got, wolf man?  
  
Tommy: Look, Tate, I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Tate: Not like you can. You really are a stupid git, aren't you?  
  
Tommy: *growls* I wouldn't-  
  
Tate: Sh!  
  
{Tate covers Tommy's mouth. He takes his hand away and pauses for a moment, putting his hand to his own temple and furrowing his brows.}  
  
Tate: Bad magic.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tate: Guess this'll have to be finished later.  
  
{Tate begins to run down the street.}  
  
Tommy: What? What are you doing? What's this about bad magic?  
  
Tate: *yells back* Trust me, I know these things! *continues to run down the street*  
  
Tommy: *sighs, then growls* What the hell is wrong with him?  
  
{Tommy growls and sets off after him.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lisa sits down on the bench, taking off her backpack. She takes out the book, opening to the single page with writing. She furrows her brows, reading aloud.}  
  
Lisa: What does that mean?  
  
{There's suddenly a flash of light and some fog curls up, twisting like a tornado. When the fog disappears, a scrawny young man with messy brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin appears. Lisa's mouth falls open and she stands up, eyes wide. The boy smiles and laughs, running over to her and hugging her tightly.}  
  
Boy: Thank you! Thank you so much!  
  
Lisa: Er-Who are you? How'd you get here?  
  
Boy: Call me Arthur. *shakes her hand* It's an absolute pleasure to meet a beautiful maiden such as yourself. *takes her hand and kisses it*  
  
Lisa: *blushes* Oh, um . . . *pulls her hand away* S-So where did you come from?  
  
Arthur: An awful man trapped me in that spell book. A peasant, yes, but powerful. What year is it?  
  
Lisa: Er-It's 2003.  
  
Arthur: What? By Zeus, it's been centuries! *looks at himself, then realizes that he's naked* Oh dear! I must apologize . . . I didn't . . .  
  
Lisa: Here.  
  
{Lisa removed her long, brown jacket and hands it to Arthur, who wraps it around himself.}  
  
Arthur: I must give thanks for my freedom. *pause* And for clothing, heh.  
  
Lisa: You don't need to-  
  
{Arthur cuts her off by pulling her into a kiss. At first she's surprised, but soon she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him, grinning through his lips. Tate suddenly skids on screen. His expression changes from concern to disgust.}  
  
Tate: Ugh! Jeez, get a bloody room before you tear off all your clothes and start wigging.  
  
{They pull apart in surprise. Suddenly, Tommy runs on screen beside Tate, still wolfed out.}  
  
Tommy: What the-Whoa. Lisa, what's-*sees Arthur* I mean, uh . . . Grr. Heh. *smiles nervously* I'll just be going now. *runs off*  
  
Tate: So, Lisa, what's with the man-slut?  
  
Lisa: Tate!  
  
Arthur: What's going on here?  
  
Tate: I should ask the same of you. What are you doing kissing a thirteen- year-old girl? You're what, twenty?  
  
Arthur: I'm eighteen years of age, thank you very much. I happen to be King John's advisor, his trusted second hand man, seeing as he's never been born a son. I suppose you hail from a family of peasants.  
  
Tate: *pause* Lisa, is it just me, or has your boyfriend gone mad?  
  
Lisa: He was trapped in a spell book hundreds of years ago, and I freed him.  
  
Tate: What? Must have been that bad vibe I was catching . . .  
  
Arthur: Madame Lisa, you seem upset. Shall I get rid of him for you?  
  
Lisa: No! *puts an arm in from of Arthur* No . . . No getting rid of Tate. I think we need to talk to Merton.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy (unwolfed) is standing by a bookcase with his arms folded. Lori is standing a little ways away behind the desk. Tate is seated on the bed once again, his arms folded. Merton is standing in front of the desk, looking at Lisa and Arthur, who are standing in the middle of the room (Arthur now clothed in what looks like some of Merton's clothes).}  
  
Merton: So you're telling me that you read a spell out of a strange book that you knew nothing of, Arthur appeared, and now he's telling you he was trapped there hundreds of years ago?  
  
Tate: You forgot the part about them making out like no tomorrow.  
  
Merton: Tate, I'd appreciate no comments from the peanut gallery. *turns to Lisa* And then Tate and Tommy caught you two making out like no tomorrow.  
  
Lisa: Arthur was just thanking me for freeing him.  
  
Tate: I'll say . . .  
  
Lisa: *ignores Tate* I brought him here to see if there was any way we could take him back to his own time.  
  
Arthur: Actually, Miss Lisa, if it's acceptable to you . . . I'd like to stay.  
  
Everyone (minus Arthur): What?  
  
Arthur: Now that you have freed me, Lisa, I'd like to stay with you.  
  
{Lisa smiles as she and Arthur gaze at each other. Tommy rolls his eyes and approaches Merton.}  
  
Tommy: *whispers* Can we talk?  
  
Merton: Sure, what do you need?  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Alone, Merton.  
  
{Tommy grabs Merton by the arm and leads him outside.}  
  
Tommy: I don't like this.  
  
Merton: Is it the lighting? I knew a shouldn't have used dark lights for my porch . . .  
  
Tommy: No, Merton, not that! *smacks Merton over the whole* The whole Arthur situation. I don't trust him around Lisa.  
  
Merton: Tommy, no offense, buddy, but you don't trust anyone around the women in our little group. I think it's just jealousy.  
  
Tommy: What? Jealous of that guy? Over Lisa? Ew, dude! That's gross! I just don't like the guy. I mean, he popped out of a book.  
  
Merton: Point taken. I say we keep an eye on him, and if things look bad, we send him straight back to whenever he came from.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy and Merton go back inside.}  
  
Lisa: Good, you guys are back. We decided that Arthur's going to stay with me.  
  
Merton: At your house?  
  
Lisa: No, we're going to stay in the Hungry Bucket. Of course my house!  
  
Arthur: Speaking of your home . . . Should we be going, then?  
  
Lisa: *smiles* Of course.  
  
{Arthur and Lisa link hands, leaving the lair.}  
  
Tate: This isn't good.  
  
Tommy: You can say that again. *pause* Not that I agree with you.  
  
Tate: I'm following them.  
  
Lori: Guys, you're just overreacting. Arthur seems like a sweet guy.  
  
Merton: Lori, there are three men in here. Since you seem to have the notion that men do nothing but follow women in blind, jealous rage, we're going to live up to that and follow Lisa and Arthur.  
  
{Tate heads out the door first, followed by Tommy and then Merton. Lori sighs and follows them.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Arthur stops Lisa.}  
  
Lisa: Why are we stopping here? My home's that way. *points to the right*  
  
Arthur: I wanted to show you something.  
  
{Lisa laughs and looks around.}  
  
Arthur: No. *grins* Close your eyes.  
  
{Lisa closes her eyes, smiling. Arthur begins to chant another language softly.}  
  
Lisa: Can I open my eyes now?  
  
Arthur: Not yet, my sweet.  
  
{Tate, Tommy, Merton, and Lori rush into the park, seeing a giant portal open in front of Arthur and Lisa.}  
  
Merton: Lisa!  
  
{Arthur takes Lisa's hand and leads her through the portal, out of sight. Merton yells out and dives in after them.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{The portal suddenly begins to grow and a wind begins sucking things inside. Lori is sucked into the portal. Tate jumps in after her, and Tommy is sucked in soon afterward. The portal stay open for a few more seconds before closing up and leaving the park empty.}  
  
Scene: Buffyverse, Magic Box  
  
{Giles, Willow, and Dawn are seated at a table, researching. Anya is standing by the cash register, as usual, and Xander is beside her, his hand on her waist. Buffy steps inside, stopping by the table.}  
  
Buffy: So what have we got? Another demon?  
  
{There's silence. Buffy clears her throat, and Giles looks up.}  
  
Giles: Oh, um, nothing today, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Then what's everyone doing researching?  
  
Willow: I'm just reading up on spells.  
  
Dawn: I'm not researching. It's homework. *holds up a math book*  
  
Buffy: *sits down* Oh. That's good.  
  
Giles: Is something wrong, Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Nothing. It's just been quiet lately. I mean, for a Hellmouth, lately it's been boring.  
  
Willow: I think it's kinda nice. We're getting some well-deserved peace and quiet.  
  
Anya: Oh, can someone get some spry root from storage? We're almost out. You never know when a customer will come in for some, and if we don't have any, we can't take their money.  
  
Buffy: *stands up* I'll get it.  
  
Scene: Storage  
  
{Buffy goes down the stairs, looking through some boxes. She pauses for a moment, pulling out a stake and turning around. She comes face to face with Spike, who takes a step back.}  
  
Spike: Easy, Slayer.  
  
Buffy: Spike, what are you doing down here?  
  
Spike: I was-- *thinks for a moment* hunting demons.  
  
Buffy: In the middle of the day?  
  
Spike: What? It's not like a was stealing anything . . .  
  
{There's suddenly a crash, shaking the ground.}  
  
Spike: What was that?  
  
Buffy: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.  
  
{Buffy runs up the stairs, and Spike follows her.}  
  
Scene: The Magic Box  
  
{Buffy comes back upstairs, with Spike behind her.}  
  
Buffy: What's going on here?  
  
Willow: An earthquake or something.  
  
Giles: Is everyone all right?  
  
Dawn: Everyone looks all right.  
  
Xander: I don't think anything's damaged.  
  
Anya: *smiles* The money's still here.  
  
Giles: That's quite . . . strange. An earthquake, but no damage inflicted.  
  
{A giant portal suddenly opens up in the middle of the room.}  
  
Xander: Whoa. Something tells me that shouldn't be there.  
  
{Giles removes his glasses and cleans them with a handkerchief. After putting them back on, he looks curiously at the portal.}  
  
Giles: It looks like a portal of some sort . . .  
  
Xander: Portal? Like the travel to hell and back kind of portal?  
  
Giles: It's a possibility, but it could travel to any of a number of dimensions.  
  
{Dawn steps closer to the portal, furrowing her brows. A wind suddenly picks up, sucking her inside.}  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
{Buffy runs toward the portal. She pauses a moment before jumping inside as well. The wind picks up, this time more strong than before. Willow is immediately sucked inside. The portal begins to grow, sucking things from the shop into it. Spike is taken into the portal, along with the chair he was holding onto. Giles grips onto the table tightly. The table slowly is dragged into the portal, Giles along with it. The cash register goes flying.}  
  
Anya: Oh no you don't!  
  
{Anya rushes over and grabs onto it, setting it on the counter. She begins to get sucked in as well, but she grabs onto the counter.}  
  
Xander: Anya!  
  
{Anya hangs on, in midair, keeping herself there by hanging onto the counter. Xander grabs onto her by the waist, trying to pull her to safety. Instead, they both get sucked into the portal, still holding onto each other. The portal closes and the wind dies down. The shop is now empty. The camera zooms in on the cash register, which is set safely on the counter.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The room is nearly pitch black. Buffy wakes up on the concrete floor. She rubs her head, sitting up. As she sits up, she kicks a figure on the floor.}  
  
Figure: Aw, bloody hell!  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Figure: What? Who's Spike?  
  
{Buffy stands up and watches as the figure stands up. He murmurs a few words and a bright light appears in his hands. The figure is revealed as Tate. Buffy gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tate: *pause* Damn it, I just blew my cover . . . Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
Buffy: You the guy that sent us here?  
  
Tate: *scoffs* Hardly. I'm a warlock. It'll be our little secret.  
  
{Tate steps closer to Buffy, illuminating her features. He looks her up and down and grins.}  
  
Tate: Yummy. *looks behind her* Yummier.  
  
{Buffy scowls, then looks behind her to see an unconscious Willow.}  
  
Buffy: Willow.  
  
{She goes to Willow's side, just as she wakes up. Buffy holds out her hand and helps Willow to her feet.}  
  
Willow: Buffy? Where are we?  
  
Buffy: Let's ask the smitten warlock over there.  
  
{They both turn to look at Tate, who's smirking and looking Willow up and down.}  
  
Tate: *pause* *shakes his head* *clears throat* Wish I knew. I know that bloody Arthur caused it, though . . .  
  
Buffy: Arthur?  
  
Tate: Yeah. Mean bloke with an eye for a friend of mine. *pause* Acquaintance of mine. Friend of a friend. Someone I know. *shakes head* He came out of a book, sweet talked her, then took off with her. Last I remember, I was chasing after them, then-  
  
Buffy: A big portal opened up and sucked you inside.  
  
Tate: Yeah. How did you know?  
  
Willow: Same thing happened to us. The portal thing, I mean.  
  
Tate: Whatever the little bastard's up to, it's not good. *pause* What's your names?  
  
Willow: *pause* Oh, um, Willow Rosenberg. *shakes Tate's hand*  
  
Tate: Tate Foreground. *turns to Buffy*  
  
{Buffy hesitantly shakes Tate's hand.}  
  
Buffy: Buffy Summers.  
  
Tate: Great, we all know each other. So what now?  
  
Buffy: We need to find Dawn.  
  
Tate: Now who's Dawn?  
  
Buffy: My sister.  
  
Tate: A twin, I hope . . .  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Giles wakes up on the ground, sitting up. Spike wakes up a couple feet away.}  
  
Spike: Bloody hell. What was that all about?  
  
{Spike stands up and begins to look around. Giles gets up, removing his glasses and polishing them with his shirt.}  
  
Giles: We've been drawn inside some sort of vortex, I suppose. Perhaps it was just-  
  
{Giles stops talking as he puts his glasses on, glimpsing the city. Buildings are scorched or burning, falling apart. The sky is bright red, as if the sunset is just ending.}  
  
Giles: Oh dear.  
  
Spike: Well. *smirks* Looks like home to me.  
  
Giles: It must have taken us to some sort of, uh . . . hell dimension.  
  
Spike: *shakes his head* Hell is different.  
  
Giles: Ah, well then . . . *looks around* Where are the others?  
  
Spike: Not here.  
  
{Giles continues to look around.}  
  
Giles: I suppose we should, um-  
  
{He turns to see Spike already halfway down the street.}  
  
Giles: -search for them.  
  
Scene: Interior, Grocery Store  
  
{Xander and Anya wake up in one of the aisles, still holding onto each other.}  
  
Xander: You okay?  
  
Anya: *nods* You?  
  
Xander: Just dandy.  
  
{The camera swerves over to the checking counter of the store, behind which Merton is laying. Lori is beside him. Merton wakes up, hearing Xander and Anya talking faintly off screen. He shakes Lori, waking her up.}  
  
Lori: Merton, where-  
  
Merton: Sh! *whispers* Someone's in here.  
  
{They simultaneously peek over the counter, looking around. Merton turns to Lori and nods, and they stand up, edging toward the voices. The camera swerves over to Anya and Xander, who hear Merton and Lori.}  
  
Anya: *whispers* Someone's here, Xander.  
  
{They get onto their knees, crawling toward the end of the aisle. Merton and Lori round the corner. Merton and Xander scream in unison. Xander falls over, but quickly stands up, followed by Anya. Merton hides behind Lori.}  
  
Anya: Xander, talk to them.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Anya: You're the man; you deal with these things. Talk to them.  
  
Xander: Oh, uh . . . Hi.  
  
{Anya nudges Xander in the ribs with her elbow.}  
  
Lori: Do you two live here?  
  
Anya: *shakes head* We were sucked in through a portal. *excited* This is Hell, right?  
  
Lori: I don't think so . . . We got sucked into the portal, too.  
  
Merton: Maybe this is some sort of other dimension . . . *smiles* Cool!  
  
Xander: I think the big question is, where did that portal come from?  
  
Lori: Arthur. He opened it and took off with our friend. We need to find her . . . and the others.  
  
{Lori looks over at Merton for support, but finds him staring at Anya.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* Hey, sweet thang . . .  
  
Xander: Back off, grease ball, that's my fiancé.  
  
Merton: *clears his throat* I mean, uh . . . I'm Merton.  
  
{Merton shakes hands with Anya.}  
  
Anya: And I'm Anya.  
  
{Xander notices them shaking hands for too long, then holds his hand out to get them apart. Merton shakes his hand.}  
  
Xander: Xander.  
  
{They look over at Lori.}  
  
Lori: Lori.  
  
{She also shakes hands with Anya and Xander.}  
  
Xander: Guess we're all lookin' for our friends, huh?  
  
Lori: Looks like it.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy wakes up, getting to his feet and looking around. He suddenly hears some screaming from a nearby alleyway, and he rushes over. Dawn is cornered in the alley by a mean-looking demon.}  
  
Tommy: *threateningly* Leave her alone.  
  
{The demon turns around and laughs.}  
  
Demon: What do you plan on doing to stop me?  
  
Tommy: Ever heard of wolf-fu?  
  
Demon: Huh?  
  
{Tommy growls and wolfs out, hitting the demon in the jaw and causing him to fall back into a garbage can. The demon gets up angrily.}  
  
Demon: The boss isn't going to like this.  
  
{He takes off out of sight. Tommy turns to face Dawn, who backs away nervously.}  
  
Dawn: W-what are you?  
  
Tommy: I'm a werewolf, but don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a good werewolf.  
  
Dawn: A . . . good werewolf?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Sounds crazy, but . . .  
  
Dawn: How can I believe you?  
  
Tommy: Well, I haven't eaten you yet.  
  
{Tommy grins jokingly. Dawn gives a small smile, stepping closer.}  
  
Dawn: Is that what you do around here? Fight off bad demons and stuff?  
  
Tommy: Not around here, but I guess you could call me a superhero in Pleasantville. I'm not exactly from here.  
  
Dawn: Me neither.  
  
Tommy: So what'd that demon guy want?  
  
Dawn: *shrugs* I don't know. I'm just glad you came.  
  
{There's suddenly a loud noise and a car (driven by a demon) flies down the street. Other demons run across the streets, snarling. Dawn and Tommy hide behind some garbage cans, watching the whole scene.}  
  
Tommy: Now what?  
  
Scene: Unknown Building  
  
{Giles and Spike enter the seemingly abandoned building. Spike explores the place while Giles begins to polish his glasses again.}  
  
Giles: I don't see what we expect to find in this, um . . . library. It's likely if Buffy did indeed land in this same dimension, she'll be looking for Dawn, um . . . *puts his glasses back on a steps over a fallen bookcase* elsewhere.  
  
{Giles looks around, finding Spike nowhere in sight. He backs up, looking around curiously. Behind him, Willow is backing up, looking around as well. They run into each other and yell out, turning around to face each other.}  
  
Giles: Oh, um, Willow. I see you made it.  
  
Willow: Giles, you too? Who else got sucked into the portal?  
  
Scene: Another Room  
  
{Tate is looking throughout the room, checking out various books. Spike is in the same room, looking at the bookshelves. He hears Tate's footsteps and turns around, hitting him.}  
  
Both: Bloody hell!  
  
{Spike holds his head in pain, while Tate holds his nose.}  
  
Tate: What the hell's wrong with you? You could kill a bloke like that!  
  
Spike: Serves you right for sneaking up on someone like that. They're bound to think you're a demon . . . *rubs his temples*  
  
Tate: For your information, I was helping out someone. The last thing I'd want is to run into some sodding wanker with a bad dye job to ruin my day.  
  
{Spike growls and looks at Tate angrily.}  
  
Tate: Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a girl to find.  
  
{Tate exits the room. Spike glares at him suspiciously. After a moment, he looks out the window and sees the demons running in the street. He climbs out of the window, heading outside to investigate.}  
  
Scene: Previous Room  
  
{Tate enters the room.}  
  
Willow: Oh, Tate, you're here. This is Giles.  
  
{Tate shakes Giles' hand.}  
  
Tate: Nice to meet you, Mr. Giles.  
  
Giles: Uh, pleasure, I'm sure.  
  
{Buffy enters the room from another part of the building.}  
  
Buffy: Guys, I searched it from top to bottom and-Giles.  
  
Giles: Searching for Dawn, I presume?  
  
Buffy: That'd be a yes.  
  
Giles: And, um, *takes off his glasses, and proceeds to clean them* is the search going well?  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head* That'd be a big no.  
  
Willow: Well, it's just one building. There's plenty more places. *smiles* We'll be back in Sunnydale in no time.  
  
Buffy: You're right. Let's get searching.  
  
{Buffy heads out the door. Giles follows after her. Tate walks beside Willow, grinning.}  
  
Tate: Way to be optimistic.  
  
Willow: Oh, well I try.  
  
Tate: *pause* Something tells me you're just trying to make the others feel better. What's wrong?  
  
Willow: Nothing. I just want get this over with. I mean, get back to Sunnydale. And Tara.  
  
{Tate grins seductively at Willow, stepping closer to her.}  
  
Tate: Maybe old Tate can stop you from feeling homesick. Tara your sister?  
  
Willow: *shakes her head* Ex-girlfriend.  
  
Tate: *pause* Oh.  
  
{Tate takes a step away from her. They head out the door.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Spike waits until the demons have passed, then heads onto the sidewalk to watch them. A small demon jumps out of nowhere, trying to attack him. He dodges him and grabs onto him, picking him up by the throat.}  
  
Spike: *smirks* Look what I found.  
  
{The demon kicks him in the gut, breaking free.}  
  
Spike: Guess you wanted to do this the hard way. *hits the demon in the jaw* What's going on? Care to fill me in on this little parade?  
  
Demon: I'm not much of a talker, but a word of advice: watch out.  
  
{The demon jumps to the side, running off. Spike is about to go after him when a truck veers out of nowhere, hitting him and sending him flying into the street. He begins to get up when the truck comes back, hitting him again, running clean over him. The truck stops and many demons step out. A female demon steps over, feeling Spike's pulse.}  
  
Demon: He's dead. Load him in the back.  
  
{The others nod, picking up Spike and throwing him in the back. They get back in the truck and they drive off.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Anya, Xander, Lori, and Merton are walking along. Xander has his arm around Anya's waist protectively. Merton is gripping onto Lori's arm in fear. He realizes he's holding onto her and quickly lets go, taking a step away from her and looking around to see if anyone noticed.}  
  
Lori: This is getting us nowhere. I don't see anyone around.  
  
Xander: Guys, look!  
  
{They turn to see Dawn and Tommy on the other side of the street. Xander is the first to begin crossing.}  
  
Lori: Xander, look out!  
  
{Lori runs forward and pulls Xander out of the way, a truck narrowly missing him. Merton and Anya approach them.}  
  
Anya: Xander, are you all right?  
  
Xander: I think I came out in one piece.  
  
Lori: What was that about?  
  
{Tommy and Dawn quickly run across the street to them.}  
  
Merton: Tommy!  
  
Tommy: You guys okay?  
  
{A demon comes running down the street, an axe in hand. He swings straight at Anya. Xander grabs onto Anya, pulling her down. Everyone ducks as well. The axe misses them, but the demon comes back.}  
  
Tommy: Not these guys again.  
  
{Tommy growls and knocks the axe out of the demon's hands.}  
  
Anya: Cut off his head.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Anya: Cut off his head. It's the only way to defeat him. *nods knowingly*  
  
{Tommy grabs the axe and swings forward, bringing off the demon's head. The demon disappears in a cloud of smoke.}  
  
Dawn: What do those demons want?  
  
Merton: Our lives, apparently.  
  
Lori: Something has them pissed.  
  
Xander: I'll say.  
  
Anya: Maybe if we follow them, it'll lead us to their hideout.  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously* May I suggest not following the bloodthirsty demons?  
  
Anya: They're not all after blood.  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Anya: They're not all after blood. You know, the demons. It's a horrible stereotype.  
  
Merton: Okay, then might I suggest that we not follow the unbloodthirsty demons?  
  
Anya: It'll be perfectly safe. Right, Xander? *looks to Xander for support*  
  
Xander: Heh, there's just one problem with your plan there, honey: The demons just tried to kill us back there.  
  
Anya: I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation for that.  
  
Lori: Does anyone have any better plans?  
  
Xander: Buffy.  
  
Merton, Lori, & Tommy: Who?  
  
Dawn: She's in this dimension too?  
  
Xander: Yeah, she jumped in after you.  
  
Tommy: So how can this Buffy person help us?  
  
Anya: Well, it's pretty obvious. She's the Slayer.  
  
Merton: Slayer? As in the vampire Slayer?  
  
Xander: That's the one. Here's the plan shortened down: Demons plus Buffy equals no demons and a happy Xander.  
  
Lori: So how are we going to find her?  
  
Scene: Outside the Library  
  
{Giles stops. The others notice and stop as well.}  
  
Buffy: What is it, Giles?  
  
Giles: Someone we've left behind in the, um . . . library, if you could call it that.  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Giles: Spike, I'm afraid.  
  
Buffy: Leave him.  
  
Willow: But, Buff-  
  
Buffy: Trust me, guys. We need to find this Arthur guy so he can send us back home. Nothing's going to happen to Spike.  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Spike wakes up, mumbling incoherently to himself, and getting up with a groan. He looks around, seeing corpses all around him. He steps over them and makes it to the door, finding it locked. Stepping back, he slams into it and breaks the door down, stepping into a larger room. He stops as a blade is pointed at his throat. The camera pans out to reveal Arthur standing there, the sword in hand.}  
  
Arthur: What's this? I thought everyone in that room was dead.  
  
{Spike growls, putting his game face on and knocking the sword out of Arthur's hands.}  
  
Spike: Exactly.  
  
{He lunges for Arthur, but Arthur takes a cross out of his pocket. Spike hisses and takes a step back.}  
  
Arthur: My God! Could it be? *grins* William the Bloody. Or do you just go by William now?  
  
Spike: *furrows brows* *grins* Arthur the Failure. Or do you just go by Failure now? Someone finally got you out of that book, I see.  
  
Arthur: It's true; I did gain my freedom. Still writing poetry, or have you moved on from that phase in the last century?  
  
Spike: What do you want, Arthur?  
  
Arthur: *ignores him* You know, you're not the first interesting guest that I've noticed in my town . . . You might want to consider staying here, seeing as a Slayer's around.  
  
Spike: *pause* How did you know that Buffy's here?  
  
Arthur: I have connections. They're out there looking for her right now.  
  
Spike: *angrily* If you harm one hair on her head-  
  
Arthur: You'll what? Bore me to death with these little speeches?  
  
{Spike tries lunging at Arthur again, but he quickly holds up the cross. Spike sighs in frustration and backs up.}  
  
Arthur: I thought so. For now, though, you'll be happy to know that you're playing a part in my little scheme. I had no idea how much of an advantage it would be, up until I found out my old friend William the Bloody had become a vampire.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton, Tommy, Lori, Dawn, Anya, and Xander are searching for Buffy. As they're walking, a pair of hands reaches out and pulls Dawn into an alley. The rest of them continue unknowingly, turning a corner out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Dawn tries screaming, but the hand covering her mouth muffles her screams. She elbows her captor in the gut, breaking free.}  
  
Dawn: Get away from me, you freak!  
  
{She doesn't bother turning to face whoever it is before running away. As she turns the corner, she runs into someone.}  
  
Dawn: Just leave me alone! *tries to pull away* Let go of me!  
  
Voice: Dawn, it's me!  
  
{Dawn stops trying to get away, seeing the person holding her is Buffy. Giles, Willow, and Tate are with her.}  
  
Dawn: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: It's okay; we're not going to hurt you. What happened?  
  
Dawn: I was with Anya and Xander and Tommy and-and these other two I didn't know . . .  
  
Buffy: Who's Tommy?  
  
Dawn: He saved me from a demon. He's . . . a werewolf.  
  
Giles: A werewolf?  
  
Tate: Tommy? Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Buffy: You know him?  
  
Tate: Yeah, he's from Pleasantville.  
  
Willow: Should we be worried about him? I mean, he is a werewolf . . .  
  
Tate: He may be a self-righteous wanker, but that's personal issues.  
  
{Everyone stares at him.}  
  
Tate: *sigh* *rolls eyes* Relax; he's a good werewolf. He saved Donna or whatever her name is.  
  
Willow: Dawn, actually.  
  
Tate: Whatever.  
  
Buffy: *turns back to Dawn* What happened after he saved you? Why were you running?  
  
Dawn: I was just startled, is all. Something grabbed me back there. Another demon, I guess.  
  
Voice: A nasty little beastie, eh?  
  
{They turn to see Spike standing there.}  
  
Tate: Oh, it's the bad dye job guy.  
  
Buffy: Spike.  
  
Spike: Is that what they call me now? I thought William suited me just fine.  
  
Buffy: William? Cute. Now what do you want?  
  
Spike: Can't a man finish what he started?  
  
Buffy: Finish what?  
  
Spike: My mission, of course. I sense a slayer around . . . I sensed it before, too.  
  
{He begins to walk around, looking at each person closely. He stops by Dawn.}  
  
Spike: Could be you, love.  
  
{He lunges forward and grabs Dawn, pulling her away and holding her by the shoulders. She screams, trying to pull away.}  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
Spike: *angrily* Oh, will you shut up?  
  
{He slaps her across the face, then turns her around and grabs onto her tightly by the neck.}  
  
Spike: You're not the Slayer. *looks around* But one of you is.  
  
Buffy: What the hell do you think you're doing, Spike?  
  
Spike: Do I really have to repeat it again?  
  
Willow: How can you hurt Dawn? I-I mean, you're still chipped.  
  
Spike: Chipped. That's a funny expression, now isn't it?  
  
Tate: *turns to Willow* Chipped? Willow, care to explain?  
  
Willow: A chip in his head. It stops him from hurting humans. Or, it used to . . .  
  
Spike: I don't know about any chips in my head, but I do know that I'm getting impatient.  
  
Buffy: What do you want?  
  
Spike: The Slayer.  
  
Buffy: You have a hell of a lot of nerve trying that. You know who I am, now let Dawn go.  
  
Spike: All right, pet. Once I'm done with her.  
  
{Spike shifts to game face and starts to close in on Dawn's neck. Buffy rushes forward and kicks him in the face, causing him to let Dawn go. Dawn runs toward the others, standing between Willow and Giles.}  
  
Spike: Damn. She looked tasty.  
  
Buffy: You'll be eating the dirt in a minute.  
  
{Buffy tries hitting Spike again, but he grabs her fist.}  
  
Spike: That's not a sensible way to get on a vampire's good side, now is it?  
  
{She tries to hit him with the other hand, but he grabs that as well.}  
  
Spike: If you want, I can kill you quickly if you cooperate.  
  
Buffy: Wouldn't help, Spike. You should know better.  
  
{She kicks him swiftly in the groin, causing him to let go and double over in pain.}  
  
Buffy: What happened to the chip, Spike?  
  
Spike: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Buffy: Sorry, wrong answer.  
  
{She kicks him in the face, sending him face first into a wall. She comes up behind him and grabs onto him by the hair.}  
  
Buffy: Now what happened to the chip?  
  
Spike: Still stuck on that old chip, eh, Slayer?  
  
Buffy: My friends and I are leaving, and you'd better hope that I don't see you again. C'mon, guys.  
  
{Buffy walks away, followed closely by Dawn. Giles pauses for a moment, polishing his glasses before following. Tate sighs and goes out of sight. Willow is the last there. There's a drawn out pause as she hears sobbing. It takes her a moment to realize that it's Spike.}  
  
Willow: *pause* A-Are you crying, Spike?  
  
Spike: I didn't know it . . . I didn't know what they'd do . . . the horrible things that happened to me . . . They didn't care . . . What was I? Just a corpse to work with! *sobs* Help me, Willow . . . I . . . I'm scared . . .  
  
{Willow seems confused, but her face softens and she steps closer.}  
  
Willow: I-I'll help you; just tell me what happened to you.  
  
{Spike turns around and growls, grabbing Willow and covering her mouth.}  
  
Spike: *chuckles* You humans will believe anything. *mockingly* Oh, help me, Willow. Please.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Buffy stops.}  
  
Buffy: Where's Willow?  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Spike is dragging Willow along the street by her hair.}  
  
Spike: *looks to see Willow in pain* Oh, suck it in. You're such babies . . .  
  
{Willow struggles to get free, trying to hit Spike. Spike grabs her fist and stops, picking her up by the wrist and holding her in front of him.}  
  
Spike: I wish I could kill you right now, you know.  
  
Willow: Then why can't you?  
  
Spike: It's not that I can't, it's that I won't. You might be useful, you know.  
  
{Willow kicks him, having no effect. He grins, putting his game face on.}  
  
Spike: Then again, it's been awhile since I've tasted a witch.  
  
{Spike is suddenly kicked from behind, sending him toppling over, Willow along with him. She pushes him away and stands up, starting to run away. He grabs her foot and pulls her down, grabbing her again and getting up. They see Buffy, Giles, Dawn, and Tate standing there. Buffy is in a fighting stance.}  
  
Spike: Slayer. Little old for games, aren't you? I thought you were leaving.  
  
Buffy: A girl can change her mind, can't she? Not let Willow go.  
  
Spike: Tell you what. I'll trade her life for yours. You give up your life and I'll let her go.  
  
Willow: Buffy, don't do it!  
  
{Spike covers Willow's mouth.}  
  
Buffy: Fine, Spike. Let's seal the deal.  
  
{Buffy steps toward Spike, stopping just in front of him.}  
  
Buffy: You keep your end of the deal.  
  
Spike: Of course.  
  
{He throws Willow to the side, and she lands on the ground with a thud.}  
  
Spike: Ready, Slayer?  
  
Buffy: Not just yet.  
  
{She turns and kicks him in the face, sending him back.}  
  
Buffy: You vampires will believe anything.  
  
Spike: Cute. My turn.  
  
{He growls and leaps forward, but Buffy jumps to the side. He lands in a pit in the ground. Buffy turns around, realizing that the pit is there. She looks inside, seeing Spike at the bottom, a jagged rock right through him.}  
  
Spike: Good show, Slayer.  
  
{He chuckles before turning to dust and disappearing. Buffy stands there in shock, looking into the pit.}  
  
Willow: *still on the ground* You dusted him . . .  
  
{Buffy still stares at the spot where he was laying. Dawn slowly approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder.}  
  
Dawn: It was the right thing to do. Don't feel bad.  
  
Buffy: *wipes her eyes quickly* Feel bad? *stands up* I'm fine. It's about time we got rid of him. Let's go.  
  
{She smiles and walks away from the pit. Dawn looks down into the pit before following.}  
  
Tate: Am I missing something here?  
  
Giles: Not anymore than I am.  
  
{Buffy sees some demons on the other side of the road, entering a large building.}  
  
Buffy: Well, looks like we've got someplace to search.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I really should rethink my plot . . . s. Detailed reviews, heh. 


	50. Love Is Blind Part Two

Love is Blind (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Inside Building  
  
{Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Tate, and Willow are searching the building. Buffy opens a door and walks in, looking around curiously. The room seems much neater than the rest of the building. Nice furniture is set up, pictures are on the wall, and a television is on, playing cartoons.}  
  
Buffy: Nice place.  
  
{She hears a creak and turns to see a door swinging open.}  
  
Buffy: Guess someone beat me here.  
  
{She opens the door, entering a bedroom. She hears a scream and turns to see Spike, pressed against the wall in fear.}  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* *smiles* Spike? *pause* *frowns* I mean . . . What the hell-how did-  
  
Spike: Don't hurt me, please!  
  
Buffy: I'm not falling for that again.  
  
Spike: What? Who are you? Y-You shouldn't be in here!  
  
Buffy: You're not fooling anyone-  
  
Voice: Hey, what is-  
  
{Buffy turns to see another Spike standing there, holding bags of groceries in hand. He's wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans.}  
  
Buffy: -Spike. How-Who-There's two of you?  
  
{The second Spike (with the groceries) speaks, his voice sounding rather camp.}  
  
Spike #2: *turns to Spike #1* Spike, I didn't know you'd be having guests over. I would have tidied up a bit at least. The place is filthy! I don't suppose you ever bothered to clean anything. No one does anything around here except for me.  
  
{Spike #2 sets the groceries down, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.}  
  
Buffy: What's going on here?  
  
Spike #1: He thinks he's underappreciated. What about me? Everyone's out to get me, I know it!  
  
Spike #2: Oh, it's always about you, isn't it? You're always moping about. Nothing ever gets done!  
  
Buffy: You're wearing . . . pink. *furrows brows*  
  
Spike #2: *sigh* Salmon!  
  
{There's suddenly an explosion in the next room.}  
  
Spike #2: Oh dear.  
  
Buffy: What was that?  
  
Spike #1: It's happened again, hasn't it? We're all going to die, you know!  
  
Spike #2: No, stupid, we're already dead. *covers his mouth* *concerned* I'm sorry. It just slipped out. Hug?  
  
{Spike #1 gets up and they embrace. After a moment, there's sparks from the other room and they pull apart.}  
  
Spike #2: We'd better take care of him.  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Scene: Next Room  
  
{Both Spikes and Buffy enter the room, finding another Spike in black pants and a Hawaiian t-shirt standing next to a wrecked TV. His hair is sticking out wildly on all ends.}  
  
Spike #3: I fixed it. *smiles widely*  
  
Spike #1: He's going to kill us! Is he safe, William?  
  
Spike #2: Of course he is. Will . . .  
  
Spike #3: Yes?  
  
Spike #2: You didn't try to fix the TV with play dough again, did you?  
  
Spike #3: *nods* I think it works now.  
  
Buffy: Uh, hello? Earth to Spike . . . s.  
  
Spike #2: Oh! I don't believe we've been properly introduced. *holds out his hand* My name is William.  
  
{Buffy furrows her brows, slowly reaching out and shaking his hand. After they let go, Spike #2 turns to Spike #1. Spike #1 holds out his hand hesitantly, shaking hands with Buffy.}  
  
Spike #1: They call me Spike.  
  
{They let go, and both Spikes turn to the third. Spike #3 stares at Buffy from beside the TV, his mouth agape. He rushes over and smiles, looking between Spikes 1 and 2 and Buffy.}  
  
Spike #3: Pretty lady! *to Spike #2* She ours?  
  
Spike #1: I wouldn't mind taking her and-  
  
Buffy: I hope you meant to end that sentence with "cook something."  
  
Spike #1: Yes . . . *frightened* Cooking, of course . . . I'd like to cook something with you . . .  
  
Spike #2: *turns to Spike #3* Will, meet . . . *to Buffy* You are . . . ?  
  
Buffy: You guys don't know me?  
  
Spike #3: *smiles* I like cookies!  
  
Buffy: I'll take that as a no. I'm Buffy. You guys are . . . Spike. How is there three of you?  
  
Spike #2: Interesting story. Arthur created us. He said we were sort of . . . failed, versions of what he was intending. He tried over and over to get the spell right, finally creating the Big S. He didn't have the heart to stake us, so we've been living here, watching the prisoner, while he stays at his big headquarters. Safety precautions.  
  
Buffy: Prisoner?  
  
Spike #2: Yeah. She's out with Arthur now, though. The Big S went to go get her, and get this mission filled out.  
  
Spike #1: Is it true?  
  
Spike #2: What?  
  
Spike #1: That S was going to find the Slayer? That she's actually here?  
  
Spike #2: Of course.  
  
Spike #1: I'm scared, William! What if she finds us?  
  
Buffy: Uh, guys . . . I hate to break it to you, but the Big S was . . . after me.  
  
Spike #3: But he was after the Slayer. *nods fervently*  
  
Spike #1: No, you twit; she is the Slayer! I knew she'd kill us!  
  
Spike #2: Where's S?  
  
Buffy: He got . . . staked.  
  
Spike #1: You dusted the Big S?  
  
Spike #3: *sad* S gone?  
  
Buffy: He was trying to hurt my friends. I'm not going to stake you.  
  
Spike #1: Of course you will!  
  
Buffy: Okay, so it is sort of my duty to stake you . . . but what if I make a deal with you?  
  
Spike #1: *nervously* Deal?  
  
Buffy: You guys have to help me out, and I won't stake you. Deal?  
  
Spike #2: I suppose it could work . . . What sort of help?  
  
Scene: Building  
  
{Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Tate all run into the same hallway.}  
  
Giles: Is everyone all right?  
  
Tate: Looks like it.  
  
Dawn: I heard an explosion.  
  
Willow: We all did.  
  
Giles: I believe it was . . . coming from there.  
  
{He points to the door leading to the Spikes' apartment.}  
  
Willow: On three.  
  
Dawn: One . . .  
  
Giles: Two . . .  
  
Tate: Wait!  
  
{They stop each other from slamming against the door. Tate steps forward and turns the doorknob, showing that it's unlocked. They thrust open the door quickly and run inside.}  
  
Buffy: Guys!  
  
Tate: What the hell?  
  
Buffy: It's a long story.  
  
{There's suddenly screams from outside.}  
  
Buffy: Duty calls. You guys just . . . stay with Spike . . . s.  
  
{Buffy heads out the door. Everyone looks around awkwardly.}  
  
Spike #3: More pretty ladies! *points to Dawn and Willow*  
  
Spike #1: They'll kill us while she's gone, won't they?  
  
Spike #2: Just calm yourself, Spike. If they're friends of Buffy, they'll wait for her orders before attacking. I think.  
  
Scene: Previous Hall  
  
{Buffy enters the hall, seeing a big brawl ensue. Tommy and Lori are fighting a demon. Merton is hiding behind Anya. Buffy jumps in, grabbing the demon from behind and twisting his head. The neck snaps and she drops the demon to the floor.}  
  
Tommy: *stares at her* You must be Buffy.  
  
Buffy: And you must be . . . help me out here?  
  
Tommy: I'm Tommy Dawkins. You don't know me, bu-  
  
Buffy: You saved Dawn from a demon. Good werewolf, right?  
  
Tommy: Right.  
  
Buffy: We'll see about that.  
  
Merton: *gaping at Buffy* *smiles* Yowza! D'I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you. I mean, the real, actual . . . vampire Slayer. *rushes over and shakes her hand*  
  
Anya: *smiles* Good, Buffy's here. Xander, we can tell her all the things we found out. *looks around* Xander?  
  
{They look around, seeing Xander lying unconscious on the ground. Buffy rushes over.}  
  
Buffy: The demon got to him.  
  
Anya: I-Is he all right? I mean, of course he's all right . . . He always is. And he'll always be here. To protect me.  
  
{There's a long silence.}  
  
Anya: *furrows brows* Right?  
  
Buffy: *pause* Let's get him to some help.  
  
{Tommy helps Buffy pick up Xander carefully and they carry him into the next room. Anya looks at Merton as he's headed for the door as well.}  
  
Anya: Right?  
  
{She follows them quickly.}  
  
Anya: How will this look in the wedding pictures? Guys?  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Xander wakes up on a bed, seeing Spike #2 standing over him, putting a wet wash cloth on his head. Xander takes a few moments to register who it is before his eyes widen. He takes off the wash cloth and throws it to the side, then sits up quickly. He winces and holds his side, which is bandaged up.}  
  
Spike #2: Poor dear. Must be in shock. You shouldn't be sitting up like that, especially in your condition.  
  
Xander: Spike? What are you doing? *pause* *furrows brows* Are you wearing pink?  
  
Spike #2: *sigh* Salmon! Honestly, you humans wouldn't know pastel if it bit you in the nose. Speaking of biting . . . I'm starved.  
  
{Spike #2 steps closer to Xander, and Xander jumps, falling out of the bed and yelling out in pain. Spike #2 grabs a pint of blood from a dresser beside the bed, then turns to look at Xander.}  
  
Spike #2: You're an odd bloke, aren't you? It's amazing that a fellow like you could survive long.  
  
{Xander gets up, holding his side and edging toward the door, leaning against the wall.}  
  
Xander: You just . . . stay back. Stay away from me.  
  
Spike #2: No need to get defensive.  
  
{Xander opens the door and leaves the room, entering the living room. He stops, leaning against the wall, his eyes wide. The television is still in a broken mess, Willow and Spike #3 are standing in front of a mirror. Spike #1 and Tate are sitting at the table, both staring absently at random things. Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Tommy, Lori, and Merton are seated on the other end of the table, deep into a conversation. Xander edges silently along the wall, stopping by Willow and Spike #3. They are in front of the mirror. Willow's reflection is shown, but not Spike #3's. Willow turns to face Xander, and he yells out, backing up. Her hair is put in a messy ponytail, lipstick is smudged around her lips, and different shades of eye shadow are powdered over her eyelids (and even on her forehead). Everyone turns to look at Xander after hearing his cry.}  
  
Xander: Willow? What happened to you?  
  
Willow: What? *pauses, then grins* Oh, this. Will was just giving me a makeover.  
  
Xander: Will?  
  
{Spike #3 smiles widely and begins sucking his thumb. Anya comes out of nowhere, embracing Xander tightly. He winces in pain, and she lets him go quickly, but still grins from ear to ear.}  
  
Anya: Xander, you're awake!  
  
Xander: Are you sure? 'Cause this is like a nightmare . . . Why are there three versions of Captain Peroxide?  
  
Anya: Oh, they're magically created clones.  
  
Xander: *slowly* Uh-huh . . . And what happened to me?  
  
Buffy: *walking over* It was another demon.  
  
Xander: Right, the whole demons trying to kill everyone thing.  
  
Giles: Um, ordered to kill everyone, actually.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Giles: After speaking with the many versions of Spike, and of course our new, um, allies, I've found some facts that may be useful.  
  
Buffy: We're all ears, Giles.  
  
Giles: This, um, Arthur, that they speak of, was a failed warlock centuries ago. He tried and failed to take over the kingdom, but, as his earned title said, he failed. Eventually, he trapped himself in a spell book. Apparently, this Lisa person that our friends have mentioned have freed Arthur.  
  
Dawn: What's his goal?  
  
Giles: Pardon?  
  
Tate: We know that Arthur was freed from a book and that he's a warlock, but that doesn't explain why you lot ended up in this dimension as well, why he took Lisa hostage, why he's creating clones, and why and how he's ordering demons to kill us.  
  
Giles: It explains a lot, actually. His goal was to take over the kingdom, and what he wanted for that was, um . . . *cleans his glasses* a queen.  
  
Xander: That would bring in Lisa.  
  
Dawn: So why did we end up here?  
  
Xander: Well, he was a failed man-witch. Maybe he screwed it up and brought us here.  
  
Giles: Xander has a good point. The event of a portal opening in three dimensions in rare, but not entirely impossible.  
  
Anya: What about the demons and killing?  
  
Buffy: And the clones? *looks over at the three Spikes*  
  
Giles: Those two are connected, if I'm correct. Um, Arthur, not being able to use strong enough magic to, uh, control the people of this dimension, has apparently used his powers to summon demons to kill living things.  
  
Buffy: What about the clones?  
  
Giles: He creates them from the dead.  
  
Tommy: Like what? He's creating a bunch of clones to have a never-ending circle of killing?  
  
Lori: Tommy, I think he means that he's replacing the dead with the clones, because the clones obey him.  
  
Merton: Then wham! Instant dictatorship.  
  
Giles: *cleans his glasses, then puts them back on* Exactly.  
  
Buffy: Then why haven't we seen any of these clones, or people, around? And why was Spike cloned?  
  
Giles: I don't know why we haven't encountered any other clones, but the likelihood of Spike being cloned isn't all that small. Arthur probably sent the clones to kill you, Buffy, as the real Spike is incapable of doing so.  
  
Tommy: And if there's no Slayer, then there's no one to stand in his way of taking over.  
  
Merton: And if there's a dead Slayer, then he can make a powerful Slayer clone.  
  
Dawn: I think the real question is, how do we beat this guy?  
  
Giles: By sending him back to the book, of course.  
  
Buffy: Easy, right? How do we do it?  
  
Giles: I'm afraid it can only be done by a witch or warlock.  
  
Anya: Lisa was a witch, right? I mean she got him free, maybe she can send him back.  
  
Tate: There are those that cast spells, and those that don't need to. It's a completely different scenario.  
  
Buffy: How about we use our friend Tate, since he seems to know so much?  
  
Lori: But Tate's not a-  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and Merton turn to face Tate.}  
  
Tate: Erm . . .  
  
Buffy: *pause* They don't know?  
  
Tate: I told you it was a bloody secret, woman. For crying out loud, you people are such blabbermouths.  
  
Lori: *folds her arms* So, Tate, anymore secrets you've been hiding from us? And why didn't you tell us?  
  
Tate: *sigh* I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't take it well.  
  
Merton: *angry* We would too have taken it well!  
  
Tate: You mean like how well you're taking it now?  
  
Tommy: Let's just . . . just get this over with and rescue Lisa.  
  
Tate: Fine.  
  
Willow: Uh, how about I do it?  
  
Buffy: Willow, no.  
  
Willow: Why not? Is this 'cause of the thing between me and Tara?  
  
{There's an awkward silence, then Tate breaks it.}  
  
Tate: It's settled, then. I'll do it.  
  
Buffy: *turns to the Spikes* Here's where you help us.  
  
Spike #2: We'd love to, but . . . Arthur's our master. We're not leading you to him.  
  
Buffy: It's you or him, guys.  
  
Spike #1: Hell no! He'll destroy us all! You'll just betray us!  
  
Xander: Well, any other plans?  
  
Buffy: We still have another Spike to work with.  
  
{They all turn to face Spike #3, who's chewing on an electrical cord absently.}  
  
Scene: Outside Warehouse  
  
{Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Anya, Tate, Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Spike #3 head inside, stopping outside a door. Buffy turns and pats Spike #3 on the head.}  
  
Buffy: Good boy.  
  
Spike #3: Do I get a reward? *smiles hopefully*  
  
{Buffy looks around, then puts on a look of disgust. She reluctantly kisses Spike #3, then quickly pulls away. He grins dreamily.}  
  
Buffy: Let's go.  
  
{They enter the room, seeing a large throne, Lisa sitting beside it, and the real Spike chained to the wall. Buffy runs over to Spike, while Tommy, Merton, and Lori run over to Lisa. Giles cleans his glasses, peering around the room. Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Anya begin to explore.}  
  
Buffy: *approaches Spike* Well, look who needs rescuing.  
  
Spike: Don't get cute. It just so happens getting run over disorients you slightly.  
  
{Buffy continues forward.}  
  
Buffy: I don't want to hear excuses. Your clone about killed us.  
  
{There's a slight pause as Spike cocks his head.}  
  
Spike: Was it better for you?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: When you thought I was dusted, was it better for you?  
  
Buffy: How did you know about that?  
  
{Spike nods toward a giant orb, which is floating from the ceiling.}  
  
Buffy: Hm. He's been watching us.  
  
Spike: You didn't answer my question.  
  
Buffy: *coldly* I don't need to.  
  
{Buffy breaks his chains, then walks away. Spike rubs his previously- chained wrists and follows her.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, are you all right?  
  
Tate: She's not going to hear you, you know.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tate: She's under a spell. Arthur's around here somewhere.  
  
{They hear Willow scream as she's knocked to the floor, unconscious. Arthur floats toward the rest of them.}  
  
Buffy: You must be Arthur.  
  
Arthur: You must the Slayer.  
  
Buffy: I hope you plan on sending us back soon.  
  
Arthur: Sorry, won't happen.  
  
{Buffy runs forward and kicks Arthur in the gut, sending him back. He tries shooting a flash of light at her, but she dodges it, swinging up and hitting him into a wall. He slides down, wincing.}  
  
Arthur: You want back? Go ahead.  
  
{He holds out his hands and a bright blue light forms in his hands. He clenches his teeth, floating into the air. The light grows and grows, creating a gigantic, swirling vortex, lights flashing a sparking from it.}  
  
Xander: That portal looks different.  
  
Spike: Look out, love!  
  
{Spike grabs Buffy, pulling her out of the way as a light from the portal flashes and strikes the ground.}  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Giles: I-It leads to our dimensions, but-  
  
Buffy: Why would he open it?  
  
Giles: He's put all his power into it. It's too powerful to enter unless the person is magic. Even then, it could prove fatal for them. If we put him in the, uh, book, it might close it, and send us back.  
  
Tate: Looks like Tate's here to save the day again.  
  
{Tate faces Arthur, rolling back the sleeves of his shirt. He begins to speak another language, glowing green. Arthur shoots a blue light at Tate from the portal, which Tate reflects with the green light. After a long strain, the green light surrounds Arthur, sending the light flashing and causing Arthur to disappear. In his place lies a small book.}  
  
Tommy: You did it!  
  
Merton: Guys, small problem.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: The portal's still here!  
  
Giles: If someone doesn't enter it soon, it'll burst and, unfortunately, destroy this dimension as a whole. We need someone magic.  
  
Buffy: *looks at an unconscious Willow* We're fresh out of witches. Next plan?  
  
Xander: Uh, guys? It's growing . . .  
  
Tate: What about a warlock?  
  
Lori: Tate, no. We don't know what'll happen.  
  
Tate: If someone doesn't go inside, we'll all be dead. Besides . . . I'll be fine. I'm not the worst warlock in the world, you know.  
  
Lori: But-  
  
Tate: Sh! I'll see you in Pleasantville.  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
{Tate jumps forward, going into the portal. The portal grows and the whole room is filled with light.}  
  
Scene: The Magic Box  
  
{Giles, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Willow, Spike, and Buffy appear unconscious on the floor. They each slowly wake up.}  
  
Dawn: Is it over? Are we back?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, Dawn. We're back.  
  
Xander: What about the others?  
  
Giles: They most likely went back to their own, um, dimension.  
  
Spike: What of that weasel-Tate?  
  
Giles: Who knows? I suppose that'll remain a mystery here.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Tate, Lisa, and Merton appear unconscious. They slowly wake up.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* We're alive!  
  
Tommy: I guess that's over with.  
  
Lisa: Guys?  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Lisa: I'm sorry. You know, about releasing Arthur and all . . .  
  
Tommy: It wasn't your fault, Lisa. You didn't know.  
  
Lisa: *smiles* But at least Tate got us home. Where is he?  
  
{Lori walks over and puts her hand on Lisa's shoulder.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, um . . . Tate's not coming home with us tonight.  
  
Lisa: Where is he? What happened?  
  
{Lori to the ground sadly.}  
  
Scene: Asylum  
  
{Two men drag Tate (strapped in a straightjacket) inside, setting him down in a corner.}  
  
Tate: *laughs* You'll see! You'll all see! The vampires came . . . killed my parents . . . then that stupid wolf had to show up . . . always ordering . . . They'll find you all! They'll show you!  
  
{Tate tries to jump at them, and they grab him tightly, injecting him with some drugs. He calms down and sits against the wall. The two men leave. The camera pans out as Tate grins, staring off into space.}  
  
A/N: Detailed. Reviews. 


	51. Special Notice

The Series- Season One has ended!  
  
However, season two has begun, and you can find it under my account entitled The Series Season Two.  
  
Thank you so much for your support, and please read and review! 


End file.
